After the End
by KnowledgeandImagination
Summary: Continued from Final Battles. Aizen has been defeated at last, but not everything is well. There are still many loose ends to tie up, many injuries to tend to, many things to straighten out, and lastly, many feelings to realize. hitsuhina and some others.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I feel stupid for being hyper, but hi. Anyhow, this is the direct continuation to _Final Battles, _so the first part is still on the battlefield. I hope that it's okay. I suggest you read the other story first, but you might be able to understand this just like this. Sorry for the delay in posting it, if you were waiting for it. I was hit by a procrastination bug.

As I had said previously, there will be some fail romance, and the pairings will be hitsuhina, ichiruki, byakuhisa (you will see), and possibly ginran. Can't think of any others at the moment, but I shall tell you if any come up. They'll probably be minor, anyhow. It will also have some explainations to things left over from the previous story.

I had a dilemma with the character categories. In the end, I decided Toushirou and Momo because they're my favourite characters and pairing, and this story probably has mostly them. This is a sort of experiment at writing all the things I never tried, such as romance and humor, so please be tolerant.

Without further ado, let's start of the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone looked around, for a moment, a complete silence reigned over the entire company as they surveyed the destruction and the debris left over from the battle, the bodies of shinigami, the broken swords of arrancar, and their remains strewn across the fake Karakura town that had become their battlefield. Debris covered nearly every square meter of the area, nearly every building was wrecked in some way, the least serious a huge chunk missing from the roof, and the most…well, there was nothing left of it but a crater in the ground, dust, and small shards of concrete. No one said a word as they examined the surroundings, a strained silence, as if they couldn't believe what was happening. Then, as one, everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Happiness was not very apparent, for it was marred by the exhaustion from battle, and the pain from the losses. Everyone was much too tired to cheer, much too consumed by pain to smile, much too wounded to think much.

However, like every rule, there were exceptions. Hitsugaya Toushirou looked around him, Hyourinmaru still gripped tightly in his hand, and still in bankai form, though his arm hung loosely at his side. He looked at his body, a small frown on his face as he examined the way it floated effortlessly in the air, and it emanated pulsing, blue reiatsu. He alone was in deep thought.

The Royal Guard had vanished along with all the other worlds as Aizen was defeated. The world's barriers were never meant to be broken, and have repaired themselves, though they were shaken. Still, he wondered if what the Guard had witnessed would cause any problems for the rest of Soul Society.

His eyes flickered to the sky, clearing from the storm he'd induced. The sunlight struck his pale face and slightly glowing aqua eyes.

_I'm glad I didn't arrive too late, _he thought. _If I hadn't won that battle when I did, if I hadn't accept my heritage when I did, many more would be dead now. _

_**But the fight isn't over yet, Toushirou, for you at least. **_

_I know that._

He remembered Hyourinmaru's warning. He knew the danger of entering that last battle in the state he'd been in. His body had already been at its limit when he pushed it overboard. And he knew how difficult it would be now to suppress the power of the Heavenly Guardian, and what would happen when he did.

Toushirou sighed as he looked up into the sky again. The sword in his hand glowed and returned to its sealed form. A sheet of water ran over the blade, solidifying into its deep blue sheath. Carefully, he began to draw in his enormous power and reiatsu.

The war is over at last, but no battle comes without hurt.

The ice covering his wounds shook as the last wisps of reiatsu was suppressed, or just barely. Toushirou frowned. It was much harder to keep it down then he'd anticipated. However, that was the least of his worries.

The ice shook again, more violently this time. With the energy holding them gone, they could not hold for much longer. Toushirou looked up at the sky again, frowning, resigned to the inevitable.

And suddenly, without warning, the ice covering his wounds cracked and shattered to a million shards, and along with it, the wounds that he'd kept just frozen under burst open again.

The other shinigami turned toward the sound, and cried of horror escaped their throats. The shards of ice rained down, along with crimson droplets of blood. The young captain's eyes widened as his wounds all opened again, and pain hit him at full force. It was worse than before, both his wounds and pain much worse than the first time. As the blood rained down like crimson rain, along with ice shards, Toushirou's eyes closed, and his body, unable to withstand the pain any longer, pitched backwards, no longer able to remain airborne, and plunged to the ground below.

The shinigami saw what was happening as if slow motion, for a moment too stunned to move. Then, shouts of "Toushirou!" or "Hitsugaya-taichou" erupted from all sides as all scrambled to take action.

Ichigo, who was closest, shunpoed forward though his body screamed in pain, intent on catching the boy. However, though he moved as fast as he would, his hand snatched at thin air, having missed by a second. "Damn!" he cursed.

Momo screamed Toushirou's name at the top of her lungs. She would have gone after him as well, if her legs weren't shattered and she couldn't even stand, let alone run. Matsumoto as well screamed her captain's name, but could hardly move. Gin made what looked like a movement to go forward, but wouldn't leave Matsumoto behind either.

Byakuya saw the falling figure from a distance away. Without hesitation, he began to shunpo toward Toushirou, for once glad of the endless games of tag he'd been forced into playing with Yoruichi. Though his body was beaten and exhausted as well, though he still bled heavily from his wounds, and the poison in his system had not yet abated, he didn't let any of that stop him. He was a master of shunpo as well, and intent of saving the boy who had saved them all.

However, it seemed that even Byakuya, second to only Yoruichi, would not be fast enough. The young boy, now completely unconscious and still bleeding freely, plunged ever more quickly toward earth, the forces of gravity making him fall faster with every meter. Byakuya knew that he wouldn't make it, but he harshly pushed the thoughts from his mind. The ground came faster and faster, while the shinigami seemed to rush toward him in slow motion.

Just as Toushirou's head was a mere two feet from the ground, it suddenly hit a white-sleeved arm that slipped under it just in time. A strand of long white hair fell gently onto Toushirou's pale face.

Everyone stopped moving and stared in surprise. Ukitake Jushirou was half kneeling, his shihakushou and haori tattered and bloody, his white hair settling about his shoulders from the wind of his shunpo. In his arms he held Toushirou, having just caught him in time. He was breathing heavily, sweat sliding down his face. It was obvious that his lungs were hindering him again.

"Ukitake," Byakuya's voice cut into the silence softly as he suddenly appeared in from of the fellow captain. He was breathing heavily, scarf settling down from his own shunpo, breathing heavily as well and ignoring the exhaustion in his limbs and pain in his wounds. "Let me handle it. You should not overexert yourself."

Ukitake smiled weakly, fighting back a cough that pushed against his lips. It wouldn't do well for him to cough more blood over the boy in his arms. He knew that this was Byakuya's way of gratitude, and though he was grateful for his concern, he was also mystified as to why the stoic Sixth division captain would even bother to try and save Toushirou. He had never seen them have any contact. "Don't worry. I can handle it," Ukitake assured Byakuya as he stood up, ignoring his body's protests and trying to be as gentle with the boy in his arms as possible. "You're in worse condition than me anyhow."

He turned to the other shinigami. "Hurry! He needs immediate medical attention. Prepare a senkaimon! We need to get to the fourth, where there are better medical supplies!" Ukitake didn't bother keeping the note of urgency and impatience out of his voice.

"On it," Urahara Kisuke said before anyone would act. In a matter of seconds, the senkaimon was opening, and Ukitake rushing through it, followed by Unohana, who spared a glance at Byakuya, saying, "Kuchiki-taichou, please come as well. Your wounds are also very serious."

Byakuya paused, eyes flickering to Rukia, who seemed to be all right, before rushing through the senkaimon as well.

Unohana addressed Isane. "Isane, examine everyone here, and send the worst to fourth division. Seventh seat Yamada, gather a first batch of the wounded and some help to take them to Soul Society. After, gather some relief squads and come back here to help." With that, Unohana also dashed through the senkaimon.

Momo stared, tears shining in her eyes, both from relief and grief as she watched her childhood friend being carried away. Her eyes focused on his face, pale as snow, a pained expression upon it, his hair stained red with blood. She barely heard Unohana's voice. As Ukitake, now followed by Byakuya and Unohana rushed out of sight, their was only one thought in her mind. "Shirou-chan…"

There was silence as they watched the captains go. Then, Hanatarou, who'd kept out of the way during the battle, hiding far away under a concrete slab because he wouldn't be help fighting, came dashing out. He and Isane began rushing among the wounded, with Orihime and a few of the less wounded rushing to help seconds later. Everyone was generally a little dejected after watching that scene.

Ukitake ignored the burning pain in his chest and his wounds as he ran. Whatever pain he was in, he knew that Toushirou was in so much worse. He cringed every time his eyes fell upon the young captain, the horrible gashes and cuts, his wounds hardly visible beneath the dried blood and mangled robes. Toushirou's breath came in shallow gasps, fighting to stay alive.

_Once again, _he thought to himself, _I was unable to fully help someone I cared about. Kaien…Rukia…If I had been closer to him earlier, would I have been able to help him more? Why is it that all the good and talented people get hurt…?_

"You care greatly for him," came Byakuya's voice as he suddenly appeared at his side, running just as fast. It was a statement. Byakuya looked at him, panting as he ran.

Ukitake looked sad. "You know, ever since I first saw him, I felt a strange protectiveness over him. He feels almost like a son I never had, and not just because of our similarity in names or hair color. I did truly care about him for what he is, though I don't think he knows it. Older Shirou-chan should watch out for the younger one!" he said, laughing weakly.

The corners of Byakuya's mouth twitched. "That is like you." He looked away; a hard expression on his face, not unlike the one he'd worn when he first laid eyes on the injured Toushirou. Ukitake gave him a curious look. "Byakuya…?"

"He is a friend to me," Byakuya said simply. "After Aizen betrayed us," Byakuya suddenly said, "I was confined to the fourth division due to my injuries. It was not…pleasant. Once, tired of the endless boredom, I slipped out of my room, though it wasn't the best of ideas." Byakuya flashed a look at Unohana, who just smiled benignly. "I had too much on my mind, especially my guilt of Rukia's execution, and the raw pain brought back from remembering Hisana…" he trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes. They were in the tenth division barracks now, the senkaimon having appeared in the twelfth. A few unseated officers, looking a little battered from the recent hollow attacks, looked up in alarm, especially at seeing the state that their captain was in. Byakuya ignored them and continued. "I wandered into the gardens, trying to clear my mind, when I first saw him. It seemed he shared my opinion of being trapped in fourth division." Byakuya's expression softened slightly. Ukitake smiled and Unohana laughed lightly. They knew all too well the captain's aversion to fourth division stays.

"He also seemed to understand the problems I had, though I said nothing. Nothing needed to be said-it was well known. But, he surprised. We'd never talked before, yet he seemed to understand…" he trailed off. "After that, there have been times when we exchanged words, yet somehow, we seem to have formed a bond. We both were tricked by Aizen, and nearly lost someone important to us. Somehow, just knowing that the other felt similar, it helped us form a bond."

Byakuya said nothing more, his lips tightening into a line, either from pain, or from feeling that he'd said too much, Ukitake didn't know, but he smiled anyways.

The group continued. In the distance, they could hear the first of the shinigami returning from battle. Some were yelling orders for moving the injured, but the captains took no noticed. The few battered shinigami they passed along the way stared in surprise at seeing Ukitake carrying a battered Toushirou, followed closely by Unohana, all in beat up and heavily wounded states, yet focused on only one thing-to save the life of Hitsugaya Toushirou.

*

Momo was still staring, even after the captains had disappeared. Her fear and grief were clear in her large brown eyes. "Shirou-chan…Shirou-chan…"she murmured continuously. She'd been shocked when she had seen him, awakened, dumbfounded by his strength and power. There had been many thoughts coursing through her mind, but the last thing she had thought of was that he might still be in danger of death. Yet now…

"How many times do I have to lose you like this?" she demanded in a soft voice, as if her words would reach Toushirou, or that the white-haired boy would somehow be capable of responding…

"Taichou will be alright," came a sudden voice.

Momo looked up, for she was still lying on the ground due to her legs having been shattered. She saw a strawberry blond woman, limping and leaning heavily on Ichimaru Gin. Her face was pale and contorted in pain, but she smiled. "I believe it. You must believe in him, Hinamori-chan. He _will_ return to us, to _you_, no question about that, so don't cry. You don't want to make him angry when he wakes up, ne?"

Momo knew that Matsumoto was trying hard to believe her own words as much as she was trying to make Momo believe them. She smiled, "Yes, Rangiku-san." Then she looked up at Gin, a stab of apprehension shot through her as she remembered the last time that they had met. Was he really on their side again? She couldn't help notice the gentle but firm way he wrapped his arms around Matsumoto, and how the woman clutched him a little firmer than necessary for just using as support. Gin grinned his usual grin at her, though somehow, it was softer. "Ne, Hinamori-chan. Ya really don' trust me, ne? I don' blame ya, it's only natural, and smart. It's da makin's of a good shinigami. You don' have to worry about me. I won' hurt ya, or anyone. But whether ya trust me is your choice."

Momo really didn't know what to say. She somehow felt that she trusted him, after all, Matsumoto did. But at the same time, she couldn't help but be apprehensive. She remembered the last time she'd trusted like that, and well…Aizen had been the result. But somehow, after watching Gin protect Matsumoto and defy Aizen like that, and fight with them, she found it in her heart to give him a chance.

"I believe you…I think," she said slowly. Gin grinned at her. He set Matsumoto down beside her, and they waited for someone to come and help move the two lieutenants. "Ne, Mini-taichou looked so cute in Ukitake's arms. Ya could call it father and son. Though, I hope he doesn't hear me say that, or he'll be after my neck." He said suddenly, trying to take their mind of their pain.

"You should hope. Taichou can be a real terror when he's angry," Matsumoto joked weakly back.

They watched as the people began to organize themselves, trying to get things back in order.

Kyouraku was dusting himself off. He took off his battered and sliced hat and sighed wistfully. "Ma, I'm exhausted. And my hat's ruined. What I really need is a nice cup of sake…"

He felt something whack him. He winced and turned to see Nanao standing over him, her eyes narrowed in anger, but he could see a twinkle of happiness and relief in her eyes. "No, what _you _need is sleep. No sake. The last thing you need is a hangover."

He smiled at her, wiping a trickle of blood from his forehead, and whined, "Oh, my sweet Nanao-chan! You're so cruel, but that's what makes you so alluring!"

WHACK!

A little ways off, where things were a little less violent, Orihime was kneeling over Uryu. "Ishida-kun! Are you all right?" she asked frantically, worry evident in her eyes. She was healing him with her shield, all the while holding his hand in hers.

"Of-course, don't worry about me," Uryu replied softly, looking at her, his eyes soft behind the pain of his wounds. His father stood a little ways off, looking down at his son with an expressionless face. Then he walked forward to stand beside him. "Well done, I suppose. You have proven yourself to be a true Quincy."

He walked away without another word, but as the two watched him go, Uryu knew that there was much more to his words than he let on.

Komamura staggered to his feet, having been knocked down by the force of the last attack. "Komamura-taichou!" Hisagi said, limping up to him just as a group of fourth division shinigami dashed out of the senkaimon to aid with helping the wounded. He tried to help Komamura, but Komamura waved a hand to stop him. "No, it's all right, I can fend for myself.

Komamura turned his eyes to a pile of rubble, out of which a dark skinned hand protruded pathetically. Hisagi turned to look at it also, his eyes hardening. _Tousen, _Komamura thought, _you were really blind this time. I hope that when you are reborn, you may be blessed with a set of flawless eyes, eyes that will never be so blind again. _

The two Kurotsuchi's were off to the side. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was grumbling to himself how he had lost any arrancar or hollows that he could have used for an experiment. Nemu stood dutifully beside him, silent as usual.

Zaraki was stretching, and though he was bleeding slightly, he complained loudly, 'Man, that was it? I didn't even get close to having fun!"

Yachiru popped up on his shoulder. "But you had a little bit of fun, that's what counts, right Ken-chan?" she asked in her childlike voice. Zaraki grinned at her and said, "Yeah, I suppose. Who knows, maybe I'll challenge the shrimp when he's up and ready. That'll be fun…"

Yoruichi walked up her unconscious protégé, who was surrounded by fourth division members who were trying to stem the blood coming from her head from when she hit her head of a concrete slab from the force of the last attack. "Soi Fon?" she asked as she saw her stir.

The girl groaned and opened her eyes groggily. "Yoruichi-sama…"she murmured softly in a weary voice. "I think…that I've finally mastered the technique…shunko…"

Yoruichi smiled her cat-like smile. "Good job. Rest now," she added as she saw her fight to remain conscious still. "We can talk later.

As Soi Fon was carried away by a few shinigami, Yoruichi saw Urahara approach Yamamoto in the distance. A little ways away, Shinji, followed closely by Hiyori, who was grimacing at the closeness of shinigami as usual, also began to approach Yamamoto.

"Thank you, Urahara, for the senkaimon. I think, once we clear the area, that we can move Karakura Town back." Yamamoto said wearily.

"Sure thing," Urahara said, smiling his usual grin.

"I'd also like to apologize for the injustice dealt to you 110 years ago. If you wish, you, and the others can return to Soul Society," Yamamoto continued, as Shinji and Hiyori arrived in front of him.

Urahara shook his head. "Na, I've been away from Soul society for far too long. There's not really a place for me there any more. I think I'll remain in the human world, and help aid those shinigami that come here. I've gotten used to life there, and I don't really want to give it up. But I won't say no to visiting every now and then."

"Of course," Yamamoto nodded. After Urahara left, he turned to Shinji. "Hirako?"

Before Shinji could answer, Hiyori popped up behind him and yelled, "HEY! Don't I count?!"

Shinji ignored her and said, "Nah, we're remaining in the human world. WE were just coming back here to fight Aizen. We don't blame you anymore, but we have absolutely no intention of going back to Soul Society. We've set roots in the human world, and aren't ready to give them up."

Yamamoto nodded solemnly. "May we have peace between us then. We are indebted to you for your help."

"Hmp, I don't care about that. We came here to fight Aizen on our own. But we won't bother you if you don't bother us."

"Shinji!" came a shout. The vizard turned to see Ichigo dashing toward them. "Yo, Ichigo, good to see you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks for…you know…"

"No problem. We're going now, see ya! Thank the kid captain. I've never met him, but I wished I did. He's even more talented than Gin, and that's saying something." and with that, he dragged a still pissed off Hiyori away to where the rest of the vizards had gathered. Ichigo looked there. As he did, he noticed some of them exchanging words with some of the shinigami. Kensei was exchanging a few words with Hisagi, and Ichigo saw Hisagi bow to him respectfully as he left. A little ways away, he saw Lisa go up to Kyouraku and Nanao. Yamamoto noticed as well. Though he was too far away to hear it, he somehow knew that they were exchanging words of a captain and lieutenant. Nanao said something, and Lisa replied back, both were smiling. Then Lisa said something that made Nanao go scarlet and Kyouraku roar with laughter, which also made Nanao whack him unceremoniously. Lisa chuckled and with a final word, bowed to Kyouraku, waved to Nanao, and departed.

"Kurosaki…"

Ichigo turned to face the newcomer. It was Ulquiorra, looking disheveled and but still emotionless. Nel was smiling at Ichigo from behind him. "Hi Ichigo!"

"It was an interesting experience. Fighting together."

"That's an understanding. Way understatement." Ichigo muttered darkly, and snorted.

The corners of Ulquiorra's mouth twitched slightly.

"I was fun though!" Nel piped up.

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you going to do?"

"I think we will return to Hueco Mundo…for now, though the idea of being a hollow doesn't really appeal to me…" he gave s sharp look at Yamamoto. Ichigo looked at him too, having forgotten that he was there. Yamamoto was frowning, his hands tense on his staff, which was concealing his zanpakutou again. Then he spoke, and his words surprised them all. "Return to Hueco Mundo then. However, I would like to make a suggestion. If you wish, you may wish to come to Soul Society, if you are willing to be a part of the Gotei 13. We need some strong fighters after this fiasco. Or, we can exorcise you, and allow you to forget everything and live your life as a soul, and be reborn into the Human world later, to start over. I do not particularly wish to be against you. If you decline these offers, then as long as you don't cause trouble, we won't do anything."

The two ex-espada looked at each other. They found this extremely surprising. "I would like some time to consider your offer," Ulquiorra said slowly. "It is a big decision you are making us make." Nel nodded. Yamamoto nodded. "Please contact us when you have made your decision."

The two ex-espada ripped open a Garganta, and departed, Nel waving happily at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. He was weary and tired, and didn't want to deal with anything else. However, fate was cruel, for at that moment, Yamamoto fixed him with a stare, or rather, looked at a point over his shoulder. "So, you were still alive then?"

Ichigo looked wearily over his shoulder, wondering if he would be able to escape this meeting. But as soon as he saw the man standing behind him, he knew that he couldn't get out of it. Instead, he frowned and yelled, "What the hell, old man! Why the heck didn't you tell me that you're a freakin' shinigami!"

Isshin grinned. "Why didn't you tell me?" he teased, infuriating Ichigo further. Then, "In answer to both your questions, I lost my powers about twenty years ago. Even if I wanted to be a shinigami again, I couldn't. Still, nice to see you all again. And I do congratulate my successor, not that he can hear me."

Ichigo was still glaring at his father, a thousand questions and demands that needed answers from his father flitting through his mind, but Yamamoto spoke before he could speak. "It seems that you have set roots in the human world as well. You are Kurosaki Isshin now, I imagine."

Isshin nodded. "And I have a family to go to now too. My children are my pride and joy!" he said, crying fake tears and hugging Ichigo, who, especially in his tired and wounded state, did not appreciated. With a yell, he pushed his father off and yelled at him while whacking him. Yamamoto cleared his throat, wondering if everyone related to Isshin was this childish. "Well then, I suppose that you wish to remain in the human world too."

"Yeah, but won't say no to visiting." Yamamoto nodded his consent (he seems to be agreeing to a lot of things, doesn't he?) Isshin grinned and turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, my son, I shall explain everything later, but right now, I have to be heading back to my lovely daughters, who are no doubt waiting my return, though I think Karin still wants to hit me. You do what you want to, now. Cya!"

And before another word could be said, He turned and shunpoed away, catching up to Ryuken, who was standing away from everyone and slapping him on the back, making Ryuken glare at him. Yamamoto sighed and said, "Well, Kurosaki Ichigo, I suppose we are indebted to you as well. At the moment, I can only offer that you may remain the substitute shinigami, but I will allow you to come to Soul Society whenever you wish. I hope that will suffice. Perhaps one day, we can have something more"

Ichigo nodded numbly in shock at his offer. Yamamoto gave him one nod and walked off, Sasakibe immediately dashing to his side, to discuss with Urahara about the movement of Karakura town.

Ichigo collapsed upon the rooftop, which they had been standing on. He let out a laugh against the pain of his wounds. "It's over at last! Finally!" He winced as his wounds from Aizen, and himself, throbbed painfully. He'd nearly died back there, and if it weren't for Toushirou, he would be dead. He felt a pang as he remembered the state that Toushirou was in now because he'd come. But then his thoughts wandered to someone else. Someone who had been the one person in his mind as he had been about to die. A certain petite, raven-haired shinigami.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo felt a rush of happiness and felt himself smile, despite his body's pain. He'd thought that he'd never hear her voice again. Hearing it now, calling his name, was like music to his ears. He forced himself to sit up, taking in her image, bloodied and slightly tattered robes and black her rippling in the breeze of her run. He'd never been more overjoyed to see her.

"Rukia…I-"

BAM

Several nearby shinigami winced as they heard the loud and unmistakable sound of a fist connecting to someone's face. As for Ichigo, he suddenly found himself pushed backwards, dazed and bewildered He was having trouble comprehending what had just happened, but the fact that his cheek was throbbing proved that Rukia had just punched him with as much force as she could muster.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" he screamed in rage at Rukia as soon as he had recovered himself, and confirmed to himself that Rukia had indeed punched him. He was glaring at her, his face inches from her, a livid bruise forming under his right eye. "What's the big idea, punching an injured man in the face like that?"

"You stupid idiot!" Rukia screamed back at him, grabbing the collar of his shihakushou and jerking him unceremoniously closer, her face and voice as furious as Ichigo's was "You stupid, dim-witted, brainless…ugh, I can't find a word to describe you! What in the world possessed you to go at Aizen recklessly like that? You could have been killed! For a second, I was sure you would be! I yelled at you not to go, but would you listen? If it weren't for Hitsugaya-taichou, you _would_ be dead by now!"

Ichigo spluttered and glared at her, aware that many shinigami had paused in their actions and was staring dumbstruck at them. "Well, I'm not! Isn't that enough? I even helped deliver the final blow, and finished Aizen off. You still won't let me off?"

"OF COURSE NOT!!!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs, causing several to jump and yelp in surprise, clamping their hands over their ears, though the few unlucky ones who had their hands full could only wince painfully as her scream pounded against their eardrums. Everyone was all trying to figure out for the life of them how such a small girl could release such a loud scream. "I will NEVER forgive you, Kurosaki Ichigo! Never!"

Ichigo could only stare at her, his face in absolute shock and grimacing in pain at her voice (he was the closest to her, after all, so he had it the worst). But Rukia didn't stop there. "How could you do that to me? Don't you know…"

Her voice suddenly trailed off, and she bowed her head, her body suddenly trembling. "Rukia…"Ichigo whispered, more confused now than ever. He was shocked even further when she raised her head again, tears glistening in her large, violet-blue eyes.

"Don't you know how scared I was?" she asked, her voice softer, trembling slightly. She blinked, as if trying to keep her tears back.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said again. Tentatively, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders as she loosened her hold on his collar and, giving up trying to hold back her tears, broke down in his arms. Ichigo held her as she cried softly. "I thought I was going to lose you. Please, don't ever do that to me again."

Ichigo's eyes softened. The fact that Rukia couldn't hold back her tears showed him just truly how worried she had been. Rukia was strong, and to have her break down like that, he knew that she must have been really upset. He held her closer. "I'll do my best, I promise."

The shinigami stared in stunned silence, mouth hanging open, at the two. No one, in their wildest dreams, had ever expected anything like this to happen, it was sure to be gossip for weeks and weeks to come.

Urahara looked into the sun, waiting for the rest of the shinigami to clear the area. He was in deep thought. _Finally, the situation that I helped create is resolved. _

He looked around him. _But the price was paid heavily. They have lost many, and many parts of Seireitei must have been destroyed when Aizen used the Hougyoku like that. It will take a while to rebuild everything. _

_But for now, let's just all breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

_

Yeesh, that was so depressing and horrible. And boring. It will get better! (I hope) Only has to get a little…worse first. (Why do I feel like I've said this before?)

I had totally made up the relationship between some of the people. They are all my favourite characters, and it's so much easier to have them in the story more if they have all these none-existent bonds, though personally, I wished that they did exist. Sorry if they were OOC. Also, on Isshin. I think he would have been the tenth division captain, since he quite around twenty years ago, and Toushirou hasn't been captain there that long, so it makes sense. I have also been reading Yemi Hikari's "Admiration" and other stories connected to it, so the idea kinda stuck. One more thing. What would you like Ulquiorra and Nel to do? Please review and tell me what you think, and what you thought so far!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks so much to all that reviewed, and put the story to their favourites or alerts. I feel so happy! *sniff* I'm sorry for the delay! I got lazy again, and I was reading fanfiction myself.

Ahem, right. New chapter. I really tried to make it good.

* * *

Chapter 2

Unohana collapsed into a chair. She let out a breath of exhaustion. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her limbs were like jelly. Her hair was a little disheveled, and she didn't know if she'd ever get back up again.

She'd worked for 48 hours straight without rest on Toushirou, trying desperately to save the life of the young captain, with only a small handful of helpers. Now that was beginning to affect her in the form of extreme fatigue.

But there were two good reasons for that. The first was that she only allowed a select few of enough skill to help with the work. The wounds that Toushirou had sustained were much worse upon inspection than any had first perceived. Only the top officers were skilled enough to help without making it worse. Even then, Unohana had done most of the work herself, having not felt confident in even Isane.

The second was that it seemed that anyone below 10th seat felt crushed and were paralyzed by reiatsu as soon as they came into the same room or even the area just outside the room of the captain, and unseated officers over an even greater range. They also developed frostbite and/or hypothermia. With his new elevation in power, it seemed that though one's reiatsu was weak when they were seriously hurt or weak, Toushirou's "weak" reiatsu was still that of a captain's in full health and fully released, maybe even stronger. Therefore, she had decreed that no one beneath 7th seat should come even within the hall to his room, and commanded her helpers to leave regularly for fear of health problems caused by working under the pressurizing and cold conditions.

_His body is weak, _she thought. _He is probably unable to fully control that reiatsu, especially in his unconscious state. And it may harm his body, like the last time…_

She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about these things.

"Retsu?"

Unohana looked to the door to see a tired-looking white-haired man. He still had bandages over his wounds, but he seemed to have recovered almost completely healed. "How are you doing?"

Unohana smiled at the man. "Fine. I've finally done all I can for the moment. Now all we can do is continue to carefully monitor him."

She and Ukitake both looked to the bed in which Toushirou lay, eyes closed and his scowl for once smooth. He would have passed for sleeping if it weren't for the oxygen mask over his face, the heavy bandages everywhere, an IV and all the other things connected to his body to keep him alive.

"How is he?" Ukitake now asked, pain evident in his voice. Most of the Gotei 13 knew of how much the man cared for the boy and how fond of him he was.

Unohana sighed again. She too was very fond of the young captain. Though many have only been able to see him as a cold, heartless person, Unohana knew that inside, he had a heart of compassion.

"He's stable for now, though his condition is very rocky and can change at any given moment. He's fallen into a coma, and who knows how long it will take for him to wake up…and if he will. And that enormous reiatsu doesn't help. I considered putting a seal on it, but I doubt that there is a seal strong enough to work. Besides, considering the possible outcome, it is not a good idea."

"Why?' Ukitake asked, strained.

"At the moment, his condition is weak. His reiatsu will either hinder his healing, or help it. We don't know whether his body can take all the power or not. You remember what happened last time. If I put a seal on his body, he may have a better chance of recovery, but if the seal is broken, the wild reiatsu may rip it apart again. If I leave it, there is a danger of harm, but also a chance that it will help the recovery. If it does, his physical strength, and well as endurance, will probably increase. I'd rather take the chance. I feel it better than having him recover, only to be hurt again. At the moment, all we can do is to seal the reiatsu within a large area and keep weaker people from coming close."

"I see," Ukitake said, a shadow falling over his eyes.

Unohana placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Have faith in him, Jushirou. He is strong. He must be, to have lived this long. Any normal shinigami, even captain class ones, would likely have died a long time ago. His will refuses to let him die. I'm sure he will be fine," she added, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"Yes, Ukitake said, staring off absently at Toushirou. "It's just…it's not fair. It isn't right that he has to go through this. What did he do to deserve this? He's only a child. He shouldn't have to be here right now, like this. He sacrificed so much for us, when he has so much more in life."

Unohana smiled. "Jushirou, you know as well as I do that Hitsugaya-taichou is no child. He has long since grown up. And I think he was fully aware of his choice, and doesn't regret anything."

There was silence for a moment. Then Ukitake sighed and put a hand on Unohana's shoulder. "You're right. Come, Retsu, you should rest. You've been working far too long."

"There's more work to be done," Unohana murmured, fighting the exhaustion that suddenly swept over her. She wasn't the only one exhausted though. All of fourth division was exhausted. All have rested little, tending to the wounds of everyone. All were on the verge of collapse.

"Yes, but you can't work if you're tired," Ukitake smiled.

"I suppose." She allowed herself to be guided slowly out of the room, signaling for Hanatarou, who was just passing, to sit in there and keep a watch over Toushirou in case anything happened. She also informed to call another to take over after a while, though no one under seventh seat. After leaving the chilly, heavy reiatsu room, she felt a little better.

It seemed that Ukitake agreed as well. "Whew, he really has quite a bit of reiatsu. I was beginning to get uncomfortable and chilled."

Unohana smiled. "That's what happens by the release of the Guardian's power. You aren't at all surprised by his power, are you?"

"No, I've always had an ear for legends." Ukitake said. "And we've all seen it happen before."

Unohana sighed. "I just hope it doesn't end the way it did last time."

"I'm sure it won't. I think what we need to worry about more is the shinigami collapsing and getting sick left, right, and center. I fear they'll all become scared of him. Not that a lot of them aren't already."

For the first time in days, no weeks, Unohana let out a carefree laugh. It was a relief.

*

The cell was dark, and lonely. But somehow, the man in it managed to keep his smile.

He faced the wall, and the bit of light coming in from the window high above him shone upon his grinning face. He heard a guard shuffle behind him, keeping a careful eye on him, but he wasn't about to do anything. Though his expression remained the same, his mind was traveling down several mental paths at once, and some made him want to do no more than frown.

One thing in particular kept forcing itself into his mind-thoughts of a certain strawberry-blond lieutenant. He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. After all, he hasn't seen her since the battle and she was carried away to Fourth division and he to this cell. One shinigami had come in to treat him, but when questioned about Matsumoto, he only said that she is doing okay. That was not nearly enough information to him.

Suddenly, there came voices behind him. At first he wasn't interested, but then one voice reached his ears and he perked up.

"I have permission from the Soutaichou to see him," came a woman's voice.

"Uh…alright, I guess," a guard at the door muttered. "Would you like guards, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

"No, I am perfectly able to protect myself on my own and speak to him on my own," Matsumoto sounded irritated now.

The guard still sounded doubtful. "Well then…if you insist…"

The man's grin widened as he felt the familiar reiatsu coming toward him. He didn't turn to face her though, not even when she called out, "Gin, are you just going to stare at that wall all day?"

Gin just replied, "Would ya rather I stare at you, Ran-chan?"

"Probably, as I _am _talking to you." Gin turned to face Matsumoto, who was staring at him with a hard expression on her face. He noticed that she still wore bandages, and stood in a way so as not to put any pressure on her waist. She should probably still be resting.

"So, how's your little captain doing?" Gin asked cheerfully. Matsumoto's expression hardened even more. "I don't know," she whispered.

Gin silently berated himself. That was obviously not the best way to begin a conversation, as Matsumoto certainly didn't seem to want to talk about it. He could understand why. She lost him when he defected, and now she was in danger of loosing her own captain, not to mention him again.

"Are they going to execute you?" she asked hesitantly, as if afraid to voice it. For the last three days, Gin had been constantly interrogated by the able captains of the Gotei 13, as the Central 46 had not reformed yet. However, they still haven't made any decisions, last time that Matsumoto had checked.

"I dunno," Gin shrugged. "It's hard to tell through their faces. The Soutaichou is really fond of lookin' at me with a suspicious look, but Kyouraku-taichou seems to be more forgiving. Ukitake-taichou seems distracted, and Unohana-taichou wasn't there, probably tendin' to your captain. Neither was Kuchiki-taichou, I suppose he's recoverin'. The rest of the captains have varyin' states of suspicion and boredom on their faces." He spoke cheerfully, which Matsumoto seemed to find irritating.

"Do _you _want to be executed, Gin?" she hissed.

"Well, depends on what ya want, Ran-chan. If ya want me gone, then I'll be gone. But if ya want me to stay…"

Matsumoto gave him a strained look. "I want answers first, before I decide." Gin grinned more.

"Aizen. Why did you follow him?"

"I thought ya already knew! Ta protect ya." Gin shrugged. "I thought he'd find a way to help me gain enough power ta protect ya, but he lied. He only cared for his own power."

"Did you tell this to the other captains?" Matsumoto asked.

"Sort of," Gin shrugged again. "The only thing that matters is that he's gone, and you're safe."

"Gin…" Matsumoto whispered. She knelt by the bars, and pressed her face up to the bars. "I…I don't want you to die. I just got you back…"

"Ran-chan, I can't make the council's decision. So I can't promise you anything." Gin said, his voice softer.

"Just try. Try and persuade them that you're innocent." Matsumoto insisted.

"And what if I'm not innocent? I did comit many crimes, like helpin' Aizen with his plans and killing the Central 46. I also betrayed ya all, and tried ta kill Mini-taichou and Hinamroi-chan. They probably won't ever fogive me. How do ya know that I deserve ta live after that?" Gin asked, grinning slyly at her. But Matsutmoto wasn't fazed. "Because in my heart, I know. I watched you at the battle, and I heard the truth in your words when you decided not to kill us," Matsumoto replied, staring him straight in the face, since she couldn't see his eyes. "You've atoned for your crimes, because you helped us kill Aizen."

Gin suddenly opened his eyes to stare at her, his ruby eyes boring into her own. She flinched at his rather frightening eye-color, but did not look away.

"Aren't ya supposed to hate me, Ran-chan? How 'bout all the pain I cause _you_?" gin shot at her. She glared steadily back.

"Yes, about that. You were a stupid, stupid idiot for leaving me like that! I was torn apart and broken by your betrayal. I can't believe that someone I always knew would leave me like that! I think I hated you for a bit. Many times, I imagined confronting you and teaching you a lesson myself, never mind that you were more powerful than me. I was completely broken, though I had to hide all of that!" she snarled at him, her face for a moment livid. Gin had to flinch at her lashing rage. But then it softened. "But I'll be even more torn apart if you died, especially now, after I've finally got you back. I believe you're on our side now, and you won't betray us again."

"Does anyone else believe that?" he asked, his voice serious. his eyes boring into hers.

"Yes," came another voice. They turned in shock to see Momo, supported heavily by Izuru and Isane, both of who looked very disapproving of her moving about. But she ignored it and stared at Gin. "Ichimaru-taichou," she noticed the winces as she addressed him as taichou. "I believe that you're on our side now. You may have tried to kill me, helped manipulate me, and tried to kill Hitsugaya-kun, but…you only did it for Rangiku-san, right? You didn't want her to be hurt by Aizen. I know I used to think you were the guilty one, the one behind everything, and forcing Aizen to do things by manipulating him. But I realize that it's the opposite now. I won't pretend that I'm not angry at you for what you did though. Even so, I still don't want you to die, because that would make Rangiku-san unhappy. In time, I think I will forgive you for the crimes you did. I think that you truly belong as a captain aof the Gotei 13, not as Aizen's subordinate, or dead."

The others stared at her for her speech, remembering too the many times that she'd insisted that it was Gin who was behind everything. Momo slid to the ground, wincing as she twitched her newly repaired legs. She still couldn't stand long before they became weak. Izuru gave her one last look, before turning to Gin.

"Taichou, I felt really betrayed when you left us, and I swore never to acknowledge you as captain again. I wanted to make you pay, and I tried to hate you, but I couldn't, especially in the light of new events. I see what really happened. You are still like a captain to me. I couldn't let go, no matter how much I looked like I did," he confessed. "The whole division missed you. Please, try and come back to us." He bowed.

Gin looked amused. "Ara ara, Izuru, Hinamori-chan. I've never seen ya like this before. I though ya all hated me still." Though he spoke lightly, Matsumoto could tell that he was rather touched. He shrugged and said, "Hmm, it looks like my next interrogation escort is here." He stood just as a group of shinigami arrived, just as he had said, and said emotionlessly, "Ichimaru Gin, we are here to escort you to an interrogation with the newly formed Central 46."

"They've already formed another?" Gin asked, surprised. The others looked shocked as well. The guards didn't answer, only walked forward and opened the cell, checking that the handcuffs that suppressed his reiatsu (which Matsumoto had just noticed) were still intact, before leading him away.

He turned as he left, and studied their faces, his eyes opening again. Then he flashed his usual grin and said, "Sayonara!"

Matsumoto winced. "Damn that man. He never tells me anything!" she muttered in annoyance.

Isane looked around awkwardly. She hadn't much of an opinion of the fate of Ichimaru Gin, but she did feel the need to comfort her friend. "Ano, I think he will try to talk them out of it." she said softly. "I think you've given him a reason to live, because there are actually people that wants him alive."

"Yeah," Matsumoto said, sighing. Then she looked at Momo. "Hinamori Momo!" she suddenly snapped, causing them all, especially Momo to jump. "Get back to bed this instant! How am I suppose to explain it to Taichou when he wakes up if you've hurt yourself again?"

Momo winced slightly at the mention of Toushirou, but knew that Matsumoto had just been trying to lighten the mood. Before Matsumoto could feel as if she'd made a mistake, she smiled as best as she could, and said, "Hai! Um, Kira-kun? Isane-chan? Can you help?"

The two nodded and helped her shakily to her feet. Matsumoto sighed and went over to her as well. She knew that if weren't wounded, she would have just piggy-backed the girl back, but for now, she settled for walking beside Isane.

"Hinamori-chan?" she said after a minute.

"Yes, Rangiku-san?" the girl replied.

"Thank you."

*

_One week after the battle._

The sun shone upon the entire Soul Society. In many places, especially within Seireitei, there were people working on tedious chores, rebuilding the things that were destroyed and setting thins back to normal.

Ichimaru Gin had been questioned by the New Central 46, and then taken to the Shrine of Penitence. Matsumoto had been frantic, but they were informed that it was just a precaution, and no execution sentence. Then, after a few more days of endless questioning and discussion on both the council and the captain's part (they were asked to give opinions), he was miraculously pardoned for his crimes, and offered his old post as captain of third division, which he accepted without a seconds thought. He was put on a year of probation and surveillance, though, but he was just happy to be back with an even happier Matsumoto. Izuru was happy as well, though he kept a composed face. Gin confessed that he did miss them, and their words convinced him to live.

The wounded have all been making speedy recoveries. Matsumoto had recovered completely now, and was already enjoying the full benefits of having no more bandages. Momo too, was able to walk properly and run now, though Unohana advised that she wait another week before doing straining things like sparring and shunpo. Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and many others had also fully recovered.

The Gotei 13 were slowly recovering from everything. Today was a rare day of peace, though. Too peaceful, though. So peaceful that the air itself seemed to be still. It was so calm that many were reduced to doing things like counting the number of clouds in the sky for lack of anything else to do.

In other words, in was amazingly, utterly, and unbearably boring.

However, that calm (and dullness) was soon to be shattered by the loud yell of a certain eleventh division captain.

"What the hell! I can't find that Ichigo anywhere!" Zaraki snapped, storming into the eleventh division compound. "I heard he's recovered, and he's nowhere to be seen!"

"He's gone to visit Kuchiki-taichou," said Ikkaku, who was lazing around with Yumichika, bored out of his mind.

"He's what?" Zaraki said. "When's he ever had the urge to visit Kuchiki?"

"Apparently he wants to ask something from him, "Yumichika informed him, shrugging. "He wouldn't tell me when I asked, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Rukia."

"Yea, and I bet he's probably going to get slaughtered by Kuchiki-taichou. He's never really liked Ichigo, especially when he gets too friendly with Rukia. You know what, I think I'll dig his grave for him early. There's nothing else to do."

"HE"S WHAT!!!???" Zaraki's voice rang out all over Seireitei and the ground to shook from a sudden burst of his reiatsu in rage. "Damn that stupid idiot! I never finished my fight with him and now damn Kuchiki's gonna kill him before I can! Fine then! I'll just fight Kuchiki then! He owes me if he kills Ichigo!"

"Uh, taichou, Kuchiki-taichou's still in Fourth division. I don't think Unohana-taichou will be happy if you fight with him in a hospital room, so you won't have much luck with him," Ikkaku said.

"WHAT! That's outrageous! Fine then, I'll fight the Hitsugaya kid! He's sure got power, seeing what happened, and I'd love to challenge him!"

"Uh, taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou's still in a coma. He can't exactly fight you. I don't think you'll have much luck with him either," Ikkaku said.

"WHAT! No one to fight! That's it! I'm fighting the next person that walks in through that door!" He thrust a finger at the entrance to the eleventh division grounds, just as it was pushed open by Abarai Renji, who said absently, "I've got some papers for Zaraki-tai-"

"You're dead," Zaraki said in a deadly voice, turning to face the stunned and bewildered lieutenant, who was sweating at the sudden evil smile on Zaraki's face and quaking at the sudden maniacal laugh that he unleashed.

"Uh, Zaraki-taichou, what did I d- argh!" Renji leapt into the air just as the tip of Zaraki's zanpakutou plunged into the ground where his feet was a moment before. Without a second's hesitation, he dashed out of the door of eleventh division, running as fast as he could for dear life, while Zaraki dashed right after him, cackling creepily as he pursued him. "Stop running, Abarai! Stop and fight me like a man!"

"No way in hell! I'm not fighting you! I don't need to go back to the Fourth! Please stop, Zaraki-taichou! Argh!!!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika sweatdropped and looked at each other as Renji screams faded into the distance.

"You know, I think we'll make that two graves to dig."

*

Silence reigned in the quiet hospital room. Tensions were running high. Ichigo sat on a chair near the bed, though not near enough that the occupant could easily reach out to strangle him, a determined scowl on his face as he stared determinedly at the occupant. The occupant was Kuchiki Byakuya, who had his eyes closed and was frowning in serious thought. Rukia sat on a bench by the door, her eyes flickering hopefully between her brother and Ichigo.

The silence stretched on, and the tension only tightened with each passing second. Ichigo began to feel impatient. He was on the verge of speech when Byakuya spoke. "Let me repeat your request. You wish for Rukia to return with you to the World of the Living."

"Yes," Ichigo said, somewhat defiantly. "The Old guy-Yamamoto-said that it was okay. They need a strong shinigami there, in case some of the arrancar that survived causes trouble. She will go there for one month, and return here to do her duties here for three months before being allowed to return again, unless it was an emergency, or at least, that's what Yamamoto said would happen. I just need your permission. I really wish you would agree. I promise that I will protect Rukia with every ounce of strength I have. You don't need to worry. Besides, she's strong, so she can take care of herself pretty well without me," he added sensing the flicker of annoyance from Rukia when he talked of protecting her.

Byakuya was silent once again. Ichigo waited with baited breath. He wanted to say something ore, but he couldn't think of what else to say. Besides, it could very well just make things worse.

The seconds ticked by. Then…

"All right."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Do you lack hearing skills as well as thinking skills, Kurosaki? I said all right. You have my permission."

Ichigo was lost for words. He couldn't believe Byakuya had just agreed. He was so shocked that he barely noticed Byakuya's insult. "Well, that's…wow…gee thanks, Byakuya!"

Byakuya twitched in annoyance at the informal use of his name.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," Rukia said, standing up and bowing quickly before Byakuya could change his mind due to Ichigo's rudeness. Byakuya nodded and turned to look out the window by his bed. Ichigo stood up.

"Well, thanks again. Sorry to bother you. We'll leave you to rest now. See you around, Byakuya."

Ichigo turned to the door to leave when a voice stopped him. "Wait, Kurosaki."

He stopped and turned apprehensively. Had Byakuya suddenly changed his mind? "Yes?"

"Be advised that I hold you strongly to your word. If I find one strand of Rukia's hair hurt unnecessarily, I will personally hold you responsible, and make you wish that you were never born or reincarnated again. You have been warned."

Byakuya turned away again. Ichigo stared, open-mouthed and unsure of what to do. Awkwardly, he muttered a "Uh…okay…" and shuffled out of the room with Rukia.

"Jeez! Your brother has no sense of a good joke!" Ichigo said as soon as the door closed and they had begun to walk down the hallway. "That was the worst joke I've ever heard!"

"Uh Ichigo," Rukia said, "He wasn't exactly joking."

Ichigo sated blankly at her for a moment. Then comprehension dawned upon his face. "No way! He wouldn't actually kill me, would he?"

"Actually, from what he said, I think that's the least that he'd do." Rukia replied. She snickered at his horrified look. "You should have known what you were getting into, asking anything from him." She said as they made their way around the busy halls of Fourth Division.

After a while, however, they came upon a corridor that was completely empty and silent. They stopped and stared down it. the air was a little chilly and heavy.

"What's this?" he wondered out loud. He stepped into the hall, and felt the pressure build up as he did. It wasn't much of a difference, but it was definite.

"Ichigo!" he heard Rukia hiss. He turned to see her standing at the entrance to the hall, glaring at him sternly. "Get back here! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Huh? Why?" he asked, confused.

"There's a sign here that says that all below seventh seat are prohibited in the area. I'm not even a seated officer and you're only a substitute!"

"Huh?" Ichigo said again. "But that's stupid. Why aren't I allow-"

Ichigo gasped in surprise as a sudden crash cut him off. At the same time, a sudden blast of powerful reiatsu hit him full in the face, like a chilling winter wind. "What the!" he shouted in shock. The reiatsu was strangly familiar, but he couldn't be sure. After all, as Shinji had once said, he sucked at sensing reiatsu.

He took off down the hall anyways. "Ichigo!" Rukia let out an exasperated sigh and followed after him, aware that the air seemed to grow heavier with every step as she neared the place where the crash had happened.

They turned a corner and skidded to a halt in surprise. There, lying in the middle of the hall were the legs of a shinigami that was sprawled halfway in and out of a room. The reiatsu seemed to radiate from where he was.

Ichigo hurried forward just as the owner of the legs pulled himself up and dusting off his hakama, he groaned, "Why's it always me?"

"Hanatarou?" Ichigo asked in shock. The clumsy, small fourth division member couldn't have been the one that radiated that reiatsu. Now that he was close, Ichigo realized that the reiatsu was actually emanating from the room that Hanatarou had been lying halfway in. The cold was much stronger here, almost as though it was the dead of winter indoors. The air was heavy, and hard to breath in.

Hanatarou turned in shock at Ichigo's voice. "Ehh! Ichigo-san! Rukia-san! You shouldn't be here!"

"That's what I was trying to tell this idiot, but he wouldn't listen!" Rukia snapped at Ichigo, who glared at her, but otherwise ignored her. Instead, he turned to Hanatarou and said, "What are you doing here? And what's with this reiatsu, and this cold? It's like the arctic here!"

"Uh well, since you seem to have not much of a problem with it, why don't you come in and see for yourself? We need to close the door quickly. It's not supposed to be left open. I'll explain inside." Hanatarou said nervously.

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo said for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"Well, since the reiatsu is so powerful, it affects people and-"

He was interrupted as a groan reached their ears and there was the thud of someone falling to their knees. "So…cold…" they heard a soft voice murmur, shivering. "Oh no, there goes another!" Hanatarou frantically pulled Ichigo and Rukia into the room and slammed the door shut, placing a hand on it so that a kidou spell formed on the door.

"Hanatarou, what's going on? What's with that spell and what happened to that person? And why's the air in here so damn chilly and heavy? Where are we anyways?" Ichigo demanded, unable to stem the stream of questions that poured out of his mouth.

"This is one of the emergency rooms," Hanatarou replied, "where the more serious injuries are treated."

"Well, who's being treated…here…?" Ichigo trailed off and his jaw dropped as he turned to look at the bed. It was positioned in the center of the room, with lots off space around it to enable one to examine the one lying on it better, though at the present moment, most of that space was taken up by many machines. They beeped and some flashed graphs and numbers, which Ichigo gathered showed things like heartbeat and breathing. Others, he couldn't fathom their use, but knew that they were being used to try and keep someone alive, for they were all connected to one small figure lying on the bed, his body heavily bandaged and an IV connected to his hand, an oxygen mask covering his face. The expression on his face was solemn and serene. Rukia and Ichigo gasped as they recognized the wild unruly white hair that fell over the owner's familiar, boy-like profile.

"Toushirou!" Ichigo gasped in shock. Only the beeping of machines answered him. "What's he doing here?"

* * *

End of another chapter. Sorry again for the delay. I hope that this one wasn't to boring either.

Please review! I really want to know what you thought! (But please don't flame)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I got lazy…heh heh. I got carried away reading other fics. It's just that I don't seem to be getting any feedback, and I don't feel like it's necessary to hurry (I suck, don't I). I try to ignore it, but…it's kinda hard. And there's the fact of the new bleach stuff, like the new episodes and other fics.

I am done with excuses now. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Toushirou? What's he doing here?"

"Keep it down, Ichigo-kun. Taichou's asleep," came a tired and half-joking voice. Ichigo and Rukia jumped and Hanatarou positively flew into the air and the sudden voice. They squinted into the corner, where two dark shapes were shifting slightly. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, he saw that it was Matsumoto and Momo. Both had been sitting in a corner, so they hadn't noticed them.

"Ah! Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou! What are you doing here?" Hanatarou said, trying to still his nervousness.

"We got special permission from Unohana-taichou. We've sort of been pestering her to let as see Taichou ever since we were officially released from the fourth. She said we can stay for a bit," Matsumoto said, grinning mischievously. Momo nodded silently. She was curled up in a chair, arms around her legs, and staring intently at Toushirou's still face. She had faint circles under her eyes that spoke of lack of sleep.

"Yeah, that's all nice. But will someone please explain what's going on?" Ichigo said, impatient as usual. "How's Toushirou doing, and what's up with the reiatsu? And why aren't some people not allowed here?"

"Well, it's really just basic concepts of reiatsu, really," Hanatarou said. "Hitsugaya-taichou is in a coma right now. His wounds are serious, and we're still not sure whether he will live or not," Hanatarou's eyes flickered to Momo when he said that. She'd clenched her hakama tighter and looked as if she was fighting back tears when he spoke those words.

"Anyways, when Hitsugaya-taichou 'awakened' as the Heavenly Guardian, his reiatsu grew enormously, or it's just his real reiatsu unsealed. Either way, he seemed unable to suppress it all, especially being in a coma and being weaker than usual right now. It's sort of as if his body is unable to keep it all in. Because it's leaking so much, I had to put a special kidou seal on the door to seal it mostly in here, otherwise, it affects weaker shinigami rather badly, as you saw."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged stunned looks. "You mean, all that reiatsu, that's just Toushirou?" Ichigo asked. Hanatarou nodded.

"But aren't people's reiatsus supposed to be weaker when they're heavily injured, and close to death?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Yes. This reiatsu is only the leaking weak reiatsu. He did suppress most of it. We don't know whether it's so strong because he's just much stronger than before, or if it has something to do with the fact that his control was always worse when unconscious," Hanatarou said, now pulling out chairs for the rest of them. "The thing is, it's powerful, and we've noticed that all under 10th seat level seem to be paralyzed when coming in close contact, and the unseated officers even develop frostbite, hypothermia, or things like that. 9th and 8th seat officers are better off, but they don't seem to be able to move or function as well. The only ones that are still able to function normally are those 7th seat and above, even though it does get rather uncomfortable after a bit."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded, understanding, as they sat down near the other lieutenants in the corner. Hanatarou settled himself as well, saying, "Unohana-taichou's doing all she can to help him heal, but his condition is so unstable that we need to constantly have someone monitor him. That's what I'm doing right now."

They were all silent after Hanatarou's explanation. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, shivering ever so slightly. The room was quite chilly, and the temperature wouldn't stay constant. It kept shifting, colder, then a bit warmer, and then cold again. The air was heavy, just like when he'd first faced a captain in battle back when he was still a novice shinigami. For Rukia, the air was just as heavy, if not a tad more, but she felt more comfortable in this temperature than the others, because she had an ice zanpakutou as well.

Time passed, and there weren't many words exchanged. Matsumoto tried to break the silence by telling them how Gin had offered to take her out to drink later, and how she felt guilty about ditching the mountain of the customary tenth division paperwork ("Why the hell would the Soutaichou be sending paperwork to taichou when he's in a coma!" she said).

Rukia laughed and told them that she was planning to take Orihime out for a stroll around Seireitei later, with Uryu in toll. They had also been released from the fourth, and had wanted to walk around for a bit.

Ichigo wondered out loud when Byakuya would be getting out of fourth division, and what sort of horror he might bestow upon him when he was able and he was unable to keep his promise.

Momo stayed silent through all the feeble conversation. She knew that they were all trying to lighten the mood, and was grateful. But whether it was due to the heaviness of the air, or her own heart, she could not be lightened.

She kept her eyes focused on her childhood friend. Her heart clenched as she looked at all his bandages and the machines around him that kept him alive. She's waited so long to see him, hoping that it would help give her hope for his recovery, but seeing him had the opposite effect. He was in much worse condition than she'd thought. Seeing how close to death he was made everything worse. _And it was partly my fault…again…_

Her vision of him blurred, until all she could see was a faint smudge of white through a film of water. Before she could stop herself, she began to sob. She didn't care anymore that there were people all around her. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears that she'd been swallowing all day erupted from her.

Her companions looked at her, startled. Ichigo's eyes widened, unsure of what to do. He looked desperately at Rukia. Rukia took action, just as Matsumoto did. They each put an arm around the trembling girl, though Rukia was a little more tentative, since she didn't know the lieutenant quite as well. "Hinamori-fukutaichou? What's wrong?"

"It's just…just that I don't know how long I can take this. He's always getting hurt like this. He wasn't that badly wounded when he fought Aizen the first time, but then he had to jump in between that espada and me. Now he's fatally wounded. I know you might say that he was already injured, and he strained his body even more, but it still feels like it's my fault," Momo's voice was barely a whisper. All eyes were on her, but she had her eyes on Toushirou's face again, staring hard at his firmly shut eyes. "I…I don't want to lose him. I'm scared; I'm terrified that he'll die. I…I don't want to lose him like I almost did in the battle. _I can't_."

She broke down again, sobbing into her knees. She wished she could stop. She wished that she was strong enough to control her emotions, but she had never been good at it. Everyone could always see how she felt, and she was always emotional. It was always Toushirou who was good at controlling his emotions. No matter how hurt, he always had that icy mask over his face.

Matsumoto and Rukia patted her on the arm, while Hanatarou stuttered in the background, unsure of what to do. Ichigo was even more clueless. He just sat there, gaping at the girl. He thought that he should say something, but he really didn't know the girl that well. The only things that he knew about her was that she had been tricked by Aizen earlier into attacking Toushirou, and that she'd also been seriously injured by the same man. He also gathered that she had a strangely close bond with the tenth division captain.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," he said at last, in a rather lame attempt to comfort the lieutenant. "Toushirou's strong, and stubborn. He's not the type to give up so easily. Remember how close to death he was before? And he still managed to come back," he added.

It seemed to work. The girl hiccupped into silence, contemplating his words. Rukia said tentatively, "Ichigo's right, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Hitsugaya-taichou has always been good at recovering from injuries. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah, and taichou never keeps you waiting. He always does whatever he can to help, so I doubt he'll just ditch you," Matsumoto added.

Momo was silent for a moment. "But what if he doesn't forgive me, even if he does wake up? What if he actually hates me from before?" she said, so softly they wondered if it was meant for them to hear.

Before a word could be said, Momo shook her head and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, Rangiku-san. Thank you for comforting me. I'll try to be stronger. I'll concentrate on hoping he'll get better." She smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, Hinamori-fukutaichou," Rukia said politely.

Momo looked at her, and then smiled again. "Please, Kuchiki-san, just call me Momo. I don't like formalities quite as much as Hitsugaya-kun does."

"Sure, and call me Rukia. Kuchiki-san's…stiff. It makes me feel like some stuck-up noble," Rukia grinned.

"But you are a noble-ouch! Okay, okay!" Ichigo said, but broke off as Rukia's fist met with his cheek. Rubbing his now bruising cheek (it was the one that Rukia didn't punch before), he said to Momo, "Yeah, same for me. Ichigo's fine. Kurosaki-san is like…well…I'm just not used to it."

"Okay, Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun," Momo said. Matsumoto just grinned and settled back into her chair for warmth (the room had dropped temperatures again). The all retreated to just staring at the still captain again.

While they were talking, Unohana had opened the door and closed it quietly. She was smiling at the scene. It made her happy to think of new bonds forming, and just by sharing one another's feelings.

And they were all here to visit Hitsugaya Toushirou.

You may not know it, Hitsugaya-taichou, but there are many people out there who care greatly about you.

_That's why you must return to us._

"Excuse me," she said, her soft voice cutting into the silence. The five shinigami all jumped. Hanatarou leapt to his feet, exclaiming, "Unohana-taichou!"

Rukia also leapt to her feet immediately, bowing her head and saying, "Forgive us, Unohana-taichou. We know we weren't supposed to be here…" she gestured at her and Ichigo.

"It is all right, Rukia-san. I understand why you'd want to be here. The only reason I wouldn't allow lower shinigami to enter is because they suffer from the reiatsu. You are at a lieutenant level, as you have been for quite a while. I think you should be fine. However, I do need to check up on him, and run some tests, so I think it best if you all left now." Her eyes flickered to Matsumoto and Momo. "It is not good to stay too long in this atmosphere. You need to rest, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou."

The said lieutenants nodded and got up. Ichigo and Rukia got up as well. Hanatarou looked unsure of what to do.

Unohana smiled at him. "I'll need your help, Yamada. You have done very well. I think we'll need to promote you soon."

Hanatarou looked stunned and stuttered his thanks. The shinigami laughed slightly, but their happy moment was cut short as one of the machines suddenly began to beep wildly. At the same time, the temperature began fluctuating drastically, and the reiatsu began to get out of control.

All the eyes snapped to the young captain. His breathing was labored, and his muscles were tense. Sweat was beading on his forehead, and his face looked devoid of blood, and was contorted in pain. But what was worse was that his bandages, robes, and sheets were rapidly becoming a deep crimson, the stain spreading larger and larger.

Momo gasped with horror, and Matsumoto looked startled. But Unohana remained calm, though her smile had vanished. She hurried up to the captain, calling Hanatarou to get more bandages and robes, and to go get Isane. To the shinigami, she only said, "It's all right. I have it under control. His wounds just opened up again. It happens quite a bit, actually." She sounded calm, but there was a crease of stress on her forehead. She began to mutter a healing kidou, and moved her glowing hands along the open wound. The shinigami thought it best to take their leave.

As they left, Momo took one last look at Toushirou's face. It had lost the strained look, but still looked rather bloodless. She trembled. That wasn't going to help her keep her calm and hopes up, if Toushirou was really this unstable.

"It's just his reiatsu. It's quite strong, and strains his body too much…" Hanatarou said as he hurried by. He seemed to realize that it didn't help matters, and just hurried away to get the bandages and find Isane as Unohana had instructed.

"It'll be fine, Hina-chan!" Matsumoto said with fake cheerfulness. It was clear that she had just been very shaken up by that scene just now as well.

Momo nodded numbly, not really hearing her. She was deep in thought.

You're going to come back to us, right, Hitsugaya-kun? You promised when we were younger that we'll always be together. That's not going to change, right, Shirou-chan?

*

The sun had set now, and it had been hours since the incident. They had gotten a report from Unohana that Toushirou was all right, and stable again. They had done all the things that they had planned to do (which meant that Matsumoto had decided to ditch paperwork and go out with Gin, feeling that it would help calm her nerves), and now, they were relaxing. Or at least, Ichigo had planned on relaxing. But somehow, he felt that he wasn't going to get any rest. The reason was that he'd somehow unconsciously (and quite unfortunately) wandered to the eleventh division barracks, and bumped into Ikkaku and Yumichika, both of which were staring at him with a rather startled expression on their faces. Actually, Ikkaku was goggling, and Ichigo didn't have the faintest idea why he had a shovel over his shoulder.

"Uh, hey, what's your problem, Ikkaku?" he asked, when Ikkaku continued to stare at him as though he was a ghost (how does that work, if they're shinigami and all that?).

"Woah, You're still alive, Ichigo!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of-course I'm still alive! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, not many can escape the wrath of Kuchiki Byakuya in one piece," Yumichika said matter-of-factly.

"What made you think that I was testing his wrath?" Ichigo asked, though he had to agree.

Yumichika didn't answer, because at that moment, there came a rather creepy, and hair-raising voice. "Ichigo! You're still alive, huh?"

Ichigo turned to look at Zaraki Kenpachi. He was grinning sinisterly and fingering the hilt of his zanpakutou. Though he should have been scared, he was annoyed. "Of-course I am! I'm standing right here, though since this is Soul Society, I guess it doesn't count for much."

"Hee hee," Yachiru said, popping up out of nowhere onto Zaraki's shoulder. "Byakkun didn't kill Ichi after all! Yay! I'm so happy!"

"Why does every think that he was going to kill me?" Ichigo said, though his mind couldn't help but wander back to Byakuya's threat.

"Who knows, nobles are crazy and might do anything. You must be tough to escape Kuchiki, and since you're not dead…"

His hands gripped his zanpakutou's hilt, and a mad glint entered his eyes just as Ichigo realized what was happening and made a break for it.

"…I'll fight you…huh?"

"Ken-chan, he's running away again!"

"Damn, he and Abarai are both cowards. Oh well, I'll just get him like I got Abarai!"

As the mad captain dashed after the rapidly speeding away and fading from sight shinigami, Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other and sighed. They both wondered if Ichigo would meet the same fate as Renji…who was in fourth division. Again.

*

Another week had passed. Seireitei was almost fully recovered. Most had completely healed, thanks to the fourth division, and Unohana's hard work and skill, and many were returning to their regular routines again.

Rukia was standing at the senkaimon, seeing Orihime, Chad, and Uryu off.

"You have to visit again soon! Soul Society is very grateful to you and you're now welcomed visitors," Rukia informed them.

Orihime laughed self-consciously and waved her hands around, saying that it was nothing. "I hope you see you soon as well, Kuchiki-san! I'm just glad that the Soutaichou doesn't think I'm a traitor anymore!"

"Yeah, well, the soutaichou's just stupid that way," Ichigo shrugged, prompting Rukia to smack him over the head.

"Yes well, why aren't you coming, Kurosaki?" Uryu asked, frowning.

Ichigo looked uncomfortable. "Um, I just wanted to spend some more time with the people here and all…" he said, scratching his head.

Rukia covered for him instantly. "Well, I hope you have a smooth journey back! You have escorts this time, and I doubt that Ulquiorra's going to show up in the tunnel to abduct you this time," she said.

Orihime laughed. "Actually, he hasn't shown up yet at all, has he? Do you think he will?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Rukia said absently. She took Orihime's hand and to her surprise began to drag her away. "more importantly, good luck!"

"Uh…with what, Kuchiki-san?"

"You know exactly what," Rukia said mischievously, glancing pointedly at Uryu, who was having another argument with Ichigo, or at least, he was talking calml.y Ichigo was doing the arguing.

Orihime flushed a bright red. "Ummm…" she blushed more as Rukia smirked at her, and quickly in retaliation shot at her, "Well, how long will it be until you get your act together with Kurosaki-kun?"

This time it was Rukia's turn to blush. "We're not going to get together!" she said heatedly, trying to rid her face of the burning. Orihime just grinned at her. "Good luck to both of us then!"

"Oi, Rukia! Are you done all your girly chit-chatting?" Came Ichigo's sudden voice. "We need to see them off and then visit Ukitake-san! HE said to drop by!"

"Very funny, you're just trying to avoid Zaraki-taichou," Rukia shot back.

"Am not!" Ichigo insisted. He turned back to Uryu. "Well, see you later, Ishida. Do me a favor and check that Kon's still in one piece."

"Hmp," was all Uryu said to that. "Goodbye Kurosaki. Don't dawdle too long." He turned away and to their surprise, took Orihime's hand and began dragging her toward the senkaimon. Orihime looked surprised, but delighted, though that turned to embarrassment when she saw Rukia's smirk. "Uh, bye Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!"

"Yeah, bye," Ichigo said. Rukia just nodded and yelled, "Stop with the politeness! It's Rukia!"

Orihime waved as she disappeared within the light of the senkaimon. Chad turned to Ichigo and said his goodbyes as well. Soon he too was gone.

Rukia stood, just smiling contently. She was sure that they were going to see each other again soon.

"So what were you and Orihime talking about," Ichigo asked, scratching his head. Rukia felt her face heat up again slightly, but managed to push it down. "Nothing," she retorted, a little too quickly. Ichigo looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yes really! And you, why aren't you going yet?"

"Uh," Ichigo looked uncomfortable. "I just want to make sure everything's okay here first."

"They never needed your help for that," Rukia said, frowning.

"Yeah well…hey, is that Byakuya over there?"

Rukia looked at him skeptically. She thought that it was likely a ruse to take her attention away from the subject. She looked over the tall cliff of the Soukyoku. To her surprise, when she squinted, she did see what looked like Byakuya's silk scarf on a figure walking. (Note: I have no idea the layout of Seireitei exactly, so lets just say they saw him for the sake of the story.) "That's odd, what's Nii-sama doing? He's heading toward fourth division. I've never known him to go there when he wasn't injured."

*

Byakuya was walking swiftly, making his way along the quiet halls of the fourth division. He was slightly irritated that Ichigo was still here, even though he knew that Ichigo probably just wanted to spend some time here with his shinigami friends.

Most of the shinigami were happy and enjoying the peace that has finally come after all the turmoil caused by Aizen's betrayal. Even though there were still mounds of (horrid) paperwork, doing them was a relief compared to fighting on the battlefield, knowing you may die at any given moment. However, there was still a faint cloud of depression that seemed to hang over Seireitei like the grey clouds before rain, particularly around squad ten.

The squad seemed much less lively than usual, talking only when spoken to. Everyone knew that they were desperately worried about their captain, who was still in a coma. They didn't want to loose another captain. Even Matsumoto had taken a break from drinking, saying that it only made things worse when the effects wore off.

Unohana had said that Toushirou was making steady recovery. His physical wounds were healing well, but there was still doubt that he'd wake up, and always the danger that his wounds would reopen again before they healed, though that has been occurring much less frequently. He was now allowed visitors, though a few could stay for long without feeling faint or chilled to the bone. Still, there were quite a few that braved the freezing room even if for minutes, most of them from the tenth division.

But it wasn't just the tenth division, Byakuya reflected as he pushed the door to the young captain's room open quietly. There he found, once again without fail, Hinamori Momo. She was sitting by Toushirou's bed, as she had began to do recently, staring intently at his face, as though it would help him wake up.

She started as she heard the door open, and whipped her head around in surprise at seeing Byakuya standing in the doorway. "Kuchiki-taichou? Why are you here?"

"I though it would be obvious," Byakuya said, shutting the door behind him to spare the outside any unnecessary cold reiatsu. "I am here to visit Hitsugaya-taichou."

Momo's cheeks flushed. "I…I know. It's just that…umm…why…" she trailed off, unsure of whether to voice her thoughts.

"Why would I do so?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes. Momo nodded, cheeks red with embarrassment, hoping that she hadn't angered the captain.

Byakuya scrutinized her for a moment, and then his expression softened. He strode over to the bed, and looked down at the still boy. "Everyone has the right to visit someone else, so it isn't really something to be questioned." Byakuya said. Momo nodded again. "Forgive me. Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya said nothing. His eyes shifted to the girl beside him. He realized for once that the lieutenant was the same age as Rukia, and must be suffering through a lot, just as he remember Rukia doing whenever Ichigo injured himself. Sure enough, Momo had this rather haunted look in her eyes, and her face lacked any of cheerfulness that she is known for, at least, she was known for before Aizen' betrayal. Perhaps it was because she was Rukia's age, or he pitied her situation, because he suddenly felt himself warming toward the girl (which was odd, because he never warms up to anyone).

"You know, Hinamori-fukutaichou. He really cares for you."

Momo jumped and stared in surprise, especially at having Byakuya of all people comforting her, or knowing anything about Toushirou.

He gave her a look, the corners of his lips twitching slightly. "Did you know that he and I are friends?'

Momo shook her head, numb with shock. Byakuya looked back down at the unconscious captain, a slight crease upon his forehead. "It seems odd. We are known as the two coldest people in Soul Society. But for some odd reason, one night, I met with him while still in recovery from Aizen's first attack on Soul Society, after the ryoka invasion. On that night, we somehow created a bond. They say that disaster brings unlikely people together."

_Flashback (not going to be in italics to save your eyes):_

Byakuya gritted his teeth imperceptibly, though there was no one about to notice anyways. His chest was hurting again, right where Gin had stabbed him. He knew that Unohana would be upset, but something made him reckless, reckless enough to be acting so out of character that he sneaked out of his room to walk alone.

H allowed the cool night air to wash over him, remembering unwillingly all the times in which he'd sat on his porch in his own gardens, feeling the night like tonight, and Hisana would creep beside him, offer him a cup of tea silently, and sit with him until sleep claimed her.

He shook his head. _Hisana…_he thought to himself. Then, _Rukia…My promise to Hisana, to protect her sister, I have broken it to the highest degree. Would she ever forgive me if she knew? I am…a terrible person. A terrible brother…I have failed in the last promise I made to her…_

He knew something was out of place as soon as he stepped into the moonlit garden. That shock of silver-white hair and small, almost child-like figure did not belong in the quiet gardens of fourth division, but in a hospital room, like himself. Yet he too seemed to have escaped the confines of his room in favor of a rock under a peach tree, upon which hung a few large peaches.

The young captain turned his head slightly, his turquoise eyes narrowing slightly before giving the older captain a nod of acknowledgement.

Byakuya couldn't help but think back, as preoccupied as he had been, of the time when he'd first met the young prodigy. He hadn't given him much thought. Later, the boy's doings intrigued him, just enough to read the old records of the Heavenly Guardian. He had be quite intrigued by it all, though he didn't give much through to the boy's character.

When he had heard that the young genius, only a couple years out of the academy, and barely even a teenager might be joining the ranks of captain, he'd felt deeply uneasy. Such a child could only be arrogant and loud, or if not, completely immature and unable to handle the responsibility of captain. However, when he had glimpsed the boy during his exam, and later when he was officially declared captain, he was surprised. The boy hardly spoke, and carried himself with an air of maturity that surpassed even some of the older captains (namely, a certain drunken eighth division captain). He was cold, and calculating, emotions hidden behind a stoic face, slightly marred by a scowl. Not much different from Byakuya himself.

And that night in the garden, Byakuya found him all the more similar.

Byakuya had stopped a few paces away, looking away. The other allowed him his silence, and the only sounds were the quiet wind whispering through the delicate flowers and leaves of a graceful willow nearby. Then, "Kuchiki-taichou. You should go back to your room."

"And you shouldn't?"

"I wished to think. There's too much to think about, too many questions unanswered." The captain looked up at the night sky. His eyes narrowed as they trailed to the peaches, a frustrated glare in them. Byakuya knew at once what he was thinking of.

"But there's one thing that I've decided. I should not let all that weigh me down."

Byakuya said nothing for a moment. Toushirou wasn't being very specific, and Byakuya didn't feel inclined to say anything. Both captains were known for putting up extremely thick walls around themselves.

But he was stunned, though his face didn't show it. It seemed that the words had been for Byakuya as much as it himself. Toushirou now turned to Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taichou, did you ever loose someone precious to you?"

Byakuya didn't answer, slightly startled by the sudden question, and boldness in asking it. He masked it, and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"You're giving of this feeling of frustration, and grief associated with loss. You're reiatsu is slightly uncontrolled," the boy answered without looking away from him.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He was rather impressed at the prodigy's sharp senses, as if his reiatsu was uncontrolled, it had to be by minute proportions. "You may be right," he answered, giving nothing else away.

Toushirou looked away again. "People have always told me to tell others my problems, but I never listen. It's too much to trust someone else with your secrets. I know that you know exactly what I mean. But sometimes, it is easier to tell someone else your problems, because it helps lift the weight."

Byakuya scrutinized the boy. He had never known him to be philosophical. Did he suddenly expect Byakuya to listen to his own problems, or Byakuya to share his problems with him?

"I won't pry, but I have heard rumors fly around about you," Byakuya flinched at the words. No doubt that it was that gossiping lieutenant of the young boy's who told him. Toushirou continued, "I'll only say this. I understand exactly how you feel about not being able to help a loved one. And though this my sound rude, you need to stop blaming yourself, or at least, that's what Matsumoto suggested."

The boy shrugged. Byakuya just stared. It was then that he realized how alike they both were tonight, with the pain of loosing Hisana burning freshly again after having to relive the memory again. Toushirou was in danger of loosing someone just as precious to him.

Toushirou clenched his fists and looked up at the peaches in the tree one more time. "I won't give up," he hissed, so softly that it was like wind in the branches of the tree. "I won't give up until I've made Aizen pay for all that he's done."

Byakuya wasn't sure if he was suppose to hear that, but he too felt the burning desire to make Aizen and the other traitors pay, pay for causing all this damage to Soul Society, and pay for making him break his promise to Hisana.

Abruptly, Toushirou stood. Without a faltering step, he strode past the other captain. "You should return before Unohana-taichou finds out that we've left our rooms. Good night, Kuchiki-taichou. Thank you."

"For what?" Byakuya asked, startled.

"For your silence. Just for listening."

With that, the younger captain walked past Byakuya, and, his eyes lingering for a second of a window of the room where Byakuya new that Hinamori Momo was in, he slipped away.

_End flashback_

"Of course, after that, I became more aware of him, and realized that he was going through a similar process of torture. I followed his advice. Somehow, I even found myself exchanging words with him. And after that…reiatsu incident (Final Battles ch 3)…I consoled him, and I think that we even became friends. To me, he is someone that I can trust and fight alongside. Though we obviously had little contact, I think a bond was formed." Byakuya confessed.

Momo just stared, a little shocked, trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream. Had Kuchiki Byakuya, the stoic captain and head of the Kuchiki clan really just shared all of this with her?

"You're promise…to Hisana-san…it was to protect Rukia-chan?"

Byakuya frowned slightly at the intimate way she addressed Rukia and gathered that the two had become friends. "Yes. And that night, I swore that if I can help it, I will not let Aizen take anyone else that I cared about away." He looked at her, eyes hard. "Nothing said will be repeated outside this room, however. Am I clear?"

Momo nodded, still stunned that the sixth division captain was acting so out of character, though she doubted that he would act this way much longer. But now she finally understood. She finally knew why he had been so angry when he saw Toushirou wounded when he arrived at the battle, and why he had been so bent on saving him when he was falling. She stared again at the still captain. He had been removed of some of the machines that were used to help him with basic functions to keep him alive. He still lay completely still, however, his expression serene while his reiatsu rose and fell in the room like cool waves.

After awhile of silence, Byakuya excused himself, needing to do some work. Momo nodded, knowing that she should leave soon to do some work as well.

But she didn't leave, at least, not yet. She sat in silence for a while longer. Absently, she reached out and brushed away a stray lock of white hair from Toushirou's face. His skin was ice cold as ever. Her hand trembled slightly.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun," she whispered. "It's funny isn't it? We've switched places now. Last time it was _me _lying here. I guess I finally know how you felt back then, wondering whether I would wake up or live. I know it's wrong of me, especially since I took so long, but please, can you please just wake up soon? I want you back here with us. I need to know that you'll be all right. Even if you're angry with me for taking so long myself, and putting you through everything." She buried her face in her arms, her tears flowing again. She didn't know how he could here her, but she was determined to try. "Please…so I can apologize to you and make things right."

Byakuya was just striding out of the hall where Toushirou's room was when he bumped into Unohana.

"Unohana-taichou," he greeted.

"Kuchiki-taichou," she returned. "It's good to see that you are fully recovered. Most have made very good recoveries. There are just some others…"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly at the undercurrent of sadness in her voice. He knew that in fact, there was only one person who was not making a recovery. "He is healing quickly as well," he pointed out.

"Yes but…we really can't be sure that everything is all right until he wakes up. That reiatsu of his, who knows what it can do when he is too weak to even wake from a coma. It is always a danger to him."

"Do you think he will survive?" Byakuya asked, trying to keep his voice, as though it was just a simple question about the weather.

"As long as he keeps fighting. His reiatsu is as strong as ever. It is obvious that he's fighting his wounds with every ounce of his strength. But with each passing day…" Unohana shook her head. "I must go ask Hinamori-fukutaichou to leave. It isn't good for her to stay for so long there."

She nodded to Byakuya, and strode past him. Byakuya was motionless for a moment. Then he too walked away and out of the fourth division compound.

* * *

Bleh! That was…less than satisfactory. I hope that it wasn't too boring, and no one minded the ishihime, or all the depressing stuff. And I know I suck at updating, but…I will try my best to update soon…

Please review! It encourages me to do more, and gives me confidence. But please don't flame!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay…I have nothing to say this time…

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo woke up to the sun and rubbed his eyes. He was shocked that Byakuya had actually let him stay in his manor, and for so long as well. He had a sneaking suspicion that Rukia had something to do with it.

He knew that he should be getting back to the human world. No doubt his father (who still had explaining to do) and sisters were worried. But something held him back. He wanted to wait until Toushirou woke up. Though he knew that it could take a very long time, if he even does wake up, he waited. He had a feeling that if Toushirou was going to wake up, that it would be soon. He was just that kind of a person, always quick to recover.

The main reason that he wanted to see him wake up was because he felt that he owed his life to him. Well, technically, they all did. He had saved them in that moment when all seemed lost and provided the conditions in which Aizen was finally defeated. He felt the need to thank him.

And also, like everyone else, he was worried about Toushirou. They may not know each other that well, but Ichigo had a grudging respect for him, not unlike his respect for Byakuya, and could almost say that he considered the kid-captain a friend.

He stretched, yawned, and got up, pulling on his shihakushou.

He wondered if today would be any different.

*

Momo stared around her in confusion. She saw a chaotic hassle of people, all fourth division officers running this way and that, shouting urgent messages and commands to each other.

"This is Iemura Yasochika, Fourth Company, 3rd seat! I am requesting an immediate spirit cleansing barrier in the east wing. Also, contact the soutaichou and gather all the captains. We need them to put up a barrier against this reiatsu! Also, we may want to put a ring of Sekkiseki (the type of stone that the walls of Seireitei are made of. For the sake of the story, lets say they have some extra) around the area. It will keep the reiatsu at bay," Iemura shouted into microphone of a set of earphones used for communication.

"_Understood," _came an urgent answer and with a click, the earphones turned off.

"Okay! All under seventh seat clear the area immediately- Hey! What the heck are you doing here, Ogidou?"

The handsome former 8th seat answered coolly, "I got promoted to seventh seat since Yamada got promoted,"

"I don't understand how that little…oh never mind, what is it?"

"The message has been sent, sir. The captains are on their way. Unohana-taichou requires assistance in the east wing," Ogidou informed the agitated third seat.

_East wing, but isn't that where Hitsugaya-kun is? _Momo wondered, a sense of dread filling the pit of her stomach. Then she felt something. A sudden burst of reiatsu, accompanied by a frigid blast of air. All in the area shielded their faces against it. But just as sudden as it had appeared, it vanished. It happened again rising so high that it would freeze the whole area, and diminish until Momo could barely feel it. It was a reiatsu that she recognized, and would have known anywhere. Toushirou's reiatsu.

"What's going on?" she ask, her voice slightly high pitched in apprehension.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou!" Iemura whirled around, nearly elbowing Ogidou in the face in the process. "I'm sorry, I did not see you. Please stay away for now. There is something wrong with Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu. It keeps fluctuating like this. If this keeps up…well…that isn't good. It's already demolished half of his room. Who knows what it could do to him…" he trailed off immediately at the sudden stony expression on Momo's face.

He was about to say something to reassure the lieutenant when suddenly Hanatarou came skidding around the corner, carrying a tray of the Sekkiseki. Somehow, he managed to trip over his feet, knock into Momo, crash headfirst into Iemura's stomach, throw his tray into the air, showering them with the rock fragments, nearly hit Ogidou in the face with the flying tray, and cause him and Iemura to both crash to the ground unceremoniously. The tray clattered to the ground with a deafening crash, the stones bouncing across the ground.

Iemura let out a strangled scream. "You idiot!" he screamed at Hanatarou, his voice echoing through the halls. "You clutz! How did such a fool like you get promoted!"

Muttering a stream of curses nonstop under his breath, Iemura leapt off the floor and quickly gathered the Sekkiseki, while Hanatarou apologized profusely to them all.

"If you're sorry, help me pick all this up!" Iemura screeched. Hanatarou jumped and immediately scrambled to the ground with the third seat, picking up the stones. Ogidou dropped to his knees and helped them pick it up.

Momo was about to help when she found that the efficient fourth division officers already picked up all the rock. Iemura snatched the tray away from Hanatarou just as he was about to pick it up again and dashed down the hall in Hanatarou's place. Hanatarou blinked in confusion, while Ogidou chuckled, bowed to Momo, and hurried away.

Momo giggled. Iemura had always been impatient, especially with Hanatarou. However, she sobered immediately as she remembered what Iemura had said.

"Yamada-san," she said as Hanatarou was about to go after the two officers as well. "What exactly happened?"

"Ah! Fukutaichou…um…well…you see…" the nervous boy wrung his hands and looked away, a nervous smile on his face. "Early this morning, Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu suddenly went off and caused a huge explosion in his room and froze over the whole east wing. Since then, it's been fluctuating constantly, sometimes going so high that even captains would feel crushed, and sometimes…sometimes it's as if it isn't there at all. Unohana-taichou's really worried. She's afraid that his body can't take it. It's still weak, and well…you saw what happened last time…It's affecting him worse this time. He won't stop shaking, and…" he trailed off, clearly not wanting to go on.

Momo's eyes widened in understanding. _Not again…_she thought. "I see…" she said, trying to keep her voice calm and normal. "Please tell me when something happens."

She turned away, as if in a daze, and then began to wander aimlessly through the hall, while other shinigami bustled about her. Hanatarou looked at her, worry on his face, but she didn't take any notice. She was unaware of her surroundings, and strangle empty and devoid of emotion as she walked.

Around her, other people rushed by, smiling, or grumbling about paperwork, as she made her way out of fourth division and down a busy street. They were all part of an ordinary train of life, all discussing menial things. Momo felt strangely cut off from it all, as if she didn't exist, or at least, not in the simple lives of these people.

She kept walking, no destination in mind, so it was a shock when she suddenly found herself at the edge of Seireitei, at where the western gate was suppose to be. Jidanbo was stading beside what was left of the gate from Aizen's reiatsu and hollow attacks.

Jidanbo turned as she approached. "Hinamori-fukutaichou!" he greeted cheerfully. "How's everything?"

Momo shock her head. "Don't be so formal, Jidanbo-san. It doesn't matter. And everything's…fine, I suppose."

Jidanbo scrutinized her, not missing her pause before the word 'fine'. "How's Hitsugaya-taichou?" he asked. "I heard he was gravely injured in battle." He looked sad at the thought.

Momo's eyes widened involuntarily. Why oh why did Jidanbo have ask her that question and remind her of everything, just when she had been trying unconsciously to forget it. She closed her eyes for a moment, and answered, "he's…he's okay…just…not improving…" she whispered, fighting back a shudder.

Jidanbo's face fell. Momo knew that the giant had befriended Toushirou a long time ago, and probably still shared that friendship. Although his simple mind may not understand the complete situation and Momo's feelings, he understood enough to know that it was prudent not to prod any further. "I see. I hope he gets better soon. He hasn't come to see me in ages!" he boomed.

Momo almost smiled. Somehow, the giant's simple thoughts were a relief and helped ease her pain. It was a relief to break away from her complex jumble of thoughts and anxiety and think the way Jidanbo did. Just looking at everything in simple terms. Sometimes, she really wondered how Jidanbo and Toushirou became friends. They were as different as night and day. Toushirou was small, quick, lithe, and incredibly sharp. Jidanbo on the other hand was large, burly, and simple-minded (not in a bad way!), and just overall much rougher. But the two have been friends for almost as long as Momo and Toushirou have, though maybe not as close.

"Well, Hinamori-chan, are you going into Rukongai today?" Jidanbo asked.

Momo pondered her options. There was really nothing to do in Seireitei that day, except for paperwork, which she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on. In fact, she was too preoccupied to do much at all. a visit to her childhood home sounded nice, and it would be an escape from all her problems.

"I suppose I am. I haven't been to visit granny for a while," she said.

Jidanbo stood aside to let her pass. Waving a half-hearted goodbye, she walked off the smooth white tiles of Seireitei into the familiar rough dirt of Rukongai.

She was aware of stares as she made her way down a path to her old home. It isn't often that the citizens of Rukongai see shinigami there, though recently, there has been an increase in sightings and number of shinigami in Rukongai due to damage repairs and such. Still, the girl walking so listlessly down the road didn't seem at all like a person here to repair damage.

Momo saw her house in the distance. She felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. For a moment, she could almost see her and Toushirou as children, gobbling down watermelon on the familiar porch. Then, the more recent image of Toushirou in fourth division, swathed in bandages, flashed across her vision, and she felt strangely dizzy.

She shook her head to rid herself of the images, and set off toward the house. She ignored the stares of the villagers as she walked. She was so lost in her own thoughts that it was awhile before she registered that someone was calling her name.

"Hinamori-chan!"

She turned, and for a moment, stared in confusion at the two people calling her name. They were dressed in the ordinary clothes of Rukongai. They looked familiar. After a while, she finally realized who they were.

"Ayumi-chan! Tatsukichi-kun! (Note: these are Momo's old friends. See bleach –15) I haven't seen you for ages!" she said, cheerfully.

"Of course not! We heard that it was really chaotic in Seireitei. Don't know the details though. But you haven't visited since the summer!"

Momo looked away, feeling guilty. The reason that she hadn't visited was that she was in a coma, indused by Aizen, and afterwards, she had been so intent on training. Her face hardened, and her old friends seemed to have noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"No, nothing," Momo replied unconvincingly.

The other two exchanged a look. "Is that ice-cube, Hitsugaya, is he still there? We haven't seen him around either."

"Hitsugaya-kun's not an ice-cube!" Momo blurted out heatedly without thinking. Then, seeing the shocked expressions on her friends' faces, she quickly apologized. "Sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress at the moment."

She didn't know why she had snapped at her friends like that. But it was the first time that it dawned upon her that her friends had always seemed wary around Toushirou, and always avoided him. She wanted to slap herself for never noticing it.

"Well that's expected," Tatsukichi said. "You are a lieutenant of the 13…whatever it is."

"Gotei 13," Momo said absently.

"Yes that. So where's Hitsugaya?" Tatsukichi seemed to be trying to be more polite.

"He's…wounded. There was a battle-"

"Oh yeah! We saw it!" Ayumi said excitedly. "All those monsters came streaming into Soul Society. It was really scary!" she shivered at the memory. "But shinigami came to take care of it, and then…well, I can't explain, but there was this really cold wind and the sky turned stormy. It was like the dead of winter. We don't know what happened, but soon after, the hollows all ran away."

Momo's eyes widened. Had Toushirou's power even affected the weather in Soul Society, or had that been because Aizen had made the boundaries between the worlds so unstable at the time that this happened?

"How's granny?" Momo asked suddenly, worried. "She's…"

"She's fine. She was wounded, and almost killed," Ayumi quickly added, seeing Momo's horrified face, "But she's okay! This glasses wearing shinigami woman came and took care of the hollow in one blast! It was incredible!"

Momo breathed a sigh of relief. She would have to thank Nanao later. "I'm going to visit her. I'll see you around."

"Okay, Tatsukichi said. "Maybe next time, err, you can bring Hitsugaya…"

Momo didn't miss the undercurrent in his voice that stated that he'd rather that she didn't, but was trying to be polite. But Momo nodded, and walked off, walking perhaps a little faster than necessary.

She didn't know what it was, but somehow, she didn't feel that close to her old friends anymore. She had great friends in Renji and Izuru, Matsumoto, now Rukia, and of course, Toushirou. Perhaps it was because her shinigami friends had been through all the chaos with her, and understood almost everything. Her Rukongai friends will probably never truly understand Toushirou, and how he'd saved them all.

She shook her head as she realized something. As much as she was Toushirou's best friend, she didn't really know him as well as she thought. Even now, she still didn't know why he'd joined the ranks of shinigami, nor his motivation behind always getting stronger when he didn't seem ambitious at all, and especially why he had protected her.

Deciding that she didn't want any more weird looks, she used shunpo and flashed right to the porch of the house. She knew she left a wake of awed spectators, but at least she didn't have to deal with them. Slowly, she knocked on the side of the door and called out "Baa-san?"

"Momo, is that you?" came a kind, elderly voice. Her granny walked to the door, a kind smile on her old face. Momo saw bandages under the sleeve of her kimono, but her granny looked completely fine otherwise.

"Baa-san. It's so good to see you again!" Momo replied. She felt a little bit better already, just seeing her.

"It's good to see you too, Momo," her grandmother said, smiling. Then her smile faded. "Where's Toushirou?"

Momo's face fell, and she bowed her head. "It's a long story, baa-san."

"Well, come inside and tell me over a nice cup of tea," her granny turned into the room, and Momo followed, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she entered the familiar house. She went through all the motions of helping her granny make tea and serve the hot liquid.

When they were done, they sat in silence for a moment, sipping the tea. Then her granny put a hand on Momo's arm.

"Come, Momo, tell me everything. I've heard some rumors, and they seem true, but I want to know firsthand from you. You seem like you need to let it out, anyhow."

Momo looked down at her hands, chewing her lip, pondering where to start. At last, she decided to start with the very beginning. Once she started, she could not stop, no matter how painful it was. Everything came spilling out of her mouth like an unblocked dam, and she had no power to stop the flow, nor did she want to. The pressure behind the dam had built up for too long, and telling it was a release. She told of Aizen's supposed murder, and how she'd blamed Toushirou for it, of Rukia's execution, and of Aizen's betrayal, of her blindness, of the arrancar wars, and of the final battle. And lastly, she told of Toushirou's 'awakening' and his now comatose state.

Her granny sat and listened without interruption, and Momo was grateful. Her hands shook on the teacup, and she feared that she'd spill tea on herself.

"He saved us all, but now…he essentially sacrificed himself for us. They don't know whether he'll make it or not…" Momo said shakily. Tears stung hereyes and sadness rose in a lump in her throat. "Why…why does it have to be like this?" she demanded, not really asking her granny. " He saved us…saved me, more than once, he saved me when I was about to die. This isn't right…" A tear fell into her hand, and that one drop unleashed the built up water behind the damn. She gave into her feelings, and began to sob uncontrolled as she gave in to her feelings. Grief rose up inside her like hot water. "Why does he always have to protect me? I hurt him…I hurt him beyond redemption, and yet…"

She felt a gentle hand on her head, stroking her hair softly, and she instinctively threw herself into her grandmother's arms, her tears falling like rain. Yet somehow, she felt relieved. She had finally told someone every single fear inside of her. She had finally completely thrown down all the walls hiding her feelings. She realized how good it felt to finally share her pain with someone else.

"There, there," her granny said, continuing to stroke her hair. "Toushirou will be fine. He's strong and stubborn. He'll live."

"But…but what if he hates me? I've caused him so much pain. What if he never forgave me, and was just hiding his anger?"

"No Momo," her granny said, gently, but firmly. "Toushirou is a very compassionate person, even if he acts as if he is not. Did you know that he could have entered the academy long before he actually did? He was aware of his powers. I could tell, because he had strange dreams, and the air grows heavy when he does. But he didn't want to leave me alone, even though I said that I didn't mind." She smiled as Momo stopped crying and looked up at her, shocked. How could she not have noticed?

"He did leave later, but not completely for himself. His power was too strong, affecting those around him. He wanted to protect his poor old granny still. And I think he wanted to make sure you were okay, and happy as well. Of course, I'm sure he was also very curious about himself, but he did leave mostly to protect others. He has always put the feelings of those he cares about before his own. He also always understood perfectly every situation. He will not judge so quickly. He knows the truth. I'm sure that he is compassionate enough to forgive you."

Momo listened to her granny's soothing words in surprise. She had no idea how Toushirou had fared back then after she'd left. It struck her again how much she didn't know about him. But at least she now knew why he had become a shinigami, or partly.

She sniffed a few more times, and wiped her eyes on her robe. Her granny's words had helped, but she still couldn't completely shake off her fears. Still, she said gratefully, "Thank you, baa-san, for comforting me."

Her granny smiled. "That's my job, Momo. I am your grandmother, and so I am here to help."

"Yes. I think I…understand him just a bit more now…" Momo looked outside and the bright sunlight. It was almost winter now. Toushirou's favourite season. How she longed to be able to spend it with Toushirou, and all her friends. Maybe they could watch fireworks on the roof again on his birthday, only this time, Aizen won't be involved. If only he will forgive her.

Her granny looked at her carefully. She was quiet as Momo whispered to herself, "If only we can be together always, Shirou-chan…"

"Momo," she interrupted, her face serious. "I want to ask you something. You don't have to answer out loud, but I want you to think about it carefully, and be honest with yourself. How do you truly feel about Toushirou? Deep down inside, what are your true feelings?"

Momo looked up in surprise. "He's my little brother," she said instantly. But then she paused. Why did she feel like she was lying?

_**Oh, because you are, **_came an amused voice. Momo realized in shock that in was Tobiume. Her zanpakutou hadn't spoken at all that day, except to tell her dully that Hyourinmaru has been unnaturally silent lately, and she hasn't been able to contact him. Now her zanpakutou almost seemed smug.

"Really, Momo? Did you think on it carefully as I said?" her granny was smiling, an odd twinkle in her eyes that almost seemed to match Tobiume's smugness.

"I…" Momo quieted. She thought again carefully, thinking about Toushirou. She had always seen him on the surface as a little brother who was always looking out for her, and she needed to protect. That was what he was, right? But as she delved deeper into her feelings, touching places of her heart that she never came to before, a new, foreign feeling suddenly spread throughout her; a fierce desire to protect, but different than that of a sister and brother. It was something so much more powerful, and completely new. Along with it came a strange burning desire and longing to be at his side.

She tried desperately to suppress the foreign feelings. They scared her. She had never felt this way before. At least, not this strongly. But it was to no avail. She kept thinking of him, his silky silver locks, and beautiful turquoise eyes, eyes that were deep and filled with wisdom and carefully guarded emotion. Only when one looked deep enough can one see the fierce fire and emotion in them.

She couldn't help but remember the terrible pain that she'd felt on the battlefield, when she had been sure that he had died. It had been like loosing Aizen the first time, only a thousand times stronger. And when he'd reappeared again, and was battling again, how it had renewed her strength just to see him. She thought of the feeling when he had fallen. It was like her world was falling with him. She longed to stay by his side, for him to accept her. Perhaps that was why she was so concerned with his forgiveness. She wouldn't be able to bear it if she couldn't be close to him.

Deep in her heart, she knew how she really felt. She knew the truth, and was afraid of it. She was afraid of being hurt, and so she had tried to deny her feelings.

_**You can't deny your heart, Momo. And you can't pretend to me. I am you, and I know all of your feelings, **_Tobiume had stopped sounding so smug. _**It's time you stopped running from everything.**_

"I…"she began again, thinking over her grandmother's words, and Tobiume's words. She knew exactly what her true feelings were.

"Only when you can be true to yourself, and understand your own feelings, can you begin to understand Toushirou's. Only then can you get the answers you seek." Her granny smiled. She had perceived, just from the various stories that she'd heard from Momo and Toushirou what the two were feeling. She thought that it was time to lend a hand.

Putting a hand on Momo's head again, she said softly, "You are both my beloved grandchildren, even if we weren't related by blood. I want you both to be happy. So follow your heart, Momo. Be strong for Toushirou. He will need it. And never forget your bonds."

Momo felt tears in her eyes again, but they were not from grief this time. Instead, they were tears of gratitude.

"Thank you, baa-san, for everything…" Momo whispered softly. _And thank you, Tobiume.

* * *

_

Stare…I can't believe I just wrote that…

If it was weird, than I am so sorry. There was supposed to be more…but…I think I'll leave it at that. No cliffhanger this time. Sorry if it was short. Boring, wasn't it? I enjoyed doing the fourth division members though.

By the way, can you all do me a favor? If you haven't already, go to my profile and vote on what you think should happen to Ulquiorra and Nel. I need more opinions! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

So, I'm updating again. I'm proud of getting this out faster than usual, but then it may be not as good. Anyways, a little something I want to mention. I've noticed that Toushirou actually doesn't address anyone with an honorific, but oh well, for me (because I'm such a polite freak) it feels weird, so just for the sake of my story, let's just say he does for some, like the respected captains.

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo stretched as he moved down the street. "Aw man, what to do today?"

"Shouldn't you be going home, Ichigo," Rukia said, her face in the latest edition of _Seireitei Communication_, the magazine that was edited by Hisagi Shuhei. He had taken it upon himself to continue the magazine's publishing as soon as he was released from the fourth. Absently, she flipped a page.

"What, you don't want me here?" Ichigo retorted.

"Can't say I do," Rukia joked, "what with us having to dodge Zaraki-taichou every other day."

They walked off toward sixth division, intending to visit Byakuya and Renji, or at least, Rukia did. Ichigo just tagged along as he had nothing better to do.

They reached the captains office, but it was empty. "Where is he?" Ichigo asked, trying to hide his gladness.

"Hey, Rukia! Ichigo!"

They looked out the window to see Renji standing outside, munching on rice crackers. They left the office to meet him.

"Oi, Renji? Where's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"He was requested at the fourth for an emergency," Renji said through a mouth full of cracker. Rukia looked disgusted. "Apparently Hitsugaya-taichou had this sudden reiatsu burst and they needed all the captains to raise a barrier to keep it from blowing up the whole fourth division. But I think that it's over now, because I saw Kurotsuchi-taichou pass by, muttering something about analysis, and Zaraki-taichou. I don't know why they needed him, as he can't do kidou. He looked like he was looking for you," he added to Ichigo, who shuddered. "And I _think _I heard Soi Fon-taichou yell at someone, probably Omaeda. Komamura-taichou also passed by recently. But I haven't seen any of the other captains." Renji shrugged, popping the last of the cracker in his mouth.

"Maybe they're still at the fourth?" Rukia suggested.

"Maybe," Renji said, shrugging.

"Why don't we go and see? There's nothing better to do," Ichigo said. They had slowly left the sixth division grounds as they talked.

"Sure, why not," I don't have anything to do," Renji quickly agreed.

"Don't you have paperwork?" Rukia said, her face breaking into an impish grin.

"N-no! Of course not!" Renji said nervously, and too loudly. "C'mon! Let's go!" He quickly began to lead the way, only…

"Uh, Renji? Fourth division's the other way," Rukia said, pointing the opposite direction.

Renji jerked around, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. " I knew that!" he snapped. Rukia and Ichigo snickered.

The trio made their way from the sixth division. Since they weren't really in much of a hurry, though, they decided to go to the fifth division. Ichigo asked to take a detour and look around. He'd never been to the fifth division, as all the other times he'd been there, there was no one to invite him to take a look, nor anyone he wanted to meet.

He looked around him curiously. So this was Aizen's old division. There were many garden's planted, and an overall calm atmosphere. The members of the division seemed to have pulled themselves together after all the fiasco. They were all going about their jobs dutifully.

Because he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he did not notice the petite shinigami walking toward him with her head bowed (though that may have been due to size).

That is, not until he collided right into her, his larger form knocking her off her feet.

"Gah! Hey, sorry 'bout that…Hey, Hinamori!"

Rukia and Renji rushed over. Rukia helped the girl, who was slightly dazed, to her feet. "Momo-san, are you okay?" Rukia asked. "This idiot here didn't hurt you too much?"

Ichigo growled and Renji snorted while Momo shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Rukia-chan. It's my fault. I should have watched where I was going."

Renji, meanwhile, scrutinized her. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, a sure telltale sign that she'd been crying. He had a good hunch of exactly what it was about.

"Hey Momo, we were on our way to visit Hitsugaya-taichou. Wanna come along?" Renji asked.

A spasm crossed the girl's face and the mention of Toushirou's name. It was a cross between fear, sadness, and pain. "I thought…isn't he…"

"Nah, I think it's okay now. Besides, you'd never know unless you checked, right?" Renji said.

Momo smiled half-heartedly. "I suppose…"

Rukia took the girl's hand. "C'mon, let's go see."

And thus, Momo joined them in their silent parade to fourth division.

When they came to the halls of the east wing, they found them more deserted than usual. The east wing had been partially demolished, and a sheet of ice, snow, and frost coated the rubble. They shimmered in the weak light, and was giving off a mist of sparkling ice dust as they slowly melted. The air had an unnatural chill, and all three shivered.

"I don't think he's here," Ichigo said, looking around at the rubble. Curiously, he touched the ice on one of the stones, and regretted it instantly as the cold burned across his skin where it had contacted it.

"Hey, Ichigo-kun, Kuchiki, Renji-kun, Hinamori-chan!"

The four turned as they heard a loud female voice call their names. They saw Matsumoto coming toward them, shivering as well. She had a sad look in her eyes, but she hid it behind her usual cheer. "Looking for taichou? I think that the Yamada kid said that they moved him to the north wing, to a bigger room, so that there's more space for his reiatsu. He's stable again." She smiled wryly.

"Thanks, Rangiku," Renji said. "Have you been to see him yet?" he added as they moved toward her. She was his lieutenant, and they expected her to be the first one to go to see him, well, after Momo of course.

Matsumoto, however, shook her head. "Nah, I just go the all clear to visit. I thought that you'd come here, so I came to meet you guys and spare you the gruesome task of looking for him."

"Thank you, Rangiku-san," Momo murmured gratefully. They set off toward the north wing. Renji looked back to the damaged halls as they left.

"Man, who knew that a little kid in coma and such bad physical condition could cause so much damage," he said, his eyes taking in all the damage again.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou for you," Matsumoto said, almost smugly. "He _is _a prodigy and a captain after all."

"Yeah, and didn't that bastard Aizen say something about Heavenly Guardian reincarnation?" Ichigo said, frowning. "I don't get it. I've never heard of anything like that."

Matsumoto frowned. "I don't know. There have been rumors before. But I thought that they were just that. Rumors. Sure, he was a prodigy, and rather odd looking, but I thought that he was just a little weird, in a good way. I didn't know much about it, and obviously even if he knew, taichou wouldn't have told me anything. Now, after the war and stuff…"

"Well, it was certainly a shock when he appeared, as if from the dead. We all thought he didn't make it," Renji said.

"Yeah…" Matsumoto said. She stopped abruptly in front of a door, and Momo crashed into her. They all looked at the door curiously. They could feel cool air hissing from the cracks between the door and wall. The air in the area was somehow not as heavy as before, but it was still recognizable.

"Is this it?" Ichigo asked, not confident in his abilities to sense reiatsu.

Matsumoto gazed at the door for a moment. "Yes, I think so. I can sense Gin…I mean Ichimaru-taichou and most of the other captains in there. And taichou's reiatsu as well, but it seems fainter…"

Momo looked up, a wild glint in her eyes. She could feel it as well, though she had thought that it was her imagination. But it was painfully obvious now. The thick reiatsu seemed almost shrouded, and fainter. She couldn't help but think of how usually when a person's reiatsu is fainter than usual, they are weak, or worse, dying.

"Should we just-" Renji began, reaching for the door when it was flung open (nearly grazing his fingers) and a blast of cold air blasted out. They all jumped out of the way, but Renji was not so fortunate. The wind hit him full in the face, making his eyes water. He had a thoroughly pissed off look on his face as the last of his red locks settled and he looked into the grinning face of Ichimaru Gin.

"Hiya! Wondered when ya would all come," he said cheerfully, waving his hand and grinning at them all.

"You could have given us a bit more warning!" Renji snapped. "We didn't have to all get hit full in face by a winter wind!"

Gin's smile didn't fade. Instead, it, if possible, widened. "Actually, I think ya were the only one hit in da face, Abarai, so there's no 'we' here now, is there?"

Renji fumed for a second, grinding his teeth. "Why you fox-faced ba-"

"Abarai, is that any way to address a captain?" came an ominous and horribly familiar voice (to Renji at least). He looked past Gin to see none other than Byakuya striding toward him, his eyes narrowed and glinting coldly, and his sweeping robes and scarf adding to complete the effect of his deadly grace and authority.

"N-no taichou!" Renji stuttered nervously, shocked not only to see Byakuya there, but also to have him defend Gin. "Forgive me, Ichimaru-taichou!"

"Oh that's okay!" Gin shrugged. "I'm sure he was jus' sufferin' from a light brain-freeze. My fault. Hey Ran-chan, Hinamori-chan, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan. Here ta see mini-taichou?"

They nodded, ignoring Renji's struggle to keep his anger in and remain civil (he may not have made as much of an effort if Byakuya had not been giving him his traditional death glare). Momo wringed her hands and craned her neck to look for the unmistakable silver locks of her friend.

"Well, don' let me stop ya," Gin said, stepping aside. They all filed in quietly, Renji not without a glare at Gin, who just grinned at him.

They found to their surprise many of the captains in the room. Unohana, naturally, but also Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyouraku, and of course, Gin and Byakuya. They all bowed politely at once.

Momo's eyes raked the room, and fell upon Toushirou at once. He was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, still unconscious, his eyes sealed tightly behind his eyelids. His face was solemn and serene. He lay completely still, like a statue, save for the faint rise and fall of his chest to indicate his breath. He had at last been removed of all the machines that kept him alive.

She frowned though. There was something distinctively off about his appearance, however. She couldn't quite place it, until she scrutinized his face again, and froze.

His skin, instead of the usual slightly tan colour, was pale, and almost seemed to be slightly luminescent. It had been pale for a while now, after loosing so much blood, but now, it seemed that wasn't the reason. In fact, wherever skin was shown, it was the same thing. She didn't know whether it was due to lack of blood, or something else.

Worried, she turned to Unohana, who smiled at her reassuringly. "He is fine," she said, her voice a little weary. "I'm still not sure what exactly happened, but his reiatsu is stable again, as is his body. I have a guess though. I do believe that his reiatsu was reacting to his body again. It was rather badly at first, but now, even his injuries seems better, but it's left some side effects," she nodded at his unusual pallor. "I don't know, I suppose he may have been undergoing another transformation. One that likely changed his physical build."

"Well, he looks more like all the other reincarnations now, pale and delicate, but deadly," Kyouraku said. "The kid sure had some reiatsu. Even Yama-jii felt the pressure, didn't you, Yama-jii?" he added slyly at Yamamoto. The old man did not reprimand him, however, as the others expected him to. Instead, he actually nodded in agreement.

"That is expected of a reincarnation of a Heavenly Guardian, particularly one who is the complete one," Yamamoto said, closing his eyes as he spoke. "It was obvious since the beginning. That's why we took him into the academy as early as we did. Otherwise, he would have done much worse than make his grandmother cold."

Momo looked at them, shocked. After all, she herself had just heard the story of his reiatsu, but she didn't think that it was that bad. Ukitake also looked surprised, as well as many of the others. "You knew all along? But I thought that it was only after he revealed his zanpakutou-"

"Will someone please explain!?" Ichigo suddenly burst out. "I have no idea about any of this stuff. I'm tired of being in the dark about it all!"

Rukia glared at him angrily for his rudeness, but Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyouraku chuckled. Even Yamamoto smiled slightly.

"That is expected, as you are only a substitute shinigami, you would not know of Soul Society's history," Yamamoto said, opening one eye to look at Ichigo. "Very well, sit," he gestured at some extra chairs in the room, and nodding at all the younger shinigami. "I suppose you would all want a more complete explanation."

They nodded and tentatively joined some of the seated captains. Momo especially looked curious, eager to learn more about her childhood friend and the recent strange happenings.

"Now, Soul Society does have a rather odd saying that every few centuries, a Heavenly Guardian, a white angel, would be reincarnated. Yet it has been more than several centuries since that last one reincarnation," Yamamoto began. Gin interrupted. "Oh yes, I remember tellin' mini-taichou that durin' our fight after he knocked our Hinamori-chan. He really tried to kill me then."

"That is unimportant," Yamamoto said, frowning at Gin as everyone's eyes turned to him in shock.

"Sorry, I just wanted to mention it. Aizen was also quite interested in this, and that's why he tried to kill mini-taichou back then."

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "We shall address that later. For now, let me continue." After giving Gin another glare to make sure he would be quiet, he continued. "Many believe that statement to be legend, but it is actually founded on fact. As you may know, Soul Society has existed since the first soul of the dead descended into it. Slowly, some souls gained supernatural abilities, or reiryoku, if you will (note: reiryoku stands for spirit powers, if you didn't know). They began to try and manipulate them and use them.

"However, they could not learn everything on their own. They had to be taught how to tame those powers, lest they be a danger to the rest of the worlds. So one day, a few unknown beings, said to be from heaven itself, descended into Soul Society. They taught them how to hone their powers, and manipulate them. One among them carried a zanpakutou. They left after a while, but came back every year to help teach. Soon, the souls learnt to completely master their powers, thus making them the first shinigami. They began teaching it to others themselves. And then they learnt how to guide other souls of the dead to Soul Society. Thus, the Heavenly Guardian's felt their job finished, and left.

"Except for one. This was the one Guardian that carried a zanpakutou. She was the one who helped them discover more about themselves, and some found that they could awaken a soul that can transform into a weapon like hers. They were called 'zanpakutou', swords that could send souls to Soul society, and had other special abilities that developed as the shinigami grew closer to it. The guardian, called a white angel, for both her looks, and her control of ice, water, and snow, had powers that were impeccably similar to that of shinigami. She carried a very strange zanpakutou. She said that it was the soul of her dearest companion and partner in battle. Before he had been a zanpakutou, he had been a dragon. A magnificent ice dragon of great power. His name, she told them, was Hyourinmaru."

Momo's eyes widened in amazement, and Matsumoto and Rukia gasped. Renji and Ichigo looked equally surprised. "What the hell?" Renji said. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou's…"

"Yes. It was, and still is, the name of the Heavenly Guardian's zanpakutou. Others have referred it as the Heavenly Blade. For whatever reason we don't know, the dragon gave up his freedom and became her sword, and she could summon him and his power in combat. The pair was in Soul Society almost constantly. I do believe that she was very attached to this place."

"But if she's a Heavenly Guardian, then what happened to her? Would she have lived forever?" Ichigo asked, intrigued, and not quite sure whether or not to believe everything that Yamamoto was saying.

"We do not know. All we know is that one day, there appeared another kind of soul. They were monsters, acting on impulse, and absolutely ruthless. They had no heart. They rampaged around, killing living souls and devouring the souls of the dead. Yes," he added, seeing Ichigo about to interrupt, "they were the first hollows. We're not sure how they first began to evolve, but we think it was because they were neglected in the world of the living for far too long. The hollows, bitter of the shinigami, attacked. There was a great war, and during the last moments of the final battle, the Heavenly Guardian vanished. Her power was felt greatly for a moment before it suddenly vanished. Not just disguised; it was completely gone, and never felt again. The shinigami won that fight, but ever since, hollows have been at war with us. And no one knows what became of the Heavenly guardian that was so attached to this place; no expect possibly Hyourinmaru, though he too vanished. Not until many years later did we feel a glimpse of her reiatsu in a young talented shinigami. We believed her to be the guardian's reincarnation."

"How did you know?" asked Matsumoto.

"She wielded Hyourinmaru. We recognized its power, though it was quite noticeably weaker. However, there was no doubt that she was the reincarnation. Her reiatsu was so similar, and she even had similar looks, with her white hair and all."

"Did she go…all powerful like Toushirou did?" Ichigo asked, curiosity burning in him.

"Unfortunately not. She even made it to bankai. She was killed in battle, and Hyourinmaru vanished again.

"After about a century, another reincarnation appeared. And so, every few centuries, a young prodigy, bearing Hyourinmaru and resembling the "white angel" would appear. They always resembled the Guardian, whether it was white hair, or turquoise eyes, or the powerful icy reiatsu, or prodigious natural skill. They all bore Hyourinmaru."

"But…but taichou has all of those traits!" Matsumoto said, gesturing at the still captain. "Everything…"

"Yes, that was another clue that told us that Hitsugaya was the true reincarnation. None before him bore all the traits. They came close, but never all. The Guardian power was never completely awakened before this. In the last 2000 years, the number of reincarnations declined, though there were more others with prodigious skill," he added, nodding at Gin. "Yet each reincarnation was more complete than the last. The last one before Hitsugaya-taichou nearly made the full release."

"Oh yes, that was rather tragic," Kyouraku interrupted suddenly. Unohana closed her eyes in grief, and Ukitake bowed his head.

"Why, what happened?" Renji asked. He'd never been one to be interested in history, but something made him burn with curiosity.

"It was over 1000 years ago. We believed that the shinigami actually released some of the Guardian's power. There was a hollow raid; a group of vasto lordes, and other menos, appeared in Soul Society. It was almost as bad as this war with Aizen was. We were in a desperate situation, our forces almost all injured, or dead. Those who remember it can still remember the despair of everyone. It had looked like the end of Soul Society."

The senior captains in the room nodded grimly. Unohana had a crease in her forehead, as if remembering all the injured that she tried to save, and the dead that she could not save. Ukitake seemed to be remembering something particularly painful.

"We had also decimated the hollow's forces, but it wasn't enough. Just when we thought that all was lost, the shinigami, a lieutenant of 13th division, suddenly released a massive explosion of power. That's the reason that the Soukyoku looks the way it does today. It used to be a real hill, but the explosion collapsed the bottom of it. The fight took place at the base of it. The shinigami managed to destroy many of the menos, thus ensuring a victory for Soul Society, but he perished along with them. We believe that he was unable to take in the reiatsu, even though it wasn't the whole amount, and it ripped his body apart. Neither his body nor zanpakutou was ever found."

There was a silence after the speech, and everyone's mind was filled with the horrifying images of being ripped apart by your own power, until nothing was left. They also understood at last why Unohana had been so worried about Toushirou's reiatsu. If Toushirou couldn't control his power, he could very well rip his body apart as well.

Yamamoto spoke again. "So, The Heavenly Guardian disappeared again, until now. When I first laid eyes on him, I could tell, from the beginning, that he was another reincarnation. He had all the traits that defined the Guardian-eyes, hair, reiatsu, and abilities. I had been present at the last reincarnation's final moments. I knew exactly what the Guardian's reiatsu felt like, and I could feel it sharply in the small boy that showed up at the academy that day. It was a pure, cold, and heavenly power, raw and unlimited, sealed inside that small body. Ryujin Jakka informed me that he was almost certain that Hyourinmaru was nearby. I knew the destructive strength of the Guardian's power, and I could feel it tenfold in Hitsugaya. I knew that he must be taught, despite that age, to control that power, to hone it, lest he be a danger to himself and all of Soul Society.

"When his zanpakutou was revealed, it confirmed what we'd already known. He was another reincarnation, possibly the true and complete one. I have watched his progress carefully, and it has only strengthened that theory. He has mastered his zanpakutou faster than any I've known before, and all arts of shinigami. Even then, he continued to increase in strength. And now, he was truly awakened at last. The Heavenly guardian has returned at last."

_Not really, _Momo thought sadly, looking at Toushirou's still form. _He is still so far away, in his coma. And we don't know if he will survive this._

"And that's all kids. Any questions?" Kyouraku said jokingly, as if it was a math class or something trivial like that. Ichigo fought the urge to roll his eyes and glare at the man, as he would've done if he had been his father making one of his usual corny remarks. However, he did have a question.

"But, isn't there the danger that he might…you know, like what happened last time…" Ichigo couldn't help but point out.

Yamamoto gazed at him. "Yes. But after what has happened today, it seems that his body has accepted the power. He's changed slightly physically, and his reiatsu is already under better control. We believe that he has a good chance of making it. After all, he is the true reincarnation."

Gin grinned, stretching. "Guess I know exactly why I was beaten by mini-taichou now. If I remember correctly, some thought that I was the Guardian, until they saw my zanpakutou."

Ukitake smiled, his sad look almost completely gone now. "I may have had the same speculations said about me, except that when I was born, there was already a reincarnation, though not that one from before Hitsugaya-kun."

Kyouraku also broke a smile. "Mou, and there I had been, thinking that it will take him at least another hundred years to surpass me, and he likely already has. Kids these days grow too fast for there own good. Now if only that could hold true for his height…"

He chuckled at the thought of the young captain's face if he had heard him.

"Yep!" Gin said, laughing slightly. "Aizen was really interested in mini-taichou. He wanted to have him on his side, but it was obvious that mini-taichou wouldn't agree, so he decided to get rid of him. Didn't work too well though," his grin widened.

There was a pause, and then suddenly, Gin stood up. "Well, gotta get goin'! Can't stay here all day, or we'll all catch the flu! And Izuru's probably broken into a sweat in worry 'cause I haven't been in office all day. I best go calm him before he goes into panic. See ya'all!" He grinned at his own joke, giving a small wave of his hand as he walked out of the room.

"I better go too, before Nanao-chan thinks I've run off again and hits me," he sighed dramatically. "My sweet Nanao-chan is so cruel to me! I'd be hoping that seeing Lisa would have helped, but no, she is as harsh to me as ever!"

Ukitake grinned at his friend's dramatic scene. He knew that the man was trying to lighten the mood, as Gin had been trying to do. He smiled at the rest of the people in the room. The younger shinigami all leapt to their feet and bowed to them. He left the room behind Gin.

Yamamoto also stood and left without a word.

Byakuya stood. He walked to the door, but paused at it, turning to suddenly glare at Renji. "Abarai, I am assuming that the paperwork is on it's way to being done for you to be fooling around here?"

Renji gulped. "O-of course taichou!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, his glare promising much pain for Renji if he didn't live up to his word. Renji shivered at the threat in the grey depths.

Unohana followed Byakuya, giving them a much softer look than Byakuya had. "I must go see to some other business. Send for me if something happens." She knew that Momo would likely remain, no matter how much paperwork she still had to do. She left the five remaining shinigami alone with the still captain.

Momo sighed. "It doesn't help. Knowing more about the situation just makes it seem…worse."

Ichigo looked at the sad girl. He could see dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her skin looking almost slightly pallid. She might not be the only one in pain if the captain doesn't make it, but he knew with certain that she will be in more pain than anyone else.

Feeling a sudden mad impulse and odd anger, he walked up to the still boy, a frown in his brow.

"Toushirou, haven't you been out long enough?" he demanded suddenly, a sort of anger laced with his words. "Momo's been worried sick. Everyone has. So wake up already. You'd better not die on us. If you do, I'll…I'll never forgive you!"

Toushirou was, of course, unresponsive. He did not move, nor change in the slightest, but Ichigo felt a sense of satisfaction at saying the words. He didn't want to see Momo's broken eyes if he didn't make it, nor feel his own pain.

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped heatedly, her face angry, but her eyes contradicting her expression. Then she softened. "So you actually do know how to understand how other people feel at times." She had known the truth behind the boy's words.

"What's that suppose to mean, shorty?" Ichigo snapped back, more insulted than complimented.

"Nothing, just that you can be a dense, heartless jerk sometimes, strawberry." Rukia retorted, though she knew that it wasn't true.

"Shut up. If anyone's like that, it's that cold bastard brother of yours."

"You really shouldn't be saying that. You never know who's listening," Rukia said, her face solemn, but her eyes filled with mischief. Ichigo immediately looked wildly around in fear.

Rukia got up, still careful to keep her expression neutral. "See you later. I need to do some work."

Ichigo followed her out of the door, looking around as though expecting Byakuya to pop out of the wall at any moment. Renji smirked and followed, though he sobered as he remembered Byakuya's threatening gaze.

Matsumoto stretched and yawned. "Aww! I'm so tired. Better get back to the compound. Lots of paperwork!"

"You're actually doing paperwork?" Momo asked, incredulous.

Matsumoto had a bittersweet smile on her face. "Well, it isn't as if taichou can do it right now. And I think it will be nice for taichou not to come back to a mountain of paperwork." She patted Momo in the shoulder. "I'll leave you to it."

Momo watched as Matsumoto left as well. She was alone again. Sighing, she turned back to Toushirou. She looked intently at his face, trying to get used to the strange appearance of his skin, and willing in vain for his eyes to open.

She thought back to her conversation with her granny. Her granny had said that Toushirou would forgive her, but she couldn't really see how he could, after all her foolishness. Even in the last fight, he'd been mortally wounded because of her. She herself couldn't forgive herself for everything.

She approached his bed and brushed against his hand gently, flinching slightly as she did. His skin was smooth and cold, like ice. There was cold rolling off him in waves. That and his stillness combined made him a statue of ice. He'd always been like ice

She didn't draw away, however. Instead, she squeezed his hand. And fell to her knees beside his bed. The tears that she'd felt had already been shed welled up inside her again. _Why am I so weak? Why can't I stop crying? Why can't I just trust that you'll come back?_

So many questions, none with an answer. She rubbed his limp fingers, trying to warm them, though it was futile. They remained stubbornly cold.

"Shirou-chan! Shirou-chan, can you hear me? Please come back. Don't do this anymore. Even if I don't deserve this from you, please come back to me. Or at the very least, to everyone else. Your division's in depression, as well as others. A lot of people care about you, you know. They're all so worried about you. Rangiku-san, Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san, and even Kuchiki-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, and Unohana-taichou. Everyone's really upset."

She paused, gathering herself. "An me. I'm so…so scared. I feel so empty, without you here. So even if it's the last thing you do for me, let me see your eyes open one more time, and let me tell you how sorry I am."

Her frail form shook from emotion. Her warm brown eyes glistened with tears, but the boy before her remain unmoving, a perfectly carved statue of ice.

"Please…Toushirou…"

How long has it been since she last used his first name? Did she even still have the right to use it?

Exhaustion soaked her bones, and her heart felt heavy. Why, she thought, had Obaa-san made her realize her feelings? It just made it all the harder for her.

At last, she got up, fighting the sudden wave of dizziness and weary that threatened to collapse her. She made her way to the door. At the door frame, she turned, casting one last look at his still face. Then she turned away, just as soft, pale eyelids twitched for the first time in weeks.

Perhaps she was too exhausted, too dizzy. Perhaps it was lack of sleep that dulled her senses, or her grief, or all the thoughts jumbled in her mind, each unclear and indistinct from each other. Or perhaps it was the heaviness in her heart. Perhaps all of them combined, but she did not sense the sudden spike in reiatsu behind her, nor the sudden coldness and heaviness in the air, causing the room to tremble ever so slightly.

She was completely unprepared for what came next. One familiar voice that had stayed silent for so long. One word.

"Momo."

* * *

I'm done! Well, not the story, but this chapter…

Ahem. I tried to make everything make sense in this chapter. I admit to taking liberties with Soul Society's history, but what can you expect? I suppose this story is slightly AU now…Ah well, I hope you can put up with it.

I'm posting this random story I wrote when I was bored. It's about Hyourinmaru and the first Guardian. If you want, you can check it out. Warning for AU-ness though.

Thanks for all that's voted in the poll! It's still open. They're not going to come into play for a while.

Thanks for reading! Reviews will be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I'm updating now for what seems the last regular time. Well, actually, it's early, but now that September is here, I think I'll be a lot more busy, and I don't know how the updates will go. So I wanted to update once before school started.

Oh, and I just realized, thanks so much, all my reviewers, and those who put this story on their favourites or alerts. Knowing that there are people who like reading my story makes me really happy!

* * *

Chapter 6

It was cold. That was no surprise. He was nearly always cold. But always cold and being crushed and immobile, that was a different story.

His body felt heavy. Every limb was like stone, no, like ice. Even his eyelids were like heavy blocks of ice. He was very aware of the cold and dark surrounding him. What had happened?

Oh yes, the war. Even now, he ached to recall it. All the fighting, the exhaustion. The last conscious thing he could remember was trying to seal his power, and then pain. Lots of pain and blood, and then this dark and cold.

He was floating in darkness. Not for the first time, he wondered if he was dead.

*

After a while, he began to become aware of things. Though his body was still like stone, he could feel. He felt a rough surface, which he lay on. It radiated cold, seeping into his body. But it was not unpleasant. It was…welcoming…like home.

He was aware that his body ached slightly. He was also aware of rolling coils of something raw and powerful in his body, threatening to burst out. It was all he could do, in his weak and frozen state, to keep it down. He did let it slip sometimes, however, and when it did, his whole body would scream in pain and feel crushed. Not until he could rein it in again.

But most of all, he was aware of another presence. A massive icy body, coiled around him protectively. Sometimes, he imagined that he could hear the sound of ice against ice, and ice against snow. He imagined that he could feel a harsh cold wind from the lungs of a massive creature of ice. He imagined that he felt the rumble of a growl from the heart of the creature's chest.

But he couldn't respond. His body was a statue of ice.

At least he wasn't dead. He was sure of that.

For now.

*

He was grateful when the first bits of movement came to his body. But it wasn't much, but he could feel himself breath again, and could occasionally twitch a finger, or wrinkle his brow. But other than that, he remained still. He couldn't even open his eyes.

But even so he seemed so unaware of everything, he was aware. His other senses sharpened. He could smell ice and water in the air; a cool, refreshing, yet sharp smell. He breathed it in eagerly. He could hear more clearly around him. Hear wind scrap against ice, and fluttering snow. Hear when blizzards strike the world around him. And mostly, hear more clearly the massive creature beside him. It sheltered him when storms reined, and growled in worry whenever he lost control. It never left his side, waiting with practiced patience. He knew that if there was one skill that it had perfected over the last few thousand years, it was waiting. Though he could hear the occasional scraping of ice and growls and hisses, it waited patiently.

He was grateful.

But those were the only senses available to him. Smell, sound, and touch. He couldn't move, nor see, nor make a sound. All those functions were frozen. And all the while, he coils of barely suppressed power threatened to break loose and cause havoc.

Though the war with Aizen was over, he was still fighting, fighting his own war to keep from being destroyed by his own power.

It was a battle he wouldn't, _couldn't_, loose.

*

It was funny. His time here gave him much time for thought. Though most of his concentration was focused on his internal battle, his head still had too much room for thought. He thought of all the people of Soul Society. His division. Were they still holding together all right? Were they worried that he would die, or are they secretly pleased to have him out of their hair? He knew that he was never like the previous captain, Isshin. But he had tried his best.

He thought of Matsumoto. Was she worried? And how was she doing? He had blacked out before he could make sure anyone was all right. A worry that constantly tugged at his heart was that some didn't survive. Was Matsumoto still alive? And more importantly, how was she doing? And, despite his other worries, he couldn't help but think about Gin. He wondered if he'd been pardoned, or executed. He wondered how Soul Society reacted to him. How Matsumoto had reacted to him.

He thought of the other captains. Last time he checked, they were all alive, though not in the best of conditions. He remembered Byakuya. He'd seemed to be in the worst condition, next to him of course. He couldn't entirely suppress the worry that he didn't survive, and all the pain that would bring.

But mostly, he thought of _her. _She was always on his thoughts, when he wasn't preoccupied with other things. Sometimes, just the thought of her was enough to give him strength when he felt exhausted with fighting against the power inside him. He thought of her soft brown eyes, wide with shock and amazement last time he'd looked at them. He thought of her cheerful demeanor, so recently crushed by grief and betrayal. He wanted to make sure that she was all right.

There was a nagging feeling though. She had nearly been killed back then, and was greatly wounded. He may be able to partly suppress the worry about the others, but he knew he'd never succeed in trying to suppress his worry for her. It gnawed at his insides every single moment she was on his mind, until he wanted to scream for release. He didn't know if he ever wanted to wake up if she wasn't there anymore.

Time held no meaning to him. There was no days and night here, and even if there were, he couldn't see it. But every so often, he would force his mind to conjure up images of his loved ones, for fear of forgetting their faces. He focused on their smiles, on the happy times before Aizen's betrayal. Of the times when they were still able to laugh freely, before war marred all their souls. He wished they could go back to those times.

The thought of their smiles was the only thing that kept his resolve up when he was ready to give up. But it was only the thought of _her _smile that gave him the strength to continue.

*

A dragon has no human emotions, exactly, but it has emotions nevertheless. Over the years, Hyourinmaru had decided that there was no such thing as "human emotions" and "animal emotions". Everyone had emotions, and they were the same. Worry, happiness, sadness. The difference was what made one feel that way that defined their separate types of emotions.

And at that moment, there was one emotion that dominated the giant ice deity. And one cause.

Anxiety. Always twisting anxiety. It snapped at his patience as he waited. And more so every day, it grew more and more.

The cause was simple. Hitsugaya Toushirou, his master.

Or he hoped.

It was the first time for him as well. No past incarnation had ever made it this far. Toushirou was so still, so cold. A statue of ice. Only the rise and fall of his chest and his reiatsu told Hyourinmaru that Toushirou was still alive.

But for how long, he didn't know.

Patience wasn't his natural born virtue. It was something he'd developed, and learnt to perfection. After all, how could one not after millennia of waiting? Yet even millennia of practice was cracking under the strain as he watched, his eyes never leaving the figure lying on the icy ground of his inner world. Occasionally, even he would hiss under the strain, and shuffle restlessly, his scales scraping against each other and the icy ground.

The clouds in the sky rolled, and soft flakes of snow began to fall again. He coiled his body around the still boy, spreading his wings to shield him from the snow that was thickening with each passing moment, and the bitter wind that had picked up again. With all his chaotic reiatsu, the weather here in their inner world was unpredictable and wild, responding to his rise and drop in reiatsu. It snowed more; blizzard was a more proper word. But Hyourinmaru never failed to shield his master. He would not make this any harder for him than it already was.

For the first time in days, he spoke, his rumbling voice a hiss that sounded with the wind. "You better not fail me, Toushirou."

*

Was that a voice? It sounded like the wind. Despite being shielded, he could feel the wind hissing through gaps where the giant icy body couldn't shield him, cutting against his cheek like a cold blade. He could feel the occasional drop of something icy cold, the product of stray snowflakes that had landed on his exposed skin.

But the voice did not sound like something of the forces of nature. "You better not fail me, Toushirou."

He wanted to reply, but could not make his tongue move, nor his mouth open. He could only frown to show that he'd heard.

Yet he seemed only destined to be contradicted. With a sudden spasm, the wild coils of reiatsu shot loose again, and pain ripped along his body again, though not as bad, nor as raw, as it had been the first time it had happened. He didn't know whether it was because he was more in control of his power now, or that he had gotten used to the pain.

He felt his breath heave, and beads of sweat roll down his cold forehead.

He felt exhausted, spent. But he fought to control the power that threatened to break his control. He wanted to hiss at it in defiance. He'd proven that he was a master of both he and Hyourinmaru. He wasn't going to let his own reiatsu consume him.

He let it roll along his body, bracing his muscles as he let the reiatsu flow through it. The cold was an ice blade slashing through his limbs. But he fought back, not trying to beat it back, but to overpower it, show it that he was the one to control it.

For some odd reason, this action seemed to suddenly give him strength. Though cold colder than anything he'd ever felt before coursed through his veins, it ironically seemed to thaw out ever so slightly his frozen body. For the first time, he managed to open his throat and let out a low hiss of effort escape his teeth. He felt his hands curl to fists at his side, scratching against the burning ice of the ground.

He heard Hyourinmaru echo his hiss in anxiety. He heard the sound of ice scraping against ice and snow again, and felt snow flutter against his eyelids, probably fallen from Hyourinmaru's head as he shifted.

He felt pain leave his body as he managed to bring the power under control again. For a moment, he remained fierce in his control, making sure that it would not run amok again. Then, slowly, he allowed his hands to unclench, ripping his nails from his palms. He breathed slowly, and deeply, forcing calm throughout his body. He had more movement available to him now, but he did not act on it, wanting to save his strength. He remained still again, though on purpose this time.

"Well done, Toushirou."

Somehow, the voice seemed clearer, though he'd never noticed that it was even in the slightest blurry before. He wondered if it was that Hyourinmaru was speaking clearer, or that his senses had somehow sharpened. It certainly felt that way.

Toushirou allowed himself the smallest of smiles.

*

He did not know when it was that he first began to become conscious of the outside world. It was one day when he'd been lying still, and he'd heard something that _couldn't _have possibly been in this icy world. It sounded like…crying? It definitely wasn't Hyourinmaru. He couldn't have ever cried in all his who knows how long life. But he'd definitely heard it, trailing along with the wind, the sound of soft tears. For whatever reason, the sound broke his heart. He didn't want whomever it was to be crying, though he had absolutely no idea who it was.

But though he could move ever so slightly here, he knew that he had no hope of moving his real body. It was still frozen, like ice. He felt so cut off from it; it was as if he no longer existed within that body.

The wind howled, and erased any presence there ever was of the crying, though the soft sound rang in his ears, haunting him. It made him want to burst out of this icy world, and see what was happening. But he knew that he could not leave here so easily. Especially not before winning this internal battle.

But after that, every day (he was slightly aware of the passing of days now) things became clearer. Sometimes, he imagined that the wind carrier soft voices, murmuring words much to blurry and indistinct to comprehend. He couldn't even distinguish between different voices. But just the thought of voices gave him comfort, and strengthened him day by day. It was a sign that there were people to come back to.

Sometimes, he thought that he felt dimly the warm softness of a bed and blankets, though at the same time he clearly felt the harsh ice pressed against his body. He knew that he must be forming a closer connection to his real body. But it was so faint, and the ice of this world seemed so much more real.

Once, he imagined that he felt a warm touch, the gentle one of healer, moving over his body after a lapse of control. But all this was so faint that he wondered if he imagined it all.

Though he was still weak, he, for the first time, dared to feel confident that he would win this fight.

*

He seemed stronger now. Hyourinmaru allowed his body to relax ever so slightly. For the first time in a while, there was sun in this world. The sky was clear, with no sign of a coming storm, though he knew that one could appear in mere seconds.

Even though Toushirou seemed stronger, Hyourinmaru didn't know how long it would take for him to wake up.

_**Hyourinmaru-san?**_

He ignored the voice, though he usually never ignored Tobiume. She has been calling out to him more recently. He supposed that she was worried about his silence, as Hinamori Momo must be about Toushirou's unconsciousness. He'd shut himself up in his inner world, not acknowledging anything outside. He refused to do so, as long as Toushirou was still in this state.

Tobiume respected his silence, and never did more than call out; never intruding into his inner world. He appreciated this, even though he knew that she grew more anxious every day.

There were more important things to deal with.

*

It was clearer. He could feel the outside world more closely now. He could sometimes hear voices, and distinguish between different voices. He recognized Momo's, and felt relief flow through him, though he hadn't known that he was tense. It proved that she was alive. He also heard Matsumoto at times, and the soft murmur of Unohana. But they were so muddled that he could never make out the words There were one or two times where he did hear a few words. _Coma, reiatsu, _those were two that he remembered.

He frowned. He didn't know whether he was truly in a coma. He supposed that his body must seem that way, but he felt so connected to the real world, even if it seemed to reach him through layer after layer of heavy lethargy and thick veils.

And at the moment, he could hear a soft murmur of voices. He did not try to make out the words. He only listened, focusing on the identity of them. Momo…it seemed. It made him want to smile. And another…Kuchiki Byakuya?

He frowned. Byakuya was alive, that was good. But…why was he there? He knew that the man considered him a friend (which was amazing, considering the usual distance that both captains placed between themselves and everyone else), but he didn't know that it extended that far.

For the first time, he strained to make out words. It had some effect on his reiatsu. It threatened slightly to slip from his control, but he aggressively controlled it.

_Friends…bond…not let Aizen…anyone else I cared…_

Shock coursed through him, and not only from being able to hear so much. He'd never known that Byakuya actually cared about his fate. He felt almost touched, and swore that he would make it up to the captain somehow.

There was silence. He didn't know what was happening. The voices were still so far away. But at the moment, there was only silence. Then a soft murmur of voices.

And then, to his utter shock, he heard something else, more clearly than ever.

_Hitsugaya-kun…_

_I want you back here with us…_

His heart pounded. He had never before heard her voice so clearly, or any other voice for that matter. A burning desire lit up in him. Something about hearing Momo's voice lit up that spark. More than ever, he wanted to leave this place. He heard soft tears, but it had faded into the background, and the wind that had picked up. He felt something tug at his heart.

He needed out.

His muscles were tense. He strained.

Brightness blinded him. He blinked; his eyes finally pried open from their frozen states, adjusting to the light of a winter's sky.

Snow was falling softly again. With the opening of his eyes came a rush of reiatsu. He hissed again, fighting to control it. He'd fully regained consciousness at last in his inner world. He was more aware of his body. It was pathetically weak. He could barely lift a hand.

There was a low growl from next to him. With tremendous effort, he rolled his head to the side, his eyes focusing on the giant ice dragon beside him.

"Hello, Toushirou."

"Hyourinmaru…"

His voice was barely a whisper, though he'd tried to speak loudly. He tried to speak again, but could only rasp. His throat was dry as thought parched with sand.

"Rest. It has taken much strength for you to open your eyes." He looked amused as Toushirou frowned. "Do not worry. I am confident that you will not fall into the same state again."

Toushirou relaxed slightly.

"But I cannot promise that you will be able to wake your body."

*

He gasped, panting. He was on his stomach. Fists clenched in the ice and snow, fisting the soft powder together until it was hard ice. He gnashed his teeth as another ripple of reiatsu jerked through his body.

Hyourinmaru circled overhead, keeping a careful gaze on him. But Toushirou knew that the dragon would not help him. This was the true battle, his battle.

Wind slammed against his small frame, buffeted his wild locks of hair around. Snow swirled down on him, allowing no more than a few feet to be seen. The blizzard was harder than ever before. The cold colder than ever before. The weather was responding to his release. Snow collected on his lashes, coating the already white lashes with a thick concentration of white ice.

As he'd grown stronger in the past few days, so had his reiatsu. He could barely contain it anymore. He remembered Hyourinmaru's words. _**Let the reiatsu free. See what it will do, and what you can do. You won't go very far just pushing it back.**_

He wondered now that if he knew the pain it would cause, would he have backed down?

If he can't win this battle, he knew that he would die.

He will not allow that.

The reiatsu was like wildfire, burning along his body with ice-cold flames. It threatened to consume him. He knew of its destructive ability, but had never fully tasted the toll it can have. When he'd received the power, he'd thought that it was enormous, destructive. But at the time, he hadn't been worried about keeping it in check, keeping it leashed. He was actively using it, using every bit of it, and so it had done nothing to his body.

But now, not exerting it as he had been, it threatened his very control, his very life. And with his body weak and wounded, it wasn't going to help.

He struggled to curl his body up. There was a loud roar in his ears, like thunder, like the roar of Hyourinmaru. He could hear the sound of ice, the sound of howling wind.

But even through all that, as though coming out of a very static filled radio because of the wind, he heard voices. This time, he could hear the words, almost perfectly, though at the same time they were half drowned out by the howling in his ears.

Shouts of commands reached him. He was dimly aware of his outside body, also writhing in pain. He heard Unohana's attempt to create order and calm. Grunts of effort. Ukitake murmured something that sounded like "Shirou-chan".

Incantation after incantation, kidou after kidou, attempting to bind down his reiatsu. Even skilled captains did not attempt to forego chants.

He knew that it wouldn't last long. It would eventually break.

If he couldn't win this battle, it would be more than just _his_ life on the line.

He fought. Sometimes, he would completely beat it down, causing momentary reprieve. And then, the savage coils would burst from his chest, angrier than before, lashing out.

What was he doing wrong, then? His reiatsu had never lashed like this, uncontrolled. What did he have to do to regain control?

_Accept you fate…Accept your power…_

The words came to him, the words Hyourinmaru spoke when they were fighting. He paused for a moment, remembering Hyourinmaru's words. Had there been something else there?

This power was his fate. He had to control it, but accept it. Accept it? Let it destroy him?

Or…

Was there something else? Something else that was part of the bargain?

He was still for a moment. The reiatsu shuddered, bursting out of him, yet still drawn to his body. Snow turned to hail, hammering against his body. Wind howled. He forced his mind to calm, to think rationally and coolly, as he had always prided himself upon.

Should he just release it, see what it will do? If his body did just break from that, then there was no hope in the first place for him to control it. If it wasn't compatible with him, then there was no point in trying to force it to his will.

He felt his reiatsu rise, manifesting around him. A new layer of ice leaked over the icy ground, forming from his reiatsu as it lashed out in concentration.

He heard frantic shouts from outside. He knew that he had to risk this. It was the only way.

The only way to win this battle. The only way to return to his friends, to Momo.

He allowed his body to relax, and released all hold over his reiatsu.

It went wild. As expected, it lashed out, rippling through his body like a tsunami. But this time, he made no move to stop it. If it was really his reiatsu, then his body must accept it. It must be able to withstand it.

Pressure built inside his chest, and his limbs were burning with reiatsu. But he allowed it. He closed his eyes tightly, no longer trying to control his reiatsu blindly, but to free it, feel every bit of it, and to understand it.

Just as he had to understand Hyourinmaru to wield him.

The pressure built up, until he was sure that it would rip him to shreds. Even his inner world had started to shake, and Hyourinmaru had hissed in defiance against the pressure. But then, as it raced through him, something else happened.

It no longer hurt him.

It still rippled through his body in great waves, but it was now like cool waters flowing down burnt skin, cold, refreshing, comforting. It wove through his muscles, through the tissues of his body, through every cell in his being.

Though the pressure was ever powerful, it seemed no longer violent. It was as if it had accepted his body, and was now weaving into his very soul, fully becoming one with him, no longer raw and untamed.

He felt his body change. Strength raced through his limbs and muscles. His body seemed to grow just slightly colder, but stronger. He still had unlimited reiatsu, roiling in his body, but now he understood that his reiatsu had to synchronize with his body and soul, and he'd never truly given it the chance. His body reacted to it, changing, though he had no idea what kind of change, he knew that it was not for the worst. He didn't fear it.

As it tangled within his soul again, he felt it more clearly, pulsing through him with life, seeping out of his body. He knew that the people outside still felt the effects of it. With his natural intrinsic skill, he brought it under control again. It did not recoil as it used to, but obeyed. He understood it better.

He blinked his eyes open, blinking the cold ice from his lashes. There was a crack and sounds of scraping ice, but he didn't have to look up to know that it was Hyourinmaru.

"Well, Toushirou. It would seem that your transformation into the Heavenly Guardian is complete."

He pushed himself up, to his knees, and turned his eyes to the dragon. His eyes felt sharper than before;he could see every facet of ice of Hyourinmaru's scales, and every burst of rainbow light that burst from striking ice. His ears were clearer; he could hear every small brush of snow against ice, and every whisper of the wind. All his senses were keener. Hyourinmaru bowed his head as he looked at him. He seemed pleased.

"The true reincarnation. You have fully taken in the power, and controlled it. The power I sense from you far surpasses even that of the original Guardian. I am proud to be your zanpakutou, master."

Toushirou stood. Gazing at Hyourinmaru, he lifted an arm, palm up. He was slightly surprised by the quality of his skin, pale, and slightly luminescent, but he ignored it.

Hyourinmaru bowed his great icy head until his snout touched Toushirou's hand. It was strange, but the giant ice deity that had always seemed so cold no longer felt cold to him, only a comforting cool temperature.

"No, Hyourinmaru. You were always much more than just a zanpakutou."

Hyourinmaru made a low rumble deep inside him in contentment.

One day, Toushirou would know how much those words truly meant to him

*

He was floating in darkness again, though this time, he wasn't afraid. He had left the cool comfort of his inner world, and was trapped inside a limbo between his inner world and the real world. Still, he could feel the ever-present presence of Hyourinmaru, and drew comfort from that.

Hyourinmaru had said that though his body and soul had grown stronger, his body was still nevertheless wounded. He was still not strong enough to wake up from this coma. His body was still dead to the world.

He listened now. He could hear the captains muttering, and pick up their words. He could feel the heaviness of his limbs, and his tightly shut eyes. He could hear the soft steps of pacing, and feel a cool hand on his forehead. It was slightly dim, and felt as though coming to him through sleep, and he could not see, speak, nor move. He was frozen once again.

He heard Yamamoto speak, his low voice thoughtful. He heard Byakuya's serious voice pose a question. He heard Unohana's quiet reply, and Ukitake's sigh of relief.

And to his surprise, he heard the sly voice of Ichimaru Gin.

So he was still alive.

There was a while of pause, and then there were sudden shouts. He could make out Renji's voice, snapping, and Gin's slyly retort.

He felt sleep take over his senses slightly. He heard Byakuya speak, and Renji stutter. There were other words exchanged. And then he heard Yamamoto speak. He seemed to be telling a story. Despite himself, he listened to it idly, and was slightly unnerved that everything he said seemed to be almost like a distant memory, though he'd never before that heard of it.

After a while, Yamamoto finished. There were some comments. He felt himself twitch inwardly as he heard Kyouraku say, _"__Kids these days grow too fast for there own good. Now if only that could hold true for his height…" _He would have to remember to deal with him later.

The captains excused themselves, leaving his later visitors behind. He'd gathered that his visitors consisted of Ichigo, Renji, Matsumoto, and Rukia, for they had spoken or made a sound before. But he was also sure somehow that there was a fifth person, and though he didn't know whom it was, he felt oddly…content with their presence.

And then, he knew why.

"_It doesn't help. Knowing more about the situation just makes it seem…worse."_

He would have jerked in shock if he had been capable of such a thing. His breath in the black quickened as he recognized the speaker. _Momo…_

Of course it would have been her. Who else could have that kind of an effect on him?

There was another pause, and then abruptly, he heard Ichigo's voice, sounding extremely annoyed and angry.

"_Toushirou, haven't you been out long enough? Momo's been worried sick. Everyone has. So wake up already. You'd better not doe on us. If you do, I'll…I'll never forgive you!"_

He felt a slight tug at his heart at the words. Momo's been worried. He'd caused her trouble. And Ichigo, the brash, hotheaded boy, actually caring about what happens to a cold, stiff person like him shocked him.

He listened harder, to Ichigo and Rukia's playful banter, and their leaving. And then he heard Matsumoto's voice.

_"Well, it isn't as if taichou can do it right now. And I think it will be nice for taichou not to come back to a mountain of paperwork."_

That was another surprise. He can't believe Matsumoto would actually do paperwork. He'd expected her to have gone partying as much as she can while he couldn't reprimand her, and realized that she was much more loyal than he gave her credit for. He would have to make it up to her.

He felt a wave of lethargy extend over his senses as he thought. That was why it was a moment before he realized that there was the sound of tears again. The painful, heartbreaking sound of Momo's tears. Dimly, he thought he felt something warm touch his hand. He felt her warm fingers around his. He wanted nothing more than to grasp them, but he couldn't will his frozen body to move.

_"Shirou-chan! Shirou-chan, can you hear me? Please come back. Don't do this anymore. Even if I don't deserve this from you, please come back to me. Or at the very least, to everyone else. Your division's in depression, as well as others. A lot of people care about you, you know. They're all so worried about you. Rangiku-san, Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san, and even Kuchiki-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, and Unohana-taichou. Everyone's really upset."_

There was a pause. Toushirou strained desperately against the bounds that weighed down on his body.

_"And me. I'm so…so scared. I feel so empty, without you here. So even if it's the last thing you do for me, let me see your eyes open one more time, and let me tell you how sorry I am."_

He would like nothing more than to answer her. He could see her in his mind, her soft brown eyes, glistening with tears, and dark locks of hair, framing her innocent face. Her eyes would be red from crying. The image, even if imagined, tugged at his heart.

Her sobs were clearer than before. Even in his comatose state, he heard it. He was fully conscious of every single fiber of his being. He willed his body to move, willed it with all his strength. His eyelids were like stone. The darkness pressed down on him more heavily than ever. He wanted to yell from strain. The more he pushed, the more it weighed on him, the more he felt as if he was drowning in it. it was a dark black ocean, all weighing him down. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stay here any longer. He needed to see Momo.

_"Please…Toushirou…"_

Two words. Those two words sent strength flowing through his being. It was like the strength that his reiatsu had given him, but in a different sense. Those two words, and suddenly, the darkness seemed to be nothing more than a small weight.

He was aware that his control over his reiatsu loosened, but as he let it loose, more strength came to him. He pushed against the darkness, against his frozen body.

An image of Momo's smiling face came to him. With a final surge, he burst through the black heaviness as though surfacing from water. He was acutely aware for the first time of his surroundings. The exact feel of the bed he lay upon, the sharp smell of icy air, filling his lungs. His eyelids twitched, and he pushed them open for the first time in weeks. He blinked for a moment, trying to bring his surroundings into focus.

He felt the familiar reiatsu to his right. Turning his head slowly, his neck stiff, he blinked as a familiar image sharpened from its haziness.

A petite female figure, her shoulders slumped with exhaustion, her steps slow, about to leave. She was every bit as he remembered her. Her dark hair pulled back into its bun and her soft hands delicately pushing the door open. A fierce joy ripped through him at seeing her.

His voice was soft and slightly raspy with disuse. But he called out anyways.

One call after staying silent for so long. One word.

"Momo."

* * *

I am SOOO SORRY! I know you must hate me for this. After last time's cliffhanger, here's another one. I know you all wanted to see their reactions…I am horrible, I know. It was going to be originally included in this chapter, but it got too long and out of hand…

I will try to update more, but as I said, it's September. And I promise, the next chapter will be good, or as good as I can make it. Really!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the slow update! I said I'd try getting this one out fast…but…yeah…I got caught up in a whole ton of things-classes, reading fan fiction…etcetera, , I know you probably were really pissed that I left you with the same cliffhanger twice, but here's the chapter that you wanted. I tried my best to make it good, but remember, this type of genre is entirely new for me! By the way, if you're not much of a fan of Hitsuhina, you can skip this chapter. I can debrief the important parts later if you want. And thanks to all that who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 7

"_Momo."_

Her body froze. Her heart thudded in her chest, beating against her ribs like a trapped bird, threatening to get out. Her eyes widened in disbelief. _It…it can't be…Is this a dream?_

Slowly, she revolved on the spot. Her brown eyes instantly locked with a pair of the brightest turquoise eyes, more bright and beautiful than the most precious gem, eyes that had far too long been sealed beneath a pair of soft eyelids, and have finally opened themselves to the world again, eyes that gazed intensely back at her.

She stood still, her heart pounding a frantic beat, so loud she was sure that the whole of Seireitei could hear it. Her mouth moved, but the only thing that she could choke out was, "Tou…shirou…"

There was a moment's silence. The moment stretched long, far longer than what she'd always imagined a moment to last. Then, slowly, Toushirou pushed himself up. A flash of pain crossed his face for a moment, and he moved stiffly and painfully. But his eyes never left Momo's. They held her paralyzed to the spot, unable to move. Finally, he managed to sit up. His breathing was heavy for a moment. Then, the smallest of smiles touched his lips. "Hey, are you going to stare at me all day like I'm some sort of freak show?"

Momo slowly shook her head, as if in a trance. Her eyes never left his. She moved forward unconsciously, stretching out a hand, as if wanting to touch him to prove that he was real. "Toushirou…is it…are you really awake?"

He frowned at her. "Of course. I'm talking to you, aren't I? Jeez, Hinamori, you've moved from naïve to suspicious of everything. And that's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!"

Tears brimmed in her eyes again. "Shirou-chan!" she cried, completely ignoring the last part of his sentence, "You're awake!" She felt happiness course through her. Happiness mixed with astonishment and relief. She felt giddy. "I-"

She broke off as his words suddenly hit her. _Naïve…_

Her arm dropped limply to her side. Her head bowed. She suddenly remembered what she had done in her blind trust of Aizen. It felt as if someone had just punched her in the gut. Her happiness drained away as quickly as it had come. "I'm glad that you're awake, Hitsugaya-taichou. I will go inform Unohana-taichou."

Toushirou stared at her, a frown on his face. His eyes were wide in shock. Did she just call him "Hitsugaya-taichou"? And what was with her sudden change of attitude. He definitely wasn't used to this, and the sudden change, instead of bringing him the satisfaction he'd always thought that he'd feel when she finally called him by his title, instead made him feel uneasy, almost wary.

"Hinamori? What's wrong?" he asked sharply.

Momo flinched at his tone. The temperature dropped slightly. She turned away, feeling torn. She felt a hot prickling sensation in her eyes, and tried to blink back tears. She should have been happy that he'd woken up, but now she had to face her fears. _I can't face him. How can I believe that he'd forgiven me? He's calling me 'Hinamori" again. He hasn't forgiven me…_

"Nothing is wrong, Hitsugaya-taichou," she said, trying to keep her voice nonchalant, though failing to keep the pain from it. "I'll be going-"

"Don't be stupid, Hinamori. Obviously something's wrong. I can tell just by looking at your face once, and listening to your voice. You've never been good at hiding your emotions. What's wrong? What did I do? Did you get hurt because of me? Was it because I couldn't protect you or-"

"No!" Momo said. "No, that's not it at all. That doesn't matter. _You _haven't done anything," Momo answered, still not looking at him. _Except nearly get yourself killed, because of me, _she added to herself.

"Then what's wrong with you? You're acting really out of character. Why won't you look at me?" Toushirou sounded slightly annoyed now. Still, Momo said nothing. She continued to face away from him.

"Hinamori! Look at me…Momo!"

Momo gasped in shock when he said her name. Her head snapped toward him.

Toushirou was shocked by the pain in her eyes, which were filled with tears. Now that he looked at her clearly, he saw that her eyes were red and slightly swollen. So she had been crying for a while now. There were also dark circles under them from lack of sleep.

"You haven't done anything except get yourself hurt! And it's all because of me!" she suddenly shouted at him. He stared at her, shocked.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault that things have gone wrong. And I pointed a sword at you! I believed a piece of paper and some ink over you! I believed Aizen, a man I thought I knew, over you, whom I've known nearly all my life! 'I asked this of you as an ordinary man.' Don't you see? He wasn't even ordering me as a captain, and yet I listened! I should have known that you could never do something like that, but instead, I blindly tried to kill you! How can anyone forgive that?"

"Momo…" Toushirou tried to interrupt, but the girl wasn't through yet. Her voice grew louder, more shrill.

"I got you hurt so much, and I've hurt you myself. You nearly died, not once, but twice, because of me. You've given me so much, but I've given you nothing, and I've only hurt you. Why, Hitsugaya-kun? Why can you still talk to me? Why do you even look at me? If you're just pretending to be like this to make me feel better, please stop! I can't take that!"

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing into them. Toushirou didn't know what to say at the moment, though he was glad that she'd stopped calling him 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. He stared at her, astonished at all the things that she'd shouted at him. Was this what she had said that she wanted to apologize for? "Momo…" he tried again.

"I've hurt you so much. I don't deserve to even speak to you," she trembled. "How can I even begin to make up for it? How can you ever forgive me if I can't even forgive myself?"

Toushirou was still for a moment, while the girl sobbed. In the distance, he thought her heard the sound of voices. Others must have become aware of Momo's shouting, and his reiatsu. But he didn't care one bit about all of that at the moment.

"Idiot, isn't it obvious?"

Momo looked up in shock at the sudden sound of swishing cloth that followed his words. Her eyes widened as he pushed his blankets away and tried to stand up. He looked thin and fragile in the white hospital yukata, and she could see him wince in pain and stumble against his half healed wounds, clutching at his bandaged wounds.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo cried out, and all her previous reasons forgotten, she rushed forward and steadied him, just as he was about to collapse. "Don't move, you'll open your wounds an-"

Before she could do or say anymore, however, his hands suddenly grabbed her robes and pulled her toward him. Momo gasped as she fell against his chest and felt his arms encircle her in a strong and tight embrace. She didn't remember the last time that he'd hugged her, as he'd deemed the act childish. She could feel his coldness, and yet somehow warmth at the same time. She felt his heart, beating strongly against his chest, beating strong beats of life. She felt her own heart, speed up and thud harder than ever against her own chest.

"Idiot. I told you before. I never, ever, let any of that bother me. Stop crying. It's okay. I understand. I've already forgiven you. In fact, I was never angry with you in the first place. You did nothing wrong, and no one can blame you. We were all fooled by Aizen, not just you. I don't know if anyone else could have seen the situation for what it really was. So don't worry anymore."

"But…" she whispered, clutching at his robes. She could see the bandages wrapped tightly across his chest from the gap in his robes. Her heart clenched. "But you were hurt so much. I can't forgive myself…"

"No, Momo. That isn't your fault. It was mine. I made my choices, and decisions. I got hurt because I wasn't strong enough to fight Aizen at the time. It has nothing to do with you," his voice was soft, and gentler than she'd ever heard it.

"Besides, I don't regret anything. I swore to myself to kill Aizen. It was my choice. He made me angry because he made me fail to protect you. I always just wanted to make sure you were always safe."

"But that's why you get hurt," Momo whispered back. "If I wasn't naïve, and got myself hurt, if I didn't get caught in Aizen's plans, then you would never have fought so hard and gotten hurt like that…"

"Yes I would have. It wasn't just you. He was threatening us all. I would have fought to keep the balance in the world. Stop being so determined to blame yourself, Momo. It isn't your fault. I don't hate you. You don't have to do anything, all right? Well, no actually, do one thing for me," he said, and drew away from her for a moment, looking into her eyes. For the first time, she saw with shock that they were bluer than she'd remembered, and like his skin, had a faint luminosity. They glowed ever so slightly, making him look ethereal and otherworldly. His scowl was smooth for once, and his lips slightly upturned in a smile. She also registered for the first time that he had grown taller in the time they'd been apart after he coma. He had finally begun to grow, and was now the same height as her, maybe even a tad taller. His body was not skinny and fragile, as she'd first interpreted, but lean and strong, with all the strength of a warrior in his muscles. His face looked older, the childish roundness of the watermelon-spitting brat he used to be gone, leaving behind a handsome youth. He was growing up, changing physically. Momo could feel it.

Yet as she looked into his brilliant turquoise eyes, glowing with more emotion than she'd ever seen displayed in the icy depths before, she realized that no matter how much he changed on the outside, inside, he was still the same Shirou-chan that she had grown to love so much. He may be more mature now, and slightly different, but at the core, he was still the same person.

The same Shirou-chan that always looked out for her.

"Just promise me not to cry so much. Be happy, Momo."

She sobbed again. Without warning, and forgetting his wounds, she threw her arms around him herself this time. He gasped in shock, and winced slightly as she collided with his wounds, but didn't draw away. She clung to his form, sobbing into his robes, staining them with her tears. But the difference was that this time, they were tears of happiness. He forgave her. He always forgave her so easily, even though she didn't deserve it. But this time, she was beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, she may be allowed to put the past behind her. The fact that her granny's words became true, and Toushirou had forgiven her, made her feel warmth spread throughout her whole body.

"Thank you, Shirou-chan…thank you so much. I will always try to be happy, as long as I have you here. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. Please, I just ask you to try to always stay here, with me," she said shakily, smiling through her tears.

He smiled back, though neither could see each other's smiles. "I know. I'll try my best, Momo. Shinigami live in constant danger. But I'll try."

Usually, such a promise was a light one, an off-hand promise said only to ease. But when Toushirou said it, she could feel seriousness behind his words, and knew that he meant them. He had always been that way. It was one of the things she loved about him. He never made promises that he didn't intend to keep.

"Thank you, Toushirou…" she said again.

"Hn, anytime, Momo."

There was silence for a moment, and they heard some shinigami moving closer. But the two savored this moment alone together. Toushirou held Momo until the last of her tears dried. When they did, she felt another question rise up.

"But tell me something. Why?"

Toushirou was confused. "Why?"

"Yes. Why do you do this? How can you always forgive me so easily? Rangiku-san once said that you only loosen yourself up for me. And you always supported me and protected me. What makes me so special?"

Toushirou stiffened slightly, and drew back. His eyes had a wary look in them. For a moment, he seemed to struggle with words, as if he wanted to say something, but was against saying it at the same time.

"Toushirou?" Momo asked, a little worried at his expression.

He started at her voice. He looked into her eyes. She seemed so sincere. And the way she'd said his name, it made him feel that it was… all right to say what he wanted to say, what he'd wanted to say to her for so long.

"I thought that was obvious," he said slowly.

Momo cocked her head, waiting. She didn't think that it was obvious. As soon as he'd said those words however, she felt her heart speed up again, thudding loudly in her chest. Somehow, she knew that his answer was going to change everything. Her whole body was tense as she waited. She wanted to hear, yet at the same time, she was afraid. "What's…obvious?" she said, trying to speak coherently through the thumping of her heart.

Toushirou looked uncomfortable. He wasn't used to expressing his feelings. Funny, how he'd been through so much, fought Aizen, survived at the edge of death, and he couldn't express his feelings still. He took a deep breath, his heart thudding every bit as strong as hers. He had had these feelings for a long time now…yet he'd never wanted to acknowledge them.

He looked away for a moment. "Ever since the first time we met…" he hesitated, and Momo waited. "Since the first time you pulled me out of the snow in Rukongai, I…I always cared about you. You were the first person I saw in Soul Society, and the first person that didn't cringe from the sight of me. You…accepted me as I am. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I could never let the one person that had made me so happy get hurt."

There was silence for a moment, but Momo knew that there was more. Her breathing quickened, but she willed herself, no matter how much she wanted to, not to break the silence.

"You changed my life, you know. If you hadn't gone to the academy when you did, I don't think my powers would have awakened as early as they did, and I wouldn't really have had a reason to go myself. Hyourinmaru called…but I never wanted to answer, not until you were gone. I swore to follow, and protect you, No matter what."

He clenched his fists suddenly, and the air grew heavy and cold, but Momo did not shiver, only waited.

"When I saw you on the floor of the Seijoto Kyourin, your lifeless body, and your blood and life spilling out, and realized that it was Aizen that did that…you don't know how much it hurt. I'd failed you."

Toushirou didn't know why he was suddenly saying all this. But somehow, he found it easy to tell Momo as he had no one else.

"You asked why I tried so much to protect you. You were the one who'd saved me, not just from the snow the day you found me in Soul Society, but you saved me from becoming a complete cold person, hating every aspect of life. If you weren't there, I…don't know what I would have become. Probably a cold and heartless being. You allowed me not to completely freeze over. You don't know what you've done for me, Momo."

"I couldn't have…" Momo whispered.

Toushirou looked her in the eyes. Turquoise locked with chocolate. The same eyes that had once seemed so mysterious and cold, Momo had been the first to see more then just ice in them. Now they seemed so familiar, something that she couldn't imagine not being there.

"Momo," he whispered, and she felt her heart race. "I can't imagine my life without you. That's why I strive so much to protect you. You're the most important person in the world to me."

He looked uncomfortable at expressing his emotions, but his gaze was steady, intense.

"Why…?" Momo asked again, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Because…" He paused, and then looked into her eyes, probing, contemplating whether or not to go on. The brown eyes were warm, trusting. They waited, emotions flying across the depths. They were kind, and misjudging. They would not condemn him.

He leant forward, and murmured softly, "Because I love you."

Momo's eyes went wide, and she froze. Her heart, though pounding frantically a moment before, stopped completely. Disbelief filled her, and she just stared, wide-eyed at him.

Toushirou looked away. "I…I'm sorry if I've made things difficult. It's just that you were the one that made me happy. But then, I couldn't even protect you and hurt you...You don't have to do anything. I just want to see you safe-"

He was cut off as he was suddenly tackled again. Momo had her arms around his neck, her hands tangled in his robes, and squeezing him hard. "Momo?"

"I love you too!" she cried, her voice shaking with emotion. Toushirou had a sneaking suspicion that she'd burst into tears again. "From the very beginning, ever since we were children, I cared. That's the reason that I was always with you. Everyone thought that you were cold, but when I was with you, I felt warm and safe. I knew you were different. It used to be friendship, but it grew to something so much more. When I was blinded by Aizen, I didn't know of my own feelings. I didn't know why being with you made me so happy. That was why it hurt so much when I thought that you killed Aizen. Before I'd known it, I'd lost my heart to you. I just never realized it till mow. When you nearly died, I thought that my heart had been ripped out, and when you opened your eyes, it felt as if it had come back. Shirou-chan…Toushirou, I love you so much!"

Toushirou couldn't move, nor speak. It felt as if everything was a dream, and the slightest movement would shatter it. But slowly, he pushed her away slightly, just far enough to look into her sparkling happy eyes, eye filled with love. He realized that it wasn't a dream.

"Is that true?" he whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

"Yes…" Momo whispered back. She looked into his eyes as well. They were filled with more emotion than she'd ever seen in them. For once, he had let all the barriers down.

There eyes were locked, and it felt as if some sort of spark had been lit between them. It strengthened, causing an almost sort of magnetic pull between them. It was then that they realized that it was not so much a spark as a rope, a rope that seemed to link their souls together, so tightly that they thought it would be physically painful to sever it. The bond that they had had strengthened tenfold.

"Momo…" he whispered, the sound barely audible.

And suddenly, his lips were against hers. Neither knew who had made the first move. Perhaps both had moved at the same time. His were cool and smooth, while hers warm and soft. Electricity sparked between them, filling the air. All thoughts left their heads as they were lost in their own world. It was a soft, innocent kiss, but it was one they'd never forget.

For it signified that at last, they were united. That they had finally found each other. They would be together, facing all new challenges together, being there for each other.

_Let us be together, always._

*

The giant ice deity sighed in amusement and relief. His master was safe once again, and everything was fine. He did chuckle at the scene between him and Hinamori Momo though. Though the boy had never admitted them out loud, Hyourinmaru had known his feelings for a while.

"So, will you talk to me now?"

The dragon swiveled his head around to see a young woman wearing a plum purple haori with designs of pink flowers and green and purple leaves on it. She also wore cherry red hakama and a pale pink kosode (that's the shirt part, I think). She moved forward, and the bells that she carried tinkled. Her hands were covered by pale pink tekko, and hair twisted in an elegant twist at the back of her head. She smiled at him, cocking her head.

"Tobiume. You've decided to invade my inner world again?"

"It's not like you're too busy worrying about your wielder anymore," Tobiume shrugged. "Funny how long it took those two."

"Yes. It took quite a while."

"And you're satisfied now?" Tobiume asked. "You finally have your master back."

The dragon growled low in his throat, a contented growl. "Yes. Yes, I am."

There was a pause, then, "So, can you go into your human form."

Hyourinmaru turned to glare at her. He'd forgotten that she was one of the few rare people that knew of his human form.

Hyourinmaru hissed angrily exasperatedly. "And why should I?"

"Well, I want to see it! It's so much easier to talk when you're not so big, and you don't look as scary," Tobiume grinned at him.

Hyourinmaru glared. "And if I refuse?" he growled, menacingly, but Tobiume wasn't frightened. On the contrary, her grin widened. "Then I won't stop pestering you until you go into it. I have a lot of time for that you know."

Hyourinmaru hissed, knowing that Tobiume was actually serious about her threat. With the sound of shattering ice, he allowed his dragon form to dissipate and his humanoid form to take over. He flexed his fingers for a moment, getting used to this feeling. He didn't like this form much still, as it wasn't menacing. His ice-cold eyes glared at the woman, who, though still smaller than him, was much closer to his eyelevel now. "Happy?"

"Very," she said in satisfaction.

He groaned and looked down at himself. He had always hated this form, also for the fact that it resembled ever so slightly the first Heavenly Guardian, and she'd given it to him instead of trying to save herself.

But now, as he felt Toushirou's strong reiatsu, and saw in his mind's eye his strong form, no longer in danger of death, he, for the first time, began to forgive himself for the Guardian's death, and for once, appreciated this gift.

Because at last, his master was back. And at last, Toushirou had found happiness with the one he loved. He didn't have to blame himself any longer.

Tobiume seemed much more relaxed too. She smiled warmly at Hyourinmaru, stretching casually.

"So, any bets on who'll get together next?"

* * *

Okay, so that's my first attempt at any romance. If it failed, I'm sorry. It's not my area of expertise. If it sucked, I'm sorry! If it was too long, too short, or whatever was wrong with it, I'm sorry! It was really awkward writing this genre. I added the last part as a sort of omake…ish…yeah…

Ahem, the descriptions of Hyourinmaru and Tobiume in this series of stories are what I imagined them to look like. Of course, I admit I added the bells after seeing the new anime, but that was around what they were supposed to look like. If you want to see a picture, I did a rough sketch of them on deviantart. You just have to go to my profile and click my homepage, and it should come up. That's if you want to see it.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update. Real life got in the way.

Yes, many would wonder what more there is to this story, but remember, not everything is completely fixed yet. Still, from here, it might get a little plotless, just random things happening. But I do know what I want to do, trust me!

P.S. for those of you who haven't watched it, episode 239 has such an awesome Toushirou and Hyourinmaru part. That is officially my favourite part in this whole filler so far, and one of my favourite parts in Bleach ever!

* * *

Chapter 8

No one had missed the sudden spike of reiatsu from fourth division. It was there, strong and cold as always. And it could only mean one thing.

"He's awoken! Taichou's awoken!" a tenth division officer burst into a room where many of his colleagues were absentmindedly doing various things.

There was immediate uproar. The cloud of depression that had hung over the tenth seemed to dissipate within moments. "Really?" "Taichou has come back!"

Word spread quickly throughout the tenth. Matsumoto, who was just entering the barracks, heard the shouts, and felt the reiatsu. She immediately turned on her heel, and began rushing back the way she'd come. _Taichou…_

Byakuya smiled faintly to himself. "I knew you wouldn't leave us, Hitsugaya-kun."

Pushing away half-drunk cup of tea, he stood from his desk and left the office.

Unohana collapsed into a chair in relief. Ukitake was with her, and she could see a spark in the man's eyes. He immediately began to speak of all the sweets that he had to go get for the young captain.

Ichigo stopped looking over his shoulder for Byakuya. He paused and looked at Rukia, who had also stopped. "Hey Rukia. Did you feel that?"

"Of course. Unlike you, I don't have any problems with sensing reiatsu. Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu just grew stronger. He's probably awake. Momo's probably happy."

Zaraki grinned a maniac-like grin. "Excellent. I can't wait to challenge the shrimp, just to see how much stronger he is now."

Kurotsuchi tapped his chin with one long nail thoughtfully. "At last, I may have a chance to carefully observe the Heavenly Guardian's power. Now, if only I can think of how. The boy does not cooperate easily…"

Kyouraku tipped his hat. "I knew he wouldn't disappoint us."

A certain fox-faced captain grinned wider. Getting up from the desk he sat at, he made his way to the door.

"Ichimaru-taichou?" Izuru said hesitantly.

"I think I'll go pay mini-taichou another visit. Don't mind me, Izuru."

Toushirou looked exhausted. It seemed that getting up took much more effort than he had let on. He collapsed to his knees.

"Toushirou?" Momo asked, worried. He smiled a faint smile. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Momo helped him get to his feet, and move back into bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Momo. I'm fine. My body feels a little odd right now, but I'll get used to it."

"Well, you do look differently, Momo said, grinning. Toushirou frowned and looked at his pale, luminescent hand again. "I wonder if there's something I can do to control this," he whispered thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's your reiatsu. It's really strong. Anyways, do you remember anything from the time you were in coma?" Momo was curious. When she had been in coma, she had remembered nothing but black, though later, slight sounds from the outside. Just before she woke up, she had been able to hear everything clearly, and she wondered how it was for Toushirou.

Toushirou looked thoughtful, a small crease in his brow from thinking. "I don't know. All I remember was the battle. Then I remember trying to draw in my reiatsu, and loosing consciousness. It was very dark and cold, and I couldn't move. I thought I was dead. After a while, I began to be able to move slightly, and I realized that I…was in my inner world, so I suppose I wasn't really moving."

Momo was surprised. She too had entered her inner world on her second time of sleep induced by Yamamoto.

"Sometimes, I could hear a little of what was going on outside. I remember hearing Kuchiki-taichou once, and you, I think. I focused mainly on keeping my reiatsu in check. I lost control sometimes, and my body would hurt a lot when that happened. And then…well…" Toushirou didn't seem to want to say anything. Momo realized it must be something private, and likely something between him and his zanpakutou, and likely the reason why he caused all the damage that morning, and he looked different now, so she didn't pry. "What happened after that?"

Toushirou looked grateful. "After, I heard everything much clearer. I heard the Soutaichou, and Abarai, Matsumoto, Kuchiki, Kurosaki…and then you."

Momo blushed slightly, thinking of everything that she had said to him just before he woke up.

Toushirou grinned at her. "So, what happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, Ukitake-taichou caught you, and brought you to the fourth. You were in such bad shape, everyone thought you'd, well, you know…" she trailed off, obviously not wanting to form the word. "Anyways, Unohana-taichou managed to save you and you fell into a coma. We came back after Yamamoto-soutaichou and Urahara-san moved the real Karakura town back. There were so many injured, and dead as well. Most of the injured have made full recoveries. It's been three weeks now. And this morning, your reiatsu lost control, and everyone thought that you wouldn't make it. They were all worried. I think everyone's all relieved that you're okay."

Toushirou frowned, thinking about this new information.

"I see. What about those other people…the ones with the hollow masks…"

"Oh, those people who are almost like the arrancar?" Momo asked. Toushirou nodded.

"They're called vizards. They're the old shinigami captains and lieutenants from 100 years ago that got caught in Aizen's schemes and gained hollow powers. They went back to their home in the human world after making peace with Soul Society."

"I see," Toushirou said. He felt slightly shocked that Aizen's scheming started so long ago, but wasn't surprised that he'd caught more people up in it. "And those two arrancar that fought on our side?"

"Well, we're not sure. Yamamoto-soutaichou gave them a few choices, but they haven't shown up again."

"Isshin-taichou? How did he show up again?"

"I was shocked to see him as well. He's Ichigo-kun's father. He also returned to the human world, though he says that he wants to visit in the future."

"Figures that he's Kurosaki's father. No wonder none of his family seems to know how to show proper respect, and are so annoying," Toushirou muttered to himself. He looked thoughtful. "So, what did the Soutaichou say," he asked slowly.

"Well, he didn't say much, but he didn't condemn him or anything, so I suppose he's all right…"

Toushirou pondered this. "Well, it's not like he did anything to warrant punishment exactly. Anyhow, one more question. What happened to Ichimaru?"

Momo looked uncomfortable for a second. She was probably thinking of Toushirou's dislike of Ichimaru Gin. "Well…"

But she was cut off as the door was thrown open without warning. "Hiya mini-taichou!" came an overly cheerful voice. They turned to see none other than Ichimaru Gin leaning against the doorframe, grinning. Toushirou stiffened immediately, and Gin's smile faded ever so slightly.

"Ichimaru…" Toushirou acknowledged, his voice frigid, and it felt as though the temperature had dropped slightly.

There were sudden footsteps. It appeared that other people had made it to the room. Matsumoto and Byakuya paused behind Gin, Matsumoto's face shocked and nervous to see him there, Byakuya's a neutral and emotionless mask, which hid any surprise. Gin was particularly good at hiding his reiatsu.

They observed the scene silently. Everyone there knew of Toushirou's fury at Gin when he first betrayed Soul Society. They were slightly afraid at what might happen.

"So, you're here, and they let you be a captain again."

It was more of a statement than a question. Gin's smile faded slightly.

"Yes," he answered slightly less cheerful than he usually would have done.

"And what did you say to them that convinced them to allow this?" Toushirou inquired, his voice still tight.

Gin paused, and then allowed his smile to vanish as he does in rare moments like this one. He walked into the room, the others following him at a safe distance. "I think I should say this to you as well, Hitsugaya-taichou," he said, and everyone was shocked at his sudden formal use of Toushirou's name, and formal way of talking. "I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and stupid. I was just trying to protect Rangiku from Aizen. I know I've hurt you all a lot, and I'm sorry. And not just you, but to Hinamori-chan as well, and Kuchiki-taichou," he turned to Byakuya, who raised one delicate eyebrow at his words. "I'm sorry for hurting you and Rukia-chan."

"And Soul Society believed you?' Toushirou asked icily. Everyone flinched. Even the temperature seemed to mirror his words.

Gin nodded, and for the third time in many years, he opened his eyes. (Note: the first time was when he fought Toushirou in the soul society arc. The second time was in _Final Battles_)_. _Ruby red eyes met brilliant aqua. The red held nothing back while the blue-green measured them.

There was a tense silence.

Then, to everyone's immense surprise, Toushirou suddenly sighed. "Fine, I'll accept that. I forgive you for what you did, but that doesn't mean I trust you yet, and be warned that what I said still holds true. If you let Hinamori spill one drop of blood, or hurt anyone else in any way, especially Hinamori and Matsumoto, I'll kill you."

Though everyone flinched again at his harsh words, they were still astonished. Did Toushirou just forgive Gin?

Gin grinned again. "Well, I suppose that's the best I can get! I just have to work ta earn your trust, ne?"

Toushirou nodded, his usual scowl in place. He didn't look too pleased, but he didn't seem furious, as they feared he might have been. He even accepted Gin's hand when he offered it, shaking it as a sign of truce.

"But, I am curious. Why aren't ya furious with me?' Gin asked, reverting back to his usual way of speaking.

"I'm not blind. I saw you at the final battle, even if I was concentrated on Aizen. I figured that you might have betrayed Aizen for Matsumoto. You always did everything for her, so I figured that you probably betrayed us for her in some sort of twisted logic."

"Ara, ya really are a genius," Gin said, grinning. Toushirou shrugged and released Gin's hand.

As soon as he did, however, he suddenly heard a loud cry of, "Taichou!" The next moment, his view was completely obscured by two large breasts, and his airways completely obscured. Matsumoto had thrown herself around her captain's small form and was crushing him to her chest and sobbing unashamedly.

"Oh taichou! Thank you so much for forgiving Gin! It means a lot to me! And I'm so glad that you've woken up! I've been so worried! The whole division's been-"

"Uh Ran-chan, ya migh' wanna let 'im breathe," Gin said, keeping back a chuckle. Even Byakuya looked almost amused.

Matsumoto stopped sobbing to hear a faint muffled noise. It sounded sort of like 'Mmphrm!"

She looked down to see Toushirou pushing against her, trying to free his face and body from her death-hug. Matsumoto laughed and released her hold on him.

Toushirou immediately pushed back, gulping in lungfuls of air gratefully. Then he turned his livid face to Matsumoto.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Matsumoto? Did you want to kill me or something?'

Matsumoto looked aghast. "Of course not, taichou! You've just woken up! It would be horrible! And everyone would be really depressed, and mad at me!"

"Then don't do that!" Toushirou said, and his eyes flashed blue, and the temperature dropped.

"Ooh, scary!" Gin said, grinning, and everyone laughed, trying to hide a shiver at the cold temperature. Matsumoto pulled her captain into a hug again, but this time, she was careful to keep from suffocating him. "Oi, Matsumoto…"

"Thank you taichou," Matsumoto whispered. "Thank you for coming back to us, and for forgiving Gin."

Toushirou shrugged. "There wasn't any reason not to." He pushed Matsumoto away from him again, and, calming himself. He looked to Byakuya, gazing at him carefully. "Kuchiki-taichou…"

"Hitsugaya-taichou. It is good to have you back. You gave us quite a bit of trouble earlier."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that…" Toushirou said, looking sheepish.

Byakuya cracked a smile. "No need. It wasn't your fault."

Toushirou didn't completely agree, but he let it go. He didn't have much time to speak more, however, as sudden footsteps and two familiar reiatsus alerted them to the arrival of more visitors. In a moment, Unohana and Ukitake had entered. Ukitake, to Toushirou's horror, was carrying an armful of what looked like "get well presents", which seemed to consist of mostly of brightly coloured sweets and snacks.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. You're awake at last. Thank goodness," Unohana said, smiling warmly, and immediately proceeded to check him over with her reiatsu, and running a critical eye over him. She also carefully slid the door shut. Ukitake looked down at the boy affectionately.

"Here, Hitsugaya-taichou! I've brought you some gifts! I hope they will make you feel better!" and with that, he proceeded to dump the pile of snacks into the young captain's lap.

Byakuya's mouth twitched at the look of horror that crossed Toushirou's face. The horror raised a level when Ukitake proceeded to pull even _more _sweets out of the folds in his kimono. Feeling it the only polite thing to do after all the trouble he'd caused, Toushirou reluctantly said, "Umm, thanks, I appreciate it…"

"Oh, it was no trouble. I've got more if you want it!" Ukitake's face was that of a child opening birthday presents.

"Uh, no, that's unnecessary," Toushirou denied quickly, glaring at Gin, who was shaking slightly with silent laughter. "Thank you for…helping me after the battle as well," he added to Ukitake. He also turned to Unohana. "And thank you, Unohana-taichou, for saving my life."

"It was no trouble," Unohana said, quoting Ukitake. "It was my duty. We are all lad to have you among us again. You have no idea who how worried everyone was," he eyes flickered toward Momo as she said this, a warm, knowing glint in her eyes. "However, I must keep you here a while longer. Not only for your wounds, which haven't fully healed yet, but because your reiatsu. It…causes some complications, and until you can reign it in completely, I can allow only certain people to see you."

"I see," Toushirou said, frowning. His gaze traveled to everyone in the room, noticing that Byakuya's scarf was wrapped more securely around his neck than usual, Matsumoto was wearing her uniform more properly than usual, and Gin plunging his fingers in his sleeves. Momo shivered now and then, and even Unohana, though her expression was warm, sometimes wore an expression one would wear on a chilly winter morning. Ukitake seemed to suffer the most. He was constantly pursing his lips, as though holding back coughs that threatened to throw him into one of his attacks. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Unohana replied, smiling. "Just try to reign it in as much as possible. I don't overlook the difficulty of that, with a reiatsu as large and wild as yours is. But when it isn't that well controlled-"

She was cut off as the door was thrown open. "Toushirou! You're awake!"

Ichigo's voice was loud usually, and even more so after the soft murmur of Unohana. His voice was completely uncalled for, earning him a glare from Byakuya. In addition, as soon as the door was thrown open, two new recruits, who had been just walking by, both immediately froze in their tracks and collapsed, gasping for breath. One even fainted.

"Oh dear. It appeared that we've forgotten to put up a sign to inform the new recruits not to come here. She closed her eyes, an exasperated expression on her face as a few more thumps could be heard in the distance. "Close the door, Kurosaki-san," she sated.

"Uh, right!' Ichigo hurried into the room, with Renji and Rukia entering behind him. He quickly slammed the door shut, but not before they heard the incensed voice of Iemura exclaim, "Damn it! Another bunch! Who's the stupid idiot that left Hitsugaya-taichou's door open this time?? When I find him, I'll take his neck, strangle him, and-" the rest of his words was lost as the door slammed. Ichigo had a sheepish look on his face, flushing with embarrassment as everyone gave him a pointed look. Except Toushirou, who looked slightly bemused.

"Umm…"

"Well, Hitsugaya-taichou, you have just received a live demonstration of what I wanted to say. When it isn't well controlled, your reiatsu causes many problems, such as lesser shinigami unable to stand it, and freezing. It would be best to stay here until you can control it better, as we have a seal on this room to help seal it here."

"I see," Toushirou said again. The thought of being stuck in this room for a long period of time didn't appeal to him in any sense, but he grudgingly accepted Unohana's logic. His body did still feel extremely sore, and some of his wounds still hurt. It wouldn't do for him to leave the fourth, only to be returned to it a few days later because he had opened his wounds again.

"Please do not be put out with me, Hitsugaya-taichou. You were mortally wounded after all, more so than the rest of us, and your body has barely had the chance to heal and rest. It is only expected that you will need some time to recover.

Toushirou nodded, still unenthusiastic, but resigned. He looked around at everyone in the room, and something occurred to him.

"Has the soutaichou appointed new captains yet?' he asked suddenly.

"No. Ichimaru-taichou is the captain of the third now, but the fifth and ninth are still captainless," Ukitake answered.

When he asked the question, Toushirou noticed Momo suddenly shift uncomfortably. She bit her lip, and had a strange look on her face. Toushirou had a shrewd idea that it had something to do with the captainship of the fifth.

"Does he have any ideas?"

"It's hard to say. After all, he hasn't called any meetings yet. You'd think that he would, just after the war, but from what Sasakibe-fukutaichou said, Yamamoto-soutaichou exhausted himself quite a bit at the last battle, and hasn't really been up to doing many things. He is old, you know. I'm sure he has ideas," Ukitake said, and Toushirou noticed that he also gave Momo a knowing look.

Ichigo, oblivious to any hidden meanings as usual, just yawned as said, "Why doesn't he just make Hinamori captain and then be done with it? She has bankai, right?'

Toushirou rolled his eyes as Momo stiffened. "Kurosaki, that's Hinamori's decision. If she wants to, then she can apply. If she doesn't want to, then even the Soutaichou can't make her."

"Whatever. Why are we talking about such boring things anyways? Are everyday things like this the only things you can care about, even after coming out of coma?" Ichigo said.

"Speaking of which, Kurosaki, there's something I wanted to tell you. It's rather rude to tell people that you won't ever forgive them if they can't wake up from a coma. It's not like they can control it, really," he said, smirking as Ichigo's mouth fell open in shock.

Momo burst into giggles. Rukia burst out laughing shamelessly, and everyone else either smiled, or chuckled in amusement at Ichigo's face. For a moment, Ichigo opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, but not quite getting the words out.

'Stop that, Kurosaki. You look like a fish," Toushirou said, his smirk widening.

"Wha- but…but how did you hear me? I mean…you were just lying there like a lump of ice…"

"Watch your mouth, Kurosaki, or I'll show you who's a lump of ice," Toushirou threatened.

"Okay, okay! You were still out of it, happy? How did you hear what I said?"

Toushirou bit his lip, trying to decide how much to say. "Well, after a few days, I just began to hear the outside world. It took a few days until I could really hear clearly what was being said, so I heard you quite clearly. I also heard Abarai yelling at Ichimaru once as well," he added.

Renji flushed in anger and embarrassment at being reminded of the memory.

"Ohh, Hinamori-chan! That means that taichou must have heard you and woken up! So, what did you say to him? Did you confess your undying love for him or something?"

Momo turned as red as a tomato. She stuttered, "u…umm…Rangiku-san…it wasn't anything like that…" she said, waving her hands frantically in front of her and nearly whacking Toushirou in the face.

Matsumoto grinned mischievously. "Alright then. Did you wake him up with a ki-"

"Matsumoto! Leave Hinamori alone!" Toushirou said sharply.

'Aww, but taichou! Everyone knows that in those human fairy tales, the girl wakes the guy up with a kiss!"

"I think it's the other way around, Matsumoto," Toushirou said dryly.

"Oh, so then, were you hoping that you were the one to wake Hinamori-chan up?"

Toushirou and Momo choked spontaneously. "Of course not! Nothing like that happened!"

"Are you sure…?" the busty lieutenant pressed.

"Matsumoto…" came her superior's warning reply. The temperature dropped a few degrees, and they all shivered.

"Aww, but Taichou! Surely you must have done something! I mean, you two do lov-"

"Shut up already Matsumoto!" Toushirou yelled as the shinigami in the room began to smirk. However, as he yelled, a sudden pain shot across his chest. He hissed in pain and instinctively put a hand to his chest.

Unohana immediately took action. Stepping forward, she felt his body with her reiatsu, and said quietly, "Hitsugaya-taichou, you shouldn't strain yourself quite yet. Your body is still quite badly injured. I propose that we leave him now to rest."

Matsumoto looked like she was going to protest, but worry for her captain stopped her. Momo looked worried as well, but Toushirou smiled at her reassuringly. She deliberated for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around him. Toushirou looked startled, but pleased. "I'm glad you're alright, Shirou-chan," she whispered in his ear so that the others couldn't hear.

"Don't worry about me, bed-wetter. I'll be fine. And let's keep our relationship a secret for now, shall we?'

Momo released him and grinned. "See you later, Hitsugaya-kun!" she said in her normal voice.

'Tch. How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya-_taichou_!"

"Whatever you say, Hitsugaya-kun! Rukia-chan, can we do something together?"

Rukia looked surprised at her abrupt offer, but nodded. "Sure. I'll ditch Ichigo with Renji, and we can go do some training together."

'What! Why are you ditching me with Renji, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"Cause you two are loud, brash, and annoying idiots. I need a break. You two can go be idiots by yourself."

'WHAT! We're not loud and brash!" Ichigo and Renji shouted at the same time.

"Oh really?" Rukia smirked. She took Momo's hand and the two of them left the room, waving goodbye.

Matsumoto looked thoughtful, as if still trying to figure out whether there was something going on between Toushirou and Momo. Gin grinned, and took her hand. "C'mon, ran-chan! Let's go for a picnic." And he towed the still thoughtful Matsumoto from the room, waving a goodbye over his shoulder.

'See ya, taichou!" Matsumoto called. "You better be happy that I actually did paperwork while you were out of it, and I _will _find out what's going on between you and Hinamori!"

Toushirou sighed. Unohana and Ukitake chuckled, and left the room, murmuring goodbyes.

Renji and Ichigo were having a glaring contest, while each arguing with one another, as if that would prove that one was not brash and loud. Suddenly, they realized that they were left alone in a room with only Byakuya and Toushirou, and both captains were giving them their famous cold glares.

Renji gulped, muttered something unintelligible, of which only the words, 'have to go' could be distinguished. He left the room, and Ichigo was quick to follow.

There was silence for a moment. And then Byakuya said quietly, "I will leave you now, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Wait!" Toushirou suddenly said. The man paused at the door, looking back curiously. Toushirou deliberated for a moment.

"Thank you…Kuchiki-taichou…thank you for…being my friend…"

Byakuya smiled a rare smile. "You're welcome, Hitsugaya-kun. And I must thank you as well, for that time months ago. And let us not be so formal in private, though, if we are friends, shall we?"

Toushirou looked taken aback at the captain's sudden and direct offer, but nodded. "Uh, well, okay…Thank you…"

Byakuya smiled. "You must be exhausted. I will leave you now, to rest. We can talk later."

Toushirou nodded. Byakuya swept out of the room.

Toushirou sighed and settled back into his pillows. Though he'd finally awoken from a coma, he still felt exhausted. He had spent a considerable amount of energy trying to push out of his coma.

_**Well, that was a rather interesting experience.**_

"Hyourinmaru…you were watching?"

_**Of course. You must be happy to be back among your friends.**_

"Yeah, I am. But I'm stuck here, again. How long is it going to take for me to be released?"

_**That, I do not know. You must learn control over your reiatsu first, and heal. It should not be hard for a genius such as you.**_

"Oh yes, but you saw what happened to those shinigami."

_**I found that display rather amusing.**_

"Oh yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing," Toushirou replied sarcastically. He heard the dragon let out an amused, hissing laugh.

**_Rest now, Toushirou. You need to save your strength._**

"Yeah, Toushirou said again, yawning. He turned over in his bed, closing his eyes. He felt himself drift off toward sleep." Thank you, Hyourinmaru, for everything," he murmured.

_**There is nothing to thank me for. But you are welcome, master.**_

* * *

Ahem. Right, please allow me to apologize for the delay! I am really very very sorry for taking so long! But this was one of those chapters in between action, which was a little boring to write. I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment! I swear, I do know what to do. I was just in a bit of a stump about how to convey everything in this chapter.

Once again, for those of you who watched it, I absolutely adored episode 239! It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen! The rest of my rant is on my profile, for those of you who want to see it. Fade to Black was so awesome as well!

I'm very sorry again! But please, be so kind as to leave a review! It will help motivate me to write faster, and it will make my day!


	9. Chapter 9

Ahem, so sorry for the late update. I had so much work to do that I had no time at all for fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry if any of the characters are ooc.

And I always forget to mention this, but thanks so much for all the people who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 9

Over the next week, the uplift within Seireitei was almost tangible. Everyone was almost fully recovered from the war, and with only the occasional hollow attack (which were slightly more frequent since Aizen and roused up all the hollows), everything was peaceful.

Toushirou frowned and sighed as he stared out the window. Being forced to stay in the fourth for so long was beginning to make him feel very restless. He had healed almost completely, which Unohana noted as remarkable considering how many times he'd ripped his wounds open while in coma. But his reiatsu still did not allow him to leave the confines of the fourth. The only advantage now was that he was moved to a room with a garden connected to it so he could at least stroll, though he couldn't help but leave a trail on frost through the garden paths the first few times he tried.

Hyourinmaru had seemed vastly amused at his shinigami's restlessness. He would often chat with his young shinigami, though Toushirou could still not be pacified. He suggested Toushirou to try and use his raw power slightly to see if he can control that, and maybe that would help with his control.

And that was what Toushirou was doing at the moment. He held within his hands a glass of water, which Hanatarou had delivered a few minutes ago. He frowned at it in concentration, trying to exert his reiatsu over it in an attempt to bend and control his reiatsu.

The glass fogged up. Soon, a thin skin of ice formed over the surface of the water. His frown deepened as he tried to thicken it with precise control, trying not to let his concentration slip…

"Taichou!"

"Argh! Matsumoto!"

The glass in his hand froze over completely and shattered as he let out a sudden burst of reiatsu. Matsumoto had banged the door to his room open, sweeping into the room like a hurricane and thrown her arms around him. She backed off with a small yelp as glass and ice flew in all directions, and her captain's cold reiatsu hit her like a winter gale.

"Oh, taichou, you're sure in a bad mood!"

"That's only because you keep yelling in my ear, dammit!" Toushirou snapped as the ice covered glass crumbled to dust.

"You know taichou," Matsumoto said, ignoring his retort, "I think that you're controlling your reiatsu pretty well now. I mean, I don't feel crushed or anything. A little chilly, but not bad at all."

Toushirou crossed his arms. "You're just saying that to try and suck up to me because you're behind on paperwork again."

"Aww, why did I have to get a genius for a captain?!" Matsumoto whined.

"But she's right, Hitsugaya-taichou," came a soft, motherly voice. Unohana had stepped into the room, and was smiling kindly. "When you're not using it, your reiatsu seems quite under control."

_**I told you that it would help, **_Hyourinmaru said to his young shinigami.

"Hn," Toushirou said in response to both Unohana and Hyourinmaru's words. "Then can I leave here?"

Unohana deliberated for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "You're wounds do not need me anymore, it seems, and you seem to be under control, more so than Zaraki-taichou, though that isn't saying very much. I think that you are able to mingle with the rest of the Soul Society now, though please refrain from training in the immediate areas."

"Of course," Toushirou said, keeping his voice neutral to hide his relief at finally being allowed to leave the fourth division.

"Well, I will get you a uniform, and then you can leave," Unohana smiled serenely, and then left the room.

There was a moment of silence. Matsumoto was looking at her captain curiously. Then, without warning, she said, "So, are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Hinamori?"

Momo had visited Toushirou quite frequently during his stay. Matsumoto couldn't help but notice that the way the were to each other had changed ever so slightly, but couldn't place it. She kept blurting out the question out of the blue, trying to catch one of them of guard. However, neither ever seemed to be caught of guard, as it was this time.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with," Toushirou replied coolly. He was saved from anymore prying at the return of Unohana, and after, in which he promptly kicked Matsumoto out of his room so he could change.

As he pulled on his captain's haori, another thought nagged at his mind.

With the return of Ichimaru Gin, The missing captain spots were now reduced to only two, and as well, the thirteenth still lacked a lieutenant. Usually, there wasn't much of a hurry to fill spots, as the Gotei 13 preferred to wait for competent people. However, the recent wars had left a sort of paranoia among the shinigami. When others came to visit, they never failed to mention in some way or the other how they should have those spots filled in case of attack, as the war had just finished, and there are bound to be attacks still.

There had been an increase in hollow attacks. Aizen had roused up almost every hollow in Hueco Mundo, and there were far more hollow activity than ever. As well, a number of humans died during Aizen's release. And more pressing still, many arrancar still roamed unchecked ready to strike. The after effects of the war hadn't completely vanished yet.

He shook his head. To his knowledge, only three shinigami, excluding Ichigo, outside of captain's class possessed bankai- Renji, Ikkaku, and Momo.

But would any of them want to pursue captaincy?

The war might be over, the injured recovered, but there were still problems hanging over their heads.

*

To say that the research department was unusual would be a huge understatement. The great looming building made of long steel beams was in itself already queer. The insides were filled with odd machines that seemed to exist in only your imagination, and thousands of wires and monitors. Things balanced precariously, and the whole area screamed of fragility and need of careful movement.

Even more odd still were the people that worked there. Some looked normal enough, wearing white lab coats over their black shihakushous. But some sported strange growths or odd colorings that made you wonder whether they had been accidentally caught in an experiment.

But the strangest of all was the man who headed the department. Kurotsuchi Mayuri would have blended well among the many robots and machines that littered the place. At the moment, he was seated in from a huge monitor, tapping a long nail against his chin thoughtfully. His 'daughter' stood behind him ever dutifully.

"I wonder still. The great library's archives had spoke of the legend of the Heavenly Guardian's tremendous power. I hadn't believed it until now, with that display at the battle. But at the time, I could hardly analyze it. And there's no way I can get the boy to use the power for me to observe. But I am so very curious to study it in action…"

Kurotsuchi spoke with the air of one who has repeated his words many times already.

"Mayuri-sama, why not organize a demonstration?" Nemu suggested quietly.

"Idiot girl. How are we going to do that? The boy can't release shikai without the danger of freezing over Seireitei. He needs to learn control in a fight…"

Kurotsuchi stopped. His body suddenly tensed up in excitement. "Yes, that's it! Learning control in a fight! All we have to do is try and get him to have a controlled fight, inside a barrier to protect others. If he goes up against some others, it would be a perfect chance to examine his power! I am truly a genius!"

No one ever pointed it out to him that it was Nemu who first had the idea.

"They can't disagree! Yes, this is perfect! I will suggest it at the next captain's meeting!"

*

"Hey, Hinamori!"

"Argh! Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo yelped as Toushirou swung himself over the shingles of a roof and landed right in front of Momo as she was walking down a pathway.

"Shouldn't you have sensed me?" Toushirou teased. "I can't exactly hide my presence very well right now."

"Sh-shut up! I didn't know you were released from the fourth! That's all! Besides, I just had a lot on my mind!"

"Oh really! And what do you have on your mind that's taking up all your concentration?"

"Nothing," Momo mumbled. Toushirou narrowed his eyes and probed into hers, but she revealed nothing. Giving up, he sighed and said, "Well, can we walk then?"

"Uh, sure," Momo replied.

They walked in silence through the gardens of fifth division. They drew a few odd looks, but none dared approach them for fear of being turned into a popstical. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Toushirou could clearly sense Momo's tense reiatsu. It kept rising and falling, as if she was worried about something. He didn't ask though, and it was Momo that broke the silence.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," Toushirou answered reflexively. "What is it?"

"I was just curious…" Momo fiddled with her hakama between her fingers.

"About?"

"Well, what first made you decide to become a captain? You were once this little boy who wanted nothing to do with the shinigami, and yet, in the end, you became a captain of the Gotei 13. Why?"

Toushirou frowned, slightly taken aback at the sudden question. He chewed his lip, thinking his words carefully. "I don't know…a lot of reasons. I'd already achieved bankai, and ever since Isshin-taichou left, the spot has been empty, and the Gotei 13 needed captains. I didn't really want to, but…it felt almost like a sense of duty to fill that spot. Also…I guess that captains were such mysterious figures that I really wondered what it would be like to become a part of that elite group. And…" he seemed hesitant to say it, "I guess I was trying to prove that I actually had the skill and power, and wanted more respect. It was the best way to prove that I had reached a very high level of power…"

Toushirou was still frowning. "Why did you ask?"

Momo wasn't looking at him. She was lost in thought. "A sense of duty? I…I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Why, what are you thinking?"

"Oh Shirou-chan, do you think that _I _have what it takes to be a captain?"

Toushirou stared at her, for a moment lost for words. Momo waited nervously for his response. Her fingers clenched the black fabric of her robe tightly.

"You…become a captain?" Toushirou said slowly.

Momo nodded. "It…it was just a thought. But, you know, fifth division has been really shaken by Aizen's betrayal, and hasn't been lead well for ages. I have bankai and all, and I don't think that Renji-kun or Madarame-san would do it. But, I don't know if I'm good enough, or powerful enough! And what will the rest think? I've been in such a bad shape for so long! I don't think that they'll want me for a captain! And I guess a part of it is me wanting to really prove to everyone that I'm not just weak little girl who was obsessed over Aizen. I want to start fresh, and prove to everyone that I'm strong. Is that a bad thing, Shirou-chan?"

They had stopped in a small garden. The grasses were a dull green, and the branches bare from the winter. Momo was staring at Toushirou intensely, waiting for his words.

Toushirou was taken aback at all her worries. He didn't know what to think, really. "Well…is this what you really want? Just answer that, Momo. Ignore all your doubts about whether or not you're good enough. To become a captain is a one-way choice. There isn't really a going back. Is this something you would commit to?"

Momo hesitated. She recalled seeing Aizen the first time, a tall, proud, and powerful captain, and the awe that it induced. She remembered seeing Toushirou becoming a captain, and donning the white haori. Somehow, donning the haori seemed to make him different. Brighter, taller, more powerful. She remembered wondering briefly whether she would ever be able to climb that high. She hadn't had any reason to, really, until now.

And then, she saw herself, wearing the pure white haori with the division symbol printed onto the back. The thought sent shivers down her spine, and though she knew of the weight of responsibility from such an act, she couldn't help but feel a stab of excitement and pride at the prospect.

"Well, I guess I do…" she said, shrugging.

Toushirou hesitated. Being a captain immediately put you in danger. Wearing the white haori was practically flaunting a target in an enemy's face. Captains were powerful people who really had little to fear from showing their status. Because of this, they had to be the most powerful people in Soul Society. Putting on the haori elevated you directly to new levels of danger as well as power.

But Momo was right. She wasn't weak. She had managed to defeat that espada, and espada were more powerful than an average captain class shinigami already. She was strong, and she deserved a chance to prove herself. He couldn't always watch over and worry over her. She needed a chance to shine herself.

He smiled slightly. "Well then, why worry? If this is something you want, then you'll have to work at it to achieve it. Perfect your kidou, though I don't think you'll need that much. Train with the sword, hakuda, hoho. Take the exam. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you can do it. I'll help you train and get ready."

Momo knew that it really wasn't as easy as he made it sound. But she suddenly felt lighter, just at the fact that Toushirou believed that she could do it.

Without thought, she rushed at him and threw her arms around him. His reiatsu spiked a little at the surprise, but she let her own go a little as well, and found that the powerful reiatsu licking her body didn't bother her. In fact, she liked the cool feeling. "Thank you, Shirou-chan! Thank you so much for…for everything."

"There's nothing to thank me for," Toushirou said, his voice filled with fake annoyance. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her slightly.

At that moment, there was a commotion. The two quickly moved away from each other.

"See, I told you it was this way. Your sense of reiatsu really sucks, Ichigo."

"Well, I'm sorry, 'kay? It's not like I ever relied on reiatsu to fight hollows…"

"Because your stupid bad control makes all the hollows come at you themselves. Good strategy, by the way, to offer yourself as bait."

"Shut up, Rukia!"

The two arguing shinigami walked into view. Ichigo, with an irritated frown on his face, was down at Rukia, while Rukia had her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips, and glanced slyly up at Ichigo.

"Those two argue like an old married couple," Momo giggled. Ichigo and Rukia's heads snapped toward them at the words 'married couple' as if Momo had shouted it, and both said at the same time, "No we don't!"

Toushirou smirked at them. "Well, what is it?"

"Oh yeah, that dude with the weird hair and moustache from first division told us to tell you that there's a captain's meeting, and a lieutenants meeting in a few minutes."

"Ichigo, he has a name. Sasakibe-fukutaichou," Rukia reprimanded.

"Well sorry that I don't remember ever single stinking shinigami's name. I've only met this Sasakiba person once you know."

"It's Sasa_kibe_, you dolt! Geez, no wonder Nii-sama hates you so much."

"Byakuya doesn't hate me. He just doesn't like me," Ichigo defended himself.

Momo and Toushirou decided to leave the two with their arguing. Saying a hasty goodbye, they left the two shinigami, who were now arguing about Ichigo's IQ.

*

"Let this meeting now commence," Yamamoto boomed. His beady eyes scanned the gathered captains in front of him, looking from the serious Soi Fon, to the grinning Gin, to Byakuya's expressionless face. He looked at Ukitake's cheery face and Kenpachi's usual grin, to Toushirou's usual scowl.

_Things have gone back to as normal as it can get. _

"There are several important matters to discuss right now. But first, I would like to say welcome back to Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Thank you soutaichou," Toushirou answered.

"Now, the first and most important matter right now is filling the empty spots in the Gotei 13. We don't usually worry about lack of captains and lieutenants, but I think with the war, we have seen the effect of having empty spots. Is there anyone that you know that can fill the spots of captain?"

"Well, there's Abarai," Kyouraku stated. "He's achieved bankai, right?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, frowning. No doubt he was having difficulty imagining Renji as a captain. He also likely didn't want to ever associate with Renji on the same status.

"I don't know if Abarai-kun wants the responsibility," Ukitake said. "I spoke to him about it the other day, and he says that he just wants to focus on training without any sort of captain's responsibility hanging over him."

Yamamoto nodded. "As much as we need captains, it wouldn't do well to have a captain who doesn't want to do his duty."

"How 'bout Madarame?" Gin suggested. "He has bankai?"

"Just the fact that he didn't mention his bankai shows that he doesn't want to be captain," Kurotsuchi spoke up, a bite of impatience in his voice, as if there was something else he wants to say. "Hmp, what has the Gotei 13 come to, when officers are keeping secrets from us. Both Madarame and Ayasegawa…"

"Who gives a damn about what they kept from us?" Kenpachi suddenly spoke up, grinning. "As long as they can fight, that's all that matters."

The rest of the captains were rather shocked at this pronouncement.

"I thought it was an unspoken rule in the eleventh not to have a kidou based zanpakutou, Zaraki," Kurotsuchi said, grinning slyly at the eleventh division captain.

Zaraki shrugged. "I was disappointed, and I admit some others didn't like it, but Yumichika has always fought well, so I'm keeping him."

Yamamoto coughed slightly. "Let us return back to the matter at hand. Is there anyone else?"

Toushirou bit his lip, wondering if he should speak up. But to his utter shock, it was Byakuya who spoke first. "Hinamori-fukutaichou would be quite suitable, would she not?"

There was a murmur among the captains. Toushirou stared shocked, but the sixth division captain's face gave nothing away.

"Yes, she would be," Ukitake spoke.

Yamamoto looked disgruntled. "She does have bankai, but with the recent events…."

Toushirou felt a stab of annoyance. "She has proven her loyalty," he said quietly, not trusting his voice to remain even if he spoke louder. He kept a firm hold on his reiatsu, keeping it under control.

"Yes…well…in the end, the decision in hers," Yamamoto said. "I will offer her the chance to take the exam. Now, another matter are the lieutenants. Even now, the 13th division still lacks a lieutenant. Is there anyone that you think would make a good lieutenant?"

Ukitake spoke up immediately. "I think Kuchiki Rukia would-"

"No," Byakuya said immediately and coldly. He turned his intimidating glare on Ukitake. "Rukia does not need the position of lieutenant."

"Oh come now, Byakuya-kun," Kyouraku said lazily. "You surely don't want to hold her back! Rukia-chan has all the potential to become a lieutenant."

"As I said, she does not need such a position," Byakuya said through his teeth.

"Ya allow her to go on regular trips to da human world, but not to hold a ranked position?" Gin spoke up, turning his grinning face to Byakuya.

Byakuya glared back steadily. "I did not ask for your opinion, Ichimaru. Going to the human world on regular missions is fine, but taking the role of a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 does not agree with me."

"Kuchiki-taichou, this isn't completely your decision," Yamamoto spoke up. "I understand that you do not wish for Kuchiki Rukia to assume the role of a ranked officer, but you must regard her wishes as well. If Kuchiki Rukia wishes to take the test to become a lieutenant, I will not stop her."

Byakuya turned his gaze onto the old shinigami. There was a tense moment of silence.

"The matter of lieutenants isn't as large an issue as the role of captains," Byakuya said carefully. "We can discuss this after we have found at least one person to fill one of the missing captain positions."

There was an odd finality to his words that prompted no argument. His face held controlled irritation. Ukitake frowned, knowing that Byakuya was trying to delay having to argue his case for as long as possible in order to keep Rukia from a ranked position.

"Fine, we can discuss this another time," Yamamoto stated, clearly not in the mood to argue with the sixth division captain either.

"Good, now, can we move on to other matters?" Kurotsuchi said, impatient again.

"Very well, Kurotsuchi-taichou, you may speak," Yamamoto said.

Kurotsuchi stepped forward. Toushirou felt rather unnerved as the creepy-looking captain grinned down on him. "Well, as our young genius here has a rather large reiatsu and is difficult to control, I thought up of a way for him to train so that he can practice his control. If all the captains put up a kidou barrier, I think it would be able to stand up to his reiatsu. And then he could try fighting without worry. I suggest two captains. If he goes up against two captain-class shinigami, well, two should be able to stand up against him, no?"

"What do you mean?" Toushirou said, frowning. He sensed another plan under this one.

"Well, to put it bluntly, you go up against two captains and try to release your shikai with control. It will be good training, ne?"

"Why do you need two shinigami?" Ukitake asked curiously.

"Well, there's more reiatsu against him that way. We all know that it's harder to control your reiatsu when there's a lot against you. And it's just to ensure safety of the shinigami. What do you think?"

He looked toward Yamamoto, ignoring Toushirou's frown.

Yamamoto looked thoughtful. "It isn't very acceptable for captains to fight each other openly. Besides, we shouldn't risk more injury so soon after the war."

Kurotsuchi looked disgruntled. "It is a good idea, Kurotsuchi-taichou. Not very appropriate, but logical. However, I think that if we are to carry out this exercise, we should choose shinigami outside captain-class."

Suddenly, Byakuya shifted. His previously irritated face now alighted with the lightest humor. A small smirk danced at the corner of his mouth.

"Soutaichou, I have a suggestion. There are captain-class shinigami out there who aren't captains, no?"

"What are you getting at, Kuchiki-taichou?" Yamamoto asked.

Gin suddenly grinned, and said, "Ara, I thought that no one would think of it."

Byakuya smirked. "I think I know the perfect candidates."

*

"Excuse me?!" Renji exclaimed in shock, staring dumfounded at his captain. Byakuya's expression was cool.

"Need I repeat myself, Abarai? The soutaichou has approved of Kurotsuchi-taichou's idea for Hitsugaya-taichou's training. However, we need two shinigami, and I suggested you."

"But…but…"Renji spluttered, the blood draining from his face, "why did you suggest me, taichou? I'm nowhere near strong enough to fight against a captain…"

Byakuya gave him a glare. "You are always trying to fight me, Abarai. Might I remind you that you stated that it is your dream to one day surpass me. This would be a good exercise, wouldn't it?" Byakuya stated coolly.

Renji gulped. "Well yes…but Hitsugaya-taicho is…"

"Are you suggesting that you think me much weaker than the tenth division captain?"

Renji paled even more. His eyes flickered to the side, and saw a pale pink aura beginning to form around his captain. He fought to swallow and speak. Byakuya's anger was certainly a terrible thing to behold. "N-no! I was just stating that…"

Byakuya cut him off. "It is your decision, Abarai. But I think you should consider it…carefully…after all…it is an honor to train with a captain."

Byakuya's grey eyes pierced into Renji's. He could almost see the wheels turning in the lieutenant's mind. He let no expression betray his satisfaction and secret enjoyment at seeing Renji quivering in fright.

"Uh…I guess, taichou…"

"Good, I expect you to inform the Soutaichou yourself. I have no time to inform him." And with that, Byakuya swept imperiously out of the room, leaving a trembling Renji behind.

As he left the division, he allowed the smallest smirk to tug at his lips. He had no idea why he was doing this, other than the fact that he felt it high time to teach that hotheaded lieutenant of his some respect.

But, there was another target that he felt needed to be taught respect far more, and, walking into the gardens of the sixth division compound, he spotted him, stuck in the middle of an argument with Rukia.

"Why do I have to come along if _you're _the one who wants to visit Byakuya?" Ichigo snapped.

"Because I'm sure that Nii-sama is _dying _to see you," Rukia said, smirking.

"Oh, I'm so sure. I think you just want to send me to my deathbed early. Why the hell would Byakuya ever want to see me?" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you might as well get to know him better. He _is _my older brother," Rukia replied.

"Yeah, and why would that make me have to get to know him? He never wants to even talk to me!"

"Quite on the contrary, Kurosaki, I do want a word with you," Byakuya said, striding toward them, face composed. Rukia jumped slightly at his sudden silent approach, and Ichigo's mouth dropped open as if Byakuya had just informed him that he was going to die in five minutes.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia acknowledged immediately, bowing slightly. Byakuya nodded to her, but kept his eyes on Ichigo in high scrutiny.

"Please leave us, Rukia. I want a private word with Kurosaki," Byakuya said coolly. Rukia looked confused, but nodded and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be at the thirteenth!"

As soon as Rukia was out of earshot, Ichigo gazed at Byakuya, slightly irritated. "Well, Byakuya, what is it?"

Byakuya twitched slightly in annoyance. "Do not address me so impolitely, Kurosaki," he said. Ichigo shrugged. "What is it?" he asked again.

"You may not have heard, but Kurotsuchi-taichou has come up with a training exercise to help Hitsugaya-taichou control his reiatsu," he began.

"And why does that concern me?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"It requires two captain-class shinigami to train with Hitsugaya-taichou in a sealed off area. You would be a suitable candidate."

The blood drained from Ichigo's face as understanding dawned upon him. Byakuya noted that his reaction was much like Renji's had been.

"Y-you can't be serious! Why would I be a good candidate to fight against Toushirou?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou is your friend, isn't he? I thought that you would consent to help him," Byakuya said.

"Well…I don't think he considers me a friend, exactly, but sure?"

Byakuya's expression didn't change. Ichigo had the sense that the sixth division captain wouldn't be finished with him until he consented.

"Also, I think it will be a good proof to me," Byakuya stated.

"Proof…?"

"You said that you would try your best to protect Rukia. This will be a good chance for me to assess your abilities, and decide whether or not you're…capable."

Ichigo's mouth fell open. "You don't think I can protect her?" he asked indignantly.

"I have trouble believing it. If you cannot even stand up against one captain with Renji's help, then I will seriously reconsider the agreement we made."

Ichigo was slightly shocked that Renji was the other candidate, but he was more incensed that Byakuya doubted his abilities. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll prove it to you then that I'm more than capable!"

Byakuya raised a brow. "Is that an agreement then?"

Ichigo nodded defiantly.

Byakuya smiled. "Good. I will inform the soutaichou of your agreement. He will likely give you more information later. Goodbye Kurosaki."

The noble turned and strode away gracefully. Ichigo glared for a moment at Byakuya's retreating back before it suddenly dawned upon him what he'd agreed to.

"What am I thinking? Fighting against Toushirou? He'll probably freeze me into an icicle!"

But he'd already agreed. He couldn't back down.

Man, talk about blackmail. He never knew that the noble head of the Kuchiki family had it in him!

* * *

End of that chapter. Sorry again for the late update. And I'm sorry if the training exercise seemed far-fetched, or Byakuya was OOC. I just really wanted to write about an evil Byakuya.

And I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I'm sick with the flu right now, and I can't think very clearly, so please excuse me for any less than satisfactory writing. I can't really tell how well this was written right now...

But please review! It will inspire me to try harder for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!

I apologize *bows* But I've been sooooo busy lately. I swear the teachers were trying to kill me, and I've had no time at all in the last two weeks for fan fiction. Tests, essays, concerts (performing them, so I wasn't slacking off), thunderstorms (yes, thunderstorms. It when on for hours so I couldn't use the computer), more tests, lessons…I'll shut up. So in apology for the long wait, here's an EXTREMELY long chapter to make up for it! Thank you to all the kind people who reviewed! I really appreciated it!

Warning, there will be some romance in this chapter, so if you don't like the pairings, you have been warned. The end of this chapter is dedicated to Byakuxhisa4eva, who convinced me to put it in, and I'm sure you can all guess what it is from her name.

* * *

Chapter 10

The day had dawned crisp and cool, with gray clouds gathered in the sky. Soft flakes of white were falling steadily, blanketing Seireitei in a layer of white. It was the first snow of the season.

Yamamoto had decided to put off Kurotsuchi's experiment for a while longer. He seemed to think that it wasn't wise for the dead of winter. Because of this, Ichigo had taken the first chance to go back to the human world to visit his family for a while.

A delicate flake of snow danced in the air, drifting slowly to the ground, trying in vain to defy gravity for as long as if could. It's descend was unhindered as it made it's way toward the earth.

However, the flake suddenly hit a pale cheek. A hand reached up and brushed it back toward the ground.

Toushirou looked up into the sky, and the snow falling around him. The forest on the outskirts of Junrian was empty, not a soul in sight, likely due to the snow. He was deep enough that it would be difficult to sense him from even the edge of the forest. It was perfect.

Unhurriedly, he reached back and drew his zanpakutou. He felt the dark blue sheath melt and shimmer away as the blade left its cavity. He held the long sword in front of him, blade perpendicular to the sky. His eyes were closed as he concentrated.

"Are you ready, Hyourinmaru?"

I am always ready…

Ice began to blossom from beneath Toushirou's feet. Frost crept up the nearby trees. They sky darkened slightly, and the clouds thickened, as did the snow. But Toushirou didn't see any of it. He didn't even notice the air growing colder, cooling beneath freezing.

"Soten ni Zase…Hyourinmaru!"

He could feel the sword in his hand grow cold, but the cold didn't bother him. Eyes still closed, he slashed the blade down. A roar reached his ears, accompanied by scraping ice, and Toushirou knew that the dragon had materialized. He heard the clinking of a chain, and the whistling of a sharp blade slicing through the wind. Still he didn't open his eyes. He was lost in the sudden rush of power. After working to keep it at bay for so long, he never realized just how _free _he would feel if he let it all go. Now, with wind buffeting his unruly white locks, and ice surrounding his body in the form of frenzied snow, a thrill of exhilaration shot through his being.

His reiatsu began to mount, and the wind grew stronger. Snow turned to hail, hammering against his body. The cold air turned freezing, but the cold didn't bother him. He could barely feel it. He was lost in the ecstasy of power rushing through his body, and it was only when he heard an earsplitting crack did he open his eyes, and remember why he had come here in the first place.

The area was coated in ice; a thick layer of ice covered the soft blanket of snow. Every tree was frozen, with the ice covering them thickening still. The sky was almost completely black. The snapping noise had been a young oak that had shattered. Toushirou leapt back as the shards of ice flew in all directions, and he saw with a mixture of awe and horror that every last bit of the tree had been frozen.

The dragon flew down, and settled on the ice. At the same time, a voice in the back of his mind spoke.

You lost control again…

Toushirou hissed in frustration. He viciously reined in his reiatsu, which proved a hard feat as his reiatsu was also spiking due to his annoyance. Slowly, the winds calmed slightly, and the hail slowed back into snow. Toushirou frowned in concentration, trying to keep his shikai controlled. As soon as the ice stopped thickening, Toushirou dissolved his shikai, and the dragon dissolved into sparkling ice dust. Taking deep breaths, Toushirou calmed himself and brought his reiatsu back under control.

He had been training here ever since Kurotsuchi had come up with the experiment. No matter the purpose of the experiment, he wasn't going to risk trying to release shikai and control it without training. It was in his nature to do everything with at least a moderate amount of control. He couldn't stand the thought of completely messing up, especially in front of all the captains. Another matter was that if he could barely exercise control over shikai, what would happen when he attempted bankai?

_**You are expecting too much of yourself, **_Hyourinmaru said gently. _**It is not a simple feat, and you have only been training for a short time.**_

"I know," Toushirou said. "But it still gets on my nerves."

The dragon let out a hiss of laughter. _**You have progressed far within the short time you've trained. At least you can pull yourself together faster and try to take control now.**_

Toushirou didn't reply. Control wasn't hard just due to his powerful reiatsu. Every time he released, he would always be lost in the thrill of power coursing through him, and forget that he was trying to bring it under control. It felt_ wrong_ to rein it in. It was an instinctive thing to just release himself completely.

Before either company could make another comment, however, there was the sound of cruching snow. Toushirou's head whipped around as a familiar reiatsu hit his senses.

"Shirou-chan! I found you! Not that you were hard to find once I knew where to look!"

Momo's cheeks were flushed red from the cold, but the warmth in her eyes still sparkled as brightly as ever, not dimmed by even the freezing atmosphere created by Toushirou's shikai.

"Were you training? This is a great place to train without being detected, though I'd thought you'd have preferred it more by the river," Momo said, smiling warmly, remembering the river just outside the outskirts of Junrian.

"Idiot, the river's too close to the were the people live!" Toushirou said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh right! And you'd be caught, right?" Momo said, giggling.

"Not just that. Imagine if I lost control. I don't think anyone really wants to be frozen."

Momo laughed again. "People are beginning to miss you. I thought you might want to get back before a whole bunch of people start looking for you, and Rangiku-san runs off."

"Hmm," Toushirou said, frowning slightly. "I suppose." Sighing, he allowed the sheath to reform over Hyourinmaru, and strapped the long sword back onto his back, and followed Momo out of the forest.

*

"Is something wrong, Kuchiki-taichou?" a kindly voice asked. Byakuya turned, a frown on his face still. In his hands, he held a report.

"Unohana-taichou. Shouldn't you be at the fourth? Some shinigami have just come in," Byakuya replied to the woman. Unohana smiled sadly. "Ah yes, that incident was rather tragic. Still, no one expected that hollow attack. Adjuchas-class hollows running around should have merited a lieutenant or even a captain to investigate."

Byakuya wrinkled his nose disdainfully. "We should have been more prepared, and the hollows should have been identified before sending officers at it."

"You lost someone?" Unohana questioned.

Byakuya strode past her, not looking at her. He replied as he brushed past her. "My fifth seat died at the scene, and my sixth seat is wounded."

Unohana gazed after the stoic captain. She sighed. Though the man seemed uncaring toward his subordinates, but he did take account their deaths. And a high-ranking officer's death likely disturbed him. He is analytical, and knew that with the loss of his fifth seat, his division isn't in the best of shape.

Unohana made her way to her own division. As she walked down the halls, she was lost in thought about the state of Soul Society, and almost didn't notice it as one of her own officers exited the room where the injured shinigami were being treated.

The young woman walked right into Unohana, also preoccupied. She nearly fell from the impact.

"Forgive me, Unohana-taichou," she said quickly and politely, her long waist-length ebony hair covering her face. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Unohana smiled kindly. "That is all right. It was my fault as well."

The woman nodded and proceeded to walk away, when a sudden idea hit Unohana.

"Wait," she called out. The woman stopped, and turned to look at Unohana questioningly. Unohana smiled. "You've achieved shikai, haven't you?"

The other looked confused. "Yes…you've seen it…"

"Yes, and it seems more suited for combat. You are a good healer, but I think another division would benefit from you," Unohana said. The girl seemed to slowly comprehend, but Unohana continued. "You heard what happened to the sixth division officers?"

The girl nodded, her hands clenching, and her body tense. "I was just treating the sixth seat. He told me that the fifth seat died."

Unohana nodded sadly. "Yes. Kuchiki-taichou was upset. He needs a new officer now."

"Unohana-taichou…"

"I think it's time that you got promoted."

*

Days melted to weeks, and soon, the whole of Seireitei was buried under deep layers of snow, of which few found enjoyable.

"H-have you b-been t-training again, t-taichou?" Matsumoto said when she woke one morning to find the office as cold as an icebox. Her captain, of course, was unfazed by the cold and sat at his desk. Toushirou looked up, irritated. "I don't train _in _the office, Matsumoto."

"R-right. I-it's just so c-cold in here," Matsumoto said, shivering still. Toushirou rolled his eyes. "Then put something on. Don't blame me," Toushirou stood from his desk as he spoke, sweeping a pile of papers from the desk while he was at it. He handed them to Matsumoto, who flinched slightly at his cold skin. "Do your paperwork, Matsumoto."

"Aw, Taichou! Why are you always so cold?" she asked, her words fitting for both his body temperature and attitude. Toushirou ignored her and slid open the door of the office. "Take care of the office. I'm going out," he said as he left. Matsumoto groaned.

*

"Shirou-chan, you came!"

"Idiot, I said I would," Toushirou replied. Momo giggled as she strode toward him, pulling him into the clearing. The snow had let off for a while, and the sun's rays of light sparkled against the snow. The soft powder clung to the fabric of their shihakushou, and Momo shivered.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Momo? Maybe we should wait for the snow to melt before-"

"No, it's good," Momo said, smiling. "You're not releasing your sword exactly, and I'm only working on sword, and possibly shikai."

Toushirou still looked as if he wanted to disagree, but Momo's determined face stopped him.

And so they began, first starting slow, and going harder and harder at each other. Toushirou had to admit that when Momo goes full out, she could be very difficult. After a time of just sparring, Momo decided to release her shikai. Toushirou was impressed by her reiatsu. It was certainly more powerful than in the old days. She must have kept a very good damper on it.

With a wave of her sword, Momo sent a large ball of fire right at Toushirou. Toushirou narrowed his eyes and concentrated his reiatsu, surrounding his sealed blade with it and blocked the attack. He let it push against him for a moment, evaluating its strength, before releasing more reiatsu and slicing through it.

"That was strong," he commented, and Momo beamed. "Well, I thought we should call it day. We better head back before anyone realizes that we're gone."

Toushirou looked up. The sun had rose in the sky and was directly above them. Toushirou was pleased that it hadn't started snowing again, which meant that he had been successful in keeping his reiatsu in check during training, and even releasing his reiatsu. It was a start.

Hyourinmaru chuckled. _**But snow is still on the way. I can taste it.**_

Momo grinned mischievously. Toushirou seemed lost in thought, not even realizing as snow began to fall and gather in his lashes and hair. Then, before Toushirou could react, she raised her hand and whispered, "Hadou 31, Shakkaho!"

Toushirou jumped as the red flame shot toward him. He quickly leapt to the side, his hair fluttering as the blast of red flame blew a large crater in the ground. "What the, I thought we agreed to call it day!" he accused.

"Oh, but you were so distracted. I couldn't resist!" Momo grinned and shot several more flames of Shakkaho at Toushirou. The boy frowned and drew his sword again, slamming it into a particularly large blast. The blast hit the sword, and suddenly stopped moving as a layer of ice surrounded the flame freezing it in its tracks. "Sheesh Momo, we should really head back."

Momo nodded, still grinning for a moment. Then suddenly, her grin faded, and she frowned. A sigh escaped her lips against her will.

Toushirou looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

Momo bit her lip. "You're so strong, Shirou-chan, and so different! You're much more…extraordinary than me. Look at you. You're a captain, a Heavenly Guardian. You have all this power, and you even glow. I feel so…inconsequential. I'm not special at all…"

Toushirou looked at her, and shook his head. "Not special? Momo, stop degrading yourself. You _are _strong. You are special."

"I don't know. All the captains are so powerful. Can I ever possibly be a captain? Maybe it's all a wild dream." Momo looked down sadly, sighing heavily again. "I don't know if I can do it."

Toushirou said nothing for a moment. Then he turned away. "Then you just need to start believing that you _can _do it. If you don't believe in yourself, no one will. If you really want to be a captain, work hard, and don't give up. It will be fine, trust me," he turned his intense eyes on her so that any word of protest that may have rose onto her tongue died. He was so sure of his words. She know that his stubbornness would never let him even consider her arguments.

"But…"

"No buts, Momo. You never know until you try, got it?"

Momo just nodded. Toushirou's expression softened, and he closed the distance between them. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder, resting it there softly. "Besides, I don't think you're at all inconsequential. This power I have, it's nothing that anyone could have done. I was born with it. It doesn't make anyone else less special. Actually, sometimes I wonder how nice it would have been to be normal. But I chose this path. You should choose your own as well, and without bias. Do what you really want, Momo. You're strong enough, you just have to do it."

Momo looked up, slightly amused by the fact that their eyes were finally on the same level. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you Shirou-chan," she murmured. Toushirou frowned. "Jeez, would you stop being so emotional? You shouldn't cry over little things."

Momo pouted. "I try not to, but it's harder with you."

"How so," Toushirou said, crossing his arms. Momo hid her disappointment of the loss of his cool touch.

"Well, for one thing, you can read me like an open book, so there's no point in hiding my emotions," Momo pointed out. Toushirou grunted in agreement.

"Also, because I know you will take my feelings seriously," Momo said, looking embarrassed. Toushirou smiled slightly. "That, you don't even need to state. Of course I'll take your emotions seriously. I always have." Absently, he brushed his hand against hers and gripped her fingers. The contact from his cool skin sent jolts of energy shooting through Momo's veins. Momo smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"There's something else I wanted to add. No matter how inconsequential you or others may think yourself, you will _always _be the most special person to me," Toushirou whispered in her ear. Momo felt a shiver run down her spine at his words, and as well as from his cool breath on her ear. She smiled slightly and looked into his eyes. His icy blue-green orbs, usually so guarded and kept carefully masked with a screen of ice, were clear, his emotions shining for her to easily see. He was never one to speak too many words, or to articulate his feelings with words. Now Momo knew why. Words were superfluous when he gazed at her, for with his eyes, he communed every single word that was needed to describe the indescribable intensity of his feelings.

Momo felt her heart pound in her chest, and her own emotions shining brightly in her own eyes. The snow and world around her seemed lost and she was drowning in pools of bright turquoise. She stood frozen as he raised a hand tentatively and this time rested his cool skin against her warm cheek. "Momo…"

Heat shot through her body at his cold touch, but she still stood immobilized. "Toushirou…" she murmured.

She didn't know who moved first. All she knew that the next moment, her body was pressed against his, their lips moving in synchronization. Though he had her locked in an iron grip, she couldn't help but pull him closer still. Her eyes closed, and she felt momentarily lost in the intense passion of the kiss. Never had there been so much passion between the two lovers.

Momo felt unreal. How could it be possible? How could she, a plain girl, be with such an amazing being? Even now, through the heat of the kiss, se could feel dense coils of cool reiatsu wash over her, enveloping her. Even through her closed eyes, she could see the faint glow of his body. He was strong, young, and handsome.

But she knew, as Toushirou drew her closer, that the boy didn't care at all for all that. He wouldn't care if she were only a normal soul, and plain. He loved her for who she was, and she felt the same way. He knew her better than she knew herself at times.

And that was why he believed in her. That was why he was so confident in her abilities, because he knew that she had it in her. That was what he was trying to convey to her.

And with his belief in her burning strongly through her being, Momo felt as if anything was possible.

After finally succumbing to their need for oxygen, Momo feel against his body, panting, face flushed, but eyes shining. "I never knew that it could be like this…I've wanted that for a while."

"Mmm," Toushirou replied, content to merely hold her. "It's hard holding back all the time."

Momo giggled. "Why don't we just tell the others?"

Toushirou grinned. "It's just fun to see Matsumoto and the others try to figure it out."

"Mou, I thought you didn't like to have fun?" Momo teased, breathing normally. "You're such a workaholic, and so serious all the time."

"So, I can have fun, if I wanted to," Toushirou defended.

"And even now, as a Guardian, and captain, plus genius?"

Toushirou laughed for the first time in a long while. "Even Guardians, captains, and geniuses can have fun sometimes."

Momo sighed, her breath creating a white mist in the cold air. "Toushirou, can you release your shikai against me?"

Toushirou instantly let her go. "No way!"

Momo looked slightly hurt. "But I thought you said that you think I'm strong."

Toushirou shook his head. "Yes, I do, but I don't want to test my poor control against you. I'm sure you'd be able to handle it, but I can't bear the thought of even the slightest _potential _for you to be hurt. Please, Momo. Wait until I'm under control, and maybe when it isn't winter."

Momo still looked upset. "I just wanted to test myself…"

"I know. After winter, I promise. I think I can get more control by then."

"And you'll help me practice for the captain's exam and not hold back all the time?"

Toushirou hesitated, and Momo narrowed her eyes.

"I promise I will help, but I will hold back as much as I need to," Toushirou said, and before she could be upset, he added, "but I promise I won't hold back more than you deserve, and I _will _release my zanpakutou, I promise."

Momo considered it, and then brightened. "All right, I'll hold you to your promise. Just don't be surprised if I force you to use more power than you expected."

"I'll look forward to that," Toushirou smiled and reached out and pulled her close again. They stayed that way for a long time, while snow fell about them softly, blanketing the world in a blanket of pure white.

*

Unohana strode slowly down the halls of her division. She nodded and smiled her usual kind smile at all the shinigami that passed her. They all stopped and bowed to her respectfully, or if they were in a hurry, nodded with a quick but polite greeting.

At last, she walked into the deserted halls of her private quarters. Striding into a private room, which opened into a private garden, she smiled to see someone already there.

"I'm glad you had time to meet me," she said to the young woman. The woman turned around, her long dark hair falling over her face slightly. "Yes, thank you for inviting me here."

"It was no trouble. I just wondered of your decision. I have spoken to the Soutaichou, and he feels that it is time that your situation was no longer kept in the dark."

The woman lowered her head. "Thank you. I have thought about it, and I think I've decided."

Unohana smiled, "And that is?"

"I think," the woman said, lifting her head, and shaking her black locks from her face to stare at Unohana with her bright violet eyes, "that fifth seat of sixth division is the perfect place for me."

Unohana strode forward and patted her on the shoulder. "That is good. I was hoping to hear that. I wish you luck, and will miss having you as my officer. When would you like to move?"

The woman paused for a moment, and shifted her weight. Then she spoke slowly, "When the first plum blossoms bloom…"

*

The winter months had passed quickly. December was a blur. On the twentieth, Toushirou had woken up to his lieutenant's loud yell of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAICHOU!!!!!" and a face full of confetti. It must be confessed that Matsumoto spent a greater part of the morning trying to get chunks of ice out of her hair. He spent the day mostly with Momo and his other friends, trying to ignore people wishing him a happy birthday everywhere he walked, and avoid Ukitake, who seemed to be loaded with a whole new set of snacks (how does he carry all of that with him all the time?), which failed, and he was forced to find a new place to keep his new stash of various sweets and snacks. Ichimaru Gin had taken the liberty to tease him about that, and had to run quickly to keep from being frozen for a week.

Christmas hadn't been much of an event, though Rukia had dragged a disgruntled Ichigo back to Soul Society and attempted to throw a Christmas party. She had decorated the thirteenth so lavishly that one felt as if they were walking into an explosion of red and green (Christmas colors, according to Ichigo). She had been thoroughly confused as to why Ichigo had backed away when she had tried to walk in through the door of the party with him (there was only an innocent sprig of mistletoe hanging over it, courtesy of Matsumoto), and why he wouldn't explain why he had gone red in the face, nor why Matsumoto looked ready to burst in laughter.

"Matsumoto-san, are you okay?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

"Y-yes, I'm fine!" Matsumoto said through fits of laughter. Her laughter rose as she saw Ichigo looking furtively right and left before dashing into the room, a small pink tinge still in his cheeks.

"Oi Ichigo, what was that about?"

"Umm…well, it's tradition that if you walk under mistletoe with someone…oh forget it, it's not important."

"So? I want to know! What's so bad about it that you won't walk through with me?"

Ichigo blushed again. "Umm, well. You…uh…you…"

"Does it mean you have to punch me or something, cause I'd like to see you try!"

"Not exactly…" Ichigo said, trying to ignore Matsumoto, who looked positively ready to explode from silent laughter, watching as Ichigo tried to avoid explaining mistletoe to and increasingly impatient Rukia.

Matsumoto had clearly been trying to catch another boy off guard as he walked in, but the white-haired prodigy of Soul Society had been much too keen of her tricks and had sent Momo ahead with Nanao, appearing five minutes later.

And so, the old year passed quickly, and the New Year came. Soon, January came, February past, and March was coming. It was this time, when the snow finally began to recede (late. Winter had hung around for an oddly long time), that Toushirou's training exercise was brought up again.

"Soutaichou, don't you feel it high time that we begin the training? Winter's gone, so there's not much chance of damage any longer," Kurotsuchi said, disgruntled at one captain's meeting. He had been itching for the chance to observe the young prodigy for ages.

Yamamoto considered his words for a moment. "Yes, you're right, Kurotsuchi-taichou. The danger has passed, somewhat. I think that we can stage the exercise next week."

"Good! High time that we did!" Kurotsuchi stated. Gin grinned at the captain's impatience. "Ara, where are we gonna do that?" he questioned.

"I suggest the Soukyoku," Unohana spoke up. "It is a nice clear space, and is far enough that we won't affect too much of Seireitei."

Yamamoto considered her words. "Yes, I think that is wise. Very well, the exercise will take place in a week and Soukyoku. I expect all captains to be present, and as well, someone should inform Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Rukia can, seeing as she is coming back to Soul Society next week anyways," Ukitake said, reminding them that it had been a month since Rukia had gone to the human world with Ichigo.

"Then it is settled. Kuchiki-taichou, please inform your lieutenant of the developments."

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed."

The captains filed out, each conversing with each other. Toushirou seemed thoughtful, and others could tell that he was probably going to train by himself again before the exercise. Byakuya had the faintest of smirks on his face as he swept out of the room.

Unohana also began to leave when Yamamoto called her back. "Unohana-taichou. Your tenth seat…"

"Ah yes. I think that we will make the transfer on the same day as Hitsugaya-taichou's training exercise. After all, I think that the flowers are ready to bloom at last."

*

Unohana knocked politely at the door of the room, and let herself in after a small call of consent. She blinked in surprise.

A young woman stood there, her back to her, sliding her zanpakutou into her obi. Around her were several parcels of personal belongings, all neatly wrapped and packed. But what shocked her were the locks of ebony hair that were swept into a neat pile on the ground.

The woman turned, laughing slightly. "I guess I decided that it was time to get rid of it," she said, pointing at her hair, which fell just a little over her shoulders. She had swept the hair out of her eyes, save for on lock that fell across the center of her face. The ebony locks framed her face in graceful disarray, and emphasized her delicate features. Her blue-violet eyes shone.

"You look quite nice. It will be a shock to him."

The woman let out a tinkling laugh. "Yes, I suppose. I've hid long enough."

Unohana smiled, and nodded in agreement.

*

The day of the exercise dawned crisp and cool. As soon as the first rays of light struck Renji's eyes, he bolted from the bed, panting and shaking from nightmare of being permanently frozen in a giant pillar of everlasting ice. After checking profusely that he hadn't the faintest trace of ice on his body, he got out of bed, trying to calm himself. _Why are you so freaked out? It's just a training exercise! It's not the War all over again. Besides, there are captains there to monitor it and you're with Ichigo, and it's not like Hitsugaya-taichou is going to kill you…_

Ichigo, meanwhile, had a similar awakening, though he didn't freak out as much as Renji, for he hadn't actually had that much experience with Toushirou's abilities. He had arrived a few days ago with Rukia, and this time stayed at the thirteenth. Still, he felt nervous, because he couldn't deny that Renji's fears had made him ever so nervous, and he also couldn't deny that Toushirou was powerful, form the display at the final battle.

It's gonna be fine. Geez, why did I get myself into this again? Oh right. Byakuya tricked me into it. Darn that freaking-

"Ichigo, you awake?"

Ichigo jumped at Rukia's voice. He looked out and saw with shock that the sun had long since risen completely. How much time had past?

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Come in."

Rukia pushed his door open. She was already dressed in full shinigami outfit, and was strapping her zanpakutou into her sash. "I have to go on a quick patrol. Nii-sama says that he wants to see you as well, so get your butt to the sixth now."

"Geez, what a nice morning greeting," Ichigo said sarcastically while Rukia grinned impishly.

After Rukia left, Ichigo quickly got dressed and, picking up his own zanpakutou (the exercise was going to start soon), he made his way to the sixth.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said in his severe voice as a way of greeting. Renji was already there, looking nervous and jumpy.

"Yamamoto Soutaichou is already at the Soukyoku, and asked me to speak with you. As you know, the exercise is in a quarter hour. You are to arrive on time," he turned his piercing gaze to Renji for a second, "and ready to begin. Remember that this is just a training exercise, so do not get too violent. Captains will be present, so don't make a fool of yourselves. You shouldn't need their assistance."

The last part seemed more like Byakuya's own threat rather than the Soutaichou's message, but both Ichigo and Renji nodded. Renji seemed more nervous than before, knowing that if he did embarrass himself, he'd have an _extremely _angry Byakuya on his tail, that is, if he were unfrozen enough to worry about it.

Byakuya gave them one last glare, before looking over their shoulders. "Rukia…"

Both Ichigo and Renji's heads snapped back to see Rukia striding toward them. She bowed. "Nii-sama. I was just wanted to see Renji and Ichigo for a bit."

Byakuya nodded. "Of course. However, it seems that there are more people here to see you."

He had felt their reiatsu long before, and was not surprised at all to see Toushirou and Momo walk into view. Toushirou was wearing his trademark scowl and guarded expression, and Momo her usual cheerful front.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou," Rukia bowed respectfully again. Renji positively paled at the sight of the icy tenth division captain, and shuddered when he felt the faint brush of his cold reiatsu, as tightly in check as he was trying to keep it.

"Yo Momo, Toushirou!" Ichigo said. Momo smiled, while Toushirou glared and said with slight menace "It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki." Normally Ichigo would have ignored him, but the iciness of his glare sent strong reminders of what was coming.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. What brings you and Hinamori-fukutaichou here?" Byakuya asked, striding past Ichigo and Renji to greet his fellow captain. Toushirou turned his gaze to the stoic captain and replied, "Hinamori wanted to see Kuchiki-san," he nodded toward Rukia, "and Ukitake-taichou said that she was heading toward the sixth. She just decided to drag me along with her," he reeled off as if reciting facts from a textbook.

"I see," Byakuya said in an equally emotionless voice. "Rukia, see what Hinamori wants."

"Uh, yes Nii-sama…" Rukia said, slightly unnerved by the way the two captains were speaking in the exact same tone. She turned to Momo, who was smiling brilliantly. "I just got permission from Yamamoto-soutaichou that we can watch the event. He said that all lieutenant class shinigami may be present, if they wish. So I asked him if you could come, since you're pretty powerful and all, and he said that since you have the reiatsu of a lieutenant, you can come!"

Toushirou's eyes flickered to Byakuya when he felt a sudden shift in his reiatsu. Byakuya was frowning at nothing in particular, suggesting he was irritated at something, and Toushirou could only guess it had to do with Momo's words of Rukia's power.

"Really? Awesome. I've always wanted to see Renji and Ichigo get beaten up by a captain," she grinned mischievously.

"Oh thanks for the moral support Rukia," Renji and Ichigo both retorted at the same time. Byakuya's eyes flickered to them, and the faintest, almost imperceptible smirk flashed across his face. "Oh yes. Abarai, Kurosaki, you should head to the Soukyoku now," he said. Perhaps he too shared Rukia's thoughts on Ichigo and Renji being beaten by a captain.

Ichigo and Renji paled slightly, and without a word, both stiffly began to move away. They could feel the coming dread of what was coming, and frankly, they thought that their chances of escaping unscathed were next to none. If they were lucky, they'll still be in one piece…more or less…even if they were frozen.

Rukia watched them go, a smirk on her own lips. She couldn't help feel the smallest amount of worry for them, especially for Ichigo, but she also knew that the exercise was being closely monitored, and they wouldn't be hurt too badly. "We should go too," she said. Momo nodded, and together, the two girls began to move away after a respectful bow to both captains (Rukia noticed both Momo and Toushirou smile secretively as if sharing some private joke when she bowed to him). As they left, Momo called over her shoulder, "Don't hurt them too badly, Hitsugaya-kun! They're our friends!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" he retorted as she waved cheerfully back.

"You enforce that as an act," Byakuya stated, causing the other captain to jump. The older captain had a knowing smile on his face. "Even if others are blind, I can tell that you don't care what she calls you. You two compliment each other quite nicely."

Toushirou was startled for a second, and then allowed himself his own small smile. "Hn, guess I shouldn't put it past _you _to figure it out with no clues."

"Oh, there wasn't much to figure out. It was painfully obvious, from the way you protect her so fiercely, the way she sat with you while you were in coma, and just the aura around you two when you are together. I am surprised that even someone as dull as Kurosaki or Abarai couldn't see it. But then, that is the definition of dull."

Toushirou fought back a small laugh. It was rare for the sixth division captain to use humor. They began to walk away, passing several private rooms.

"I hear that you haven't found a replacement for your fifth seat yet."

Byakuya frowned. "Yes. It is rather deterring. I usually would not be bothered with such matters, but we were recently in such peril that I think it would be prudent to have a decent amount of high seat officers. Seated officers with satisfactory talent are hard to come by, however, though not as hard as captain and lieutenant material. You are training Hinamori for her captain's exam?"

Toushirou began to reply, but stopped as he suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu that was rather out of place among the halls of the sixth division. He paused as it drew closer, moving their way. He turned.

Byakuya looked curious for one second, but he immediately noticed the reiatsu as well. Turning, he greeted the woman as she approached them, also obviously on route to leaving the division barracks.

"Unohana-taichou, what brings you here?"

Unohana stopped and smiled warmly. There was an odd light in her eyes, and her smile spoke of mystery and secrets. "Ah, Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou. I was looking for you. I was also foreseeing the transfer of my tenth seat. I took the liberty of moving her to your division, Kuchiki-taichou. You needed a fifth seat, and she is more than capable, and I had no empty seats to merit her abilities."

Toushirou found it ironic how they were just discussing this topic, and thought that it was good luck that Byakuya finally found a fifth seat. Byakuya, however, frowned. "Your tenth seat?" he said with a hind of perplexity. How could a mere tenth seat be suitable to a fifth seat position? And why was Unohana the one foreseeing the transfer, and he wasn't even informed about it. "I wasn't aware that you oversaw the transfer of mere officers."

"I had some time on my hands," Unohana said, her odd enigmatic smile widening. "We should be heading toward the Soukyoku. The exercise is about to start."

She swept past them. The two captains were still for a second. "I suppose she's right. We should head to the Soukyoku," Toushirou said.

"Yes. I'm puzzled at Unohana's motives, but I suppose it's good I have a fifth seat now," Byakuya said, still frowning. Then he sighed. "We should focus on the matter at hand. Do you think you can control yourself?"

"I think so. I've been training. Still, are you sure you want to use Abarai for this? And Kurosaki. I don't know if I have complete control over everything," Toushirou said, shooting a sideways glance at the other captain.

Byakuya's answering voice held a hint of humor. "I think it's high time that I taught them a lesson in the strength of captains. Abarai is getting too ahead of himself. And Kurosaki, well, I want to make sure that he's more than capable of taking care of Rukia. And, I think it also a good chance to teach him a lesson in respect."

"In other words, you admit you blackmailed them," the younger captain pointed out, smirking.

"I see it rather as _convincing _them, if you will," Byakuya said, his humor more evident. His face remained smooth, but Toushirou could detect a small twitch of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Hn. Well, don't blame me if your lieutenant is out of commission for a while after this."

"Oh, I wouldn't."

The two captains strode on briskly, Toushirou walking slightly ahead. However, as they passed by one of the gardens of the sixth, Byakuya paused.

There, in the center of the garden, a tall tree stood, it's branches bare from the winter. Yet even from this distance, he could see that fresh buds had begun to fight the last remnants of winter. One bud already had delicate pink petals beginning to peek out.

_50 years…_

He shook the thoughts from his head. Right now was not the time to grieve, especially a few feet away from one f his fellow captains, no matter how friendly they were. Keeping his face smooth and cool, he once again resumed his brisk pace.

*

A slight breeze blew through the Soukyoku. There were many more people gathered than anyone had initially anticipated. The captains stood in a large circle near the edge of the precipice, with the exception of Zaraki Kenpachi, who was there, it seemed, only if things got out of hand (since he was a large reiatsu, it will be useful to counter Toushirou's. Also, he couldn't really use Kidou).

But aside from the captains, it appeared that all the lieutenants had gathered there as well. Yachiru was in her spot on Zaraki's shoulder. Matsumoto flicked her hair back, and almost as if by accident, slapped Momo and Rukia, who were standing beside her. The latter yelped in shock and all three burst into laughter. Most looked excited or calm interest because of the whole affair. Kurotsuchi was positively quivering in anticipation, with Nemu standing near him ready to take notes and memorize everything that happened.

Only two people did not share everyone else's excitement. Renji and Ichigo stood near Yamamoto at the far edge of the Soukyoku, who was looking around to make sure everything was in place. They too were quivering, but in apprehension. Both considered the consequences of what might happen if they ran for it right then and there.

There was a sudden disturbance in the air, and two new reiatsus entered the area. The company turned to see Byakuya suddenly appear, with Toushirou stepping out of his own shunpo just behind him.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, you have arrived. We can begin."

Byakuya nodded to Yamamoto, his eyes flashing to Renji and Ichigo for a moment. The two gulped as they read Byakuya's barely concealed warning that he would be watching them carefully.

"Captains…"

The other captains, apart from Zaraki and Toushirou all took a step back, widening the large circle. As one, they raised their palms, and each concentrated. Golden reiatsu burst from their fingertips, twisting together and expanding like a thin membrane. In a moment, a large golden barrier finished forming over Toushirou, Ichigo and Renji. It pulsated, and glowed for a second, before the golden light dying off, leaving nothing behind. In fact, if it weren't for he captain's continued look of concentration,, it would be as if the barrier was not there at all.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Yamamoto spoke from the outside. "Abarai-fukutaichou, Kurosaki, the captains will maintain this barrier for as long as needed. You may begin."

Toushirou just nodded, looking absently to the side. He caught Momo's encouraging smile, and smiled back ever so slightly, all the while keeping both Renji and Ichigo carefully in his peripheral vision.

Renji and Ichigo, meanwhile, didn't move. "Renji," Ichigo hissed, "go on and get him!"

"Are you nuts?" I'm not going to go at him! You go!" Renji snapped back.

"What! But I'm a melee fighter! I can't just go at him!"

"So am I!"

"Well, at least Zabimaru can extend!"

"Oi, are you two done chit-chatting?" came a sudden call. They turned to find an annoyed Tenth division captain, who was still not looking at them. "We haven't got all day. If you're not going to make a move…"

Suddenly, he was gone, and both Ichigo and Renji quickly drew their zanpakutou's, ready and on alert.

"…I will." Renji suddenly felt a stab of reiatsu behind him and quickly slashed out. His zanpakutou met steel, and for a moment, he and Toushirou were locked in a fierce pushing match. Then, the captain's eyes suddenly narrowed, and suddenly, he vanished again, and instead of Hyourinmaru, Renji suddenly found Zangetsu clashing against his zanpakutou.

"Ichigo you idiot!" he shouted as he pushed Ichigo back. "Why are you attacking me?"

"I wasn't you stupid pineapple!" Ichigo retorted. "I was trying to help _you, _because your fight wasn't going anywhere.

"You call that helping?" Renji fumed.

"He moved, okay?"

"You should have known that I would sense you, with your poor control," came a voice a little ways off. The two turned to see Toushirou standing there, leaning casually on his right leg. Ichigo scowled, but Toushirou just smirked. "And you should know not to argue in a fight. It leaves openings."

There was a spike in reiatsu, and suddenly, Toushirou slashed his zanpakutou against the ground. Ice and water erupted from the tip and raced along the yellow dirt of the hill. Both Ichigo and Renji leapt to avoid the fast moving ice.

"Oh my," Kurotsuchi said, eyes glinting. "It would seem that he is able to summon ice without releasing his zanpakutou…"

"Hasn't he always been able to do that," Kyouraku remarked form beside the eccentric captain.

"Not to this level. Look."

The captains looked to see that indeed, the ice seemed to be moving with too much control for unreleased attacks. As Ichigo and Renji leapt, it rose in height, reaching for them.

Ichigo frowned and raised his zanpakutou. With a grunt, he slashed at a small arc of ice and water that was about to overtake him. It shattered at once, and stopped moving. Next to him, Renji yelled out "Hoeru, Zabimaru!"

His blade extended, shattering through the ice and heading directly for the small captain. The latter didn't flinch. He merely raised Hyourinmaru and deflected the attack. Then he shunpoed forward, and suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo, and began attacking him with furious swipes.

"Just release already!" Kurotsuchi said impatiently. He was put out that the captain seemed content to drag this on.

"Relax," Kyouraku said, tipping his hat with one hand. "The boy's a genius. He's not going to release until he needs to, and he definitely doesn't need to at the moment," he said, nodding toward the fight. Ichigo and Renji had each tried to go at Toushirou in turn, yet the captain fought them off each time. Even though they came at him without pause, he didn't even seem tired. Renji had just tried to attack the small captain while he was occupied with Ichigo. Toushirou swerved to the right and pushed Ichigo toward Renji, causing them to get in each other's way. He then took the moment's distraction to avoid them both and shunpo back.

Ichigo, having gotten around Renji again, hissed out, "I'll keep him occupied. You use Zabimaru and come at him from the behind!"

Renji nodded. After starting the fight, he felt all his fears melt away from the adrenaline. _It's just another fight_, he told himself. _No need to worry. _

Byakuya observed quietly. He had to admit that he was impressed with the level of skill Ichigo and Renji had gotten, even if they had made fools of themselves once or twice.

They could very well be captains of the Gotei 13. Strong ones too. However, next to Hitsugaya-kun…I wonder how Kurosaki's plan will work.

Ichigo struck out at Toushirou. Toushirou blocked it, his eyes narrowed. He knew that the latter had a plan. However, Ichigo left him little time to dwell on it. He showered him with relentless strikes, forcing him to keep his attention fixed on him.

_Good, it's working, _Ichigo thought with a small inward smirk. Toushirou narrowed his eyes as the smirk forced its way onto Ichigo's lips. He vanished in a sudden shunpo, but Ichigo quickly spun around and blocked his attack. "Nice try, Toushirou, but I saw that."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kurosaki," Toushirou said, closing his eyes in irritation. At the same time, he tightened his grip on his zanpakutou's hilt. Ice burst from the blade, and began to coat Ichigo's. Ichigo realized it with shock and quickly broke contact with Toushirou's sword. Toushirou sent another torrent of ice at Ichigo, who quickly swung his zanpakutou in a wide arc, yelling, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Toushirou's eyes widened as the black crescent shaped blast of energy cut through his ice and shot at him. He had never been face to face with Ichigo's famed attack, but he'd seen in performed many times to know it's level of power. This particular blast didn't seem quite as powerful as some other ones. Calmly, he forced reiatsu into his zanpakutou, feeling it pulse in response. Then, with a small grunt, he slammed his zanpakutou against the crescent. He held for a moment, analyzing its power. Then with another burst of reiatsu, he slashed through it, ice and reiatsu scattering from his blade as he did so.

Ichigo smirked. Excellent, Toushirou hadn't noticed a thing. He watched now as a thin shadow rose from behind the captain.

Toushirou felt the reiatsu a second later. He whipped his head around to see Zabimaru rise up behind him. _So that was their strategy. _

There was a blast of reiatsu, and Renji and Ichigo's eyes met, wondering the same thing. Could they have actually hit the captain? All gathered waited with baited breath for the outcome.

The dust began to clear, and there were gasps. Toushirou's eyes flickered to the shocked faces of Renji and Ichigo, and a small smirk formed on his lips. "Nice try, Abarai."

His fingers clasped around the foremost segment of Renji's zanpakutou, and with a small flick, he threw the extended whip to the ground. And flexed his hands. Renji saw that the skin was still pale and smooth.

"What the heck?"

"Oho!" Kurotsuchi said. "Now that's interesting. So his power has made his body more durable, like Zaraki's! It will be hard to cut him!"

"Oh please," Zaraki called out. "It's nothing special. The rest of you are just weak, allowing yourselves to be cut so easily."

"What did you say?" Kurotsuchi said venomously.

"You heard me. Now, why don't you go back to you analysis of the kid's skill? I want to fight him next, so I want to know if he'll be able to stand up to me," Zaraki grinned. Kurotsuchi muttered something that sounded like "fighting fools" before turning back to the fight.

"This isn't good," Renji hissed, shunpoing next to Ichigo. "He was able to stop that Zabimaru with his bare hand, just like Aizen."

"C'mon, are you surprised?" Ichigo said. "He did that once already with an arrancar."

"Yeah I know, but that implies that he's at least as powerful as Aizen was before he absorbed the Hougyoku, and that was pretty powerful. I don't think Shikai will be enough."

"Then switch to bankai!" Ichigo snapped.

"It's just, he hasn't even released his zanpakutou yet. I just feel…"

"We're not going to get anywhere with shikai, so there's no point," Ichigo said. He stepped forward, and pointed his zanpakutou at Toushirou. "Okay, Toushirou. Time to get serious. Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Toushirou cocked a brow at the sight. Renji was not far behind Ichigo. "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

Toushirou shunpoed back as the reiatsu from the bankai release began to reach him. His sharp eyes squinted through the reiatsu at their bankais, and his senses alert from the peak in their reiatsu.

The reiatsu finally cleared, and a black blur suddenly shot toward Toushirou. Toushirou narrowed his eyes as he was pushed back a few paces. He glared into Ichigo's smirking face.

Ichigo slashed at him, causing him to skid back a few paces. He felt a slight pressure, and quickly leapt as Renji's bankai came crashing upon him.

"Wow, Abarai-kun's bankai is so amazing up close! Ichigo-kun as well," Momo exclaimed.

"Psh, I think I like my bankai better," Matsumoto said.

"But Matsumoto-san, you don't have bankai yet," Rukia pointed out.

"I was referring to when I _do _get my bankai. It'll be awesome and be way cooler than Ichigo-kun Renji-kun's"

Toushirou leapt up as Zabimaru's jaws snapped at him. Suddenly, a red glow appeared in their depths.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji shouted. Toushirou's eyes widened as a blast of condensed, red, spiritual energy shot at him.

He twisted his body and used his blade to block as he tried to dodge. He just managed to keep the energy from striking him, but Zabimaru retaliated and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. He managed to land on his feet, albeit heavily. Yet as soon as he did, Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him, his speed so quick Toushirou had only sensed him before he struck at him. His strike sent the captain skidding back a few paces.

His bankai gives him high speed and strength. Well then, I'll have to match that speed. I'll have to release. Are you ready, Hyourinmaru?

I am ready when you are ready…

Toushirou bit his lip, tensing his body and preparing himself. Renji took the opportunity on his pause to send Zabimaru at him again. The segments separated themselves slightly, but were still connected by red reiatsu. The thing gave a cry and shot straight at the captain. At the same time, Ichigo yelled out "Getsuga…"

"Soten ni Zase…" Toushirou said quietly, willing every fiber of his body not to lose control.

"…Tenshou!"

"…Hyourinmaru!"

There was another huge blast of reiatsu. The captains narrowed their eyes as immense blasts of reiatsu pushed against the barrier of the shield. The put much reiatsu into strengthening the shield, making sure that it would not break. Their eyes narrowed as they stared into the shield and the swirling reiatsu. Clouds began to roll in, and the sky darkened. Soon, hail was falling, battering the bodies of the fighters, cutting through the shield easily.

"Did we get him?" Renji asked. Yet his question was answered as a roar reached his ears. A moment later, he was nearly blasted off his feet as a strong blast of freezing reiatsu hit him. He skidded back, pushing against the reiatsu, trying to move through it. As he struggled, he saw the large form of Zabimaru thrown up into the air, ice coating almost every inch of it. _Damn it…_

Ichigo leapt back, squinting against the cold wind and reiatsu. He could see through it what looked like glowing blue ice and water that was slowly coiling. At last, the reiatsu cleared, revealing Toushirou, standing calmly, and without any injury. Hovering over him protectively was the large form of Hyourinmaru's shikai, it's glowing crimson eyes trained on the two shinigami. Ice was already blooming from Toushirou's feet, quickly covering the entire area with ice.

"Oh my!" Kurotsuchi said, letting out an amused laugh. "That power is incredible!"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed. "This power seems ten times his usual shikai."

"Ten times stronger…interesting. His sealed state is equal to his shikai, his shikai bankai. But in that case, what of his bankai? And beyond that?" The twelfth division captain was barely able to contain his excitement. "Oh how I want to examine it all in closer detail! Nemu, are you recording this down?"

"Yes master, every detail."

"Good!"

"I daresay that our youngest captain is certainly the most powerful shinigami we have ever seen in history, ne, Jushirou?" Kyouraku said, grinning.

"I feel like I need more training now," Ukitake smiled back, wincing as hail hit his body.

Toushirou stared hard at Ichigo and Renji. All his training had paid off. He was able to stop himself from losing control to his instincts. Though he could easily feel that his reiatsu was beyond his normal shikai state, he decided that at least he didn't freeze the two to death as soon as he released, which was a good sign. They didn't seemed to be having trouble, other than being freezing cold and having their movements hindered.

"Renji…" Ichigo said, teeth chattering, his breath making small puffs of white mist. "Can you hit him again? Get rid of that dragon, and then I'll hit him."

"I have a better idea," Renji said. "I'll use Hikotsu Taiho to shatter that dragon. Then I'll use Higga Zekko to distract him, and you strike from above."

"Got it," Ichigo said, shivering. "Hurry up, I think I'm gonna die!"

"Right," Renji said. _C'mon, Zabimaru._

The broken pieces of his zanpakutou glowed and pulsated with reiatsu. They rose up, and as they did, the ice exploded off of it. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

The previously grounded Zabimaru rose up again, and fired another large blast of energy at the young captain. The blast was so huge and had used so much energy that Zabimaru's segments broken apart as soon as it was released. The captain didn't move, and the dragon, almost as if it was moving on it's own accord, shot toward Zabimaru. It's jaws opened, and too everyone's utter shock, swallowed the blast whole. The blast shot through the body of ice, and it exploded, sending ice and water flying in all directions.

Gritting his teeth, Renji summoned his reiatsu once again. The broken pieces of Zabimaru began to glow, and suddenly, the blades rose into the air and sharpened. They whizzed toward the now unprotected captain, red reiatsu flaring off of it like flames.

Ichigo leapt into the air after the blades. He saw them strike, sending up dust and reiatsu. Without hesitation, he slammed his own zanpakutou down…

…and was met with steel. His eyes widened in shock as he stared into Toushirou's turquoise ones. "Sorry, Kurosaki. You should have learnt that it's not smart to charge into things blindly. You should have come at me once you were certain of which opening to use, and control your reiatsu so I can't sense you."

The dust and reiatsu cleared, and Ichigo saw with shock, ice rising around Toushirou in tall arcs like the petals of a flower. Renji's Zanpakutou segments were frozen in the thick "petals" of ice. Renji also gawked in shock.

Toushirou slashed against Ichigo's blade, pushing the orange-haired shinigami back. In the same slash, condensed reiatsu formed water and ice that twisted together again to form another dragon. Toushirou's reiatsu peaked, and the dragon's eyes glowed brighter. It shot through the air, it's nose butting into Ichigo before he could move, and moving on, slamming him into Renji. Its body broke apart as it hit the ground at Renji's feet, sending water and ice shooting in all directions. Water froze to ice mid motion, the ice sending dust and mist billowing into the warmer air. Ichigo and Renji, expressions of shock plastered to their faces, were frozen together in a tall block of ice.

There was a pause, and then Toushirou let out a breath and sheathed his sword, dissipating his shikai. The skies cleared, and the hail stopped.

Yamamoto lowered his hand, and the barrier let down. A small sigh escaped his lips as he sent a burst of his burning reiatsu at the block of ice. The ice melted a bit, but not much.

Momo rushed at Toushirou, a disapproving frown on her face, though she was smiling at the same time. "Shirou-chan! I asked you not to hurt them!"

"Why won't anyone call me by my title?" he burst out. The other captains laughed. Byakuya strode forward, a smirk on his face. "I congratulate you, Hitsugaya-taichou. That was very impressive."

Toushirou shrugged. It was nothing. I just strategized, and caught them off guard."

"Oh stop being so modest, taichou!" Matsumoto said. "That was amazing! I'll feel sorry for the next person or hollow that pisses you off!" she said as she watched Unohana and Isane walk over to help Yamamoto melt Ichigo and Renji from the ice. "They'll be in fourth division for a few hours at the very least.

Rukia nodded. She looked a little worried as she watched Ichigo slowly thaw out. She sighed in relief as he gasped and began shuddering, panting "C-c-c-cold…"

"Kuchiki, I'm sorry," Toushirou suddenly said. Her eyes snapped to the captain in shock. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I didn't mean to hurt them that bad. I'm sorry about Kurosaki."

Rukia looked curious. "No, that's okay. They volunteered for it, right?" she heard Byakuya cough almost inaudibly. "Besides…wait, why did you only apologize for Ichigo?"

"I thought that him being hurt might affect you more," the captain replied absently and began to walk away. Momo followed him, giving Rukia a smile. Rukia flushed a pale pink as Matsumoto tried to suppress giggles and Byakuya frowned in disapproval.

*

"Nii-sama, did you blackmail Ichigo and Renji into this?" Rukia asked as she walked toward the sixth with Byakuya. Byakuya paused, and turned. "No. I merely _influenced_ them to make the decision," he said. Rukia noted his emphasize on 'influenced' and smiled slightly. She couldn't help it. The thought of Byakuya doing anything such as blackmailing Ichigo and Renji was so outrageous that it was comical.

"It seems that they won't be able to get out of bed for a few hours at the very least," Rukia noted. They were just out of the fourth division and entering the sixth. Byakuya suddenly stopped. Rukia noticed the smile slide off his face, to be replaced by a frown. He stared at something in the distance, his eyes clouded over.

"Nii-sama?"

"Rukia," Byakuya turned to look at her, a pained look flashing across his face. "Go and see whether Kurosaki and Abarai will be okay or not and how long it will take for them to recover…"

Rukia looked confused, but nodded. Byakuya seemed to be in need of some privacy, though she had no idea why. Her eyes traced for a moment the direction Byakuya was staring. In the distance, she could only see a plum tree, with small buds beginning to bloom. Something stirred in her memory, and she hurried to leave.

Byakuya walked, almost dreamlike toward the garden. It was near the captain's office. Ignoring the bows and respectful greetings of his officers, he walked on, eyes only focused on the plum tree.

Now that he was alone, he had no reason to hold it all in. That one look at the plum tree sent any euphoria he had been feeling down to the farest reaches of his soul.

50 years. Today, it made 51 years.

51 years since he's heard her voice.

He stood beneath the tree, his grey eyes fixed on the blossom that was struggling to bloom against the cold and snow that still clung to the ground. Spring was fighting winter…

Not for the first time, he wished…wished that Hisana could have fought the sickness like the plum blossom was fighting the snow. Winter had been when she fell sick. The end of winter, when spring came and everything came back to life, had taken her life. It had seemed hideously ironic.

Winter had been long that year as well…

He wondered. If she had been here, if she had seen him find Rukia, what would he have seen on her face? He could only imagine the smile of happiness that would alight her delicate face. She would be healthy. She would laugh. She would have been happy.

But would she have been happy if she had seen what happened last summer, when Rukia was sentenced to be executed?

No. Byakuya had failed that part. Every year, at this time, Byakuya had grieved. But this year, he grieved more than ever. With the training exercise out of the way, he no longer had any other emotion to feel.

This year, he had been forced to come to terms with her death. He had failed, and broken all her promises to her. This year, the sharp pain of her death weighed on him heavier than ever.

He had thought that the pain would ease with the years. But never once in all the years did the pain ease. And this year, on the anniversary of her death, it was stronger than ever.

There was a faint reiatsu approaching him, but he did not move. He continued to stare at the plum blossoms.

_50 years ago, before the first plum blossoms bloomed, I lost my wife…_

The first blossom had bloomed as she died. How ironic. How cruel. She had not even seen then bloom.

The last moments he spent with her played over in his mind once again, the memory as sharp as if he was experiencing it once again. He closed his eyes, and could see with perfect clarity her face, pallid with sickness, but no less beautiful and bright. Her eyes were glowing and pleading.

Even now, I'm causing you trouble.

_Hisana…_

_I'm sorry, I cannot repay the love you have given me. _

_Look, one has bloomed._

Byakuya flinched, reliving the memory. Her last moments were burned into his mind as if etched there permanently. He could never forget the feel of her hand, hot with fever, clasped within his. He could never forget the tears that had gathered up in her eyes, or the expression of love and gratitude and regret on her face. The light in her eyes, shining with love. It faded, her eyes closing with the blooming of the first spring blossom.

Her last words rang in his ears, spoken in a soft, barely audible voice, quivering with emotion. Her last words, he could never forget. No matter how many years passed, it will always ring in his ears as if she were speaking them right then and there.

_"These last five years that I've spent with you…have been like a beautiful dream…"_

"Byakuya-sama…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay for Byakuhisa love! To my byakuhisa loving friend, there will be more in the next chapter, and I'll post that short story I was writing! Hope you enjoyed that! I just had to add a Hitsuhina moment, though. If anyone else thought that it was odd, well, I did promise her I would write it, and since she was the person who first introduced me to fan fiction _and _the awesome world of Bleach, I had to put it in.

I found a map of Seireitei that says that the divisions are arranged in a large circle, with odd numbers on one side, and even on another. I'm going to go with that. Also, I hope no one through the hitsuhina moment awkward or anything. I'm really bad at intimate moments…

Anyhow, to all my readers. I'm very sorry again for taking so long. Thank you again for all your support and reviews! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

At last! The long awaited next chapter. Sorry for the wait once again. busy life, ya know? This chapter is dedicated to Byakuxhisa4eva, and all other byakuhisa fans. Thank you all for your kind reviews!

* * *

Chapter 11

Time had halted, frozen. Every cell in his body had seemed to jerk to a halt, and he felt oddly numb. Indeed, for a moment, he wondered whether he had been frozen by Hitsugaya Toushirou's shikai as Ichigo and Renji had been, and not even known it had happened. The idea was absurd, just as absurd as the thoughts that were rushing through his mind, and what all his senses were telling him.

For it was simply not possible. He must have been thinking too much. Perhaps he was suffering from insomnia and didn't know it, and it was causing him to hear illusions of his dead wife calling to him. The voice had sounded too real…too close, and too clear to be from a memory.

_Stop it, _he commanded himself. _You are hearing things. No one called you…_

"Byakuya-sama…"

He froze again. Even his breath stopped at the soft voice that called his name gently, almost as if caressing the word. The voice was so clear, so real…but it was not possible…

His heart was the only thing that moved, pounding against his chest like a bass drum, so loud that he was sure that the whole of Seireitei could hear it. He felt robbed of his voice. He wondered if he was delirious.

For once, the always calm and cool captain of the sixth division was rendered speechless by an outside force. His lips opened and moved, but no sound had come out. He stood motionless, mouthing over and over "It can't be…"

"Please, Byakuya-sama…allow a new officer to introduce herself…"

The voice startled him, and he sucked in a breath of much needed air. He felt sweat bead down his temples. The Kuchiki noble was glad that his loose shinigami robes hid his now slightly trembling body. He braced himself, and slowly revolved on the spot until he faced the person behind him.

Yet no amount of preparation could prepare him for the shock. Even if he had known what he would see, and what he would feel, he would still have been shocked, and couldn't prepare for it in any way.

His grey eyes locked immediately with a pair of hauntingly familiar violet orbs. He felt frozen by the gaze, as if the stare were bonds that had wrapped around his limbs and rooted him to the spot. A small smile was on the woman's delicate face, and a loose lock of hair fell between her eyes.

For a moment, Byakuya tried to convince himself that he was just dreaming and looking at his sister. She looked in every bit like Rukia. Yet, there were minute differences that stood out boldly in Byakuya's eyes. This woman was just slightly taller, her curves slightly softer, and more developed. Her face was also softer, and just a tad more delicate. Her hair fell about her shoulders the same way, and some fell across her face, yet unlike Rukia, the hair across her face spread into smaller locks of hair. Her eyes were filled with a genuine kindness, and her smile a soft, one of greeting.

To another, one could hardly tell the difference, but Byakuya's eyes, having known Hisana's face as well as he had known his own, could see all the difference in the world.

"Forgive me for intruding, Kuchiki-taichou. I am Unohana-taichou's former tenth seat, and was just today transferred to you division to fill the spot of fifth seat," she spoke again in her soft, and gentle voice, though reverting to a more polite, businesslike manner. Her voice filled Byakuya's ears, and felt to him like an angel's song.

He remembered Unohana mentioning a new recruit, yet somehow, his brain couldn't make the connection. There was no way that this woman who looked so impeccably like Hisana could possibly be…

"My name is Kuchiki…Hisana."

Byakuya stared, his mouth slightly open, eyes locked with this woman. His lips moved, and he heard as if a stranger spoke with his voice the words, "Hisana…are you really…_Hisana_?"

He knew that his words sounded ridiculous, absurd. But the woman smiled as if understanding exactly what he meant. "Yes, it's me, Byakuya-sama. It is Hisana standing in front of you. The same Hisana that you so kindly took in and took as your wife. The same Hisana that burdened you, and was made so happy by you. The same Hisana that died from sickness 50 years ago, before the first plum blossoms bloomed…"

Byakuya felt almost as if he was watching the scene from afar. He saw himself reach out involuntarily, and words form, half-strangled, in his throat. "It can't be…Hisana is dead…Are you…are you really…real?"

A soft hand caught his. Warm skin as smooth as silk pressed against his own, and gentle fingers pulled his hand forward until it touched the cheek of the young woman and Byakuya could feel her warm and soft skin, as real and solid as he was. "Yes, Byakuya-sama. I am real. This is not an illusion."

Byakuya's mouth had gone dry. His heart was still thumping loudly in his chest. A strange feeling had overtaken his entire being. Fear and disbelief. Fear that this was all a dream, and disbelief at it being reality. He could not bring himself to believe her, because he was afraid that if he allowed himself to begin to believe her, he would suddenly wake up from a dream. Yet, the evidence was right in front of him. Against his will, he could not dismiss the feel of her warm and smooth cheek under his fingers. She was solid, warm, real…she was Hisana. Her eyes, face, voice…everything about her was the same. Well, almost. Her reiatsu was different, somehow, and stronger than before. But nevertheless, there was no doubt, no matter how unexplainable, that it was really her.

"Hisana…" he whispered again, as if for fear that if he spoke loudly he would shatter the moment. "How…?"

"I owe an explanation," Hisana spoke, bowing her head so that her ebony locks caught in the wind and fluttered about her face. She was silent for a moment, before speaking quietly.

"50 years ago, I became sick suddenly and died as your wife," she began. Byakuya nodded, though the young woman couldn't possibly see him. "I was sent to the human world, living as a simple girl. Yet, it seems as if my sins here were not yet forgiven. I was born sick and weak. When I was only twenty, I became deathly ill, and died once again."

Byakuya felt his muscles tense and his heart clench in pain. His eyes narrowed at the sad voice with which Hisana spoke, and felt upset that she had to go through so much pain and die again.

Hisana gave a small smile. "It wasn't that bad, dying again. I felt as if it was an end for my pain. I ended up, strangely enough, back in Inuzuri. This time, though, I was strong. It seemed that fate and deemed me punished enough, and was giving me a chance to start over again. Yet, there was a glitch. Being there, for some reason, I started remembering things…things that I didn't understand. I remembered Byakuya-sama, and Rukia, yet the names were a mystery for me."

Byakuya's eyes widened. Hisana remembered her past? But how could that be? He immediately heard the curious voice of Kurotsuchi Mayuri and vowed silently never to let that man get with five feet of Hisana.

"I had been there a few years when one day, I met a couple of shinigami," her browed furrowed slightly. "They told me that I resembled a "Kuchiki Rukia" and that I had reiatsu. Somehow, seeing them, and hearing the name "Kuchiki" triggered me to remember more things. They suggested that I attend the shinigami academy. I accepted."

Byakuya stared at her. In her past life, Hisana hadn't had much of a reiatsu. Strong for a normal soul, but nowhere strong enough to be a shinigami. Now, it seemed stronger, though he could not judge its strength for she was keeping it carefully in check. So that was how she became a shinigami. Something nagged at his mind, and it made him feel uneasy, though he couldn't understand why. But before he could start contemplating it, Hisana spoke again.

" My time at the academy was enjoyable, though I still kept getting strange flashes of memory. I didn't know my last name, even though I thought it might be Kuchiki, so they just labeled me by "Inuzuri". It was at the academy that I first laid eyes on Byakuya-sama again."

Byakuya was confused. He frowned, searching his mind for a time when she could have possibly seen him. He couldn't remember anything.

Hisana cocked her head. "Perhaps Byakuya-sama does not remember. You came to visit the academy one day, though it was to see the headmaster. Hisana saw Byakuya-sama…and remembered more things…"

Byakuya suddenly remembered. Yes, there had been a time when he had gone to the academy. He had been curious as to Rukia's progress, and wanted a report on her abilities so as to make sure he would be able to find some excuse to keep her from a seated officer. He had ignored the students though. That was around 20 years ago. The nagging feeling came back.

"By the time I graduated, I had a general idea of my past life, and remembered everything that was important, except for the details. I applied to the fourth division, so as to make sure Byakuya-sama wouldn't notice me. However, Unohana-taichou recognized me. She found out that I somehow knew my past, and has been helping me keep my cover. Yamamoto-soutaichou also knew, naturally. I stayed hidden in fourth division for the last twenty years. Just recently, I managed to achieve shikai, and was accepted as tenth seat, because Unohana-taichou had no higher positions to offer."

Last twenty years. Byakuya suddenly realized exactly what was bothering him. He withdrew his hand as quickly as if it had been stung, and gazed wide-eyed at Hisana, his heart pounding, this time in fear. If she had been here in Soul Society for the last twenty years, that meant…that she was also present during the time of Rukia's execution. She would know exactly how Byakuya had captured Rukia, had said nothing to stop the execution, and had even fought to kill to make sure that Rukia would be properly executed. His failure to protect his sister, and hold his promise to Hisana, came back in full force. For a moment, he felt as if he was on Soukyoku hill again, wallowing in misery and guilt. He had wondered what Hisana would have thought if she had been there, but…there was no need to wonder. She _had _been there.

Hisana continued her story, as if unaware of Byakuya's sudden realization, though she must surely be aware, for her next words seemed to enforce his thoughts. "I wanted to watch over my sister from afar this time. I was so worried when she disappeared in the human world, and relieved that Byakuya-sama had brought her back. Yet after…she was sentenced to be executed."

Byakuya's eyes were fixed in wide-eyed shock and fear on Hisana's face, but Hisana wasn't looking at him. And really, why would she?

"I was so torn. I was only a tenth seat. I could do nothing to stop the execution! My sister, my only sister, whom I abandoned once, was going to be executed right before me, and I wasn't doing anything about it. It felt like abandoning her again. I hoped that Byakuya-sama would say something to stop it…but he didn't. In fact, he was with the law, and would fight anyone who disobeyed it."

Her voice was not accusatory. It was only filled with soft sadness and disappointment, which to the stiff man in front of her, was thousands times worse. Byakuya felt more guilt right now than he had since he had been alive, and wished, as he had done that day many months ago after the three captain's betrayal, that he could die. That Hisana could at least yell at him, and be angry with him. He almost wished that she would fly into a rage and kill him right then and there. Anything was better than listening to her disappointment.

Hisana looked up at him, and her expression was unreadable. There was no anger, but no kindness either. Just a blank and emotionless mask. It unnerved the fearless noble, for he had never seen her face so devoid of emotion before. Even when she'd died, a smile had been on her face. There had always been some sort of emotion on her face. Never had she looked on with a blank expression before.

"And then the ryoka invasion threw us all into turmoil. All the while Rukia's execution date kept moving up. Not long after, a captain was "killed". "I think I nearly went insane in that time. There was so much confusion, and people were in danger all the time. I feared that the people I loved would get hurt."

Byakuya almost wanted to scream at her to stop speaking. Stop torturing him this way and just deliver the final blow already. The pain was almost unbearable. But Hisana did not stop. It seemed that she was going to see her revenge through.

"And then, it was the day of the execution. I had not come out of my room the whole day. I couldn't bear to even get out of bed. I was lost, unable to do anything. Yet suddenly, there was a huge explosion of reiatsu, and I learnt from some shinigami that Byakuya-sama was battling the ryoka on Soukyoku hill. The ryoka that was here, it was rumored, to save Rukia. I was afraid as I watched your battle from afar. I began to run toward the Soukyoku, and saw Rukia being carried the other way by Abarai Renji. I knew she was safe, but I still felt a strange fear."

There was absolute silence. Byakuya realized that his breath had stopped again, and took in a deep lungful of air, preparing for the conclusion of her story.

"The battle was over before I made it. I felt Byakuya-sama's reiatsu, and knew that he'd survived. Kurosaki Ichigo had survived as well. Yet, there was something strange going on still. I remember seeing Hitsugaya-taichou chasing after Kira-fukutaichou along with his own lieutenant when he suddenly looked furious and turned and went the other way. Matsumoto-fukutaichou stayed and battled Kira-fukutaichou. She won with her shikai, yet just after, she suddenly looked horrified. Kira-fukutaichou also had the same expression, and Matsumoto-fukutaichou began to shunpo toward the Soukyoku. I decided to follow then, and when I arrived, I found Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru-taichou, Kurosaki-Ichigo nearly severed in half, Abarai-fukutaichou severely wounded, the rest of the Ryoka, most of the captains, and Rukia, covered in blood, yet it wasn't her own. And she was standing over Byakuya-sama, with a horrified light in her eyes. I was so shocked. Byakuya-sama looked wounded so badly. I'd never seen him so utterly defeated before. I was so shocked that I didn't even register the oddness of Aizen, who should have been dead, being there."

Byakuya's breath caught in his throat. Hisana had been there on the Soukyoku that time as well? The thought that she had been so close made him feel very queer.

"I learnt from the words said that Aizen was a traitor, and later learnt that it was he who was behind Rukia's execution. Byakuya-sama was wounded trying to save Rukia. And then, as I tended to Byakuya-sama, I heard him tell Rukia the story…our story…"

Byakuya's mouth went dry. He remembered that moment clearly too. He stepped back. He remembered that Hisana hadn't wanted him to tell Rukia, yet he'd broken that promise, and right beside her as well. "I…did not see you…"

"I had grown my hair and kept my head lowered. No one recognized me. It had hurt. Byakuya-sama recounting the tale…the tale I had asked not to be told…I wondered why you would betray me that way."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Byakuya was on the verge of drawing his sword and stabbing it into his mutilated heart right then and there when she continued. "I had thought Byakuya-sama cared for me enough to keep his promise, or at least his honor would hold him to it."

"Hisana…I…"

A finger suddenly pressed against his lips. Hisana kept her head bowed. "I realized after…that Byakuya-sama _had _cared for me." Hisana raised her head, and Byakuya saw with shock tears in her big, blue-violet eyes and a smile on her face. "Byakuya-sama took me in and made me his wife. Byakuya-sama was with me to my last moment, and even vowed to fulfill my last request. Byakuya-sama had been in so much pain because of my request, and he's tried to keep it for the last fifty years. Yet he had also made another vow, to his parents. He had been in pain, trying to balance my request with his other vow. And in the end, he had protected my sister with his own body. He only told Rukia the story, to explain himself, and at the same time, to set right the mistake I had made. Byakuya-sama had fixed my sins. He has found Rukia, he has protected her, and he has fixed my grave mistake, and after all these years, still remembers me. I am so sorry for all the burdens I've caused. I am forever indebted to you, Byakuya-sama," the young woman bowed fully to Byakuya, a gesture of eternal gratitude.

All his previous shock was nothing compared to this. He had expected anger, and rage at his betrayal. And yet Hisana was thanking him?

_No…It should be _I _who is bowing to you. It should be I who is bowing and begging for forgiveness._

"Hisana…no…_I'm _sorry. I broke my promise. I tried to do everything I could, and yet…I had made many mistakes. I should be the one who is bowing to you, and begging for forgiveness. Even now, the guilt of that incident makes me want to kill myself. I had failed. Hisana, I..." Byakuya dropped to one knee in shame, his head bowed in penitence. "I can never atone for my sins."

A hand grasped his head, and gently tilted it up. Byakuya saw with shock Hisana's tearful face right in front of his. She dropped to the ground, kneeling before him, "No… no, Byakuya-sama. _Never _bow to me. Never. I do not blame you one bit. I understand everything. Just the fact that Byakuya-sama feels remorseful is more than enough to make up for everything. Rukia is safe, and Byakuya-sama still continues to protect her. All this time…you have been trying to make my dreams come true, and succeeded!"

Byakuya shook his head. "That is not nearly enough. I can never atone for my mistakes…don't humor me, Hisana. Don't pretend you are not angry with me."

Hisana bit her lip. "It's true that I was upset at first. But after hearing your words on the Soukyoku, how can I possibly blame you? You have kept my promise in mind all these years, and had tried to fulfill it to the best of your ability. You had saved Rukia from death, and have protected her ever since. That is more than I can ever ask for. I can never repay your kindness. Every day after that incident, I helped tend Byakuya-sama back to health, and watched from afar to see that he is okay. I have seen you smile again recently, and it has made me so happy to know that you are happy, because it was I who took away your smile. Please do not think it too bold of me, but…all these years…I've never stopped caring. Perhaps that is the reason that I cannot blame you, because I have never stopped loving you."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "You've never…stopped…"

"Byakuya-sama's name was he first one that I remembered. I have always cared. I could never hate you, because of all the kindness you have shown me, and all the love you have given me. I have always loved you, Byakuya-sama."

The Kuchiki noble was unable to answer her words. He felt as if should say something, at least thanks for not hating him, but he could only stare into her eyes.

"I can never repay you for your kindness and love, and could only wish you to be happy. Because I love Byakuya-sama, I hoped that you could find someone to love…even if that someone was not me. I just wanted you to be happy."

Byakuya frowned at her words, and found his voice. "You thought that I might love someone else after you died? You thought I would just take another wife? Did I seem like that kind of a man?"

"If it made Byakuya-sama happy," Hisana replied. "I had everything I asked for of Byakuya-sama. What more dare I ask? I wanted Byakuya-sama to fall in love and marry someone else who can make him happy, but Byakuya-sama had always been a proud and honorable man, and-"

"No. It is not for my pride and honor that I didn't remarry," Byakuya suddenly said. Hisana looked confused, and Byakuya placed a hand against her cheek. "Did you think that for one moment, even after your death, that I would stop loving you? Hisana, you are my first, and only love, no matter what burdens and pain that you may cause. I will always love you."

Tears gathered again in Hisana's beautiful eyes and flowed down her cheeks, and she placed a hand over his larger ones. "I…I had hoped that Byakuya-sama still cared…but I didn't bring myself to believe it. I wasn't ready to face the pain if he didn't love me anymore…but all this time, I couldn't help wishing, hoping that Byakuya-sama still loved me…"

"You needn't have doubted me," Byakuya said, and reached out and pulled her body closer to him. "I told you once that I will always love only you, and it will never change."

"Byakuya-sama…I…I can't tell you how much that means to me. The fact that Byakuya-sama still loves me, that by itself makes up for any mistake of the past," she spoke into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he locked her into his firm embrace. She buried her face into his soft scarf, breathing in his scent. "Thank you. You have made me…the happiest person in the world. Thank you…"

Her thanks was cut off as she suddenly found herself silenced by soft lips that pressed against hers. Her heart sped up and pounded, and she felt heat shoot through her veins. She felt light, and almost as if her body had evaporated, and she was only a supernova of intense emotion. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt for over fifty years.

Byakuya felt Hisana melt into the kiss. He didn't know what drove him to be so direct, but he could not hold himself back any further. Fifty years had been too long, he had gone far too long without feeling her warmth and light. It had been far too long since he's felt her soft lips against his. He drew her close, as if never wanting to let her go again.

The two kissed for a long time, wanting to savor being so close and in each other's arms again. When Byakuya drew away, he still held her close, his grey eyes shining with a light that had flickered out fifty years before, and finally rekindled.

"No Hisana, thank _you_," Byakuya said, closing his eyes, and, for the first time since his wife's death, felt a tears leak from his eyes and course down his cheek, "for forgiving me, for loving me, and for coming back to me."

It had been fifty years, and finally, two hearts were reunited, and finally able to heal.

*

"Shirou-chan, I have a question."

Toushirou looked over at Momo. They had been heading to the tenth when Momo suddenly paused, and turned to look back the way they'd come. "What is it?"

"Did…did Rukia-san have a sister?"

Toushirou paused, confused. "Why do you ask?"

Momo looked strange. "When I was in fourth division, recovering, the tenth seat there usually tended to me. I always thought there was something familiar about her. When we were passing the sixth, I though I felt her reiatsu, but I only saw this person that looked just like Rukia-san."

Toushirou was more confused than ever. "Sister…there is the story of Kuchiki-taichou's late wife, who was Kuchiki Rukia's sister. Her name was Kuchiki Hisana, I believe, but she's dead…"

Momo took Toushirou's hand. "Can we go to the sixth? I want to see…I could have sworn it was her, the fourth division member. She said that her name was Hisana, but she never told me her last name. If she's Rukia-san's dead sister…I want to know! She looked so sad back then, and I want a chance to see her happy!"

Toushirou considered it for a moment. He thought the chances of that unlikely. _But many unlikely things have happened. It can't hurt, and Kuchiki Byakuya may not be so hard all the time if it were true._

"Fine, but don't go too fast. If it really is her, then we should just leave them alone for a bit."

*

Rukia sat staring out of the window rather dreamily. She was sitting beside Ichigo, who was sleeping. He had thawed out quite well, but had been very jumpy. She'd coaxed him to sleep. Renji had already awoken again after a nap, and said that he was heading back to the sixth. Rukia was content to stay and watch Ichigo sleep. But she was still very distracted. Today was the day that her sister had died. She didn't remember her, but from what she'd heard, she was a very kind woman, and very sweet and shy.

She didn't what to think. Should she be angry that Hisana had abandoned her one time?

She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine what life would have been like for her sister. She remembered the hard days of Rukongai. She could only imagine how hard it must have been for her sister, but that didn't soften at all the pain she felt from knowing that she'd been abandoned.

"But if I ever saw Nee-san again, if by some wild miracle I saw her again…what would I possible say to her?" she wondered out loud.

"Kuchiki Rukia," came a soft voice. Rukia turned to see Unohana striding toward her, a small, neatly wrapped bundle under her arm. She immediately stood up and bowed respectfully. "Unohana-taichou."

Unohana smiled her usual motherly smile. "Can you do me a favor? Could you please bring this herbal tea mix to Ukitake-taichou for me? I heard that he is not feeling very well, and this should help," Unohana held out the bundle.

Rukia shifted slightly. She couldn't say no to a captain, though she wanted to stay with Ichigo a little longer. Something inside her just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Unohana saw where her eyes traveled and smiled an almost sly little smile. "Don't worry. Kurosaki Ichigo will be completely fine. He is just tired. He should be awake soon. You should inform Kuchiki-taichou of his and Abarai-fukutaichou's status. I'm sure he would have wanted to know."

Rukia nodded and accepted the bundle of tea. Slowly, she left the room. Unohana gazed after her, a small knowing look in her eyes.

From behind her there came a small groan. Unohana turned and said kindly, "Glad to see that you're awake, Kurosaki-san,"

She received only a mumble of words for a reply. She strode out of the room, calling behind her, "Feel free to leave when you feel up to it, Kurosaki-san. By the way, Kuchiki Rukia has left to go to the thirteenth, but if you go to the sixth later, I think you'll find her…"

*

Renji stretched his stiff limbs as he walked, getting used to mobility in his limbs again. "Damn, that was horrible. I'm never, and I repeat, NEVER going to fight that captain again. Not even if Taichou threatens to kill me…though, being killed by Hitsugaya-taichou is likely less painful, as the ice freezes you, while taichou would turn me into mince meat…"

Shrugging, Renji concluded that all he needed was to avoid getting on both captain's bad side, well, all captains' bad sides.

Before he knew it, he had nearly reached the office, and decided to take a detour through the gardens near it. His eyes absently scanned the area…

…and he nearly walked into a tree in shock.

"T-taichou…?" he forced out in a strangled whisper. Byakuya was still some distance away, so he did not hear Renji's words, but Renji stood staring, aghast, at the sight before him.

Byakuya was sitting beneath a plum tree, his head leaning against the trunk. That wasn't that stunning, though you didn't often see him doing such things. However, what was the shocking thing was that he had his arm around another figure, holding her close. The other was _very _familiar, with ebony hair that framed a delicate face in graceful disarray. One on her delicate hands rested loosely in Byakuya's larger one. She had a small, content smile on her face as she leant against the man.

_Ru-rukia…?_

_No, it can't be…But that _is_ her! How…what…uh…this is awkward…They look too _intimate_ for brother and sister…well, I suppose they're not really related, but…uh, I dunno what to think…taichou and Rukia…ack!_

The thoughts swirled around Renji's head like whizzing bees, jumbling one into another. He felt his cheeks redden at the sight, and was unsure of what to think.

What's going on? I…okay, I'll go ask…

Gathering up his courage, he wiped his face of the shock and put on a fake cheerful front.

Byakuya noticed him before he'd taken two steps. His eyes focused on Renji and narrowed dangerously. "Abarai…"

Renji gulped but fought to keep the smile on his face. "Taichou! I didn't expect to see you here…"

The girl's head snapped to Renji, and Renji saw her large, violet-blue eyes widen in shock and a delicate blush appear on her cheeks. This made Renji more worried about the fears that he was trying desperately to suppress. "Abarai-fukutaichou…" she spoke in a soft voice.

"Fukutaichou? Rukia, what the hell is up with you? You never call me that!" Renji said, grinning widely as the girl stood up. Before she could speak again, he put a hand on her head and ruffled her ebony locks. "Geez, did you get taller all of a sudden?"

The girl cringed and laughed nervously. "Ah, I don't think…"

"Really, I could have sworn…" Renji trailed off as he felt a spike on reiatsu in his captain. Slowly, Renji turned to meet his eyes, and wished immediately that he hadn't. Byakuya's eyes were burning with cold fire, and spoke clearly of Renji's coming death.

"Uh, Abarai-fukutaichou…can you let me go?"

Renji's gaze snapped back to the girl. "Rukia? Why are you acting so odd-"

"Abarai, get you hands off of her right now…" came a sudden ominous voice that spoke slowly, forming each syllable slowly and deliberately, each word dripping with cold fury and murderous intent.

Renji turned slowly to face his captain again. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought it would burst. He felt sweat bead upon his face, and immobilized by Byakuya's rising reiatsu. _I'm going to die…I'm going to die…_ the thought flashed through his mind again and again.

Adrenaline shot through his veins, and acting on instinct, Renji immediately jumped back, and began dashing away as fast as he could, yelling over his shoulder, "I'm sorry Taichou! I'll be going now!"

He didn't stop running until two whole divisions separated him from Byakuya's murderous glare. He leant against a building, panting and trying to catch his breath, when another voice made him jump.

"Oi, Renji, are you okay?"

Renji looked up, and straight into a pair of curious violet eyes. Rukia was blinking down at him, confused by his breathlessness. "Rukia!" Renji gasped. "How did you get here so fast?"

Rukia blinked again, confused. "What are you talking about?"

'You were just at the sixth…weren't you?"

Rukia cocked her head. "Uh, no I wasn't. I was just at the thirteenth, giving Ukitake-taichou some tea. Are you okay?"

Renji stared stupidly at her. "But…you were there…I…you…taichou…" his head throbbed, and he heaved a groan. "I can't take this anymore! If you're here, then taichou…but you could have shunpoed…but you were at the thirteenth! So how…"

Rukia blinked as Renji began walking away, head in his hands. Confusion was plastered all over her face. She didn't have the faintest idea what Renji was talking about. With a shrug, she continued to walk toward the sixth. Perhaps Renji was suffering from mild brain damage from his fight.

Renji's thoughts wouldn't settle. "I really need some sleep," he muttered. "I can't take this anymore. What else could go wrong?"

Just as the words left his lips, he heard another voice. "Abarai, is there something you need?"

He raised his head and nearly yelled out in shock and dismay. Standing in front of him was the last person he wanted to see, besides his own murderous captain. The turquoise eyes of the captain of the tenth division stared hard at Renji, and his arms were crossed.

"Abarai-kun?" came the voice of Hinamori Momo, and Renji noticed for the first time that she had been with the icy captain. But his eyes were too focused on the small boy. His reiatsu, though tightly suppressed, still managed to touch his skin. He shivered, and horrible memories of the fight earlier that day played again in his mind. _No! I can't take this anymore! Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Rukia…Rukia look-alikes…what has this world come to?_

"…what has this world come to?"

Renji did not realize he had spoke aloud. The two other shinigami stared at him with bemused expressions.

"Is he all right?" Momo asked nervously. Toushirou shrugged. "I think he's just suffering from post-trauma stress. Let's leave him."

*

Ichigo scowled as he stalked through the streets of Seireitei. His body was still sore from being encased in ice, and he now had to go find Rukia at the sixth, which meant a likely undesired meeting with Byakuya. This was so not his day.

Some random shinigami nodded to him as he passed. He waved absentmindedly, trying to recall what had happened. He remembered fainting as soon as he was out of the ice. When he came to, he remembered being extremely nervous, and then falling asleep again to a soft coaxing voice…who could that have been? Was it possible that it was…Rukia? She had been there when he woke up. Somehow, the thought cheered him, and he had a small smile upon his face as he walked into the sixth division barracks.

The smile was wiped from his face as he approached the captain's office, and decided to take a detour in some of the sixth's gardens. His eyes scanned the area and he saw Byakuya, gently patting and fixing the ebony locks of…

Ichigo yelped as he nearly walked into a tree; oddly enough, the same tree Renji had nearly crashed into. He stared open-mouthed at the scene before him.

Byakuya turned, and his eyes narrowed. His fingers were still playing with a strand of the ebony hair that belonged to the girl beside him. The girl gazed at him in surprise with a pair of very familiar violet eyes…

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked, feeling his blood turn to ice as he stared at the scene. As if in a dream, he walked forward slowly, unaware of Byakuya's threatening glare. He couldn't place it. There was something wrong with her. Her face seemed…softer, as did the rest of her body. She seemed more mature, and her hair just slightly different. Ichigo could only tell because he knew Rukia's image as well as he did his own. But this had to be Rukia! There was no other person she could be…

"Rukia, what's wrong with you?" he demanded. The girl let out a soft nervous chuckle. "Uh, Kurosaki-san…"

"Kurosaki-san? Why the hell are you calling me that?" Ichigo demanded, feeling confused and almost scared by her words.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya's voice suddenly cut in sharply, and in a tone that suggested that the captain was under much stress and irritation. "How dare you speak so rudely to my wife?"

Ichigo did a double take. No, it couldn't be. There was no way, no way in a thousand worlds that Rukia could be…no…

"What?" he exclaimed, turning to Byakuya with a hot angry glare in his eyes, though he couldn't explain why he felt so angry and betrayed. "What do you mean your wife"? How the hell can she be your wife?"

Byakuya glared back at him with a cold, but equally fierce glare. "I do not have the patience to explain matters to an idiot like yourself, Kurosaki," was his cold reply.

Ichigo was just itching to reach for the hilt of the zanpakutou that wasn't there when Byakuya opened his mouth and spoke. Though he was glaring directly at Ichigo, it was obvious that his words were directed at another.

"Rukia, what brings you here?"

Ichigo's anger was immediately replaced by astonishment as his head snapped behind him. His jaw very nearly hit the ground as his eyes focused on the confused girl that stood before him. Her violet eyes scrutinized Ichigo hard, and a sudden breeze ruffled her ebony hair. "Rukia…" Ichigo whispered. His head snapped back behind him at the other girl, who had suddenly paled, and back to the bemused shinigami. They were a spitting image of one another, except the other had a slightly older and more mature air.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said again.

"Yes, I know my name's Rukia," Rukia said, rolling her eyes. "Now, what's wrong with you, Ichigo? Are you waiting for me to toss some grapes into your mouth or something?"

Ichigo snapped his mouth shut. "But if you're there…then…what?"

Rukia frowned slightly. "What are you talking about, Ichigo?"

Ichigo threw his hands up into the air. "If _you're _Rukia, then who's this?"

"Who's who?"

Ichigo jerked his gaze back, and suddenly realized that he was standing right in front of the other girl. His tall form completely blocked her from Rukia's sight. She looked up at him, a pained expression on her face. And then she stepped out from behind him.

"Rukia…" she said in a soft voice, lifting her head so that their eyes met.

Ichigo felt Byakuya stiffen, and suddenly grab his arm and pull him to the side so that they could give the other girl some more room.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she saw the other woman suddenly walk forward from behind Ichigo. She felt as if she was looking into a mirror. The eyes that gazed at her were hauntingly similar to her own. The owner of the eyes also looked very similar to her. They had the same hairstyle, same face build, and even the same body build. The only difference was that the other was noticeable older, a woman rather than a girl. She had never seen her face before in memory, except in a portrait. There was no doubt in Rukia's mind as to who she was. This woman was definitely the same as the one in the portrait of Byakuya's dead wife. She had to be…

"Lady Hisana …Nee-sama…"

Ichigo's eyes widened at Rukia's words. _Nee-san? Rukia has a sister?_

_**Of course, don't you remember? **_Zangetsu's suddenly appeared in his mind. _**The deceased wife of Kuchiki Byakuya…was also Kuchiki Rukia's older sister.**_

Ichigo's eyes widened, and his eyes once again fixed on the young woman that was Rukia's sister. He noticed more differences this time. _The one who abandoned Rukia, and searched for her every day, and died with guilt for what she'd done…that's this woman?_

Rukia's words caught in her throat. She found it oddly ironic that just today, she had been thinking about what she'd say if she had met her sister again. Hmm, maybe it wasn't that ironic, for Unohana had told her to visit her brother after her words. She must have known that her sister was here.

"How…I thought you were dead…" she spoke softly, trying to soften the harsh words.

Hisana's face was twisted slightly in pain. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I was reincarnated about thirty years back, and became a shinigami." She opened her eyes, and Rukia saw deep guilt and remorse there. "I somehow regained my memories. Rukia…I don't think words will ever be able to tell you how sorry I am. I don't deserve to call you sister, I don't deserve to even speak to you, but please, indulge me long enough to beg for your understanding, if not your forgiveness."

Rukia was unsure of what to say to this woman. She was unsure of how she even felt. At the moment, she was trying to recover from the shock of discovering that her sister was alive. Her sister that she'd never known. It was a moment before she realized that she was speaking of abandoning her many years before.

"Life in Rukongai was hard. It was selfish of me, but I was near delirious with weary. Though I had nearly no need for food, being a normal soul back then, I was exhausted, and thirsty. There was barely any water to drink. I knew that if I stayed, we would both perish. It was selfish of me to only save myself that way. I should have been brave and stayed with you…I guess I hoped that someone else would find you and save you, for I could not," Hisana's voice was barely above a whisper, and she bowed her head in shame and guilt.

Rukia's mouth had gone dry. She'd known only too well the harsh life in Rukongai. With hunger constantly gnawing at her insides and being only a small child, she'd barely been able to survive back then.

"I tried to redeem myself slightly by watching over you these past few years. But you didn't need much watching over. You were even more powerful than I. When you were sentenced to be executed, I was maddened with grief. I was only a tenth seat, with no power whatsoever to save you." Here, she turned to Ichigo and bowed her head. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san, thank you for saving her."

She turned back to Rukia. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she suddenly bowed to her. The gesture shocked all, especially Rukia. The elder _never _bows to the younger. "Rukia, please understand. I never wanted to abandon you. You don't know how guilty I was, especially after I married Byakuya-sama, knowing that here I was living comfortably, because I abandoned you, and you could be dead. I have never forgiven myself for it, and I don't think I ever will."

"No," Rukia spoke suddenly, surprising everyone, even herself. "I don't want you to never forgive yourself."

She walked forward as Hisana straightened, eyes wide with shock. "I know the guilt one can feel when I feel responsible for someone else's life. If you never forgive yourself, you can never move on."

Rukia stopped in front of the young woman, their identical eyes locked. "It's true that I was at first hurt by the fact that you'd once abandoned me. To be abandoned is a terrible feeling. To be unwanted is the worst feeling in the world. But, I thought about it. You didn't abandon me because you didn't want me. You wanted me very much. So, though I was angry, I tried to see past my anger, and through your point of view. I had to realize, I have a lot to be grateful to you for. You convinced Nii-sama to adopt me, and he has protected me so many times. If it weren't for him, I may have died already from many other factors. You have managed to give me a home and family, whether or not you knew.

"Besides," Rukia added. "How can I be angry at the only blood-relative I have left, and one who has loved me this much? Nee-sama, I think you do deserve to have me call you that after all you've done for me. Nee-sama, I…I forgive you."

Hisana's breath stopped, and her eyes were so wide that Rukia could see all the whites in her eyes. "Rukia…you…you forgive me?"

Rukia nodded. "It's the past. I've learnt that I have to let the past go. I'm alive and well, you're alive and well. We all are, the war is over. Why would I want to mar all this by holding a needless grudge."

"Rukia…" Hisana said, and tears were really flowing down her cheeks now. Rukia's own eyes were also very teary. The next moment, both rushed into each other's arms. Hisana held Rukia close, squeezing her tightly. She wept again, once again, tears of joy. "Rukia…I'm…I'm so happy. I have you, and Byakuya-sama here. Thank you; thank you so much for forgiving me. I think that I can finally begin to forgive myself now. And

I want you to know, I do care about you. I do want you."

"I know," Rukia said, relishing in the warmth of her sister's embrace. _Sister…I have a sister…one who loves me. _The thought of someone like that made her feel all very warm.

Hisana turned her head to where Byakuya was watching with a faint smile on his face. "Thank you, Byakuya-sama. It's all thanks to you that we were able to reunite like this."

Rukia also looked toward Byakuya in gratitude. "Yes, Nii-sama. Thank you. You've rescued both of us, and made it possible for us to meet again, and even explained everything to me so that I can forgive Nee-sama. Thank you!"

Byakuya nodded, his face remaining quite serious, but they could all see his small happy smile.

Ichigo had a huge grin on his face. He was glad that Rukia was able to meet and reconcile with her sister. He knew exactly the rewards of siblings. He turned to Byakuya. "Uh, sorry about earlier, by the way."

Byakuya looked sideways at him. "Hmp, I guess I can't blame you're below-average intelligence for not understanding the meaning of my words. I should have made myself clearer."

Ichigo twitched slightly, but let it pass. Byakuya would always be Byakuya.

"Rukia-san!" there came another cheerful voice. The group turned to see Momo running toward them, dragging a scowling Toushirou behind her. She skidded to a halt in front of Rukia and Hisana, her eyes wide.

Rukia was about to explain when Momo exclaimed, "So it _was _you, Hisana-san!"

Byakuya's head jerked toward her sharply. His was not the only one to do so. "What?" Rukia asked, confused.

Hisana smiled. "I'm glad that you've recovered, Hinamori-fukutaichou. And I'm glad you've reconciled with Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou's eyes were probing. "I just realized that I _have_ seen you before. You were that shinigami that helped heal me a few months ago."

She nodded. "I'm usually the one who takes care of most of the patients. I took care of Hinamori-fukutaichou after she woke from her coma, and both her an Hitsugaya-taichou when they were wounded," she added to Rukia, Ichigo, and Byakuya, all of whom were staring confused at the scene.

"Thank you for all the help, Hisana-san! You really helped me pull through a lot. And I'm so glad that Rukia-san and you are sisters, because I think Rukia-san deserves such a kind and understanding sister like you. And I'm so glad that Kuchiki-taichou has you back. I wondered, when Kuchiki-taichou mentioned that his wife's name was Hisana, whether it was you. You look so much happier!" Momo was smiling widely, her hands clasped together and her brown eyes shining.

Hisana nodded, smiling. Rukia grinned and slapped Momo's shoulder playfully. "Wow, even you knew my sister before I did, I feel so ashamed now!"

The three girls laughed lightly. Toushirou walked over to Byakuya. "So, I suppose you should be happier now that your wife is back."

Byakuya looked up at the blooming plum blossoms. "Yes, yes I am. You were right, Hitsugaya-taichou. I needed to stop blaming myself. If Hisana has the heart to forgive me, maybe I should to."

"We blame ourselves because of failure, but we need to realize that we need to forgive ourselves to move on," Toushirou murmured to himself. "Still, it's not easy to do, and it's usually when someone else can forgive you that you can begin to forgive yourself."

"I have a question. Was it _really _your lieutenant who told you that?"

"Well, she told me a version of it later, but the first person to tell me that was Hisana-san, when I was recovering from Aizen's first attack."

Byakuya smiled.

*

It was always night here. A soft wind buffeted the white sands, swirling them up in a storm of white up to the backward moon.

A black boot paused in its step. The owner seemed unaware of the sand that was swirling around him, saturating in his black hair. Green eyes scrutinized the crumbled castle of Las Noches. He could sense reiatsu coming from inside there, familiar ones. But he made no move to join them.

"Have you decided?"

The voice was soft and decidedly feminine. He didn't need to turn to know whom it was that stood behind him. He could see her in his mind's eye, her bluish hair swirling around with the wind. They hadn't been close in the past, but somehow, their similar circumstances had created a sort of comradeship between them. He already knew her decision. She was waiting for his.

"Yes. I have."

"And?"

"It is the same as you."

"Well then, shall we head to Soul Society?"

* * *

Done! I hope that that wasn't too sappy, or too boring, or too whatever else could be wrong. I tried my best. I wanted to make this a happy chapter. A note for **HitsugayaXxXHinamori**, I have received your message, so please check my profile for the reply.

I'm sure many of you had guessed that it was Hisana who had returned. I've always loved Byakuhisa, because I find it such a beautiful pairing. For anyone else that wants to read more of them, I'll be posting a story called _Fleeting Glimpses _sometime next week, hopefully. It won't be very long (I've sure some people are like "oh really now?") but it will be what happened to Hisana after she was reincarnated, so check my profile for updates!

Also, the poll on my profile is closed now, as I have made the final decision. Thank you for all your opinions! Actually, I think I've thought of a mishmash between all of them, so I hope it will help appease everyone slightly, but yes, the result is "Join the Gotei 13" Hope everyone is okay with it. I'll be creating a new poll on whether people would rather see ulquihime or ishihime, both of which is fine with me.

That's enough of my ranting. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews will be kindly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, I had a writer's block when writing, and it sucks that I get it when I finally have time to write. Ah well, sorry again for the delay. There might not be much movement in this chapter…but…but…I had a writer's block, okay? Please forgive me!

Ahem, without further ado, let's start the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

As soon as his wounds had healed, Ichigo decided to take a break and go back to the human world. He felt as if he hadn't rested himself for years on end, and the crazy events that piled on him one after the other was much too much. He desperately needed to spend some time in the human world.

Unfortunately, his plan to spend time in the human world had backfired dramatically.

Three things happened as soon as he walked in through the door. His eccentric father aimed a kick at his head, Ichigo dodged and knocked his father down, and his father began to cry fake tears on how his children all mistreat him.

"Ichigo, my boy! You've been gone for so long, and this is the greeting I receive?"

"Shut up, old man! Might I remind you that _you're_ the one who tried to kick me in the first place?!" Ichigo yelled heatedly.

"Oh, but that was for your own benefit. Gotta keep your guard up! You never know when there are hollows that can sneak up on you without your knowledge!" Isshin said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. You still have a lot of explaining to do, old man," Ichigo said, glaring at his father and crossing his arms.

"What do I still need to explain?" Isshin asked innocently.

"You know what! You're a freakin' shinigami, damn it! How come I never knew?"

"Well, Ichigo, I could hardly go up to one day and say, "son, I'm a shinigami" now, could I?" Isshin said, grinning slyly.

"I don't care! Just explain. You said that you lost your powers 20 years ago. What was that about?"

Isshin dropped his smile. He was for once serious. "We'll, I don't know how to explain. You know Aizen has been plotting since Hirako's time. Well, I was unfortunately caught up in his plans, and he decided to get rid of me. I nearly died, but I somehow managed to survive. Still, he somehow sealed my powers. I think that he might have had an idea that I may have lived. Anyhow, my powers are back, and I feel great!" Isshin's grin was back. Ichigo frowned. "Aizen was the one responsible for this?"

"That's what I said!"

"But…how could that be?"

"Use your head, Ichigo. I found out that he was up to no good, and he found out that I found out, so he decided to silence me. Hn, no use thinking about the past. Anyhow, how's Shirou-chan?"

Ichigo choked and spluttered. "_Shirou-chan?_"

"What, you never heard of Hinamori-chan's nickname for Toushirou?" Isshin said. "I must admit, it really suits him."

"So she invented that??" Ichigo said, wondering.

"She's had it for him since they were young, from what I've been told. How was Soul Society, anyhow? Is my third daughter in good shape? How come you didn't bring Rukia-chan with you?"

"Since when was Rukia your third daughter?" Ichigo snapped, annoyed again.

"Oh, since she began living at our house! I must say, it's been a while since I've been in Soul Society. The Soutaichou was kind enough to allow me to visit, so I think it's a good time to go."

"Hang on! What do you mean by that?" Ichigo said, feeling a sense of dread. "You can't be suggesting that you want to just get up and go visit Soul Society!"

"And why not? It's been a while."

"How bout Karin and Yuzu? How are you going to explain it to them?" Ichigo demanded.

"Oh, they already know that something's up. Karin even has a high level of reiatsu. I think I can just tell them the truth," Isshin said unworriedly. "I'll leave them with Urahara for a bit. I don't need to stay long! It will be a good father-son bonding time!" Isshin looked like a child surrounded by birthday presents.

Nothing Ichigo had said could change his mind. Not when Ichigo had protested, saying that he had exams to do or he'd be kept back a year. ("Fine, do your exams," We'll go right after!") Not even when Karin had snapped heatedly at the prospect of being stuck with a complete stranger, and when she had found out that Jinta lived with Urahara, Isshin was deaf to all complaints.

And that was why Ichigo found himself stepping out of a senkaimon with his father in two, and back into the white tiled streets of Seireitei. (He had bags under his eyes from cramming for exams. Uryu had "kindly" helped him by lending him notes after Orihime coaxed him into it)

"Well, it certainly hasn't changed much," Isshin commented. Ichigo felt rather odd seeing him in a shinigami uniform, but kept his thoughts to himself. He also ignored the many shocked stares of the shinigami as they saw Isshin. Though most were at the final battle, not everyone had noted Isshin's presence there.

Reaching the tenth division barracks, Ichigo noticed a nostalgic air on his father's face. "It's been so long. I'm glad that the boy changed little about this division."

"So you were captain of the tenth?" Ichigo asked curiously, as they headed toward the captain's office.

"Oh yes! And Ran-chan was…oh Ran-chan! It's been so long!" Isshin's face suddenly lit up in joy. Ichigo traced his father's line of vision and saw Matsumoto walking out of the office. She turned in surprise at the voice. As soon as she saw Isshin, her face became a mirror of Isshin's.

"Isshin-taichou! It's been so long!" She bounded up to them, her strawberry-blond locks bouncing. "I thought I just imagined you when you first showed up at the battle! I can't believe that you're still alive!"

"Hehe, it's good to be back. How's the sake?" Isshin asked.

"Oh, it's great! Although, Hitsugaya-taichou always yells at me for drinking on duty."

"I'm not surprised. Is he in?"

Ichigo was feeling rather left out of the conversation. But from the words exchanged, Isshin and Matsumoto obviously knew each other before.

"No, he went out. I have no clue where he went. I haven't been able to sense his presence all day."

Isshin looked up thoughtfully. "He's likely doing work. Kid doesn't know how _not _to work. Maybe he's training?"

"Who's training?" came a serious voice. They three turned to find the object of their conversation stepping around the corner, his customary scowl set upon his face. He stopped, and his eyes widened as he stared in barely controlled shock at Isshin.

"Shirou-chan! Look how you've grown!"

Toushirou's mouth feel open in surprise as his body, frozen with shock, was pulled into a crushing hug. He heard Ichigo snort and Matsumoto laughing uncontrollably.

"What the…Isshin-taichou?" he stuttered.

"Yes! I'm honored you remember my name!"

"How can I forget your name?! You're not easy to forget!" Toushirou snapped. Isshin chuckled and released the small captain. Toushirou was glaring at the man. "Would you care to explain why you're here?

"To visit of course! I haven't been here for twenty years!"

"And just where were you then? Everyone thought you were dead!" Toushirou said, crossing his arms, face set back in a scowl. Isshin sobbed dramatically.

"Well, I lost my powers due to unfortunate events, and was lucky to have escaped with my life! It was a horrible time, and I-"

Toushirou cut him off. "I don't care to hear every single detail about your misery. I just want to know, was Aizen involved?"

"Ah, you really are the genius they give you credit for. Ichigo had to have me explain every detail to him!"

Ichigo twitched in annoyance, but his father only laughed at the expression on his face. "So, training hard, Shirou-chan?"

"Don't call me that!" Toushirou hissed, and the temperature dropped dramatically. Isshin pouted. "But you let Hinamori-chan call you that," he pointed out.

"Because she wouldn't stop whatever I say!"

"What if I don't stop?"

"Then I freeze your mouth so that nothing can come out of it again."

"Ooh, scary," Isshin said, pretending to cower. "But you wouldn't do the same to Hinamori-chan?"

"Of course not!"

"Why? Is it because you and Hinamori-chan are-"

"Don't jump to conclusions until you've got proof," Toushirou snapped, while Matsumoto looked disappointed that they hadn't managed to find out the truth.

"But-" Isshin began again, but Toushirou cut him off again. "Just shut up, or I'll really freeze your mouth."

"Cold as always, Shirou-chan!" Isshin whined dramatically. "Why is everyone so cruel to me? You, Ichigo, Karin…well, I'll just head out to visit some others, as I can see that Shirou-chan is about to kill me. See ya'll!"

And before another word could be said, Isshin swept past them and away.

Toushirou glared at the man's retreating form. "What the heck…"

"Well, the Soutaichou did give him permission to visit," Matsumoto pointed out, still chuckling.

Isshin, meanwhile, was heading toward the eighth. Masking his presence, he was able to sneak into the office of the slightly drunken eighth division captain unnoticed.

Kyouraku was lying face down on his desk, moaning unintelligible words of which Isshin only made out "hangover" and "Nanao-chan".

"Still drinking, Kyouraku-san?"

Kyouraku's head shot up in surprise and his tired eyes focused. "Isshin-san! Wow, so you did take Yama-jii up on his offer!"

Isshin grinned. "Of course! Why wouldn't I take advantage of it?"

Kyouraku smirked and quickly got up, going to his private store of sake and taking out a bottle. "Would you care for a drink? For old time's sake?"

"That would be nice," Isshin said. "I haven't been around friends for so long."

For a moment, there was only silence as the two men drank their sake and observed the sky outside It was spring, and flowers were in full bloom, but the air still had a bite of cold to it. "Shirou-chan's really powerful, ne?" Isshin commented.

"You noticed? Yeah, the kid's strong. Kinda degrading for us, though. Still, it's nice to see young people growing up and maturing. Say, did Ichigo-kun ever tell you of his exercise?" Kyouraku suddenly asked.

"Exercise? He never said anything. What's this about?" Isshin asked, curious.

"Oh, Kurotsuchi Mayuri came up with an idea to help Toushirou-kun learn to control his reiatsu by making him fight Ichigo-kun and Renji-kun. I'm pretty sure that there were a lot of conspiracies going on, but that was rather interesting."

Isshin burst out laughing. "Ichigo fought the kid? Gosh, I gotta feel sorry for him. He probably suffered from colds and frostbite for a while. No wonder he ran back to the human world as soon as he could."

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about him?" Kyouraku asked, surprised. Isshin shook his head. "No, if I didn't know better, I might be. But Shirou-chan probably already went out and trained to control himself, and he didn't kill them. And Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't want his lieutenant to die no matter how he irks him. He would be sure that they wouldn't be hurt…too badly."

"Ah, so you picked up on that, didn't you?"

"Well, who else would want to blackmail both Ichigo and Abarai to do that? I happen to know that they would definitely not have agreed on their own. I wish I could have been here to see it."

*

Isshin spent many days in Seireitei. Most of the time he spent visiting old friends. Unohana invited him for tea many times, and he also spent lots of time with Ukitake and Kyouraku. Unfortunately, he would often go into his rather loud and almost childish moods, and irk Ichigo to no end. Ichigo still sometimes found it hard to believe that he and his father were related.

Therefore, Ichigo tried to spend some time outside of his father's site. The act amused Rukia, who came up to him one day and said with a rather sly look in her eyes, "Oi, Ichigo. Do you want to come and visit Rukongai with me?"

Ichigo stared at her blankly. "Rukongai?"

"Well, don't you want to get away from here for a bit?"

Ichigo paused, thinking. "Argh, why not. I think I'm going to go crazy here anyways!"

"Great! Okay, so we've got to get some amanatto, some watermelon, cucumbers, eggs, peaches, bananas…"

"Wait, hold it, hold it! What is this, a shopping list?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"Well, yeah. Junrian has the best Amanatto, and I personally prefer Rukongai eggs and fruit," Rukia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the…was this just a shopping trip?" Ichigo fumed.

"Kinda. Nee-sama wants to invite Hitsugaya-taichou and Momo-san, Unohana-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, and some other people to lunch later, so I thought I'd go find some things, and find Hitsugaya-taichou and Momo-san. I think they're training in Rukongai, and you're coming with me!"

And before Ichigo could protest, Rukia walked off toward the direction of the western gate. Ichigo gritted his teeth, and followed her, muttering to himself, "Sheesh, I feel like a servant."

"Going to assist the lady with her shopping, Ichigo? Good for you! I'll be hoping that the food you bring will be good!"

Ichigo turned and felt his annoyance rise as he looked into his father's smirking face. "Shut up. It doesn't mean anything. She didn't give me a choice! And why were _you_ invited? And why are you creeping up on me like that?"

Isshin ignored his last two questions and leant close, whispering loudly, "Of course she did. She walked away. It's not like she beat you half to death, and bound you in ropes. You're the one choosing to follow her," Isshin said, grinning widely. He thumped his son on the back. "Good for you Ichigo! Now, go get her!"

He gave Ichigo one harder then necessary whack, which sent the boy pitching forward. He walked off as Ichigo tried to regain his balance, laughing to himself. Ichigo glared at the back of his father. "You stupid man! It's not like that!" he yelled.

"Oi, Ichigo! Are you coming or what?" Rukia shouted, having already left Ichigo quite far behind. Ichigo looked at her, and sighed, a small smile creeping to his lips "I guess I was the one who chose to follow her though."

He ran to catch up to Rukia, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up," he retorted. They walked for a bit in silence, when Ichigo suddenly realized. "Hey Rukia, am _I _invited to this?"

*

The sound of metal clashing. Heavy breathing and sandals against dirt. Fleeting black shapes flash from tree to tree, in and out of shadows like some sort of phantom.

There were several flashes of black and white, moving so fast that they were impossible to follow, and suddenly, two figures seemed to suddenly materialize in the middle of the clearing, their swords meeting in a clash that rang throughout the clearing.

"Hajike, Tobiume!"

A blast of red energy burst from the tip of Momo's sword. Her white-haired opponent shunpoed back smoothly to avoid the attack. But Momo wasn't finished. She shunpoed right after him, and swiped at him with her sword. He tilted his head back to dodge it.

"Don't underestimate me, Hitsugaya-kun!" she called out before whipping out her hand in a flash, "Bakudou 4, Hainawa!"

Toushirou tried to leap back to avoid the strike, but the rope tangled around him before he could completely escape its reach. Hissing between his teeth, he let out a burst of reiatsu, coating the energy rope with a layer of ice. With another burst of energy, he shattered it.

He was not surprised when Momo suddenly vanished. He knew that she did not expect him to be trapped for long. So, muscles tense, he was able to react quickly just as five blasts of fire shot toward him. He dodged the first few, and used his zanpakutou to slice through the remaining three. They were stronger than he'd anticipated, however, and one managed to catch him off guard and knock him to the ground.

Toushirou grunted as his body hit the ground, but he was up less than a moment later. Through the dust and saw Momo smirking at him. "I said not to underestimate me, Shirou-chan!" she said, smirking playfully.

Toushirou shoot his lone lock of hair from his eyes, and cocked his head. "No, underestimating you is the last mistake I'd like to make. However, you shouldn't get too confident so soon, Momo. After all, a normal enemy isn't likely going to stay here nice and still when he attacks, and he won't tell you if he's about to use his shikai."

Momo's eyes widened. "Shikai…?" She couldn't suppress the sudden twinge of fear she felt at the mention of the word. She had seen first hand the power of his shikai, and knew that if she wasn't careful, and alert, she would end up the same as Ichigo and Renji had.

"Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"

Momo braced herself, but even that couldn't stop her frame from shaking as unbearable cold exploded from Toushirou in a sudden burst. Ice flew in all directions, and the reiatsu level rose to crushing levels. Momo narrowed her eyes against the wind, snow, and hail that was battering her body. _This is what you wanted. Remember? _She told herself.

_**Release your reiatsu, Momo, **_Tobiume suddenly spoke. _**It's not going to make much of a difference how much you keep it suppressed at this moment. It won't give you much of an advantage.**_

Momo just nodded, and before the cold could cause her limbs to freeze completely, she released her reiatsu, letting it snap out at the cold, wild and free.

She was surprised to see it, the pink reiatsu that seeped from her body. It seemed to snap at the blue of Toushirou's reiatsu. The air warmed up slightly.

"Nice, Momo," Toushirou called out appreciatively. She squinted through the cold mist that was rising up, and saw him standing there, Hyourinmaru's chain in one hand. There was no sign of the ice dragon. Not yet. That would come later. He whipped his chain at her. Only a silver flash alerted Momo of when it would strike, and she just managed to avoid it. Raising her own zanpakutou, she swung it at him, releasing another blast of energy. With her reiatsu unleashed, it came much easier, and the blast was more powerful. She could tell because the ground exploded beneath Toushirou's feet as he leapt to dodge it, leaving a deep crater.

She landed just as Toushirou did. She tried to attack again, but the boy was fast. He slashed the ground, sending a stream of ice flying at Momo. The ice rose in an arc above her head, making jumping useless. She had no choice but the face the ice head on. Forcing out more reiatsu, she slammed her sword against the ice with all her strength. A grunt escaped her lips as she was pushed back slightly. Her hand shook, and she could feel the tendrils of cold reaching at her through the haze of her own burning reiatsu. "Tobiume!" she cried out, calling to the spirit of her sword. Another blast of energy burst from her blade, and with a final thrust, she managed to stop the ice in its tracks, and shatter it.

"I'm not finished, Momo," Toushirou's soft murmur carried to her ears even over the sudden roaring of the wind that had picked up. Momo tensed her body as ice and water rose up around her, twisting together, forming luminescent ice scales that twisted to form a long serpentine body. "It's coming…" Momo said to herself. She tightened the hold on her zanpakutou. Her mind whirled, trying to make a decision. _Should I risk releasing bankai now? Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-kun both used bankai against his shikai…but they weren't prepared, and Hitsugaya-kun had worse control then…_

_**Use it, Momo. He's releasing his shikai without restraint for you to use your bankai against.**_

_Sou ka? _Momo thought, and then grinned. _Then, I'll have to prove to him that my bankai isn't that weak._

Lifting her blade to the side, she stated calmly, "Bankai. Kouten no Tobiume!"

Reiatsu erupted from her body, violent pink and violet rays of energy sprayed in all directions. Momo closed her eyes at the thrill of power rolling through her veins. Her body felt quite light, and fire burned through it, fighting against the cold. Still, she opened them again quickly, knowing that she couldn't keep them closed or long if she wanted to be careful. She felt the hilt of her zanpakutou melt and morph beneath her fingers, lengthening. Soft silk brushed against her fingers. She turned for a moment, a rush of excitement filling her as she looked at the beautiful staff she now held in her hand. It was made of intricately carved golden metal, which ended with a silver blade shaped as her blade did in shikai. A soft tinkling reached her ears, and soft silk brushed her fingers again. That was a long, light pink sash that was tied to the staff just under the blade, and she knew that it could move, extend, and shrink to her command. She flexed her tekko (a type of cloth wrapped around the hands) covered hands and shifted slightly in her new haori.

Toushirou leapt in front of her, slashing his sword toward her, and letting the dragon fly at her. Momo dug her heals into the ground and slammed the blade of her staff against the dragon's snapping jaws. At her silent command, the sash untied itself and before she could blink, wrapped itself around the dragon's body, restricting its movement. The bells tinkled in the wind, and suddenly struck the dragon's body in a burst of flame and ice.

The dragon roared and leapt back, chunks of ice falling from its body. But as it reared back, it seemed to gather moisture from the air and reiatsu and reform. "Tricky aren't you," Momo called out. Toushirou smirked. "That's the benefits of being able to release a dragon."

"Then, I'll have to release the phoenix, don't I?" Momo said softly. She saw Toushirou's eyes widen, but didn't give him any time for thought. She had never used this technique in battle before, as she had just recently acquired it. But now, excitement rippled through her body at the thought. "Hihō-ō (Flame Phoenix, see author notes)," she yelled loudly.

Flames of all colours seemed to erupt from her staff, merging together to form a large, magnificent bird. The dragon paused, rearing back in shock at it. Its feathers were of many colours, but the dominant color was orange, which darkened to red, and lightened to yellow. Two long plume feathers resembling that of a peacock formed the tail, and were a light, almost pink color. Flames tinted pink gathered around the end of it, much like flame gathered around the bells on Momo's sash, and spread to cover the whole body of the phoenix.

Momo waved it forward, and it crashed against the ice dragon with an almighty crash. Momo concentrated, feeding her own strength into the creature that she'd summoned. Toushirou narrowed his eyes and concentrated too. There was a few seconds while the two forces were equal, and all was still. Then, in a burst of blue and pink reiatsu, flame, and ice, both creatures vanished.

The two shinigami faced each other; their eyes were hard and locked. Then, simultaneously, both relaxed. Momo dissolved her bankai, and Toushirou sealed his sword.

"Nice, bed-wetter. Even I didn't see that coming. That was a _fenghuang, _or hō-ō. Interesting."

"Caught you by surprise, didn't I?" Momo answered, a hint of smugness in her tone. "I told you not to underestimate me. You used surprise to defeat Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-kun, so I used it to win this one!" she said proudly.

"You didn't win, Momo. It was a draw. And there's still _my _bankai," Toushirou smirked. "Besides, I went easy on you."

Momo pouted, and her face fell. "You just had to burst my happy bubble, didn't you?" she complained.

Toushirou shook his head. "No, I'm being harsh to give you incentive to improve. Your zanpakutou is pretty powerful, and goes against my zanpakutou quite well. But you should still continue to train and push your limits. Mastering your bankai isn't easy."

Momo grinned. "I know, I know. But let me at least be able to gloat about being able to stay unfrozen will you?" she said teasingly. Toushirou rolled his eyes.

There was a comfortable silence, while Momo just watched as Toushirou inspected the area, melting extra ice and such. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Shirou-chan, I have an idea. Why don't we visit baa-san?"

Toushirou froze, and turned slowly to Momo. "Baa-san?" he repeated, as though it was a foreign word on his tongue. A flicker of something akin to fear crossed his face. Momo bit her lip. "Baa-san was really worried about you. She hurt you'd been hurt. I though that…maybe we should visit her, so that she'll know that you're all right," Momo said quietly, and added silently to herself _And so that she'd know that I am all right now too, and that I followed her words._

Toushirou looked lost in thought. He was absently tracing the hilt of his zanpakutou, looking up into the clearing sky. _It _has _been a long time since I've seen baa-san. I was either training, or wounded. And I couldn't go lately either because I couldn't control my reiatsu. Surely I'm okay with it now…and I don't want to worry Baa-san…_

"All right, Momo. But watch Baa-san carefully, and help me monitor my reiatsu," he said quietly. "I'm not a very good judge of my self control, as I spend most of my time with higher officers…"

Momo grinned. "Of course! C'mon!" and with that, she took his hand and pulled him from the clearing excitedly. Even though Toushirou was rather worried about going to visit his granny, he couldn't help but smile at Momo's happy expression.

*

He had never really set foot in her inner world, yet this time, he did not wait for her to visit. Still, as he broke past the barriers of their worlds, he couldn't help but pause to admire it. It was delicate and elegant, a perfectly balanced and beautiful little forest. He morphed to his human form so that his icy scales wouldn't destroy the delicate forest and, carefully treading through the flower petal carpeted ground, called out, "Tobiume, come out."

There was a soft rustling, and giggles, which seemed to mix into a soft musical bird's cry. A moment later, flying up from a grove of peach trees, trailing flame and multicolored reiatsu, a beautiful Chinese phoenix rose up. The bird was even more elegant than the flame replica that Hyourinmaru had seen. She circled the air for a moment, flashing her glossy feathers, before diving toward Hyourinmaru. Her feathers seemed to molt as the air whizzed past her, and the long tail feathers morphed into the long pink sash with golden bells that she always wore over her arms. With a resonating tinkle of bells, she landed softly, in her familiar form as a young woman, and smiling warmly. "Hello, Hyourinmaru-san. This is the first time you've visited my world. What do you think?"

"As for your world, it reflects you perfectly. As for your animal form…you never told me," he said, narrowing his eyes in accusation. He knew that she had an animal form, but didn't know that it was that particular one.

Tobiume laughed her light laugh. "I have a right to keep secrets too, you know! Funny though, isn't it? We zanpakutou are a representation of our owner's soul. The dragon and the phoenix."

"Please, do not say that you believe in all those legends."

Tobiume laughed again. "If the Heavenly Guardian legend is true, why not this one?"

"Remind me next time I argue with you how pointless it is."

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor!"

*

There was an explosion, and two figures leapt up into a tree to avoid the flying soil. A moment later, the tree began to shake, and they were forced to leave again.

"Damn!" a female voice said from in between the leaves. The voice, though clearly adult, still carried some pouting child-like tones. "Who knew they'd follow us here? Do you think this is an organized attack?"

"There are no arrancars with this group. They just seized the chance when we opened it," a calm male voice answered. This voice was monotone, and seemed almost bored.

"What do you want us to do?" the female voice asked. The male didn't answer as their tree exploded and they leapt from the leaves, exposing their white outfits and broken bone masks. Kicking at the reishi in the air, they leapt far from the destruction. "Wait. The shinigami will notice before long."

The female grinned to herself. "You know, you're a lot more likable than I thought when I first saw you."

"Even though I don't know you so well, I could say the same about you. A little irritating at times, but bearable."

The female laughed. "Coming from you, that's a compliment. Oh well, I hope the shinigami that find us are nice."

*

As soon as they stepped into the area where the souls lived, Toushirou knew that they'd made a mistake. Most froze and turned to stare, wide eyed in shock, at the two shinigami. He realized too late that he was wearing his captain's haori. He had visited Rukongai before, but always made sure to neglect wearing his uniform. Momo realized as well, but only tried to smile and look natural.

"A captain!" whispers floated through the air to their ears. "And a lieutenant!"

"They look familiar…isn't that Hinamori Momo?"

"Yeah, I heard she became a lieutenant. The other one…"

"It's that jinx! Hitsugaya Toushirou, I think his name was! I didn't know he'd become a captain!"

"I've heard of a captain by that name…but I didn't know it was him!"

Toushirou tried to close his ears to the words. Shinigami in Rukongai were extremely rare, and captain class ones rarer still. It was no surprise that they should be such a source of gossip. But even for the expected amount of gossip, Toushirou felt that they were receiving more than called for.

He was more relieved when they left the burning stares and arrived in the area where their granny's house stood. The sight of it made him feel a rush of happiness, and worry. He could sense his granny's reiatsu there, though it was harder, as she didn't have a very large reiatsu.

However, before they reached it, they were interrupted.

"Momo-chan! You're back!"

The two shinigami turned to see a boy and girl running toward them. Toushirou frowned for a moment before recognizing them as Momo's old friends. He hadn't seen them in years. They spotted him the moment he saw them, and paused, hesitating, their eyes bugging out when they saw his captain's haori. "Hitsugaya…You've recovered from your wounds," Tatsukichi said uncertainly. Toushirou just nodded to him silently.

"Tatsukichi-kun! Ayumi-chan!" Momo said happily, and ran forward to hug her two friends. Toushirou trailed behind her, keeping his face blank. Ayumi shot him a nervous look. "Hitsugaya-san…you are a captain? I didn't know…" she said awkwardly in an attempt to be friendly. Toushirou sighed. It seemed that past prejudices were still very much alive, though he was grateful that the two seemed to be making more of an effort to like him. "Yes, Ayumi," he answered as naturally as he could.

"Oh, congratulations," she said. He nodded. Momo smiled at her friends, happy that they seemed to be trying to stop being afraid of Toushirou.

They were saved from further awkward attempts at conversation when an elderly voice called out, "Toushirou, Momo? Is that you?"

The two turned to see their granny walking slowly over. "Baa-san!" they both said at the same time, though Momo with much more energy. Momo rushed to her grandmother and threw her arms around the old woman. The granny smiled, and patted her on the back. "Baa-san…thank you!" she whispered. Her granny knew what she meant. "I'm glad you were able to be true to yourself. It's brought much happiness for both of you." Then raising her voice, she called to Toushirou. "Toushirou, I'm glad that you're okay now. From what I'd heard, you were practically at death's door."

Ayumi and Tatsukichi's eyes widened in horror, but Toushirou ignored them. "Yes, well, I wasn't going down that easily."

His granny smiled, and held out her arms. The boy hesitated, and then slowly walked over and allowed the old woman to embrace him, making sure that his reiatsu was as pushed down as possible, though he didn't miss how she still shivered as she contacted his body. "Baa-san, I missed you," he said quietly, not used to expressing his feelings.

"I missed you too, Toushirou. It's lonely without you two, but I'm happy that you're following your destiny, and that's what's most important."

She pulled back. "Let us go and have some tea. You should come too, Tatsukichi-kun, Ayumi-chan. It's a good time to catch up."

The other two looked alarmed. "We don't want to bother…"

"It's no bother," granny said, beckoning them toward her. "Come."

The two hesitated for a moment longer, before conforming and walking over.

Toushirou, however, paused. His eyes scanned the sky, and then the distant forests that he could just see through the gaps between houses. _This feeling…it can't be…_

"Shirou-chan? Are you coming?" Momo called.

"Yeah," he said, walking to catch up with the others. Yet he kept his senses alert. _Something's out there, and it isn't good.

* * *

_

That's it for now. I hope that you're okay with this. Momo managing to beat the dragon. I don't think she's more powerful than Ichigo and Renji, not now, anyhow. She just caught him off guard, like it said. Just to clear things up.

If any of you have read final battles, then you will notice that I edited Momo's bankai slightly, in favor of making her look more like Tobiume. I thought it'd be nice, and hope you don't mind. The phoenix, mentioned, if you were confused, was actually a Chinese phoenix. Well, maybe they have it in Japan too, but I don't know. But I thought that since Hyourinmaru is a Chinese dragon, then, why not make Tobiume a Chinese phoenix? I'll call it phoenix, but its actual name is fenghuang XD

A hitsuhina fun fact: the dragon and phoenix were often found together in ancient china to represent the union of the husband and wife, the dragon having male connotations, and the phoenix female. The phoenix also represents fire and sun, and I've decided that Tobiume is a kidou-based zanpakutou that controls fire mainly, so yeah…I hope you don't mind. I couldn't resist XD. And, as Tobiume pointed out discreetly, it also makes it more Hitsuhina!

Please, please review! I beg of you!


	13. Chapter 13

Oh boy, it's been a while. BLAME SCHOOL, NOT ME!!!!

*cough* okay, that was uncalled for. Thank you for all those who reviewed last time, and all those who still find it in them to be able to wait to read this. I hope that this chapter won't be boring…I really tried, but am still recovering from a writers block (again, blame school for sticking so much stuff about history and math for me to think about and ruining my creative spirit!)

My creative spirit: you're just making excuses

Hehe, well, those Chinese dramas of all the celestials have certainly given me ideas. It's so dramatic, and the fight scenes are so epic, with all the flaring, uh…spirit powers, I guess and swords. Reminds me of Bleach a lot. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Twelfth division was usually a fairly active and busy place. Rarely was one seen in the halls not doing something scientific or researching and examining data.

It was also not uncommon for the members to suddenly shout out when they've found something. If it was something more interesting than the repetitive paperwork that was known to all officers, most would, if they were able to, leave their own experiments just to snag a small break and all examine the data together.

On this day however, there was something more interesting than Zaraki Kenpachi having gone loose and caused uproar in some part of Seireitei, or Kurotsuchi-taichou inventing soul-candy that weren't corny.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Tsubokura Rin's voice ran out. His eyes were wide and glued to his screen.

Other shinigami rushed over to see what was happening. "What is it Rin?" some others that couldn't see shouted.

"I don't know. There is data of a strong reiatsu signature, but it's not shinigami. It's a hollow's."

There were gasps of shock and outrage. Rin's eyes narrowed, examining some more data. Then he leapt up. "No, not one. Many! There's also data that earlier today, a garganta was opened in the outer area of west Rukongai, district one, Junrian! The area is swarming with hollows…"

Someone swore. "I'll contact another division. I don't think our captain is in the mood to help right now. We need to get some shinigami out there!"

"There are shinigami there," Rin said thoughtfully. "Traces of it, at least."

*

Awkward silence filled the small room. Toushirou knelt on his mat, elbows propping up his face as he leant on the low table, staring through the open door at the sunny outdoors. Momo sat beside him, her usual cheery smile plastered all over her face. Her two friends sat opposite them, Ayumi fidgeting with her kimono, and Tatsukichi keeping his eyes on the two shinigami.

"Uh, so how's life as an shinigami?" Ayumi ventured. Momo's face lit up. "It's really exciting! You get to go on all sorts of missions, and see all sorts of things you never see. And we've seen the human world too!"

"Really? What's that like?" Tatsukichi asked, interested.

"Not very different from Soul Society, except that they seem in some ways more advanced, and in other ways, not. They have odd traditions too, for example, I heard that some sort of holiday called Valentine's Day passed and that's when girls give boys chocolates. Weird, huh?"

Toushirou looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. Momo had hunted him down on this "Valentine's Day" to give him a box of chocolates…in front of Matsumoto and her drinking buddies, who just happened to be sprawled drunk all over his office. He blushed to remember the comments that had followed.

"Really?" Ayumi said, looking intrigued. At that moment, Momo and Toushirou's granny came back, carrying a pot of tea. "Momo-chan, would you mind bringing over some fruit while I get some cups?" she said. Momo leapt up and nodded, dashing off. Granny left as well.

Toushirou now sat it awkward silence with Momo's other friends. They were all avoiding each other's eyes. Then, tentatively, Tatsukichi cleared his throat and said, "Uh…look, Hitsugaya, I…I'm…I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry for the way we've treated you in the past," he trailed off, and Toushirou blinked, turning his piercing turquoise gaze to the older boy. Tatsukichi flinched at his gaze, but forced himself to hold on to the icy gaze (and he should be proud, for though he doesn't know it, there are few brave enough to do it). "You once saved Ayumi's life…thanks," he finished awkwardly.

Ayumi also looked at Toushirou gratefully. Toushirou's eyes looked into the distance as he remembered that day, just before he'd graduated the academy, he'd come back to visit his grandmother, and hollows attacked. But the day had always been ingrained into his mind as the day he'd achieved shikai (Heavenly Blade, part 3). He'd forgotten that he'd saved Ayumi from a certain death. "Hn, there's no need to thank me. It's not like I was going to just let her die," he said nonchalantly. "Besides, I was training to be a shinigami, wasn't I? Shinigami make sure that hollows don't devour other souls as one of their duties."

The two looked at each other, and then smiled slightly. This was the first time that they'd ever really talked. Ayumi and Tatsukichi seemed to be beginning to see that Toushirou was really just a normal (ahem, as normal as he can be) person, who just looked different, and maybe acted differently. Well, almost. They can't deny he had an odd cold aura, and radiated strange power, though they didn't know what it was. But now, they were beginning to let go of long nurtured fears and try to see him in a new light.

"So, what's being a captain like?"

"Well-"

He broke off, his senses alert. He had been sure for a moment he'd imagined it. The other two seemed to sense that something was wrong and fell silent in confusion. Confusion turned slowly to fear as the silenced dragged on, and they hardly dared to breathe. Their fear increased as they all distinctively heard a faraway feral growl, and saw Toushirou's face darken.

"What's…" Ayumi began, but before she could finish the question, Toushirou suddenly vanished, to appear behind them, blocking the entrance to the house. "Hadou 31 Shakkahou!" he said sharply. A blast of red flame burst from his outstretched palms, shooting out, neatly making contact with a large, grotesque creature that appeared just before the boy had spoke. There was a terrible, guttural cry, and the hollow's body disintegrated.

Ayumi screamed, and Tatsukichi gasped. The force of the kidou exploding upon the monster sent their hair blowing from their roots. "It's those things!" Ayumi said, trembling.

Toushirou wasted no time. He dashed to the side, swiping up his zanpakutou from the doorstep and, after a quick scan of the area and sensing Momo's position, shouting, "Hinamori! There are two more over where you are!"

"I know, I'm taking care of it!" Momo's voice issued from above them, meaning she was on the roof. There were two more cries, and Momo suddenly appeared in front of the house. "There are more coming!"

Toushirou narrowed his eyes. "I'm aware of it. I thought I sensed hollow reiatsu. They're near the area we trained in earlier today, so they haven't come here, yet. I'm contacting Seireitei now. Protect the house!"

"Got it!" Momo said. Yet even as she spoke, the house shook, and more hollows arrived.

Toushirou cursed under his breath. "Thank god I have my communicator."

As Momo dashed out to battle, he reached inside his robes and pulled out his communicator, a small set of delicate headphones (like the one Matsumoto had in the bount arc). He put it to his ear, and at the same time, he held out a finger and concentrated. After a moment, a small black hell butterfly appeared and touched his finger lightly. Ayumi and Tatsukichi stared at it blankly, as did Granny, who had come to investigate the commotion. "Aren't you going to help her?" Ayumi said, still shaking.

"Hinamori's strong. She's already captain-level, but she hasn't taken an exam yet. You don't need to worry." His next words were directed at the butterfly. "This is Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the tenth division. I'm reporting from Junrian. Many hollows have shown up without warning."

The butterfly took flight through the open door. Toushirou dashed out, absentmindly slaying a few hollows coming toward the house as he waited. A few minutes later, another butterfly returned, hovering close to him, and his communicator buzzed.

"Captain!"a voice issued from the communicator loudly. "Thank god you're there! This is Akon. The twelfth division has already noted this. Can you take care of the problem yourself?"

"I can," Toushirou said calmly, "but it will be dangerous," he added, remembering his still-not-the-best control. The citizens of Rukongai should be spared of unseasonable chills.

"I understand," the voice inside the communicator said, a hint of amused understanding coloring the voice. "We will send reinforcements."

"Good," Toushirou said. "Can you tell me the cause of the hollow's appearance?" he said, speaking quickly now as more and more hollows appeared outside the house."

"A garganta opened earlier today in Junrian. Rin, what are the stats?"

Another voice called out, shouting across a distance, "I've located where the garganta was opened, but that doesn't matter, as the hollows have diffused. Many of them are menos, mostly gillians, but a few adjuchas," he added grimly. Toushirou hissed. This didn't look good. "Also, there are traces of something else. It feels like espadas…but at the same time, not. It's very blurry data. They're concealing their reiatsu well, whoever they are."

"Espada?" Toushirou said, alarmed.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, they're concealing their presence well. We'll inform you if there is anything else."

"Isshin-san said that Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are in Rukongai, maybe you should contact them," Akon took over again. "Reinforcements should be coming. Is there anything else you need, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"No, that is all. Inform me if there is anything else," he stuffed the communicator back into his kimono and waved the butterfly off. "Stay back," he added to the dumfounded Ayumi and Tatsukichi, and his granny, who were all staring at him with a sort of awe and confusion from his conversation. He shunpoed further out and, just as a hollow tried to sneak up from behind Momo, he sliced through it cleanly, and before the hollow had finished its scream, Toushirou cut down a few more. "I'll take over. Momo, Kuchiki and Kurosaki are somewhere around here. Contact them and-"

"No need, Hitsugaya-taichou," a serious voice sounded, and suddenly, two more figures joined the battle, Rukia and Ichigo. "We headed here as soon as we sensed them," Ichigo said, grinning. "Fancy seeing you here, Toushirou."

"Quit calling me that, Kurosaki," Toushirou snapped, but he didn't press it further. He turned instead to face the hollows as more came streaming toward them. "Time to end this."

*

"But I wanna go!" the loud strawberry-blond woman complained for the hundredth time.

"Eh, but Ran-chan, ya need to watch your squad," Ichimaru (I've taken to calling him that instead, as seeing Gin on the page reminds me of alcohol) said.

"So, I'll be of help! The squad can take care of themselves, and I haven't gone on missions with you since, well, since ever. Let me come!"

Ichimaru sighed. "Okay, Ran-chan, though I dunno if your captain will be happy to see ya lazin' off again!" Ichimaru's grin widened. "Now, we need one more person. Who…"

"I'll accompany you, Ichimaru-taichou," a soft voice spoke. Both Matsumoto and Ichimaru turned in shock too see someone they didn't expect. Matsumoto blinked for a moment. "Kuchiki? But you're…oh right! You're her sister!"

Hisana bowed her head. "It would be an honor to accompany the lieutenant and captain."

"Kuchiki Hisana?" Ichimaru said, scratching his head. "Kuchiki-taichou's actually gonna let ya come?"

"Well, not really," Hisana smiled, laughing slightly. "But I convinced him to let me come if-"

"If I accompany her," a deep grave voice said as Byakuya suddenly shunpoed to there little group. Matsumoto yelped slightly at his sudden appearance, but Ichimaru wasn't flustered. "Kuchiki-taichou, what a surprise. But I'm sure that your wife can take care of herself, ya know!"

"There are more than just ordinary hollows out there, Ichimaru. With two espada, and more adjuchas, another captain's assistance should be welcomed."

Ichimaru stretched. "Whatever. We already have chibi-taichou, and Hinamori-kun out there, but if ya wanna come along, I'm not gonna stop ya. As long as the soutaichou allows it!"

"The soutaichou allowed it, even if he was not happy," Hisana said, smiling still.

"Then let's go!" Matsumoto said impatiently. "It's been so boring around here lately. I could really use the exercise."

*

"Shinigami are coming," a voice said. There was a flash of white from between the leaves of a tall tree. A nearby, lumbering hollow paused, and stared rather stupidly at the leaves where it had obviously seen the flash, but it was too late.

"Too slow," a low voice said, and the next moment, the hollow was sliced in two. The assailant landed lightly on the forest floor. The cool light flashed off his pale skin and emerald eyes.

"Come out. We might as well expose ourselves," he said calmly. There was another flash of color among the leaves, and then a young woman touched the ground lightly, flicking back her turquoise hair. A pout was upon her lips. "But it's funner to hide in the trees."

"'Funner' is not a word," the male said, turning away. With ease, he slew another hollow charging toward him.

"Since when did you care about proper language?"

*

"They're moving toward the marketplace," Momo shouted, landing beside her comrades. She tilted her body and fired a shot of kidou behind her as she spoke. The kidou struck a hollow squarely in the mask.

"Let's move then!" Toushirou ordered. "Kurosaki, Kuchiki, take care of the stragglers here and join us!"

"What?" Ichigo shouted, snapping his head back toward Toushirou. "How come we're stuck with cleaning up after you guys?"

"It's your fault for coming here later," Toushirou replied coolly. "Besides, the shinigami will be heading toward the highest concentration of hollows, and I should be there to meet them."

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue, but Rukia beat him to it. "We understand, Hitsugaya-taichou. We'll be there in a moment."

Toushirou nodded to the dark-haired shinigami. He looked for a moment at his granny and Momo's friends, all of whom were peaking out from the house just inside it. Ayumi was trembling slightly in fear, and Tatsukichi kept a protective stance over her. Their granny, however, was calm. The lines on her face showed worry, but a sort of pride seemed to radiate from her at seeing her two "grandchildren" fighting the hollows and the skills they've achieved.

"Kurosaki, one more thing. Make sure that _no one _is hurt, understand?" Toushirou said, turning his infamous glare on the orange-haired boy. The boy nodded and rolled his eyes, though he knew he'd best take the boy's words seriously.

Without another word, Toushirou vanished from where he was in a flash of shunpo. Momo followed less than half a second after.

Ichigo and Rukia continued to fight the hollows. Ichigo had long since grown bored of fighting weaklings. Still, he kept on high alert, and quickly shunpoed forward to take out a hollow just before it attacked the house. "Are you people okay there?" he called to the three people inside it. They nodded, and he shunpoed away, wondering why Toushirou had been at the house.

As he shunpoed away, however, he suddenly became aware of another reiatsu. His eyes widened as a hollow he was about to kill was suddenly cleaved in half before his eyes.

"Do not just stand there gaping like an idiot all day, Kurosaki," a deep, authoritative voice spoke. Through the hollow's disintegrating body, Ichigo saw a very familiar silhouette.

"Byakuya?" he said in surprise.

"It is Kuchiki-taichou to you, Kurosaki," the man replied with a stab of annoyance.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou called for reinforcements. They've gone to meet him, while we stayed back in case some hollows were thinking of invading the Seireitei."

"We?" Ichigo asked, confused. "Who's "we"?"

"Us," a quiet voice said, and as Ichigo looked to his right, he saw a hollow that was bearing down on him, and that he hadn't noticed, loose its arm to a black figure. The hollow roared, and swatted its other arm at its assailant as though she was a fly, but the woman twisted her body and blocked the attack with her zanpakutou. Letting go of her grip with one hand, she raised her hand and called out, "Hadou 4, Byakurai!"

White lightening shot from her finger and sliced cleanly into the hollow's mask. The hollow staggered back, mask shattering as it went. Within moments, its body was disintegrating. The woman landed and smiled a sweet smile at them. "Hello, Kurosaki-san, Rukia."

"Nee-sama!" Rukia exclaimed in surprise. It occurred to her that she'd never seen her sister in combat.

"Rukia, it seems that we can fight together for the first time."

Rukia grinned. "Well then, let's go and beat up these guys' sorry a-"

"Rukia," Byakuya interjected. "Language."

"Forgive me, Nii-sama."

Byakuya sighed, almost lazily turning away when he suddenly froze. He realized that in their moment of dawdling, other hollows must have sensed their presence.

The ground shook, and the taint of hollows settled like a heavy cloud in on the area. The ordinary souls in the area all moaned with discomfort. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, but otherwise did not shift, not even when several black figures suddenly landed among them. He only calmly raised his blade and prepared for battle.

His companions, however, did not have the same self-restraint that he possessed. Ichigo swore loudly under his breath. "Damn it! Menos Grande!"

*

The first thought the young prodigy had was that the marketplace hadn't changed much over the years. The stalls were the same. Heck, he swore that it was even the same people doing business.

Leaping lightly over the roofs of the stalls, he nimbly chased down another hollow. The hollow ran for a moment, before turning. It snarled at him, and charged. Toushirou waited calmly, and at the last second, just as the hollow was about to strike, stabbed at it. With the velocity of the hollow's charge at him for force, he barely needed any strength to kill it. he turned, slaying a few more hollows, near the ground while Momo leapt over him to take care of the ones in the air.

After a few minutes, the amount of hollows began to decline, and he leapt back from the fray and onto a nearby rooftop. Calmly, he turned his head, assessing the situation.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said, appearing beside him, her eyes were not focused on him, but rather on the area around them. "They seemed to have stopped moving this way."

"I know. There seems to be no more wandering ones. They're either here, or at the house."

There was a sudden shriek. Both shinigami turned to see a man backing away into his stall. A lizard-like hollow was crouched on his counter, it's many long limbs wrapped around the posts that kept the stall up. Green saliva dripped from its viper like teeth. The man's eyes were wild with fear. He picked up a vegetable knife, and pointed it at the hollow. The hollow lashed out and knocked the weapon away with ease.

Toushirou saw the hollow move forward. His own body moved with it, but far surpassing it in speed. Before the creature could take a swipe at the man, he landed upon it's back, the force of his fall driving his zanpakutou into the hollow's back. The hollow shrieked and reared back, trying to throw him off, but he kicked off its shoulder blades, somersaulting in the air and slashing his sword across the hollow's mask. He landed lightly upon the counter just as the hollow disintegrated from behind him.

"Are you all right?" he asked the poor Rukongai man coolly. The man, however, did not reply, and was instead staring at him with a mixture of awe and fear on his face. Toushirou was used to this, but somehow, he found himself staring at the man, an old memory tugging at the back of his mind. His eyes flickered from him to his slightly ruined stall. A familiar sign fluttered in the wind. It was half ripped, but he could still see the word "sweets" written on it.

At once, he realized who the man was. But before he could even think to act on that thought, a loud and annoyingly familiar voice pierced his thoughts. "Taichou!"

He turned his head, sighing as his lieutenant rushed at him, enveloping him in a hug. "Taichou! You're okay!"

"Of course I'd be okay, Matsumoto. I fought Aizen and survived. I'm not going to get hurt from a few hollows."

Matsumoto laughed. "I know, but I still worry. So I came to make sure you were okay."

"That's a lie," Toushirou said coldly. "You came here after hiding the stack of paperwork under the couch and tried to find a new place to hide the sake, which is in the stuffing of the couch, am I right?"

Matsumoto's mouth fell open. "How did you know?"

Toushirou smirked. "I didn't. You told me. I just found that the sofa had a few rather intriguing bumps if odd places. I can't believe you'd actually pick such a horrible place. What if someone bounced on the sofa and shattered the bottle? The smell will never come out!"

"Who'd do that?" Matsumoto retorted, trying to regain her dignity. Toushirou rolled his eyes. "Maybe yourself."

Momo shunpoed up to the two bickering tenth division shinigami. "Uh, Hitsugaya-kun, there are still hollows running around.'

Toushirou snapped back into his serious mode. "I understand. Matsumoto, is there anyone else here?"

Matsumoto grew serious as well. "All three Kuchikis and Kurosaki. Gin was with me, but he wanted to check something out."

Toushirou narrowed his eyes. "Alone?"

Matsumoto seemed just to realize the suspicions behind this. Her eyes widened. "I…I didn't think…"

Toushirou frowned. "I can't see what he could be up to. I'll trust him this once though, to prove himself. If he returns, then I may trust him more. If he betrays us, however, Matsumoto, I apologize in advance if I lose control."

Matsumoto shook her head. "No, if he betrays us, I'll be the one to kill him, so don't worry, captain."

Toushirou and Momo exchanged looks. They knew they were both wondering the same thing, whether or not Matsumoto would actually be able to try to kill Ichimaru, but Toushirou didn't press it. He turned instead back to the man who had been about to be attacked. His eyes narrowed slightly as they focused on the man's rather unremarkable face, which was plastered with shock. "You…you…" he stuttered. Matsumoto popped around Toushirou to stare at the man. "Uh, taichou, does he know you?"

Toushirou sighed. "Remember the day we met?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Yeah, I had to stand up for you and yell at that shopkeeper to stop bullying you."

"What?" Momo said sharply. "A shopkeeper-"

"It's nothing, Hinamori," Toushirou said. "It's all in the past, and I don't think I'll have trouble with him again. Wouldn't you agree?" he added, turning back to the Rukongai man.

The man nodded vigorously in agreement with Toushirou's words.

Matsumoto let out a laugh. "Ha! You mean that _this _was the guy I yelled at? Well, well, still doing your business? I hope you aren't bullying little kids anymore!"

"Uh, miss…" the man said, nervousness making him avert her gaze. They fell upon Momo's, who was looking at him intently. He never knew the sweet girl to be able to gaze with such intensity.

"Matsumoto, leave the man be," Toushirou ordered.

"But taichou! It's not fair. He's looking at you with more fear than he ever looked at me!"

Toushirou glared at Matsumoto. "That's because I'm a captain. Now, go and make sure no hollows escape and _maybe _I'll think about letting you off just this once for paperwork," he said. Matsumoto stood straight. "Yes sir!" she saluted him, and overly extravagant display of obedience. She shunpoed off without another word.

Toushirou leapt lightly from the counter. "Stay in there and don't leave if you want to live," he said to the sweets seller.

He didn't look at him, and nodding to Hinamori, readied himself to leave, when a voice called out, "Wait!"

The two turned. The man stood up awkwardly. "Uh, look kid, I'm…"

"I don't want to here what you have to say. It's unnecessary," Toushirou said, turning away again. "What happened in the past is the past. My previous life here matters little now."

"But-"

Toushirou leapt up, and caught an incoming hollow directly on its mask. He let out a spurt of reiatsu, and water bloomed from the tip and froze the hollow. The hollow shattered, and Toushirou landed. "I told you. I don't need to hear what you have to say. Whether you want to sneer at me, or apologize, I don't care."

He gave the man one last piercing look, before taking Momo's arm and dragging her away. The two vanished in a flash of shunpo.

The man stared at the spot they had vacated. He sighed, and let the tension go from his muscles. "Well, I guess I'm already not in a captain's good books. Congrats though, I guess, for making it to captain."

*

Ichimaru stopped as his sandaled foot accidentally tread upon a twig. In the silence of the forest around him, the sound echoed through the trees.

"Ichimaru Gin," an emotionless voice said. From the trees came a white blur and a moment later, a young man stood before the other. A breeze ruffled his ebony locks, and his emerald irises bore intensely into Ichimaru's face, though the rest of his face remained emotionless.

Ichimaru's eyes widened. "Ara ara, this is a surprise. I thought it might be one of ya, but…what happened to ya?"

There was another flash of white, and suddenly, another person appeared. Her long wavy turquoise coloured hair settled about her well-endowed form, and her gray-brown eyes gazed at Ichimaru in scrutiny. "They didn't kill you?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Wow, ya too? What happened?"

"Well explain fully when we see your shinigami friends. We shouldn't linger here alone for too long, or they'll suspect us," the male said.

"Well, in honor of our old ties, tell me at least why all these hollows are here?"

"They came through while we opened the garganta," the female said, sighing.

"And just why were ya tryin' to get to Soul Society?" Ichimaru asked curiously. His hands twitched to his zanpakutou in an unspoken threat that if the two were a threat, he would kill them right then at there.

"You do not have to worry about us, Ichimaru. We came to take the soutaichou up on his offer. If you don't trust us, we'll walk in front of you to Seireitei."

Ichimaru grinned. "No need. If ya are a danger, better deal with you now. Chibi-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou are nearby. Those two are two of the most distrustin' captains we've got, so if they trust ya, then I'll have no worries. But I won't say no to ya walkin' in front of me."

"They trust _you_? After everything?" the female spoke, getting ready to leave.

"I don't think so yet, but maybe this will improve their trust of me. Let's go!"

*

Toushirou stopped his shunpo quite suddenly. Momo skidded to a halt beside him. "Something wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He didn't answer right away, searching with his senses. "There aren't any hollows at the market."

Momo nodded. "That means the rest are at the house."

"Hmm, Kurosaki has no control of his reiatsu. He's likely the one attracting all the hollows back there. For once his lack of control is helpful," Toushirou scanned the area, looking between the cracks between houses and ignoring the citizen's confused looks.

Momo was quiet for a second as they began to run again. Then, quietly, she asked, "Shirou-chan, why did you ever tell me?"

Toushirou frowned slightly and turned to her. "Tell you what?"

"That the villagers bullied you. I mean, I noticed that they didn't seem to like you, but…how could I have been so stupid to notice that they mistreated you?"

Toushirou stopped for a second. Momo stopped too, and turned her eyes on him. They looked tormented. "I wanted you to be safe and happy back then, and I missed even that?"

Toushirou sighed, and took her hand. "It's not your fault, Momo. It was just the way I looked and acted. They feared me, and rightly so, seeing how dangerous I am to them. The fact that you still treated me so warmly was enough though."

"But I could have…"

"You couldn't have done anything. You can't change their beliefs. It's fine. I was the one who didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to be burdened. Stop being so depressed. We have hollows to take care of."

Momo didn't move. "Then promise me something. Tell me next time when something is bothering you."

Toushirou sighed exasperatedly, but Momo looked determined. "Please, Shirou-chan?"

"Fine, but only if I find it worth your knowledge."

"Aww, that's no good! You'd never tell me anything then!"

"It's that or no promise."

Momo laughed. "You're so stubborn. You hate to be the one losing an argument. Fine then, I'll agree. But don't be surprised if I use other means to find out!"

Laughing, she now tugged on his arm and pulled him forward toward the house. Toushirou smiled slightly.

Seeing the house come up in front of them, they ran faster than before, and within a moment, they were among their fellow shinigami. They paused to assess the situation. Tall, black-cloaked forms of gillians towered over them, staring down blankly at them. Several normal hollows also surrounded them, but they seemed almost inconsequential next to the dozens of tall menos.

"Kurosaki, when did they get here?" he asked Ichigo, the closest person. Ichigo grinned. "You have good timing. They just got here a few minutes ago."

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Byakuya acknowledged. "It's good to see you here. We can finish this quickly."

"Kuchiki-taichou. I did not expect you to be here," Toushirou said. Byakuya's face didn't change, and, without turning, he sliced through a hollow coming up to him from the side. "I wanted to observe how my fifth seat fights," he said. Toushirou smiled inwardly. He knew the real meaning beneath the words. Byakuya wanted to make sure that Hisana would be unhurt.

There was a pulse of reiatsu from beside Toushirou. He bunched his muscles and pushed off the ground, gazing down calculatingly at the hollow that stood where he had only moments before, a large fist in the ground. The hollow looked up, its eyes like burning infernos beneath its black and white mask. It had a humanoid shape, but with sharp spikes coming from its elbows and forearm. Its fingers were tipped with sharp, glinting claws. The rest of its body was covered with white bone armor, and decorated with sharp blades of bone. In that moment that the captain and hollow regarded each other, Toushirou knew that this was no ordinary hollow, and that the hollow seemed determined to kill him.

"You!" it hissed, straightening. Its eyes burned with intelligence. "It's all your fault!"

Toushirou twisted his body to land a few paces away. He stood, knees bent, ready to leap if the hollow should attack. But the hollow didn't. It had more to say.

"Aizen-sama was going to grant me more power. He was going to make me into an arrancar, and you killed him!" it snarled.

The other shinigami paused in their fights to stare.

"That's not true," Ichigo spoke, stepping forward. "We all pitched in and killed him. Don't let Toushirou take all the credit!"

The hollow sneered. "I don't care who else was responsible. I was there when it happened. All you pathetic shinigami were about to get your bodies crushed by Aizen-sama when _he _stepped it!" it jabbed a finger at Toushirou.

By this time, other nearby souls, despite cowering, were all peeking their heads out to listen. They had likely never heard a hollow speak before, and were naturally curious. Also, talk of the war intrigued them, for they had all only heard rumors.

Toushirou stepped forward. "You're right, I take the credit for being the one to ruin Aizen's plans back then. But you fighting here will do you no good."

"Do I look like I give a damn?" the hollow said. Its eyes turned to look at every soul in the area, and suddenly, a gluttonous gleam came into its orange-red eyes. "There are souls here, so many souls…and other weak hollows. I'm hungry. Very hungry."

"How sick," Rukia muttered, disgusted by the implications. The hollow grinned at her. "Shinigami can't understand a hollow's hunger."

It turned back to the young prodigy. "You want to stop me, I assume?"

Toushirou narrowed his eyes. "I'd thought that adjuchas would be more intelligent than this," he said. "You think to challenge us, when everyone here is a high-seat officer?"

"Don't feel so confident," the hollow roared. "Just because you are supposedly a Heavenly Guardian, you think you're powerful enough to step over all of us? Well I'll show you!"

It leapt toward the small captain. There were gasps from all sides, but Toushirou remained calm. He raised his zanpakutou and easily blocked the claw that tried to pierce him. He pushed off, the using the hollow's push as energy to leap back. His feet hit a nearby wall, and he shot forward again, slashing at the hollow.

"Taichou!" a voice called out. Matsumoto suddenly arrived on the scene just as Toushirou exchanged another blow with the hollow. The boy paused for a second. "Matsumoto, can you and the others take care of the rest of the hollows here!"

"Yes sir!" Matsumoto said. She raised her own zanpakutou. "Unare, Haineko!"

Her zanpakutou broke up into its ash state. She raised the remaining hilt, allowing the invisible ash to surround the nearby menos before slicing down. Where the ash had touched the menos, deep gashes suddenly sliced open.

Rukia also leapt forward. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

There were gasps from the villagers at the zanpakutou releases, but for Rukia's release, there were also excited murmurs at its beauty. Rukia seemed not to hear them, though a small smile touched the corner of her lips as she curved her zanpakutou down so that the ribbon trailing it arced around her, forming the shape of a full moon. She paused for a moment, gathering her reiatsu and assessing the situation, before focusing on a nearby menos. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

For a moment, a white circle appeared at the feet of the hollow. It stared at it stupidly, letting out a confused growl as ice started to build up onto its large feet. A moment later, however, a huge column of ice rose up, encasing the hollow in ice for a moment, before shattering, the hollow's body freezing and shattering with it.

"Nice, Kuchiki" Matsumoto remarked. She frowned as she took down another hollow. But as she did, two more menos closed around her. Raising her zanpakutou, she got ready to fight it, when a voice interrupted. "I'll take them, Rangiku-san!"

There was a flash of black. Momo suddenly appeared above one of the menos. Her foot touched the hollow's cone shaped nose on its mask, before pushing off, leaping higher. She turned, and as if in slow motion, brought her sword slashing down. The blade of it glowed red, and mid motion, it morphed into its three-pronged shikai so that when Momo finished the downward motion, her zanpakutou was in full shikai and released too large balls of pinkish red condensed reiatsu with fire flaring off of it.

One hit each respective hollow. They paused, masks cracking, and then shattering. They let out a growl, disintegrating.

"Wow," Matsumoto said. "Hina-chan's really gotten strong while we weren't looking."

Rukia nodded. "Do you think she can be a captain then?"

Matsumoto nodded. "As long as she believes she can, and with taichou there to support her, I'm sure that it wouldn't be a problem."

Her eyes turned toward her captain. He looked quite calm, albeit wearing his trademark scowl, as the adjuchas struck at him. "Fight back, little captain!"

Toushirou blocked the claw easily, and slashed at the hollow's throat. The hollow leaned back to avoid the blade, and backed away a few paces. "Tell me, how did you get here?"

The adjuchas laughed. "What do you care of it?"

"Did you open the garganta?"

The adjuchas was still chortling. "No. Blame it on those two you call your friends. Stupid disgraces for hollows."

"What?" Ichigo said. Something clicked in his mind. "You mean…"

"Yeah, those two that used to call themselves espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. They opened the gate to come here."

Toushirou paused, looking to his friends to see their reactions. They held varying states of thoughtfulness. Toushirou lowered his zanpakutou. "Why did they come?"

"Do I look like I know?" the adjuchas said lazily. "I just used this opportunity to come here and find a meal."

The captain frowned at the hollow's words, but otherwise ignored it. He turned away. "Ichimaru has likely gone to meet them. I can feel his reiatsu not too far away. I should go see-"

He was cut off as he felt a pressure in the air. He managed to move at the last second, just before the adjuchas clawed at him again. "You're not going anywhere, little captain. I said before, it's your fault that I couldn't become and arrancar, and I'm here to make you pay."

"Tch," Toushirou glared at the hollow, annoyed. "Do you really want to force me to kill you?"

"You think you can kill me?" it snarled. "I'll show you! Cero!"

Toushirou, seeing the danger, leapt to avoid the blast. Raising a hand, he pointed it at the hollow. "Hadou 4, Byakurai!"

The hollow swerved to dodge the white lightning, and the blast hit a menos that lingered behind it, causing the menos to disintegrate. "Stop using those shinigami tricks! You mock me by not showing your true power! If you have any power, release that zanpakutou of yours, so I can see first hand myself just how powerful the power that killed Aizen-sama was!"

Toushirou didn't move. His eyes flickered to the people nearby. They were dangerously close. He didn't know if he'd have the control. He cursed the fact they were in such a populated place. If they had been in the open, he could have defeated the adjuchas a long time ago.

"What's the matter? Too scared? Was the battle just a fluke then?"

Toushirou turned his glaze back onto the hollow. "I don't really have time to play with you, but since you obviously don't want to let me go, and you would just devour the villagers if I let you go, then I have no choice but to kill you."

"Now we're talking," the adjuchas said, smirking. Cackling. But it faltered and frowned as cold reiatsu suddenly swept toward him. "Hinamori, make sure the villagers won't be hurt."

"They won't be," the girl replied. "Please be careful and control it though."

The boy gave her a nod, before raising his zanpakutou. "Soten ni Zase," he said calmly, frowning. Cold reiatsu erupted from the boy, leaking in all directions. Ice spread from his feet, and frost began to creep up the surrounding trees and houses. The normal citizens shivered.

"Tatsukichi-kun…" Ayumi said through chattering teeth. "This cold…"

"I noticed. It's just like the cold we felt during the war." _Could it be? _he thought, _the cold that we felt when the hollows were pushed back and all, that was Hitsugaya?_

"Hyourinmaru!"

The dragon burst from the tip of his zanpakutou, twisting through the air and charging right at the adjuchas. The adjuchas raised an arm to block it. The force from it sent him skidding backward into a nearby ditch. The dragon flew up into the air, flying a hundred meters per second, before turning sharply and flying back down. The height and gravity caused the dragon's descend to be many times faster than its ascend. The adjuchas didn't even have time to cry out before the dragon snapped it's jaws at it, sending its body of water and ice shower over it and cold of a thousand winters through his veins.

The citizens of Rukongai gasped in awe. They were all huddled together, shivering violently from the cold, and unable to move through the pressure. Several had fainted away, while others could barely remain conscious. But all recognized this power as the power they had felt just before all the hollows were defeated during the war. At last, they realized that the cold power that had perhaps saved their lives had come from the very jinx of the village that they all feared to be a demon, but at the moment, with reiatsu shimmering around his form, and an unearthly light in his eyes, he seemed more like a Heavenly Guardian.

Toushirou didn't move as he watched the ice shatter, the hollow along with it. Then he turned toward his companions. "I'm not fit to fight here. I will go find Ichimaru and the two espada. Can you take care of things here, Kuchiki-taichou?"

The sixth division captain stepped forward. "Of course."

Ichigo, however, ran up to the boy. "I'll come with you. I know Ulquiorra and Nel better than you, so I can talk to them."

Toushirou nodded. Matsumoto stepped forward as well. "Me too. I want to be there to see what Gin, I mean Ichimaru-taichou, is up to."

The boy considered this for a moment. "Are you sure?"

His lieutenant nodded. "Yes, taichou."

"Then we'll leave you to it, Hinamori, Kuchiki-taichou, fifth seat Kuchiki and Kuchiki Rukia," he said, feeling a little awkward as to how to address all the Kuchiki's.

"Just call us by our first names!" Rukia called out, noticing the captain's uncertainty. Hisana laughed.

Toushirou shunpoed over the icy ground. He ignored the villager's awed looks. Ichigo and Matsumoto were close on his heel. They quickly cleared the habited parts of Junrian and into the wide fields and meadows. They leapt as a wide river came into view. Toushirou had leapt too early, and had to push off the reishi on the surface of the water. The second leap sent him straight into the forest beside the river.

For a moment, he stood alone, feeling for reiatsu.

"Ara, I could feel your reiatsu from all the way back there," a sly voice said. Toushirou's head snapped toward the voice, and right into the grinning face of Ichimaru Gin. "Did ya get into a fight?"

"Yes. Weren't you part of the reinforcements, Ichimaru?" Toushirou narrowed his eyes suspiciously, just as his other two companions found him.

Ichimaru walked forward. "Ya don't really need me for that. I came here to greet a couple o' friends that finally decided to show up, ain't that right?"

The shinigami's eyes widened as with a rustle, two more fingers emerged from deeper in the forest. There was something dramatically different about them, but there was no mistaking their appearance. Ichigo would have recognized the emerald eyes and emotionless look of the male, and the playful, turquoise haired female anywhere.

"Ulquiorra! Nel! What the hell happened to you guys?!"

*

Byakuya frowned as he sliced through the remaining hollows. There were few left. He had easily taken care of another adjuchas that had been hiding. All that remained were the menos.

Rukia frowned with exhaustion. They had been fighting for some time now, and she was beginning to tire.

Momo was engaged in combat with another adjuchas. Byakuya determined that none were left.

There was a small cry. Byakuya turned to see Hisana frown as she clutched at her arm. A light gash was bleeding on her forearm. "Hisana!"

"I'm alright, Byakuya-sama. This hollow was more powerful than I thought."

Byakuya frowned, regretting letting Hisana come. She wasn't powerful enough to deal with menos yet. He stepped forward, ready to slice the hollow down.

"Wait, Byakuya-sama," a voice suddenly called out. Byakuya turned sharply to see Hisana. She was smiling slightly, her zanpakutou drawn. Her arm was no longer bleeding, and wrapped neatly with a piece of torn cloth. "Being in the fourth division for so long has its merits. Let me take care of this."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "Hisana…"

"I assure you, I am powerful enough. I was just caught off guard."

The young woman strode past him. Hollows immediately converged around her, Byakuya's hands twitched to his zanpakutou, a wave of unease and need to protect Hisana washed over him. But before he could move, a sudden sharp breeze made him stop. The breeze seemed to be emanating from Hisana's body. She raised her zanpakutou, holding the sword delicately by the tip of the hilt. The blade gleamed in the sunlight. Silver reiatsu began to flow from it.

"Utae"

The blade seemed to turn into liquid silver, morphing and changing as Hisana called upon its name.

"Meikin no Ginkaze."

* * *

Finally done! Sorry again for taking so long.

Hisana's zanpakutou- Sing, Silver Wind of Songbirds. Tee hee, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it does though. I thought of this like half a year ago, and I've been waiting for ages to use it. It's not that special, but…oh well. I liked it. I don't speak Japanese though, so if the name is odd, well, please bear with it. Not all of Tite Kubo's names make perfect grammatical sense, do they?

Ulquiorra's name was a problem. It's spelled Schiffer, Shiffer, or Cifer. Same with Nel's. It's also spelled Neliel tu Odershvank. Does anyone know the official spelling? Or does no one care? Well, I guess you're all more interested to see what's so off about their appearance. It's not actually that special. ^_^;;; You'll see.

Please, please review! Really, it gives me heart that people actually care to read this story. Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry for taking so long! I was so excited to write this chapter! But then, after I wrote like the first quarter, I got caught in life's evil claws of doom, and I either never found the time to write, or never had any inspiration. Sigh, I hope this chapter didn't suffer too much due to it. I was trying to do something cheerful, but…that's not really my field of expertise (and I know certain people, *cough, BrightBurningFlames, Hubalaboo, , cough* are probably nodding their heads in agreement)

Anyways, not really May the 10th anymore for some people, but whateves. It's may the 10th for me, even if it's LATE may the tenth…

* * *

Chapter 14

"_Utae, Meikin no Ginkaze."_

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly against the dust kicked up by the wind. He watched as Hisana lifted her sword. She held it with two hands, and the reason became immediately obvious. The hilt melted to metal, and the sword shortened. Then, without warning, it split into two blades. They looked almost like two oddly shaped daggers. Byakuya frowned. There was something off about those blades, and the way Hisana held them as if picking up a piece of paper. They didn't seem to be real blades.

Hisana flicked her wrists. The metal fanned out, until she held two large silver metal fans. The metal was intricately carved, yet as thin as foil. Silver tassels hung of the end of them, swinging in the wind. He saw Hisana draw back and suddenly swing the fans at the hollow before her. Wind surged from them, rolling forward and kicking up dust. The hollow growled, seeming unsure of what had happened.

But Hisana hadn't created the wind to attack. She leapt forward, riding on the current until she was eye-level with the hollow. Byakuya saw her twist sideways nimbly as a cero shot at her. She moved through the air effortlessly and gracefully. Lifting both fans, she called out calmly, "Hitotsume no Uta, Ginkumo! (First Song, Silver Clouds)"

She spun in a circle above the menos, arms spread, twirling at the air with her silver fans. Silver reiatsu turned to a silver mist, surrounding the menos like a cloud, mist that began to spin around the hollow. Faster and faster it spun, obscuring the hollow from sight. Hisana narrowed her eyes and one last spin, fans at an angle, seemed to draw a silver blade of reiatsu. The blade spun into the cloud. Over the wind, they heard a roar. Hisana flipped back, landing beside the swirling mist, just as the stormy winds calmed, and the mists relaxed, and spread out. The shinigami, and indeed, everyone in the vicinity, watched in awe as they saw the menos stagger, its mask slashed into pieces, as was its body, before it disintegrated.

Hisana turned toward Byakuya, who was staring at her, trying, and failing to keep his expression neutral. "How was that, Kuchiki-taichou?" she asked in a teasing manner, "am I strong enough to be your fifth seat?"

Byakuya cracked a smile. He could not help it, not with Hisana smiling so brightly at him. "That was exceptional," he said, and Hisana beamed. She flicked her fans shut, and said, "Let us take care of the rest of them."

Though Byakuya nodded and turned back to slaying hollows, he could not keep his mind on his own work. The image of Hisana elegantly twisting through the air was burned into his mind. _She looked like a bird, _he thought, _only one with more grace and elegance than any that fly through the sky. It seemed so easy for her._

Several times, he found himself watching her. He found that her fan, closed, functioned as a blade. Hisana would frequently switch between closing it, and opening it in combat. She fought delicately, not rough, like many other warriors. She was refined while doing her work, as if she was performing a tea ceremony. Byakuya never thought that such a thing was possible.

_Perhaps I am just biased, _he thought to himself, amused.

Rukia was also contemplating her sister's display in awe. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" she cried, feeling a wave of satisfaction as more than one hollow were caught in the dangerous ring. She turned as she heard Hisana call out her attack again, and she too had managed to get more hollows caught in the cloud of silver mist.

A thought occurred to her. She paused, and her Momo voice her thoughts, "Your sister's zanpakutou is amazing! But it's strangely similar to yours, isn't it, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia turned to the fifth division lieutenant. "I was thinking the same thing," she said, looking at her own white blade. "The way her attacks are articulated, and the way the attacks are. Is there a connection?"

The two put off any more comment and once again began their attacks within minutes, the rest of the hollows were defeated. At last, they could spare breath for talk.

"Nee-sama," Rukia stepped forward as Hisana landed lightly beside Byakuya. Momo shunpoed forward till she too was among them. "Hisana-san, your zanpakutou…it's similar to Rukia-chan's."

Hisana smiled. "I would have been surprised if you hadn't noticed. I'm not sure how to explain it. Perhaps it is because we are sisters."

"Does that mean they're related in some way?" Momo asked, interested.

"Perhaps," Hisana shrugged. "My zanpakutou didn't explain much. She merely told me that she is very similar to Rukia's zanpakutou, but as a different element. But let's not worry about that now. Where are the others? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

The other shinigami looked toward the forests, as if that would help them make out something.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, Nel, what the hell happened to you guys?" Ichigo said, the corners of his mouth twitching. Ulquiorra shot him one of his cold gazes.

The two had the air of ones that had been living it rough. Their clothing were tattered and disheveled, as if they had never gotten a change since after the war, which, Ichigo reflected, might be true. The white fabric held some soil stains and traces of dried blood. Even their faces were slightly stained. Nel flicked her hair back to shake out sticks and leaves. "You're so mean, Ichigo! We've had to hide in trees since morning, in case some shinigami came by!"

Ichigo was grinning now, especially at Ulquiorra's rather put out look. His usual neat appearance was all but lost. His hair was in disarray, and there was a smudge of dirt in upon his chest. "Is our rather disorganized appearance the only thing you can take in, Kurosaki?"

Before Ichigo could answer, however, Toushirou stepped up. "Would you explain what happened? You're reiatsu is slightly off from the last time I met you," his eyes were narrowed with suspicion. Matsumoto also walked up to stand behind him, though her eyes kept straying to Ichimaru, measuring him.

Ichimaru nodded in agreement. "Ya guys' reiatsu seem less hollow-like, but still very hollow like."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. He frowned, and for the first time, he realized that indeed, instead of the pure hollow-type reiatsu, they did have a different sort of reiatsu.

Ulquiorra and Nel gave each other a look. Then, Ulquiorra sighed and spoke. "It happened after I 'regenerated'. I wondered if it was due to the fact that I was killed by a shinigami, despite him being in hollow form."

They watched in fascination as he raised a hand to his arrancar outfit. Slowly, he pulled the zipper down.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he gasped. Ichimaru let out a small chuckle. "Ah, I see."

Toushirou frowned. "I don't see. Unless he's supposed to have a hollow hole there and-"

"That's exactly it!" Ichigo shouted, pointing a finger at Ulquiorra. "Where the heck's your hollow hole? And where are your face markings?" he added, wanting to slap himself for just noticing that they were gone.

Ulquiorra left his collar zipped down, and spoke casually. "My hollow hole started getting smaller, and then, a few days ago, it completely vanished. My markings grew fainter as my hole grew smaller, and vanished along with it."

"What does that mean?" Matsumoto asked, eyes wide at the unbelievable news.

"Unless I am mistaken, it means that I have gained a heart," Ulquiorra said with in an impassive voice. He put a hand to his chest. "I can feel something there. And, since my hole closed…"

"He's been acting a little less cold and indifferent," Nel suddenly interjected, elbowing the usually emotionless ex-espada playfully. Ulquiorra frowned, irritation flashing across his face for a moment. Ichigo raised a brow at this. "You can actually react to things for once?"

"I suppose. It is an interesting experience. And as much as I hate to admit you are right, Kurosaki, you did stand correct when you said that I was becoming more like you," he added, his eyebrows creasing minutely as though irritated at the admittance.

"But what does that make you?" Toushirou asked. "You aren't arrancars now, are you?"

Nel scratched her head. "I don't know. We can still use hollow powers. Show 'em, Ulquiorra-dono!"

To their surprise, the ex-espada obliged and a second later, a tree was reduced to nothing after a powerful cero had been fired at it. He turned toward them, but Ichigo was staring at Nel. "You too?"

Nel nodded. "I don't know how I came to be. I know that for a long time, I didn't want to be a hollow anymore. I asked Orihime-chan if she could somehow remove my hollow side. But it didn't really work, and she was kidnapped before she could try another method. But I noticed that as I fought for friends, and thought more like a person, rather than a monster, my hollow side started to diminish slightly. My hollow hole's gone too, but I can still use some of my hollow powers."

Ichigo scratched his head, frowning, trying to wrap his head around his information. Ichimaru nodded appreciatively. "Ara, I always wondered whether a hollow could reverse the curse of bein' a hollow."

"I'd think they almost resemble those who call themselves Vizards, yet more complete. We should ask Kurotsuchi to confirm it, but from what I can sense, they are the perfect shinigami-fied hollow, which was what Aizen had been aiming for," said Toushirou nonchalantly.

Ichimaru turned his slitted eyes to the small captain. "I don' doubt that intuition of yours. Too bad Aizen was too preoccupied with his own power to know that his goal was completed, not that I'm complainin' that he's dead!"

There was an awkward silence. The two ex-espada remained silent, Ulquiorra still, and Nel fidgeting. Ichimaru turned to Toushirou. "Well, Hitsugaya-taichou, what do ya suggest we do?"

Toushirou's eyes slid to the man, measuring him. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, ya have the most authority here. I'm on probation, Ran-chan's an lieutenant, and Kurosaki's only a substitute."

The younger captain frowned. For a split second, he appeared to be in deep thought. Then he spoke again, turning his turquoise eyes upon the newcomers. "We'll take them to Seireitei, for the Soutaichou to decide. I heard that he gave them permission to come."

Nel grinned and rushed up to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Thank you, little captain! You're so nice!"

Toushirou jumped in shock at the sudden movement and began to struggle against her hold. He heard Matsumoto shift slightly, and snicker. "Oi! Let go!"

The young woman let him go, still smiling widely. "Sorry, I couldn't resist it. You looked so cute!"

Sensing that she may be like a childish Matsumoto, Toushirou let out a sigh and beckoned them forward. "Let's go. But remember, don't try anything funny, or I won't hesitate to kill you. Kurosaki, since you seem to know them well, I'm putting you in charge of keeping an eye on them."

The captain turned on his heel and began to walk away. Ichigo exchanged a look with the two ex-espada, and they followed him. Matsumoto let out a stifled giggle, and gazed at Nel with a friendlier look now. It seems that she had found another person like herself. Ichimaru took up the rear, his grin still in place.

"So, what happened after you went back?" Ichigo questioned, directing his question more at Nel, since he still didn't feel quite comfortable talking to Ulquiorra without hostility.

"Well, as we said, our hollow-side started to diminish. We still had most of our powers, but some of them morphed slightly, and our reiatsu changed."

"The other hollows didn't accept it, despite us still having hollow powers," Ulquiorra interjected. "They did not leave us in peace, especially since we fought against Aizen during the war. The Arrancar that survived don't hesitate to attack us."

"In other words," Ichigo said, feeling a smirk coming on again, though fighting to keep it down, "You were bullied."

Nel pouted. "We could have handled them! We just didn't have anywhere we could rest in peace. That's why we decided to come here."

The smirk formed fully on his face. He glanced sideways at Ulquiorra. "Of all people, I would never have expected _you _to be reduced to having no place to stay."

"If I weren't keeping up a good face for the shinigami, I would rub that smirk off your face, and with rather painful means," Ulquiorra said, though his face remained blank.

Ichigo looked at Nel now. "What happened to your…er, companions?" he asked, remembering the energetic, though rather cowardly hollows Nel had for friends. Nel's face sobered slightly, and a sad smile touched her lips. "They…decided to stay behind. They didn't think that Soul Society would let them come, because they were hollows. They didn't want to give us more trouble. I just hope that they can live long enough for me to request help and permission to get them in the future."

Ichigo chose not to comment on the likelihood of Pesche and Dondochakka had of living okay without Nel. But then again, they had lived pretty long, even while Nel was a child, so they should be fine. He also chose not to comment on how the shinigami might take this. He looked at the stiff back of the captain walking before him. He had not reacted to Ichigo's words, and continued to walk at a brisk even pace.

They had cleared the trees now, and were in the outskirts of the area. Toushirou turned to the others. "You go to the gate, and I will retrieve the others." His eyes were focused on Ichimaru, measuring him. Ichimaru gave him a nod of understanding. This was another test. His eyes met Matsumoto's, and he gave her a nod. Matsumoto inclined her head in understand. She would also be a judge in this. Toushirou turned away.

"See ya, Chibi-taichou!"

Toushirou ignored the comment and shunpoed away.

* * *

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" the giant gatekeeper boomed. He smiled pleasantly at them, before noticing Ichimaru and beginning to tremble.

"Hey Jidanbo!" Ichigo said, smiling at the giant. Jidanbo nodded, but he was still nervous. He flinched slightly as Ichimaru walked forward and gave him a wave, "Hey, how's it goin', gatekeeper?"

"Ichimaru-taichou!" Jidanbo said, struggling to stay calm.

"Don' worry. I'm not here to cut off your arm again," Ichimaru said, his sly grin widening as Jidanbo made a gurgling noise in response to the comment. Matsumoto gave him a shocked look, before trying to compose her face, running the information in her mind. She suspected that this might only be the least of Ichimaru's doings.

Ulquiorra and Nel were appraising Jidanbo. Ulquiorra looked merely bored at his size, while Nel's eyes were wide and a childlike wonder. "Hey, he's huge! Like Yammy, though not quite as big."

"And not as rough," Ulquiorra commented.

Jidanbo stared at them. "Strangers? What are you bringing them here for?" he asked, eyes focused on Ichigo. "They have a hollow reiatsu!"

"It's fine, Jidanbo!" Ichigo quickly said, but the giant's gaze had turned hard. "You aren't up to anything, are you?" he said suspiciously. Ichigo shook his head, trying to get it through to him. He could see how one could interpret it as that. After all, he was here with two ex-espada and Ichimaru. Though Matsumoto was also there, she wouldn't be able to do much to convince Jidanbo, as she was busy staring at the sky and musing.

"Jidanbo, it's fine," a calm voice issued from behind them. Ichigo turned to see Toushirou approach them, along with all the others that went to exterminate the hollows. "Toushirou!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" the boy said irately. His turquoise eyes turned to meet Jidanbo's. The giant's eyes widened. "Hitsugaya-taichou! You're here! And Kuchiki-taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou as well," he gave a respectfully nod to the shinigami. "Kuchiki Rukia, and…uh…" he stared blankly at Hisana.

"Kuchiki Hisana," Hisana dipped her head in greeting.

Toushirou cut across the greetings. "Jidanbo, can you let us through? We're bringing these people to see the Soutaichou."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you are leaving so soon?" Jidanbo said, and his face looked crestfallen. "And here I'd hoped that we'd finally have time to just talk for once. You know that we haven't really had a proper conversation since you were still just a boy from Rukongai!"

"Yes I know," Toushirou said, sighing, though the corners of his lips twitched. "You were always so obsessed with the city rules back then. I'm sorry I can't talk, but duty as a captain has to take priority in this case. I know this seems suspicious, but I assure you that we aren't up to anything."

Jidanbo studied him. He turned his eyes strayed to the others. Hisana looked wary, having not really known the espada, but the rest seemed generally accepting of their presence, though in Byakuya's case, it as hard to tell because he kept his face impassive. He turned back to Toushirou. "All right, I let you through. Hitsugaya-taichou has always been a honorable person, so I will trust him, in the honor of our friendship!"

Toushirou opened his mouth to say thanks, but Ichigo cut across them. "Wait a second! You and Toushirou are _friends_"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Ichigo said, and took on an expression suitable for speaking to the soutaichou. He was just imagining a young Toushirou standing by the towering Jidanbo, for surely Toushirou was even smaller back then. He swore he felt a rib crack from the effort of not laughing.

Toushirou seemed to see through his façade, and narrowed his eyes at him.

Jidanbo lifted up the giant gate, and watched as the group passed through. "Come and visit me again soon!" Jidanbo called. Some of the shinigami turned, and gave him a nod. Toushirou gave him one small smile before turning away again.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou came to us to report that he had found the two ex-espada that had aided us in the war, and told me of their strange circumstances. He asked me whether I approved of taking them to Seireitei. I gave approval, and we proceeded back," Byakuya finished, stepping back into the line.

The room was silent after his speech. The two lines of the captains had their eyes fixed either upon Yamamoto, or the two odd figures standing at the end of the line, looking out of place. Nel bit her lip nervously, while Ulquiorra's face was stony and firm. He met the other captain's gazes steadily. The captains gazed back with hard expressions, measuring him. He felt vaguely disturbed by Zaraki's gaze, however, for it had a sort of hungry expression, and he swore that every so often, he could hear the fearsome man give a sinister chuckle under his breath.

"Ichimaru and Hitsugaya said that their hollow holes vanished?" a high-pitched, creepy voice spoke. The eyes turned to Kurotsuchi, who was also gazing at the ex-espada with a hungry look in his eyes. "I would very much like to-"

"That will not be permitted," Yamamoto spoke up. He gazed hard at Kurotsuchi. "I offered them the friendship of the Gotei 13 if they were no threat to us. They have done nothing wrong yet, and so I will not permit you to experiment on them or harm them in any other way."

"With due respect, Soutaichou," Kurotsuchi burst out, "they opened that garganta to Soul Society, and that caused the hollow invasion!"

It seemed that he really wanted to study the ex-espada.

"And how else were they suppose to get here," Ichimaru piped up, grinning at the twelfth captain.

"Shut up, Ichimaru," Kurotsuchi spat. "You're still not completely forgiven, so watch your words!"

"Ooh, that was harsh," Ichimaru said. He looked to the other captains. "Chibi-taichou, you'll back me up right?"

Toushirou didn't look at him. "Soutaichou, Ichimaru does have a point."

"Hmm," Yamamoto said. But before he could say more, another voice spoke. "Yamamoto-soutaichou."

All the eyes turned to Nel, who had been the one to speak. She looked a little nervous with all the attention suddenly on her, but she kept her voice steady. "We accept the responsibility of causing that hollow invasion, but I also wanted to add that you probably don't need to worry about us doing something like that again. The barriers between the worlds are still quite unstable, and traveling here was really hard. I can't even fathom how traveling back would be, even through a garganta."

"You can't prove that," Kurotsuchi challenged, but Yamamoto cut him off. "That is enough. If what Odelschwanck says is true, then, that is a new piece of important information. However, as Kurotsuchi-taichou said, we cannot confirm it. That is why you, Kurotsuchi-taichou, will be put in charge of research about this."

Kurotsuchi grumbled, but he nodded. At least he had _something _to research, even if it wasn't his preferred field of research.

"And now, back to dealing with these espada. If they have been completely shinigami-fied, then we will need to see how this changes their abilities, and whether they can perform things such as Konso. Since I did offer them the chance to join the Gotei 13, I will keep to my word. For now, I will put Ulquiorra Schiffer in eighth division under Kyouraku-taichou, and Nelliel tu Odelschwanck in fourth division under Unohana-taichou. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," the captains chorused, though some with considerably les enthusiasm than others. Soi Fon was openly glaring at the espada, distrust clear in her eyes. Kyouraku grinned, and nodded, observing the stoic Ulquiorra through his peripheral vision.

"You are not to attack them without provocation. Inform your subordinates of the situation. Dismissed."

The congregation immediately disbanded. Some, such as Soi Fon, strode quickly away, glaring threateningly at the two ex-espada as she left. Others lingered slightly. Zaraki looked just itching to fight them, and displeased that he was ordered not to do so. He compromised but lingering and studying them.

Ulquiorra stood still, and said quietly to Nel, "You know Yamamoto's motive, correct?"

"Yes," she breathed back. "They are going to observe us. Why else would they put us under those captains? Aizen always said that Kyouraku Shunsui and Unohana Retsu were two of the most threatening captains in Seireitei."

"Don' forget Ukitake-taichou!" a voice said, and they turned to see Ichimaru. He was grinning. "I think that Yamamoto-soutaichou would've chosen him if he weren't sick all the time. Poor man!"

"Why didn't he put us under Hitsugaya?" Nel asked, cocking her head. "He also seemed really powerful!"

"I'd think he knew chibi-taichou has his hands full with his lieutenant, training Hinamori-kun, and his personal obligation to keep an eye on me…oh, Chibi-taichou!" his hand shot and grabbed the captain's shoulder as he passed. Toushirou stopped, and turned to glare crossly at Ichimaru. "What is it?"

"Thanks!"

Toushirou rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He appraised the two ex-espada. "I'm hoping that I was right when I decided to bring you back."

"If you distrust us so, why did you bring us back?" Ulquiorra challenged coolly. "You only had Ichimaru and Kurosaki's word."

"True, and I think you know I don't completely trust Ichimaru. But I trust Kurosaki, more or less."

He swept away, walking stiffly out of the room. The others stared after him. "In other words, he was testing Kurosaki as well as me," Ichimaru commented.

"Toushirou-kun doesn't trust easily," a deep, casual voice spoke. Kyouraku had approached them, followed by Unohana and Ukitake. "It's always been in his nature to distrust first rather than trust."

"Aizen-"

"Aizen was unfortunate. I don't know whether he ever actually trusted Aizen, but Momo-chan did, and he went along with her trust. But enough about the past, I came here to meet my new subordinates, not talk about another captain!"

He waved merrily. "I'm Kyouraku Shunsui, captain of the eight division," the man said. Ulquiorra gave him a stiff nod. Unohana stepped forward and said in her warm tone, smiling welcomingly at Nel. "I am Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division. I must warn you now that while the fourth may be considered by many to be weak, we are actually strong in combat as well, so don't think you can just relax while you are there"

Somehow, Nel felt a chill go down her spine at the woman's smile as she said that.

Meanwhile, Kyouraku was whining to Ukitake, "The soutaichou is really cruel, isn't he, Juu-chan? He kept this lovely young woman away from me! But I won't be sad, because I still have my lovely Nanao-chan to keep me warm!"

The ex-espada didn't know whether or not they should be disturbed by his words.

* * *

Things seemed to be slightly tense with the arrival of the two ex-espada. Most shinigami were wary of them. Some were afraid, while others, the bolder ones, were scathing toward them.

As expected, the shinigami put them through many tests. They found that they could perform konso. However, they didn't have a zanpakutou exactly like the shinigami's. When they released, they had a slightly varied form of their Resurrección. For Nel, Gamuza still transformed into a double-sided lance, and she could still use its attacks, but she no longer took on a centaur form. For Ulquiorra, his zanpakutou changed into a dark javelin, which he could still summon more of at will and fight with. He only lacked his hollow-like appearance. They also revealed that they could still enter their Resurrección form. This, combined with their previous deadly battle skills, made them formidable fighters.

As for their appearance, they showed that they were able to now fully remove their masks, and regenerate them. Their markings also came back when the entered their Resurrección form, but they no longer had a hollow hole (Kurotsuchi wouldn't stop muttering about how he'd _love _to blow a hole in their chests to see if they could survive with one). Ichigo also said that Ulquiorra looked a little less deathly pale, which earned him a frown from said ex-espada.

And yet, some shinigami really couldn't let old prejudices lie down, and whispered about them in fear and avoided them as much as possible. Despite them knowing that it would be good to have such powerful allies, they were wary, and prejudiced about the ex-espada.

Ulquiorra paused before the door of that captain's office, and paused for a moment to wipe the faint irritation from his face before knocking politely.

"Enter," a stressed voice said from within. The pale young man pushed the door open. There, he found the tenth division captain working diligently on a pile of paperwork that towered over his small form, and Ichigo leaning against the desk, staring blankly at the papers. "Seriously, Toushirou, you don't really accept me to do _this, _do you?"

"Isshin-san said that you should come and help me, because he feels bad that he came here, exploited our kindness, and didn't do work for his old division," Toushirou snapped. "And stop calling me by my first name!"

Ichigo ignored his latter comment, and said, "That old man! He came here, and then just got up without warning and left again! I'm seriously going to murder him one day!"

"He's your father. Now, shut up and stop irritating me, or I'll lock you in another room," the small captain's eyes turned now to address Ulquiorra, who was watching the scene with an air of someone who was tired of waiting. "Is there something you needed?"

"Kyouraku-taichou wants to have a word with you," he said monotonously, wanting to finish this quickly. Toushirou looked surprised, but stood without hesitation. "Kurosaki, finish that pile, would you?" he said, indicating his towering pile. Ichigo looked aghast. "What? Why?!"

"For calling me by my first name," Toushirou said, smirking slightly, and left the room quickly, ignoring Ichigo's further protests.

Ulquiorra paused to let him pass, unsure of what to do from there. He didn't particularly want to hang around this foreign division, but he also felt it awkward to follow the captain.

"Hey, Ulquiorra," Ichigo called out. The ex-espada turned slowly, and his emerald eyes met Ichigo's brown ones. "What is it, Kurosaki?"

"Geez, you're still so stiff, even after gaining a heart, as you say. I just wanted to know how you were, err, you know, getting along?"

"I am fine. I don't need your concern," he said coolly. Ichigo frowned. "Doesn't seem that way."

"I can manage," Ulquiorra said. He turned to go, but Ichigo called out again. "Hey, look, I know we never really talked, but take my suggestion. Try and talk to the shinigami more, at least, the ones willing to talk to you. Maybe if you gain some friends, people will accept you more."

Ulquiorra paused at the door, and turned, the lightest smirk upon his face. "Why, Kurosaki, are you actually giving _me _advice as a friend?"

"Well," Ichigo scratched his head awkwardly, "I'd rather we weren't enemies, you know? It wasn't pleasant to get a whole blown in my chest."

"And I found it unpleasant to loose an arm and leg as well," Ulquiorra said. "Well then, let me give you some advice. Finish that paperwork, Kurosaki, before the captain comes back. From what I heard, he easily froze you into an ice sculpture. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side."

He turned to go, and heard Ichigo fume, "He's just as bad as Toushirou or Byakuya…and did he just smirk?"

Ulquiorra wiped the expression off his face again, though on the inside, he was feeling an odd feeling of warmth and something that made him want to laugh, though he didn't oblige. _Hmm, I suppose this is the feeling of amusement._

He left the division as fast as possible, and quickly approached the eight. He saw the lieutenant leaving the barracks just as he was about to enter it. She gave him a quick nod. He was surprised that she acknowledged him, and gave a nod back. She headed toward the sixth.

He was about to enter the division again when a second person stepped out. It was Toushirou, and he was frowning. He noticed Ulquiorra, and gave him a nod. "Schiffer."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, wasn't Kyouraku-taichou going to speak to you?"

The captain paused for a second, before saying, "he only said three and a half sentences before he fell asleep."

The ex-espada nodded, wondering why he'd even asked. Toushirou was gazing at the espada curiously. The three and half sentences that Kyouraku had said ran in his mind again. _"Can you do me a favor? Can you try and, I don't know, get to know Ulquiorra a little, because I think he would fit in better if he starts getting to know people. After all, and I don't mean to be rude, but you've known what it's like to be unaccepted. You're the best person…for…"_

Toushirou had rolled his eyes at the captain. His eyelids had drooped lower and lower with each word. He was actually quite surprised that he'd managed to say so much before falling asleep. He wondered if he should just ignore it, and pretend that Kyouraku hadn't said anything (the man surely wasn't going to remember saying it in his drunken state?).

But now, as he looked at the ex-espada, who looked slightly awkward with shinigami robes, he felt different. Ulquiorra still wore his helmet-like hollow mask, as if he wasn't ready to mingle with the shinigami yet.

_This is so not my thing, _the captain thought. _Matsumoto's the one that's good at talking with people._

"Schiffer," he spoke, careful to keep his voice as cool and nonchalant as possible. The young man turned to face him, his expression as blank as always. "Yes Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Do you regret your decision to come here?" he asked. Ulquiorra didn't answer, and measured him with his eyes. "I am speaking to a captain."

"Yes, you are. But I will not judge you for what you say. I won't attack you if you say something odd. I just think you should be sure of what you want, and leave before you regret it, if you don't want to be here."

Once again, the espada hesitated. "I do not regret leaving Hueco Mundo. However, I do not know if I can say the same to joining the Gotei 13. I do not think the shinigami want me here."

Toushirou gazed at him steadily. "The shinigami here are mostly nobles, and they are used to centuries of a structure and society that has changed very little. It is hard for them to accept something new."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you don't trust me, do you?" Ulquiorra said, his gaze boring into the boy's. Turquoise eyes met his steadily. "I neither trust, nor distrust you."

"If I gained your trust, would you accept me?"

Toushirou considered this. "Perhaps. Remember, I don't look at people with prejudices for their heritage. I'm from Rukongai, though I'm sure that means little to you. But when I first came here, I too wasn't accepted for years. In fact, I'm sure there are still many that don't accept me. That's why I decided that I wouldn't just dismiss you because you are different in heritage. I only care for your loyalty to the Gotei 13 and Soul Society. That is all." he turned, and began to walk away.

"You are very different from other shinigami, Hitsugaya Toushirou," the ex-espada said quietly, but the boy heard him. Toushirou paused, and turned his head back slightly to look at him. Ulquiorra remained impassive. "Yes, you are different, and not just because you are a Heavenly Guardian. Like Kurosaki, you don't see things as other shinigami do, though you two aren't very alike in other aspects."

"Hmm, you'd be surprised how many other shinigami have different thought processes as well," he said, and walked away. "But in the end, we only work for one thing. Order."

* * *

Nel sighed as she strolled out into the white tiles just outside of the division barracks. She tried to smile as one of her fellow officers walked by. The officer gave her a rather scared glance and hurried away. She frowned, and wondered once again when she would be accepted.

"Odelschwanck-san," a voice suddenly said. Nel turned to see a familiar face. Her face broke into a grin. "Rukia! Please, call me Nel. I don't want formalities."

Rukia nodded. She couldn't help but be amused still that this girl had once childishly demanded of her what her relationship was with Ichigo. The woman still had some of her childish, playful antics, but acted overall with much more maturity. "I was heading over to the Shinigami Woman's Association meeting, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Nel's eyes widened. This was the first time she'd been invited to a gathering of shinigami that weren't all her friends. She bit her lip nervously. "Umm,"

"It'll be fun. They're all nice people."

Nel thought about it for a moment longer, and then nodded her consent. She followed Rukia as they left the fourth division barracks and headed toward the sixth. But they didn't enter the sixth, but instead took a turn and traveled down a foreign street. Eventually, they reached the entrance of what seemed like a large manor. Looking up, Nel saw the word "Kuchiki" written upon a name plaque.

Rukia pressed a finger to her lips, and, grinning, sneaked in. Nel followed, confused. "Isn't this your own home?" she whispered.

Rukia grinned. "Yeah, but Nii-sama doesn't approve of us using it for our meetings," Rukia said. Gesturing, they skirted some servants and entered the manor. Creeping silently through the halls, Nel couldn't help but marvel at the grandness of the manor. Las Noches had also been grand, but the traditional Japanese feel of this place seemed to be much more warm and comforting than the tall, wide marble halls of Las Noches.

Rukia stopped very suddenly in the middle of a hall, and pressed her hand to the wall. Nel was confused at what she was doing, and jumped slightly in shock as a hidden door in the wall slid open. Rukia was about to enter, when a voice interrupted. "Ah, I never knew where the entrance was to the secret passage ways."

They turned to see Hisana walking toward them. She had shed her shinigami's robes, in favor of a light Yukata with cherry flowers embroidered upon it.

"Nee-sama!" Rukia said, nervous. Hisana winked. "Byakuya-sama is in the garden. I would suggest that you go in quickly."

Both Rukia and Nel were surprised by Hisana's words. Rukia's elder sister had never seemed the type act like this, but then again, she _had_ hung around Unohana for three decades.

Nel followed Rukia into a surprisingly spacious room. There were many female shinigami milling around, some munching on snacks, while others gossiped amongst each other. She was pleased that she recognized them all, as they were all high-ranking officers. They all turned as she and Rukia entered. There was a pause, in which all of them gazed curiously at Nel. Nel smiled nervously at them.

There were a variety of reactions. A small pink haired girl, Kusajishi Yachiru, grinned widely and waved. Matsumoto Rangiku did the same. Hinamori Momo got up, and greeted Nel friendlily. But others were less welcoming. Kurotsuchi Nemu only gazed at Nel with a blank expression, and Soi Fon, the second division captain, visibly glowered at her. She apparently still didn't trust the ex-espada. Ise Nanao adjusted her glasses. "Kuchiki, why did you bring her here?"

"I thought she might want to join us. It'll help her fit in," Rukia said confidently.

"I think it's a good idea," Momo piped up. "Odelschwanck-san has only come to Seireitei. It'll be nice for her to be able to socialize with us."

Nel nodded. "I just want to have fun with all of you! I really don't mean any harm!"

Nanao gave a nod of approval, and Yachiru bounded up to them. "Hey, hey! I heard you had a child form! Can I see it?"

Nel laughed. "I'm not sure. I don't know if I can go back into it anymore."

Yachiru looked disappointed, but her expression cleared. "That's okay! You can still be a part of this. As the president of the Shinigami Woman's Association, I declare you a member! C'mon, and play with me! We were having a contest of who can eat the most sweets!"

"I wouldn't," Rukia said, the corners of her mouth twitching. "No one has ever beat Kusajishi-fukutaichou." Nel laughed. She looked around, and saw that the others seemed to have relaxed more now that Yachiru had given her permission to join, though they were still wary.

"Not now," Nanao said. She adjusted her glasses again. "We have things to discuss. First thing's first, the-"

"-snacks are running low," Nemu suddenly spoke in a monotone. "We need to get more."

"Yes we do!" Yachiru suddenly said. "Peachy, go get some!"

Momo looked startled. "What?"

"Yes," Nanao said, "You haven't gone to get them in a while. You should go…"

Her glasses flashed, and Momo felt a little nervous. It seemed that Nanao was in one of her determined moods. She sighed, and stood, walking toward the secret door. She opened it, looked around furtively, and then dashed out.

As soon as the door slid closed behind her, Nanao adjusted her glasses again, so that they caught and reflected the light in the room, blocking out her eyes. "So then, now that she is gone, we may discuss the matter at hand. Are we all in agreement that there is something quite suspicious going on between Hinamori-fukutaichou and Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Yes!" Kotetsu Kiyone piped up. "It's getting really weird. I caught him smiling at her, and he never smiles!"

"That is not as amazing as you think," Kurotsuchi Nemu spoke. "He always smiles at her."

"How do you know this?" Kiyone asked, shocked. Nemu didn't reply, and Kiyone decided that she didn't want to know. Isane timidly spoke, "He sat by her at every spare moment when she was in coma, and she sat by him while he was in a coma."

"Hitsugaya-taichou always does seem more relaxed around her," Rukia commented.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. She didn't know why this was important, but she was interested to the extent of showing them her skill at gathering information. "That is hardly information that is worth anything. I have heard sources that tell of them sneaking out of the division to walk in private gardens, or visit Rukongai. Once, someone caught sight of them watching the stars and Hinamori leaning against Hitsugaya and holding his hand. They've even been spotted embracing once, though I'm a little doubtful about the reliability of that fact."

The others looked impressed at her information. "Wow, something must be going on between them."

"I've always said so!" Matsumoto Rangiku said. "Hina-chan would make up the strangest excuses to come and visit taichou, and sometimes she comes with no excuse, and then in less than a minute, both of them would be gone, and no one sees them for hours. Oooh, I do wonder what they could be up to!"

Nel felt a little awkward. "Umm, why is it important? Should we really be prying into their personal lives?"

All of them gazed at her. Matsumoto patted her on the arm. "Someday, you'll understand the exact importance of how we must monitor the blossoming of young love. As Hinamori's friends, we must not let her and taichou fail!"

Nel suspected that the shinigami were merely bored and had nothing better to do.

"Alright!" Yachiru suddenly spoke. "I have an idea. Someone must go and talk to Peachy first, and find out as much as they can. Hmmm, I know! Hey, Oddy, you do it!"

Nel blinked, unsure as Yachiru was gazing directly at her. "Oddy?" she asked, confused. She nodded. "You know, you're kinda odd, and your name's Odelschwanck! Besides, you're new, so you're the least suspicious. Just talk and ask her about snowy, will you, Nelnel?"

Nel blinked at the sudden change in nicknames. "Uh, well…"

Nanao was suddenly gazing intently at her. "As a member of the Shinigami's Woman's Association, you cannot disagree with the president's request. Do not fail."

"Yay! Don't fail, Nelly!" Yachiru said jubilantly. "Go, go, go! You must complete your mission!"

Nel smiled slightly. She couldn't help it. Yachiru was just so very endearing, despite the fleeting rumors she'd heard of her being a demon child. She got up and left the way Momo had.

The shinigami stared after her. "She isn't that bad," Kiyone said. Her sister nodded. "She's always very helpful and nice in our division. A little too bubbly sometimes though."

Soi Fon frowned, but didn't say anything. Rukia smiled faintly. She would tell Ichigo that Nel seemed to be making friends. He'd be relieved, because he had seemed genuinely worried for them. Her smile widened as she remembered fondly the flustered way he'd acted when she'd teased him about worrying for them. He flatly denied being that worried, especially for Ulquiorra.

Matsumoto's gaze suddenly snapped to her. "Kuchiki!" she said loudly, rousing her from her reverie. "Go and recruit your sister to this."

"What?" she said, her brain processing the command. "Right now? I can always do it later."

"No, do it now! We need her to help us keep Kuchiki-taichou away and all that. Go tell her now!"

Rukia frowned suspiciously. "You guys aren't up to anything, are you?"

"Of course not!" Matsumoto laughed lightly, while pushing her toward the door. "Don't be suspicious! Now go, and don't come back until you have your sister!"

She pushed the smaller shinigami out the door. As soon as the door slid closed, she turned, and clapped her hands together. "So, who thinks that there's something going on between her and Kurosaki Ichigo?"

* * *

Glancing furtively around the garden, Momo took a deep breath and then shunpoed from the shadow of the grove of bamboo she had hidden herself in. She would have much rather taken her time, admiring the exquisite gardens, but fear for her safety did not permit her to relax.

She traveled from shadow to shadow, keeping her reiatsu muted, and her steps quiet. She was almost at the gate…

Instinct and reflexes allowed her to duck as a blade came slashing toward her. Her assailant was hidden by the shadows, but she had a good idea who it was by the level of skill they had using the sword. She ducked from side to side, twisting as the blade came at her again and again. She was pleased that all her training sessions with Toushirou had paid off, as the young captain was also very fast and used difficult maneuvers. After dodging a few strikes, she noted that the sword wasn't sharpened by reiatsu, and was only an ordinary metal blade. Gathering reiatsu around her hands, she blocked the blade with it, and at the same time, muttered, "Hadou 11, Tsuzuri Raiden."

Electricity burst from her fingers and down the metal. She felt the person holding it drop it in surprise, and grinned slightly at her success.

"That was impressive, Hinamori-fukutaichou," Kuchiki Byakuya spoke, stepping out of the shadows he had been shrouded in. his lip twitched slightly. "That kidou was particularly strong. I do not remember the last time that a level 11 kidou had hurt quite that bad."

"Thank you Kuchiki-taichou," she spoke, bowing. "I'm sorry to be trespassing."

Byakuya pursed his lips for a moment. "I take it that the Shinigami Woman's Association still see my manor as the most suitable meeting place."

It was a statement, and Momo couldn't deny it. She only flushed slightly, and giggled nervously. The man closed his eyes, and frowned delicately. "I thought to teach you shinigami a lesson on not taking my warnings lightly, but it appears that going easy on you did not have much of an effect. I see that Hitsugaya-kun was successful in his training with you, Hinamori Momo. You would make an able captain."

Momo's eyes widened. The man's face remained mostly emotionless, but his lips were still twitching. "You still need training, and your skills could still use polishing, but I am quite sure we will benefit from having you lead the fifth."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou," Momo said, bowing again. Byakuya nodded. "I shall be having a word with Kusajishi. You would do well not to let me see you come back."

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows, and into the depths of his manor.

Momo smiled. It seemed that Toushirou had been right. As always.

"Shirou-chan, why do I even try to prove you wrong?" she giggled fondly, imagining how his face would look if she said that to his face. He would have grinned slightly, an I-told-you-so look in his eyes. But she wasn't complaining. She was glad that he was right about her skills, and that his efforts had gained her the approval of another captain.

"Well, soon, we'll all see just what kind of a captain I could make."

* * *

So, I hope you people liked Hisana's zanpakutou, or at least are okay with it. There's probably not much left to go in this story. Just some more randomness, and I'll be bringing this to a close, unless there is something you want to see, like certain characters interacting. Then, I hope you will leave me a review to tell me, or message me. XD. I _am _writing a sequel, though…kind of… (I know, you're all like "What, not _another _one!").

I hope you don't mind what I did with Nel and Ulquiorra. I just…really…really wanted to make them more powerful, and yet at the same time, take away a little of their hollow side, because I simply don't think that Soul Society will accept them just as they are if they were still fully hollow. This way, they are able to use more shinigami abilities, while still retaining hollow abilities. I hope it's okay. If there's any requests to what you guys want in terms of positions for those two, feel free to message me. And the same for the others. Momo is going to be captain of the fifth, no changing that now. Rukia, I am thinking of elevating her to lieutenant of the thirteenth (we'll just have to convince Byakushi…), and Ichigo is staying as a substitute for now, and maybe he'll get a position in the future. But really, any suggestions are welcomed.

Once again, it really make me very happy if you would be kind enough to leave a review for this author who is spirally down into depression because life is generally sucking a lot at the moment. XD. Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Happy Toushirou day, people! it's 10/10/10! Only once per lifetime! Or millennium, if you think you can live that long, though I doubt any of us are like Yamamoto and can live that long. But it's a love, October 10, 2010, which is a LOT of tens. XDXD

Or at least, if is here in my time zone. It might have been so for more if fanfiction didn't decide to take a sudden upgrade and not let me post this chapter but now it's posted, and I hope you enjoy. I am very, VERY sorry for the long wait, but I've had a severe writers block and my schedule is full to bursting that I have nearly no time to write. I hope that this chapter didn't completely lose its touch…and it was worth reading. Without further adieu, here is chapter fifteen!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next month passed without much of an incident. The Shinigami Woman's Association gained a new member, Kuchiki Hisana, which made the head of the family more lax about their use of his manor (though his pride prevented him from simply allowing them to use it).

The plots to find out about the love lives of various shinigami also failed. Despite Nel's several attempts to ask Momo about what was happening, the girl never dropped any hints. With Rukia, there was no luck either, for the girl departed for the human world again not long after.

The ex-espada had seemed to settle in more comfortably as the burning curiosity about them died somewhat, mostly due to the high-seat officers becoming increasingly annoyed by all the continuous whispers and furtive looks. One notable incident was when, tired of all the hesitance in working with Ulquiorra, Ise Nanao slammed her book down and asked whether the shinigami were just cowards or really paranoid that Aizen would pop out of a closet at any moment.

Another was when Unohana gave one of her famous smiles to her officers and asked them if they'd like to tell her personally why they were so afraid of Nel right then and there, and to include specific reasons how she wasn't fit for her job, after which the shinigami began to learn tolerance.

But other than that, everything seemed to be quite calm. Shinigami laughed, shinigami did paperwork (or hid paperwork, depending on who you asked), and shinigami went about their everyday business.

"Ara, Ran-chan, ya decided to come!" Ichimaru Gin grinned as Matsumoto settled down upon the bench beside him. They were in one of the third division's private gardens, sitting beneath a persimmon tree, which was in full bloom.

"Yeah, well, I said I would," the strawberry blond tenth division lieutenant said, shrugging. Ichimaru's grin widened.

Between them sat a large bento. Matsumoto eyed it for a second, and then said dully, "You didn't bring any sake."

"Now, now, Ran-chan, you're on duty. Ya can't drink!"

"Who are you, my captain?" Matsumoto said, crossing her arms and causing her assets to bulge rather dangerously. A normal man would have immediately admitted defeat, but Ichimaru was no normal man, and he'd dealt with the woman on many occasions now. He only smirked, and crossed his own arms. 'Nah, but I don't want chibi-taichou to be after my blood."

Matsumoto pouted, and huffed. Ichimaru gave her a sideways glance, and then grinned. "But, if ya don't tell him, I think I can pretend that this never happened."

As if by magic, he suddenly drew a bottle from behind the bench. Matsumoto's eyes widened. "Sake?"

"What else, Ran-chan?" Ichimaru said slyly. "Just be sure not to get drunk!"

Matsumoto laughed, and threw her arms around her childhood friend, whose mouth fell open slightly in surprise. "Thanks Gin. I won't tell taichou!"

She held him for a moment, savoring the feeling of being able to hug him, as she hadn't done since they were children. And then, as if realizing the awkwardness in their situation, she released him and coughed. Ichimaru's eyebrows rose for a moment, and then he resumed his usual smile. "Ah, Ran-chan, ya haven't done that for a while. Does this mean that ya forgive me for _everything _now, rather than just betraying Soul Society?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "Nope! I still haven't forgiven you for ditching me in the middle of the night that time, when I was freakin's cold, or when you played a prank on me and gave bamboo shoots in Onigiri! Who the heck does that?"

"Ah, but bamboo's good for ya! Lot's of fiber!"

"Not the point here! You know perfectly well that I _detest _bamboo shoots!" Matsumoto snapped. But a grin was making its way onto her face, and in a moment, she laughed. "Its nice being able to spend time with you. I feel like we haven't properly done that for years."

Ichimaru chuckled. "Oh, but we have lunch together like this every week!"

Matsumoto pouted. "That's cause you owe me for every time you ditched me without saying anything, and now we're catching up on all those years that we missed. Though, I guess your way of leaving like that was a way of giving me incentive to move on and try and go after you myself, wasn't it? Because if you'd just left a note saying you were okay, you knew I'd be pacified and just wait, and never step forward to fend for myself, didn't you?"

Ichimaru shrugged and handed her an Onigiri. Matsumoto eyed it suspiciously. "There aren't any bamboo shoots in there, right?"

Ichimaru grinned slyly. "Of course not! Ya can steal all my dried persimmons if there are!"

Matsumoto laughed and took the rice ball, which was, mercifully for Ichimaru's persimmons, bamboo free. She stared into the sky. It was a day of brilliant sunshine, with white, cotton-like clouds floating lazily. It was late spring now, and the flowers were receding, green leaves taking their places.

"You know, it's odd. It's been nearly a year since this whole mess started, and I feel as if I'd lived through several decades already," Matsumoto commented. Ichimaru gave a small sigh of agreement. "Yup! Though, it seemed longer to me then it did for you, cause I was stuck in Hueco Mundo for a couple months."

"Ignoring that," Matsumoto said. "It's just…so much has happened."

"Not much happened in Hueco Mundo, unless ya count watching sand dunes change shape."

"Ignoring that as well," Matsumoto said irately. But her smile said that she didn't mind. After all, it really has been too long since she was allowed to just sit back, joke with her old friend, and relax.

* * *

Bursts of Kidou and explosions of reiatsu lit up the entire clearing. Water danced in the air, freezing to ice and twisting upwards. Streams and spheres of flame battled the ice. The two elements snapped at each other, each fighting for dominance. Ice crashed down in a shower of frozen water upon the fire, and the fire exploded upon the ice.

And then, they suddenly ceased their attacks. As if by some miracle, the ice and flame twisted together harmoniously before fading away, breaking up into reishi that floated away in the air.

"Nice, Hinamori," Toushirou said, as his zanpakutou reverted back to its sealed form. Momo grinned, and, pushing her bangs from her eyes and wiping the sweat from her forehead, sealed her own zanpakutou. "Thanks, Shiro-chan," she said appreciatively. She had become much stronger in the recent months. Her previously weak sparring skills improved greatly, and now she was beginning to be able to stand up to Toushirou's shikai. Of course, she knew she still had a ways to go.

Toushirou, who had used these training sessions to further perfect his control once released his bankai with her in the area. He hadn't been using it against her, but she had to unleash her own bankai and release reiatsu at full pelt to prevent ice from creeping up her body. She was sure that other captains wouldn't have needed to do so, but she didn't mind. It showed her the next step, keeping her motivated.

Today, however, the training had been successful. They had used shikai only (Toushirou was now able to tone his shikai down to previous levels). She had been quite able to spar with him with her shikai. Now, as she watched the young captain check the clearing for significant damage, she felt her heartbeat speed up in anticipation of her next words.

"Toushirou," she began nervously. He paused, and turned to her, his face serious. When she spoke like that, he new it must be serious. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "I think it's time. I think that I'm ready to take the exam."

He was silent. She bit her lip, wondering if maybe she had been too bold. Maybe her thinking that she was ready was not really ready.

"Are you sure, Momo?" he asked softly. "Are you sure you're ready to take up the responsibility?"

She nodded. Though she was nervous, she was able to look him directly and steadily in the eye as she did so.

"And the danger? You must realize that putting on that captain's haori will put you on a whole separate level compared to other shinigami. It is like a target."

"Yes," she said, smiling slightly. "I've already prepared myself mentally for that. I was only worried about my level of power."

Toushirou was silent. "Of course, you could use some work. After all, your bankai is only recently achieved. But you have worked harder than most people have, and you do seem to have a decent amount of control. I think that the Soutaichou will accept you."

Momo's breath hitched. "Really?"

The tenth division captain nodded. "He is a stubborn man with high standards, but even he will not deny you the chance to show your power. He is not stupid. He knows that we need captains, and I'm sure he will be willing to test you."

Momo stepped forward. She reached out, and took his hand. Gazing into his eyes, she asked quietly, "And you, Toushirou? Do you believe in me as well?"

"Idiot, do you even need to ask? I told you once that I believed you could do it, and my opinion hasn't changed," he allowed the corners of his lips to lift as it did in only rare moments like this one. His smile was soft, and surprising for such an icy person, warm. "I know you will be able to do this, and I will support you along the way."

Momo smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Shiro-chan," she whispered into his hair. A soft breeze swept through the clearing, causing his silver-white locks to tickle her face. She giggled and breathed in his scent, mixed with the scent of the coming summer. It was already becoming warm, but Toushirou's body still remained cool. It was a comfortable cool temperature that she was now so very used to.

He turned his head and gently caught her lips with his own in a chaste kiss. She felt her breath hitch as it did every time he did so, and she returned his kiss. The two stayed that way for a moment, enjoying each other's presence. Then, Toushirou gently loosened her arm. "Let's go. I must submit your name to the Soutaichou as a candidate for the captain's exam."

* * *

"You know, just because it's Golden Week doesn't give you permission to drag me here," an irate Kurosaki Ichigo complained for the fifth time in a row as they stepped outside the Senkaimon.

"Like you had anything better to do back at home," Rukia retorted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the streets. She missed how Ichigo blushed slightly as she did so, and ignored the way her own heart seemed to give a sudden jump. "Besides, your father told me to make you get out of the house to do something."

"When the hell did he say that?" Ichigo asked, frowning and fighting back his blush.

"When you were busy arguing with Ishida during dinner last night."

"Oh," Ichigo replied, frowning. His father had invited Uryu and his father to have dinner with them last night. To say that it had been a rather awkward meal would have been an understatement. His father was acting overenthusiastic as usual, and Ryuken's face did not relax from its stern expression all night. Ichigo, of course, got into one of his frequent minor disputes with Uryu more than once, mostly beginning with Uryu making a comment about the way he was eating or sitting. Ichigo was still surprised that Uryu's father came, considering how anti-shinigami his views presumably were, despite his help during the war.

"So, where do you want to go?" Rukia asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not near Byakuya, that's for sure," Ichigo muttered. Rukia frowned. "But I wanted to visit Nee-sama!"

"We can visit your sister, but _not _your brother," Ichigo said, trying not to imagine what Byakuya would do if he saw Rukia holding his hand.

"Yeesh, when are you going to start getting along with Nii-sama?"

"When he stops glaring at me with a look that says clearly that he hates my guts," Ichigo retorted.

* * *

There were few in the Gotei 13 who could stand under Yamamoto's gaze without flinching, or looking down. Hinamori Momo was the same. She was in his office, and staring at her toes as the old man regarded her.

"Hinamori wishes to take the Captain's Proficiency exam," Toushirou, standing beside her, spoke. She felt Toushirou nudge her slightly, and raised her head to look up at Yamamoto. She forced her expression not to change, and her eyes to gaze steadily into Yamamoto's.

"Hinamori, you wish to take the exam?" he asked in his powerful voice. He already knew the answer, but he was waiting for her to say it herself.

"Yes sir," Momo said steadily.

"And you think you have what it takes to be a captain?"

Momo felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Well, I'd think so…I have achieved bankai, and mastered it to some degree. I have been a lieutenant for a long time, so I know how to run the affairs of the division, and I've taken the role of the acting captain of fifth division for the past few months, so I think I'll be able to lead them."

She trailed off as Yamamoto's hard gaze continued to bore into her. She felt uncomfortable, especially as Yamamoto questioned her further. "And so you wish to lead fifth division?"

"Yes," she answered.

Beside her, she could feel Toushirou scowl. He hadn't ever mentioned an interrogation. She had a feeling that she knew what he was thinking. The soutaichou was purposely making this difficult for her, because he still held doubts in his mind about her mental state and loyalty after Aizen.

This assumption was further proven by his next question. "And how can we be sure of your loyalty and conviction to being a captain? The Gotei 13 needs captains who will not waver."

At this, Momo felt a flicker of anger. Most of her division had accepted that she had come back, and most of the other shinigami had as well. Why was the Soutaichou being so difficult? Her reiatsu peaked slightly, and a sort of flame seemed to take over her being.

She heard Toushirou hiss slightly, and could sense his retort. She stepped forward, standing a little before him so that she could touch his arm without the Soutaichou seeing. The gesture told him to keep back. She would not let him defend her. To prove her worth, she would have to defend herself.

"Soutaichou," she spoke, carefully beating back the flames of anger, and keeping her voice calm. "I assure you that I am completely loyal to the Gotei 13. I have realized my blindness from when Aizen had a hold over me, and I assure you that I know that he was the enemy. And besides, even when I was under his influence, I _never _once thought to betray everyone. I fought at the battle to bring him down. I fought for Soul Society, and for the Gotei 13. I would lay my life down for the sake of the Gotei 13 and Soul Society. Do you still doubt my loyalty?"

Yamamoto's expression shifted slightly. Momo could tell that she had surprised him by being so direct with her words. He gazed at her for a long moment, and she gazed back, steady this time. She felt Tobiume's warm presence in the back of her mind, and her own fiery reiatsu enveloping her. It made her feel stronger, more confident.

"You speak with much passion and conviction," Yamamoto said at last, and Momo couldn't tell whether it was her imagination or not, but she thought she detected a smile in his voice. "Very well. In one month's time, I shall allow you to take the exam. It will take place on June 2nd, before at least three captains, including myself. There will be a written component and a physical component. Until down, train hard and prepare for it."

Momo's eyes widened. June the 2nd. That was the day before her birthday, which meant that if she passed, then it would be official on her birthday. A broad smile broke across her face. How coincidental. The day that celebrated her coming into this world, will also be the day where she breaks into the ranks of something entirely new, and be made something new. "Thank you, Soutaichou!" she said, bowing. Yamamoto nodded, and she turned, taking Toushirou's hand and pulling him away.

"Wait," Yamamoto called out after them. "Hinamori-fukutaichou, you may go. I have some things to discuss with Hitsugaya-taichou."

Both shinigami looked confused. Momo looked worried, but Toushirou gave her a small smile, reassuring her. Momo nodded, and left, while Toushirou turned, once again, to face the elder shinigami.

"You've trained her for the last few months, haven't you?" the man stated. Toushirou nodded, wondering how the man knew and why this was important.

"Then tell me, how has she progressed?"

"Her sword skills have improved dramatically. As have her shunpo, and hakuda. Her kidou remains as infallible as ever. She has now moderately mastered her bankai, and can use it with effect in combat. I would assume that as a lieutenant, she is now one of the most powerful."

"And as a captain?"

"There, she may not be the most powerful," Toushirou admitted. "But I have reason to believe that she will not be weak. Her skills still have potential to develop more."

Yamamoto nodded, satisfied. "I will take your word on it. You have always been reliable, and accurate in you analysis. I'm sure you have not been biased about her because of your bond with her. You shall be one of the captains watching the exam then?"

Toushirou nodded once in agreement. Yamamoto nodded in acknowledgement and was silent for a moment. Toushirou remained still and waited. He sensed that there was more to be said. Yamamoto now reached into his desk, and drew out an official looking letter. He did not give it to the boy, though the boy's sharp eyes could pick out his name that was printed on the page.

"This is from the Royal Family," Yamamoto began, speaking carefully. "A letter regarding what they saw that day we brought Aizen down. I'm sure you can guess what they want."

Toushirou felt his mouth dry slightly. He was silent, his eyes telling Yamamoto to continue. Yamamoto saw this, and obliged. "They wish to send a member of the Guard to meet with you. Usually, these sort of things are invites to the guard, though I cannot but believe they also with for a chance to examine the Heavenly Guardian in person."

Toushirou nodded, tensing slightly, but remaining silent. Yamamoto measured him for a second. "I must confess, I am curious. If you were to receive a welcome into the Guard, then…"

"I would decline," Toushirou said immediately without hesitation. He met the old man's piecing gaze steadily. "My loyalty lies with the Gotei 13. I believe the Gotei 13 requires my place more than the Royal family. I cannot imagine a life outside of Soul Society. I cannot leave everyone behind," he paused, silently adding, _I'd never leave Hinamori behind._

Yamamoto nodded, and he seemed satisfied. "It is up to you, of course. Allow me to say, however, that I am glad of your choice. We really cannot afford letting any more captains go at this point. And," here, to Toushirou's immense surprise, a small smile broke across the old man's face. "You remind me of Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Unohana. You never wish to leave this place."

The young captain nodded. He felt a swell of pride at being compared to the most respected captains in Soul Society. "Is there anything else?"

"No, you may go."

The boy bowed respectfully and turned away. Yamamoto watched the boy go. He closed his eyes and gave one small chuckle. "The boy has grown up quite a bit. It seems like yesterday he was just ascending the steps to the academy, and now…"

Toushirou nearly crashed into an anxiously waiting Momo as he stepped out. "What did the Soutaichou say? Did you get in trouble?" she asked as soon as she saw him.

"Of course not! It…wasn't anything important," he said, avoiding her eyes and walking ahead. She frowned slightly, and stopped walking. It took him only a second to realize that she'd stopped. "Hinamori?"

"You're doing it again," she said, sighing.

"Doing what?"

"Keeping things from me. Do you not trust me?" her eyes narrowed slightly. Toushirou winced inwardly, her words bringing up a set of unpleasant memories from when Aizen first betrayed them. "Of course I trust you. It's just, I'm afraid of what you'd think."

"I'm not quite that breakable," Momo said, a small smile working its way onto her lips. Toushirou smiled as well. "I know." He hesitated for a moment, gesturing for them to continue walking, for the movement helped soothe his nerves. "The soutaichou informed me that the Royal Family has sent a message regarding what they saw the day at the war. They mentioned my name."

Momo's mouth fell open at the phrase 'Royal Family.' "Shiro-chan…does that mean…"

"Not sure. It could just be that they want to talk. I highly doubt that they'd want a kid in the Royal Guard you know," he added mockingly.

"But you're not a kid anymore. You went so far just to bring down Aizen and all…"

"Regardless," Toushirou interrupted her, "I lack the experience many other captains have."

"Still," Momo argued. "They might not mind. You are a perfectly capable captain…and…it could be a good chance," she trailed off, her words sinking in. If he were to join the Royal Guard, he'd be leaving this place, leaving her behind.

"You think I should?" he asked, genuinely curious. She shrugged, refusing to look him in the eye this time. "It's a good opportunity…"

"But you'd be upset," he said. Her head snapped up, and she saw him smirking slightly. "You know I can read you like an open book."

She laughed as well. 'Yeah. Guess I'll need to work on that."

Cool fingers wrapped around her warm ones. She looked up, surprised at his sudden action. He was always careful to keep the physical contact between them to a minimum when they were in public. Though there weren't many shinigami around, someone could still see. "Shiro-chan?"

"I promised you once that I'll always protect you. How the heck do you expect me to do that from another dimension?" his smirk melted into a soft smile. "And besides, I wouldn't be able to stand it, being away from you…and all," he finished, somewhat awkwardly.

She giggled slightly, and then hugged his arm. "Me too, I'd be sad as well. So, you won't join?"

He shook his head. "No. I have no intention of that…at least for another few centuries anyhow. After all, my first incarnation supposedly did everything to protect Soul Society. I don't recall reading about the royal family's dimension anywhere in any of the job descriptions."

Momo laughed. She loved it when Toushirou made jokes lightheartedly. It wasn't very common, but he often did it to ease tensions, especially around her. "Thank you, Shiro-chan."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey! Kuchiki, Ichigo-kun!"

Rukia and Ichigo stopped their bickering for a moment to look up. They were passing by the tenth division barracks, and could see Matsumoto and Ichimaru coming up the path, waving. "Hello Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Ichimaru-taichou."

"Hiya, Rukia-chan, Kurosaki."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Did the two personally plan to greet them in opposite ways? Rukia nudged him, and he quickly muttered a "Hi."

Ichimaru's grin widened. "So…back for a while?"

"Just a few days," Rukia said lightly. She was rather surprised with herself. A year ago, she'd never willing talk with the third division captain, and never lightheartedly. Perhaps it was now that she'd learnt a little of his intentions, or perhaps he himself had let go of some of his sinister air, for he no longer seemed quite so malicious (Though he was still quite creepy sometimes). "It's Golden Week in the human world."

"Ah, I see. We should have a party then!"

"Oi, do you even know what Golden Week is about?" Ichigo said, his eyebrow twitching slightly. Matsumoto shook her head cheerfully. "Nope! But it's a holiday, and that gives me an excuse to have-"

"You're _not _having a party in the office if that's what you want," a cold, authorities voice interrupted. Matsumoto jumped and yelped slightly, before turning. "Taichou! You scared me! Since when did you learn to control your reiatsu?"

Toushirou, walking up the path with Momo, did not look amused. "A little while ago, but that's not important. What's important is that stack of paperwork you hid under my pile that needs to be handed it today. You're not going anywhere until it's done."

"But taichou!" Matsumoto whined. When Toushirou's expression did not soften in the least, she turned to Ichimaru. "Gin! Help me!"

Ichimaru grinned, and shook his head. "Nuh uh, 's not warm enough to be ice statues yet, Ran-chan. Maybe when we're havin' a heat wave."

Matsumoto looked down, crestfallen. That is, until she noticed something. "Taichou, why is Hinamori holding your hand?" she asked. Momo yelped slightly and let go out Toushirou's hand as though she'd been burnt. Her face reddened slightly. "Ah, no reason!" she said, shaking her hand. Matsumoto raised a delicate eyebrow at this. "Why are _you _so quick to deny it?"

Momo flushed some more. Rukia couldn't help but put a hand over her mouth to hide her own smirk. "Well, we're _friends, _right? Why can't I hold his hand?"

"Why did ya emphasize the word 'friends'?" Ichimaru put in. Before Momo could become more flustered, Toushirou cut in. "If you _so _want to have a party, you can have one in the main garden _only_ if you finish your paperwork and the plants stay intact."

He'd barely finished speaking when Matsumoto grabbed him and gave him a quick hug before running off and shouting, "Thanks taichou! Gin, I'll see you later, I have to finish paperwork!"

"Who's the one ditching now?" Ichimaru said, grinning. "Good distraction, Chibi-taichou," he added. Toushirou looked away. "I just hope the garden stays intact."

"Heh, so, why were you holding hands?" Ichigo asked him, smirking. The prodigy turned a frosty gaze upon him. "Why are you?" he shot back. Ichigo looked down to see that Rukia had not let go of him. The two immediately leapt back from each other, and after a flustered glance, coughed and changed he subject, trying to ignore the other shinigami's smirks.

"Is there anything else you need, Kurosaki?"

"Not much. Rukia dragged me here, after all. So…how have Ulquiorra and Nel been?" Ichigo asked.

"They are fine," Toushirou said. "I think that after a while, they managed to get used to this lifestyle. They seem to be managing pretty well, though Soi Fon's still severely suspicious."

"Maybe we should invite them to Rangiku-san's party?" Momo suggested. Ichigo snorted at that. "And see them drink? I'm sort of scared at how Ulquiorra will turn out if he got drunk."

"Nah, he's just like chibi-taichou and never drinks. I noticed that when da espada got rowdy in Las Noches," Ichimaru said.

"Well, Ichigo-san, Rukia-san, you two are coming right?"

"Yup!" Rukia said while Ichigo said, "No!"

The two glared at each other. "Why not?" Rukia demanded.

"I'm underage still! Just because you all are freaks that don't seem to age for centuries doesn't mean that I'm like you!"

"Are you calling me old?" Rukia asked dangerously.

Ichigo bit back his yes, but retorted, "Older than me. Yet you still act immature."

"That is beside the point."

"Then what _is _the point?"

The two glared at each other, and it wasn't until Momo let out a laugh that they remembered that they had an audience. Coughing, they made a silent, temporary truce, and muttered, "Well, we'll be going now."

"By the way," Ichigo suddenly said. "Has the old guy decided to make Hinamori a captain yet?"

Momo suddenly seemed to find her fingernails very interesting, but muttered, "Well, he's let me take the captain's exam."

She felt a sudden tug, and gasped as she was suddenly strangled in a death grip. "Momo, why didn't you tell us?" Rukia demanded, her expression reproachful, but her eyes twinkling.

"Rukia-san…you're strangling me!" Momo gasped, and Rukia loosened her hold. "My bad. But still! I can't believe it! After all this time…you're really going to try out for captaincy!"

Rukia had a strange faraway look on her face. Ichimaru had walked up and clapped her on the shoulder. 'Good for ya, Hinamori-kun! I'm sure you'll do much better than Aizen."

Ichigo snorted. "Of course she'll be. You can't get much worse than Aizen was," he scoffed. "Congrats," he added, looking at Momo. Momo was looking embarrassed with all the compliments and Toushirou came to her rescue. "Oi, you guys are acting like she's already the captain. She still has to get through her captain's exam."

"Which you'll witness, ne, Chibi-taichou?"

Toushirou gave Ichimaru a glare at the name, but nodded. "Of course."

"Ooh, I should come as well! When's the exam?"

"June the 2nd," Momo said, wringing her hands.

"That's the day before your birthday, isn't it?" Rukia asked, still absentmindedly. "Renji told me," she added, seeing Momo's questioning stare. "Well, I'll try to be here for it. Anyways, want to come visit Nee-sama with me? I'm sure she'd like to know as well!"

"Sure," Momo said. "Coming Shiro-chan?"

"I have work to do," Toushirou grumbled, looking away. Momo looked confused. "But you told me that you finished the paperwork already before we went training?"

"Could it be you're scared that nee-sama will ruffle your hair and call you cute in front of Nii-sama again?"

"No," Toushirou said in a tone that obviously meant the opposite. Momo laughed, and threw her arms around him. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except that Kuchiki-taichou can be subtly devious if he wants to, and this is something he knows he can use against me," the younger captain grumbled. Ichigo gave a snort of laughter. "Why would he want to use anything against you? In case you haven't noticed, I'm usually the one on the receiving end of his glares."

"That's because you're with Rukia-chan far too much for his liking," Ichimaru said. His grin widened as Ichigo glared at him, and he walked away, waving his shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna help Ran-chan with her paperwork so we can have that party. See ya later. Bye bye!"

* * *

The evening was a warm one, with the sunset creating beautiful strips of pink and red across the sky. The soft, red light settled upon the tenth division barracks, bathing the garden with it's soft warm light, illuminating all the fruits trees and flashing off the ponds.

"I can't believe Matsumoto-fukutaichou actually finished her paperwork," Rukia was saying. She was walking with her sister, Hisana. Byakuya and Ichigo walked behind them, Byakuya frowning and Ichigo scowling. They had obviously just had another disagreement. The elder sister nodded. "Yes, or that Hitsugaya-taichou permitted her to have this party."

Rukia looked around. Everywhere, people were settled upon bamboo mats or blankets. She recognized Kira, sitting with Renji and Hisagi. They were already drinking, and she decided not to get too close. Kira was already waving his arms around madly, being not able to hold his liquor in.

Nearby, she also noted Ulquiorra. The ex-espada had a look that clearly said that he didn't want to be here, and the reason he was made itself clear when Kyouraku slapped him upon the shoulder and offered him sake, which he politely refused. Nel was there as well, and, spotting Ichigo, bounded toward him, giving him a hug. Rukia felt her insides twist up slightly, and found herself wishing that she could hug him as well. Mentally slapping herself, she looked around to see Momo. She was sitting upon roof of the nearby building, seeming not to notice anything and watching the sunset with Toushirou.

Hisana followed her gaze, and smiled as Momo rested her head upon the boy-captain's shoulder. "Those two are together, aren't they?" Rukia commented, noticing that her sister had noticed. As if sensing her words, Momo turned, and Rukia waved. The lieutenant smiled and pulled her childhood friend up, jumping down and walking toward them.

"Yes," Hisana said, watching the two walk toward them. "I believe they are. Byakuya-sama told me."

Rukia looked surprised. "Nii-sama knew?"

Hisana nodded, and looked around. "You know, there seems to be a lot of mutual love going around, and people are just not admitting it. For example, I think you and Kurosaki-kun seem to have mutual feelings."

Rukia tripped and choked. When she recovered herself somewhat, she straightened, her face rather red. "Nee-chan!" she said, choosing a less respectful honorific due to her flustered state (she only called her Nee-sama out of respect, and since she had been used to thinking of her as Lady Hisana).

Hisana didn't seem to mind. She just smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't like Ichigo! I mean, I like him, but not in that way!" Rukia said, crossing her arms. Her eyes flickered to Ichigo, who had been dragged off to talk to Ulquiorra with Nel. He was looking disgruntled, but she could see the faintest trace of amusement in his warm eyes.

"You don't?" Momo, who had just joined them, asked. She looked disappointed. "But I thought you guys looked so nice together!"

"What?" Rukia asked, trying to fight down the happy feeling she was getting from Momo's words. Why should she be enjoying that idea?

"Oh don't worry, Hinamori-fukutaichou," Hisana said, smiling secretively. "The first step to love is denial."

"Hey!" Rukia said, and Momo laughed. Toushirou rolled his eyes, and moved away to speak to Byakuya.

"Anyways," Rukia said, her flush fading slightly. 'Can we talk about something before Nii-sama decides to murder Ichigo?"

Hisana sighed. "Sure, though, I don't think he'll murder him, you know? If Ichigo will make you happy, well, he might not like it, but he'll accept it. I could talk to him if you want, to help him accept it."

"Another topic!" Rukia reminded her. Hisana laughed. "Well, Hinamori-fukutaichou, congratulations again on being able to take the captain's exam. If you pass, who will you choose to be your lieutenant?"

Momo shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just focusing on passing right now. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, you should," Hisana said. "Every captain should have a nice, strong lieutenant to back them up."

"Yes, I know. I think I'll think about that later, though." Momo looked at Rukia, who had the strange look upon her face again. "Rukia-san? Are you okay?"

Rukia jolted out of her reverie, and blinked. "Uh, yeah."

Momo tilted her head slightly. "That reminds me, Rukia-san. Are you going to take the Lieutenant's exam? I mean, Unohana-taichou once said that you're lieutenant level, right?"

Rukia looked surprised at this question. "I…uh, well…I've…thought about it," Rukia confessed. "But…Nii-sama doesn't want me to," she added, rather sadly.

Momo looked confused. "Why?" she asked. "You're good enough!"

"He doesn't want me to be in danger. He's kept it so that I can't even be a seated officer."

Momo looked irritated. "He shouldn't do that! You should be allowed to try to go as far as you can!"

Rukia smiled wryly. "That's how I feel. But Nii-sama doesn't think that. He wants to protect me. I've watched all my classmates move on, getting high-seat positions, and I'm still stuck just being an officer."

Momo opened her mouth, but Hisana cut in. "I think I'll have to talk to him," she said. Rukia looked surprised, and turned to her sister. "Nee-sama?"

"I know I've asked him to protect you, and I think that that is why he's doing this. But while he may be protecting you from physical dangers, he's not protecting your pride, and your pride is important as well. I don't know how much of a difference it'll make, but I'll try."

There was a pause, and then Rukia threw her arms around Hisana, who looked surprised, but happy. "Thank you, Nee-sama!"

"It's nothing. It's the least I can do for my sister, whom I'm done only a little for," Hisana said. Momo was beaming too. "That's great! This way, we can both get promoted!"

Rukia grinned. "Yeah, but what division should I apply for?"

"The thirteenth," Momo said at once. "Ukitake-taichou would love some help."

Rukia frowned slightly. _Thirteenth…Shiba-fukutaichou…_she thought, images of the ninth espada that had taken on the thirteenth lieutenant's form flashing across her mind. She felt almost as if she didn't have right to take over his position after what happened. But then again, she had a feeling that Kaien would have wanted her too, and would not have wanted her to still blame herself. A flash of pain crossed her face, but it was gone quickly, and she smiled at Momo and Hisana. "Maybe. We'll see."

She looked over at the others. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Shinigami were chatting amiably with one another. Ichigo was having a heated argument with Ikkaku, who was drinking sake by the bottle. Nel was watching at laughing beside them. Ulquiorra was frowning, but looked more relaxed than he had been for weeks.

"You know, it's odd how peaceful everything is,' Rukia said. "Just like it was before the Aizen incident."

Momo shook her head. "No, I disagree. Everything is much better than it had been. While I would never want a repeat of what happened," Momo shuddered slightly from unpleasant memories, "It's really taught us a lesson. We've been brought closer than before. We got to know people we used to never know. And we got to be tested by terrible events and have learnt a lot of our own strengths. I'd think that despite all the horrible events that happened, this war has helped us in a positive way."

The Kuchiki sisters stared at her for a moment. And then Rukia grinned. "Being philosophical now, are we?"

Momo blushed. "No, that's not it. It just sort of hit me in that moment."

Rukia smiled. "Yeah, me too."

They were silent for a moment, and then Momo suddenly said, "By the way, Hisana-san, are you and Kuchiki-taichou going to remarry or what? I mean, with you coming back now, it's not really official anymore, is it? Because you aren't exactly the same person as before."

Hisana smiled slightly. "No, I'm not. Byakuya-sama has mentioned it. We might get married again next spring, or he might just pull some strings and make it official again. You know him and his influences."

"Yeah," Rukia said. "But I've never been to your wedding. Imagine that, never being to my own sister's wedding!"

"And that's why Byakuya-sama decided that we're probably going to go along with the wedding idea. A small private one though."

Momo and Rukia both exclaimed in congratulation, while Hisana blushed ever so slightly. Their voices drew Toushirou, Byakuya, and Ichigo over. "Oi, what are you three so excited about?"

* * *

It was June 2nd. The day dawned crisp and clear, with a blue sky that promised lots of lots of sun.

Momo concentrated hard. She forced herself to be calm and concentrate on her paper, though she kept her senses alert. There was no one in the room save for Yamamoto-soutaichou. He was gazing sternly at her, but otherwise, his face was unreadable. He would occasionally ask a question, and Momo would be forced to look up and answer. At first, she was quite nervous. But the man's unforgiving gaze soon made her steel herself and act calm. It was a part of the test. Despite being asked many written questions that tested her general knowledge of the shinigami arts, as well as her way of dealing with different situations.

His questioning, however, ranged a wide range of topics, and was sporadic. After a while, Momo understood that this was to test her ability to deal with surprise.

Finally, after two hours of questioning and writing, she finished. Yamamoto motioned for her to leave. She bowed respectfully and left the room. Outside, she found many of her friends.

"How did it go?" Kira asked, looking nervous.

"You seem more nervous than me, Kira-kun," she said, smiling. Izuru blushed slightly. "Well, you know…"

"She's be fine," Renji said, crossing his arms. "She never had a problem with written exams back in the academy."

"But this is the captain's exam!" Izuru said. "And I still can't believe that you're almost a captain now."

"Yeah," Renji grinned. "First day I saw you, I was like 'what's a fragile girl like her doing in the academy, and the advanced class of all places?' That is, until you epically beat me in kidou class."

Momo grinned. It was nice to reminisce with her old friends. "Kira-kun did better," she said.

"At first," Izuru said, grinning. "You beat me soon after that."

They began to walk away from the first division. Despite trying to remain calm, she kept nervously twisting her hakama and looking around worriedly, a fact that did not pass unnoticed by her friends. "Are you okay, Hinamori-kun?" Izuru asked. She nodded, though her face contradicted her nod. Her eyes caught a flash of white, and a moment later, she was rushing at Toushirou, who gasped as she barreled into him. "Hinamori! You're finished your written exam?"

She nodded. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm more worried about the practical, actually."

Toushirou let the faintest smile touch his lips for a moment. So faint that even Momo thought she'd imagined it. "Idiot. What's the point of worrying? You'll just make it worse. Remember the first time you had paperwork as a lieutenant? You tried too hard to make it perfect and focused so much on it that it was a while before you realized that they were all of Matsumoto's paperwork that she'd randomly sneaked into your pile."

She pouted, but a smile played upon the corner of her lips. "Don't remind of that! It was so embarrassing to explain when I handed it in, because I ended up not having done any of the paperwork I was suppose to do!"

"Exactly my point. We don't need a repeat of that, and captains don't have the time or energy to worry for pointless reason anyways."

Momo smiled and gave him an extra squeeze. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Shiro-chan!"

Toushirou opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment, Kira and Renji caught up. Renji was smirking at them, and Momo quickly detached herself from Toushirou, a small pink tinge in her cheeks. Kira frowned at that. He'd heard rumors that they were together…that they liked each other much more strongly and differently than they'd let on, but he wasn't sure.

"Greetings, Hitsugaya-taichou," he said respectfully, bowing, and subtly nudging Renji so he'd bow as well. Renji blinked, and bowed as well. Toushirou nodded to them.

"What brings you here, Captain?" Renji asked. Toushirou shrugged. "I came to see if Hinamori's finished with her exams and make sure she's not having a mental breakdown."

Momo flushed and gave him a half-hearted glare. Kira gave her a look. He couldn't miss the odd light in her eyes. One that hadn't appeared until the captain had. A small smile rested upon her lips. He thought of the way the two had always been so close, how they'd grieved for each other during the course of the war and issues with Aizen. In that moment, he realized that he wouldn't be surprised if the rumors were true.

And yet, he still couldn't help but feel a pang of loss. She _had _been his first crush…though he'd slowly let those feelings morph into brotherly affection when she didn't seem to return his affection, some of those first feelings of longing still lingered.

Perhaps…perhaps it was time to let them go…if only he could get proof for the truth.

At that moment, Toushirou turned and gave him a piercing glance. It was not hostile, merely analytical, as if he was reading him. Kira felt curiously exposed, as if his every though could be read. But the feeling passed quickly as Toushirou turned away to glance at Renji. "By the way, Abarai, I passed by the sixth on my way here, and I believe you're captain is looking for you. Something about unfinished paperwork…"

Renji paled slightly and gave a nervous chuckle. "Right…have to go…see you! Good luck Hinamori!"

Momo nodded and waved as the redhead dashed off.

Kira gave the two a look. "Umm, I guess I'll see you later as well," he said. It felt awkward to be in the presence of a captain, and a soon-to-be captain. It was as if they were already on a separate plane from him. As he made to move away, however, he felt someone grab his hand. He turned back and stared straight into Momo's wide chocolate eyes. "Kira-kun? Are you all right?"

He only nodded, and she smiled at him. "You know that no matter what happens, you'll always be one of my best friends…a brother to me, right?"

Once again, he nodded, this time managing a smile. "Of course, Hinamori-kun."

She smiled again and released him, walking back to Toushirou. She chattered to him, speaking of training. Kira sighed and turned away. He only hoped that if there was anything between them, that they would be happy.

* * *

"The practical examination will now begin," Yamamoto's booming voice echoed throughout the large training area in the first division. The place was wide open, but high walls surrounded it at the perimeter, so no one could see inside, and a special barrier had be set up so that no one outside could guess at what was going on. The captains deserved a chance to keep what they could do a secret from as everyone else.

Momo stood, taking in deep breaths she looked over to the edge, were, on a raised platform, stood the captains. Yamamoto was in front, his imperious form standing out. Behind him were the others, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Unohana, and Toushirou. For Momo, Toushirou stood out like a white stroke of paint on a black canvas. Even at this distance, she could see the slightly wind ruffling his unruly silver-white locks, and feel his intense, turquoise eyes fixed upon her.

She took another deep breath, sent a faint smile at Toushirou, before turning her eyes onto the head captain; steely her face in what she hoped was a fairly emotionless mask. She didn't want him to see her nervousness.

Yamamoto scrutinized her. "Level 70 hadou."

Immediately, she raised her hand. "Hadou 73, Soren Sokatsui!"

The reiatsu flowed through her arms and gathered at her palms. The familiar feeling of a developing kidou calmed her, and she unleashed it with smooth, practiced ease. She head Kyouraku mutter approvingly.

"Level eighty bakudou," Yamamoto said.

"Bakudou 81, Danku!"

Barely had the shield erupted before her, did Ukitake suddenly flash forward. "Hadou 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

Momo's eyes widened for a moment, before she braced herself, pouring as much of her reiatsu into the shield as possible. Despite that, she couldn't help but wince as the powerful hadou struck her shied. She felt it threaten to break, cracks appearing in it, and poured more energy into it, her teeth gritted slightly in the effort to keep it up.

As the hadou finished its course, she felt the shield dissolve. Letting out a breath, she smoothed her previous frown, and looked up at Ukitake. He smiled at her, and nodded encouragingly. Suddenly, he was back where he had been. The next moment, it was Kyouraku. He held no sword, but used only hakuda. Momo understood that this was what she was to be tested on. Because she wasn't very strong with her attacks, she chose to keep to dodging and evading, occasionally striking out.

"Aww, c'mon, Hinamori-kun!" Kyouraku whined. "Show us something impressive so we can stop this! It's against my morals to hit a girl!"

Momo let out a slightly breathless laugh, brought on by her effort to keep moving. She knew Kyouraku was going supremely easy on her, but hakuda really wasn't her strongest point. She was just lucky that Soi Fon decided not to show for the exam. As she dodged another one of Kyouraku's strikes, she swung her leg out. Kyouraku anticipated it, and leapt aside. Immediately, she sent her elbow back into his stomach. She felt him block it with his forearm, and grabbing her wrist, tossed her into the air.

She let out a small gasp, but immediately reacted by twisting her body back. Using gravity's acceleration, she aimed a fist back at him. The man blocked it easily with his hand, but was pushed back a few paces. She immediately took advantage of his trying to gain his footing by aiming a few expert strikes at him. Though he blocked them all, he did seem slightly impressed. "Nice. Glad to see you wouldn't be completely vulnerable if you were to lose your zanpakutou. Now, I better back off before Toushirou-kun freezes me alive."

Chuckling, he shunpoed away, and Momo turned to see him take his place again. Yamamoto seemed to nod at something in the distance. At once, many figures garbed in black that obscured their faces and left their bodies androgynous appeared before her. Toushirou had told her about this. It was the part where one was allowed to use any technique to get past them. They weren't there really to try and kill you, just provide an obstacle. Still, seeing that they had swords, she drew her own zanpakutou, not wanting to risk the chance of getting sliced open. She dodged them as they came at her, occasionally raising her blade to defend herself. She also used kidou sometimes, leaving more than a few bound against the ground and others flying. Most fell back with one hit, though some lingered after some. They weren't there to hang around forever.

Her progress was not amazingly fast, but still quite quick. Yellow earth exploded from her kidou, sending dust flying in all direction's using it to her advantage, she leapt up into the air, defying gravity for a moment and landing after clearing most of them. They turned as saw her land, and tried charging at her, but she raised another shield. Then, she turned and using her zanpakutou sparred past the remaining few.

Yet, just as she saw the last Omitsukidou member walked off after a more intense sparring math, she saw a flash of familiar white out of the corner of her eyes. Her head whipped around, and she raised her zanpakutou not a moment too late. Her eyes met Toushirou's turquoise eyes, and his were blank, the look he wore when he was in battle.

Without a word, he slashed down. Ice erupted from his blade, shooting toward her. Willing her reiatsu to obey her, she lashed out as well, sending a fiery swipe at the ice. It shattered, breaking into dust, but then Toushirou was behind her. More ice burst from his zanpakutou, racing along the ground. She leapt away, and he was hot on her heels. For a brief moment, Momo wondered if Yamamoto chose him to test her ability to control her emotions in battle. Therefore, she steeled her determination. As much as she hated fighting Toushirou in a battle setting, (it brought back painful memories), she willed herself to remain in control.

"Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru." she heard his voice say quickly behind her. She swung her blade outward as Hyourinmaru's chain whipped out at her, and wrapped itself around her zanpakutou. She gave her blade a jerk, and loosened it. The air was already taking on a biting cold, and despite the previously sunny day, the sky was turning dark, and fierce winds were whipping Momo's robes around her, and her hair into her eyes. Through her dark locks, however, she saw Toushirou's eyes. The turquoise eyes were analyzing her carefully.

A sudden blue flash within them warned her of his next move. A moment later, he raised his sword and slashed it down in front of him. The large ice dragon erupted from the tip of his blade, slicing toward her. His shikai was quite dulled, for it didn't feel completely uncontrolled and crushing as it had before, but was still every bit deadly and powerful.

Without wasting time calling out a release phrase, her consciousness locked onto Tobiume's presence within her, the familiar red glow surrounded her blade as pink reiatsu swirled around her body. Copying Toushirou's movements, she slashed Tobiume's three-pronged shikai form down, releasing a large ball of flaming energy. It struck the dragon in the jaws, blasting half its body away. It was flung back, but quickly reformed from the moisture that Toushirou was gather and feeding it. Without giving him too much time to form more attacks, she released this time a torrent of flames that raced along the ground, leaping up to wrap around the ice dragon. The dragon shook it off, but its momentary distraction was what Momo had needed.

She gathered her reiatsu, and unleashed in another ball of energy, larger than the ones before it. Instead of throwing it at the ice, she directed it at Toushirou. The boy's eyes narrowed, and he summoned the dragon down, who crashed into it, Its body melting to water and collapsing upon it, so that both ice and fire were gone. Taking advantage of the opening, Momo pushed off the ground toward Toushirou, her zanpakutou surrounded by her red and pink reiatsu. Toushirou raised his own zanpakutou and met hers deftly. The two sparred with each other for a while, more fiercely and intensely than they ever had, than she had done in the whole exam. As much as she was proving something to Yamamoto, she also felt as if she were proving something to Toushirou, proving that she was worthy to him as well, and worthy of his care.

The sounds of metal clashing rang through the air, along with bursts of reiatsu accompanied by fire or ice. Reiatsu rippled across the whole field. Momo felt it, Toushirou felt it, and the other captains felt it.

"She's quite good, I must say," Kyouraku said, rubbing of his arms. "I think she gave me many bruise back there."

Ukitake chuckled. "And even though it's Hitsugaya-kun she's against, she's still fighting hard."

"Yes," Unohana nodded. "She's proving that she will not let her emotions make her weak again. Though it is better never to bottle your feelings away, she is becoming strong enough to fight through them."

The three captains looked toward Yamamoto, who had said nothing. He was merely watching the fight with a scrutiny that was as if he were x-raying them.

After another few minutes, the fight had really escalated. Both shikais were in full release, though Toushirou's still quite dampened. The two opponents fought with blade, fire or ice. Water froze to ice, crashed against flame, while metal clashed together. Even Toushirou had to admit, the way Momo was fighting right now was quite formidable. Her eyes were steely with determination, yet she didn't seem ruthless. Her attacks were dangerous and powerful, but she still retained a level of morality in her attacks. She wasn't going to be a weak little girl to was scared of fighting, but fight for herself, fight with a power that would let no one walk over her easily, as they'd tried doing in the past. She might not have been the most powerful opponent, but she was certainly going to be a formidable one.

A fact that Yamamoto seemed to have noted. As the last bit of fire exploded against ice, and as the two had their blades locked again, he brought his staff crashing against the platform. A burst of fire erupted at the contact, and his reiatsu flowed over the earth until it caught the attention of the two young shinigami. "That is enough," his loud booming voice I have seem enough. Hitsugaya-taichou, you may return."

Toushirou sheathed his sword and nodded respectfully, shunpoing back to his spot, straightening his haori. Momo was nervous as she looked at the soutaichou, but he seemed to have softened his usually steely glare slightly. "Hinamori Momo. You have proved yourself to me in character and in power. Now I will allow you to move to the final stage of this exam. If you pass, you shall be awarded with the title of captain."

Momo felt a small rush of excitement, anticipation, and anxiety. Yamamoto turned to the captains "The rest of you must leave. This final stage can be witnessed by no one except myself."

The other captains nodded, understanding. This was the revealing of the candidate's bankai. They had a right to keep its abilities a secret. Though Toushirou already knew what it was, he too bowed, and, giving Momo a faint, encouraging smile, left along with the rest of the captain. Momo nodded nervously toward him, but felt a rush of ease spread though her at his smile. He believed in her. That was almost all she needed.

As soon as they'd left the field, Yamamoto fixed her with his beady gaze. "And now, Hinamori Momo. Your bankai."

Momo nodded. She raised her zanpakutou, and felt it hum against her fingers. Tobiume's birdsong seemed to fill her ears, ethereal and calming, and yet quivering in anticipation. _Are you ready, Tobiume?_

"_**I was always ready," **_came Tobiume's melodious reply. Feeling her presence well up in her, Momo felt confident. She looked up at the sky. "Bankai," she stated clearly, shaking slightly as a thrill of power coursed through her. "Kouten no Tobiume."

* * *

"That was interesting," Kyouraku commented. Despite the barrier around the training ground, they could all feel the rush of reiatsu pulsing against it. "Hinamori-kun's got quite a bit of power, doesn't she?"

"Of course. She has to have power to be able to achieve bankai," Unohana commented.

"True that," Kyouraku said, looking to Toushirou. "So, do you think she'll pass?"

Toushirou nodded. "I've seen her train. She's already received Yamamoto's approval. As long as she doesn't lose her head during the final part, he'll let her pass."

"That's good," Kyouraku said. "We need more female captains!"

He chuckled, ignoring all the other captain's exasperated gazes. They parted ways at the entrance to the first division. Toushirou wanted to wait for her, but he had a pile of paperwork to do. Regretfully, he shunpoed back to his division.

"Hey, taichou. How was Hinamori's exam?" Matsumoto's voice came toward him as she stepped into the office.

"Fine," he shrugged. Matsumoto raised one eyebrow. "So are you going to tell me if you think she'll pass and all the details? Did you have to fight her? Did she do okay? Do you know when she'll be done?"

"No, yes, yes, and no," Toushirou said, sighing, knowing that this would have happened. "Just wait, Matsumoto! I'm sure she'll tell you. We'll know in a few hours whether she's passed or not."

"Do you think she'll want the acceptance right away?"

"Who knows," Toushirou said, ignoring her.

"Are you going to see her after the exam?"

Toushirou sighed. "No."

Matsumoto looked shocked. "Why? I thought you of all people will want to be there to see her results right away!"

Toushirou fixed her with a stern look. "If she passed, she'll have to go through a lot of paperwork and tedious details before her official acceptance. If she didn't, I think she'd want some space. Either way, by this evening, I'm willing to bet she'll be too exhausted to appreciate my presence."

"I still say she'd want your presence," Matsumoto said stubbornly. Toushirou ignored her, and worked on his paperwork. But his mind was far away. Momo must have finished her exam by now. He wondered how she did, and what the results were. Despite it not being him, he couldn't help but feel anxious, as if it were his own fate he was waiting for. They had both agreed to wait till the next day, so that whatever the results were, it'd have time for it to sink in for Momo and her to get used to it.

As the sun dipped low over Seireitei, Toushirou put his brush down. He couldn't concentrate. He decided to retire early.

He was woken the next morning by the feeling of something soft landing on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw a hell butterfly perched upon him. He reached out, and barely had time to hear its message of a conjured captain and lieutenant meeting before Matsumoto crashed into his room. "Taichou! The meeting!"

"I heard," Toushirou said wearily, though he couldn't suppress the jolt of nervousness. He was afraid to hope, but he couldn't help but do so.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

Not bothering to tell her that the meeting was in two hours (she rarely woke up early and came to office on time. He might as well savor it). He rose from bed and meticulously began to prepare for the day.

An hour later, the two set off, not wanting to shunpo the distance halfway across Seireitei. They took the side with the division of the even numbers. At the eighth, Ise Nanao joined them ("Kyouraku-taichou is recovering from a hangover. Again," she said when they'd questioned the whereabouts the captain), and chattered with Matsumoto about what she thought must have happened. At the sixth, they ran into Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji. Byakuya looked cool and stoic as always, but Renji looked nervous and excited. With them were Ichigo, Rukia, and Hisana. Though they wouldn't be allowed in the meeting, they wanted to be nearby to find out what happened.

At the fourth, they met Kotetsu Isane, as Unohana taichou had gone ahead. She joined the other lieutenants in wondering about the fate of the fifth division lieutenant.

They passed the second without waiting, for Soi Fon probably went far ahead.

Soon they were standing before the huge double doors with the character for 'one' emblazoned upon it. They swung open and the captains and lieutenants entered, taking their place in line. As the last captain and lieutenant (Zaraki and Yachiru. Got lost,) took their place, Yamamoto banged his staff against the ground. No one missed the fact that the fifth division spot was empty.

"As you are all aware, I'm sure, fifth division is missing its captain. Today, that spot will be filled. I present to you Hinamori Momo, former lieutenant, and now captain, of the fifth division."

From behind Sasakibe, who stood dutifully behind the soutaichou, a small figure stepped out. Everyone recognized the small, slender frame, but everyone couldn't help but stare at the one obviously different part of her appearance. A sleeveless haori with a light green lining sat upon her shoulders. And though she was feeling slightly self-conscious with everyone's eyes upon her, Momo couldn't help but lift her head slightly in pride.

She bowed quickly. "Thank you. It is an honor to be a captain among you all."

Some, like Soi Fon, merely nodded. Other's, like Renji, Kira, Matsumoto, and Isane, cheered slightly. Ukitake gave her a kind smile, and Byakuya an acknowledging nod. But, as she took her spot as the official captain the fifth between a grinning Ichimaru and stoic Komamura, getting used to the haori she'd donned for the first time just moments before, she couldn't help feel the most intense gaze coming from a certain tenth division captain. She could barely stand through the rest of Yamamoto's announcements. When they were free to go at last, Yamamoto held her back. She saw Toushirou give her a look that said that he'd be waiting, and she nodded.

"Hinamori Momo," Yamamoto began, and paused. For a moment, Momo was nervous. But then, the old man gave a small smile. "I know there have been doubts about your loyalty in the past, but you have proven quite loyal this past year, and quite capable to me last night. You know all the responsibilities and powers of a captain, and how others will view you. Do not fail me."

"Yes Soutaichou," she said, bowing. Yamamoto nodded, and then a strange expression took over his face. It was almost…amused. "Well then, you best be going before the rest of your friends burst in here, and a certain captain sets of a blizzard in impatience. I'm sure you have things you want to say to them."

She nodded, and turned, rushing outside. Happiness welled up inside her, as well as pride. She couldn't believe it. That fleeting dream she'd once had as a young girl, of standing among the other captains as an equal, it was true at last. She could barely suppress a laugh of excitement. At last, she was an equal. And equal with her Shiro-chan.

And he was the one who'd pulled her up.

As she rushed into the brilliant sunshine, she was immediately hailed by all her friends. Some other captains had lingered behind to give their congratulations again. Rukia immediately engulfed her in a hug, and then backed off and jokingly bowed and said respectfully, "It is an honor to be in your presence, Hinamori-taichou."

Momo blushed, unused to the title. "Oh, Rukia-san. You don't have to be that formal…"

"Yes I do! As a captain you can easily strip me of my status and such!"

"No, because we're still friends, right?"

Rukia pretended to ponder. "Hmmm, I'll think about it." Then, at Momo's worried expression, she laughed. "Of course we are!"

"Hey, nice going Hinamori," Ichigo said, patting her on the shoulder. Hisana clasped her hands warmly, and Matsumoto yelled loudly that they must have a party. "It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right!" Kira said, his usually dignified expression lost in excitement for his friend. However, he also couldn't help but eel a twinge of regret. Now, she'll be on a different plane. Donning that Haori put her on a different level. As if she'd suddenly leapt so high she was out of reach.

"It's a great birthday present, isn't it? Being named captain," Rukia exclaimed.

Momo nodded. She felt inexpressible happiness, but her eyes couldn't help but roam for that one person above all whom she'd wanted to see, whom she'd wanted to hear approval from. And then, from between the bodies of her friends, she spotted him, standing a little ways off, his expression blank, but his turquoise eyes alight with pride and love. Wordlessly, she broke out of the circle of friends, and rushed toward him. Before he had time to respond, she threw her arms around him. He staggered slightly in shock, but patted her on the shoulder. "Congratulations Momo. I you that you could do it."

"I know. And you were right, once again," she said. Her eyes were watering, and Toushirou's eyes widened. "Momo? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy!" she said. "Everything feels so right. This day I was born; I'm given a new title. I feel like a new person, like someone who counts. And it's all thanks to you!"

"You don't have to thank me," Toushirou murmured. "I've told you so many times."

"You also called me by my first name in public," she pointed out. Toushirou's eyes widened, and his eyes flickered to the others who were watching with interest. A slight feeling of embarrassment came over him as he saw that some of the captains were still there, and some, namely Kyouraku and Ukitake, were staring at him with a knowing smirk.

"Well…I…"

She just laughed. "Careful now. We don't want to ruin the master plan just yet!"

He nodded, resuming his usual stoic expression. However, there was a strange light in his eyes, one that Momo saw clearly. A look of pride and gentle love in them that made her own heart flutter.

She was not the only one who noticed, however. Kira, who had been rather quiet through their encounter, was gazing at them. He too saw and recognized the look that Toushirou gave Momo. A look that no matter how stoic his expression, he was not able to hide. And he saw Momo smile at Toushirou, giving him the same look. Once again, a pang of regret hit him. He had lost her. He'd known it for years, but here was the final proof. She'd had chosen him. Perhaps even long ago. Now, she was so far away. Their bond was unshakable, strong, and nothing could come in between it, especially not him.

But, he remembered her words and warmth smile of the day before. He hadn't truly lost her. She would never be to him what she was to Hitsugaya Toushirou, but she would forever be one of his best friends.

Kira stepped up to the captain, nervous as usual. The captain gave him a look, questioning him. he fiddled with his hakama nervously, and bent in a bow. "Hitsugaya-taichou, it's good to see you."

The others were too busy talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out a party plan. Quickly, before his courage failed him, he whispered, "Please…I know you can make her happy. Protect her."

The captain's eyes widened in shock. But he quickly composed himself, and Kira thought their was an almost sympathetic look in his eyes. "You know I will without you asking," the captain replied almost gently. He must have known Kira's feelings. Kira nodded to him, and with a deep breath, he resigned himself. Today was the day to let go.

At length, Momo spoke up, saying how she wanted to go see her quarters. "Will you come, Hitsugaya-kun? You're a captain, and you've always kept your office so organized. I want to see how you do it."

Toushirou sighed, reminding himself that he shouldn't reprimand her about proper address anymore, seeing she was the same status as him. "Fine."

She grinned, her smile lighting up her entire face, before she took his hand and pulled him off. Their friends called goodbyes, and they heard Matsumoto lament about how they were being infuriating as usual with their odd actions ("I swear they must have _some _sort of feelings toward each other!" said Matsumoto).

'Thanks again, Shiro-chan," she murmured softly as they strolled leisurely past the first division gardens on their way out. She nodded to the other shinigami, who stared in shock for a second, and then bowed respectfully, murmuring, "Good morning, Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-taichou."

"That still feels weird," she muttered as a shinigami cried out a greeting as he rushed past.

"You'll get used to it," Toushirou said shrugging. "Right, _captain_?"

"Which reminds me," Momo replied playfully, "I don't have to call you captain anymore! We're the same status."

"Like you ever did in the first place,' the boy replied, shrugging. He relished being able to be close to her, to hold her hand. Most shinigami were too busy with their own work, and were used to the two captain's closeness to question it really (unlike their friends). "Why did you choose a sleeveless haori?" Toushirou asked suddenly.

Momo smiled. "Because I wanted to be different from Aizen. I wanted to show that I'm no longer his blind admirer. It's a small thing, but it's one thing I'm putting against him."

Toushirou smiled. "But you don't have to change the way the division is run. It was good, despite him being the one to run it that way."

"I know. But we're all used to it. Besides, we shouldn't be just raging to erase every bit of his existence. The little good he did for us should remain, I think. But I'm starting anew. From this day one, I want to truly be my own person, and build my division up to be one that the Gotei 13 can be proud of."

Toushirou said nothing, but squeezed her hand gently. She smiled to herself, knowing that he was silently giving her his support.

And she squeezed his hand in response. Their eyes met again, and a silent message passed between them. Despite all the changes that had happened, and were bound to happen again, they would always be able to count on the each other to be there and support them. Their bond was a deep one, despite them not being people that liked to flaunt it out for all to see, and it will always remain.

"Happy Birthday, Momo," Toushirou said at long last, as they approached the fifth division.

"It really has been a happy birthday. I can't think of how it can be better."

"I can," Toushirou muttered. He looked around him, and, seeing that there were any people around, gently kissed her upon her lips. And Momo, feeling the world around them melt away except for Toushirou, feeling that familiar sense of security and elatedness that threatened to make her chest explode or at least levitate her from the ground, silently agreed.

* * *

This story will be coming to a close soon. Just thought I'd put it out there.

Okay, so…if people are still kind enough to review, I'd like to ask some questions to people's preferences, since I'm utterly clueless. The lieutenants of the fifth and thirteenth, the fate of the ninth, if there are any ideas anyone has then please review or pm me. Tell me whether there is anyone you want for those positions. I'm quite sure Rukia is going to fill the thirteenth, unless there are any other ideas. And who should fill in the fifth division lieutenant? And the ninth. Should Hisagi somehow become captain in the future (after gaining bankai), or should he stick to being a lieutenant, and someone else takes over the captain's position? If so, who? Or should things remain the way they are? Should the ex-espada get some seated positions? Should Urahara come dancing in and throw cake at Kurotsuchi? Okay, that was a joke, but seriously, if anyone has any answers for the previous questions, please let me know!\

As someone kindly pointed out, it was kinda OOC for them to suddenly kiss. I agree strongly, but couldn't help it! I've been reading too much sappy romance, and I really wanted to just get it out into the open now! it's been too many chapters. I've tweaked it slightly, but I'll probably do a major edit of the final scenes sometime in the future, when my mind comes up with better ideas. for now, please forgive and bear with me!

Oh, and for anyone who didn't see my poll, please vote in it! I want to write ten oneshots/drabbles for this year of 2010 about Toushirou, and I'd love to hear suggestions. only one more week!

please review!


	16. Chapter 16

To any Canadian readers out there, Happy Canada Day!

I have no excuse. I was going to say that Bleach hasn't been that inspiring lately, but that's just lame. The last few chapters actually started inspiring me to write again. I would say I was busy, but it's been way too long for that excuse to hold effect. Just… hectic life, school, post secondary, ect… I can only beg for forgiveness for this slow update. Not sure how this chapter turned out, since I've been a little out of sorts, but I tried my best!

By the way, I edited the last scene. After numerous people pointing it out, I realized the unlikelihood of Toushirou and Momo suddenly flaunting their relationship. So it has been edited out. never fear though, for those of you who have been waiting for the thing to become public, you don't have long to wait.

There will be some… fun, I guess you could say, I this chapter. I've been reading the Bleach Omakes, and Yamamoto's not always as much a stick in the mud as he is in the manga, so… yeah… there will be influences from the omakes in this chapter, as I used that as my inspiration.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The summer months had arrived. There were many activities going on, such as the Shinigami Women's Association planning another beach trip, Yamamoto deciding to hand out vacations to various people who "seriously needed a break" (namely a certain Sixth division captain), festivals planned by the Lieutenants, and more. Life was taking a definite uplift.

"It's like what happened after the World Wars," Ichigo commented, as Rukia had dragged him to Seireitei again. Well, that might have been an overstatement, because he complied quite easily.

"Oh yeah, that's true," Rukia said, sipping the shaved ice that the Tenth Division had decided to sell at the carnival. "There was quite a boom in economy and activity, mostly after the second big war, well, in the Americas anyway. Mostly because everyone was so relieved by it ending, right?"

Ichigo stared. "How would you know this? You died before it happened!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I live in the Kuchiki house, remember? They keep the history of Soul Society, and so I've read about it in the library. Apparently they had a huge problem with the influx of souls during that time," she grimaced. "Well, anyways… what is it?"

Ichigo was shaking his head. "I really wonder what it's like to live that long. Think of all the famous people you could have met."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, It's nice. Apparently Sasakibe-fukutaichou went to England during the time of Shakespeare and spoke in Shakespearean for a whole week before Yamamoto snapped and forbade it."

"Really?' Ichigo asked. Though he greatly admired the playwright, he would never want to hear someone speaking like that all day. Rukia smiled as well, and stretched upwards. All around, there was bustling activity. The Shinigami Women's Association had decided to hold a contest, where all the divisions had to sell something that represented their division. The contest was held in the First Division grounds.

She grinned as she watched the Tenth division third seat and fifth seat having an animated debate abut the exact chemistry of ice and the flavors of various syrups (Science was fascinating, though the twelfth division always sort of ruined its image), while attempting to serve several shinigami at once. It was obviously a popular choice for the boiling summer day, helpful especially since making ice was the captain's specialty. It certainly beat the first division selling hot tea.

As she watched, the third seat, a tall young man, seemed to win the debate. The fifth seat huffed defiantly, though a smile was upon her face. It only widened as her companion put an arm on her shoulder, coaxing her jokingly to forgive him. ("I'm sorry, but it's just the truth proven by science, and you cannot refute it.")

She sighed, and turned her eyes away. Somehow, seeing other shinigami together, happy, with a significant other, made her feel wistful. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she could discern her sister and Byakuya together. Hisana was walking amongst the stalls. Byakuya walked stoically after her, but Rukia could still detect a slight uplift of his lips, and a soft gaze in his eyes. A little ways further, she noted Toushirou freezing water to ice with mundane boredom, until Momo splashed him playfully and laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

Ichigo suddenly plopped down on a stone bench in the garden. Rukia sat down beside him, feeling extremely aware of the small space between them. The feeling grew as he placed his hand only inches from hers. She resisted the urge to either take his hand, or move her own to her lap, and sighed quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrow lifting in question. Rukia blinked, forgetting he'd be able to hear. "Um… nothing. Just thinking about… Nii-sama's continued objection to my applying to be a lieutenant," she quickly said. The statement was not completely false. She had daringly asked Byakuya to allow her to apply for such a position, but he had adamantly said no. Despite Hisana's prodding, he was still strong in his stand.

Ichigo scowled. "You know what, I'm going to make sure he lets you take the exam even if it's the only thing I'll do this summer."

Rukia's eyes widened at his resolve. Ichigo continued to speak. "He shouldn't keep you back like this. It's completely unfair. And how are you supposed to be of more help to your division unless you can move up? Not to mention you can't get any stronger unless all the people around you are strong. As well-"

He was cut off as he felt Rukia's cool fingers (must be an ice-wielder thing) touch his. His heart gave a jolt as he turned and looked into her earnest violet eyes. Eyes that were both familiar, and yet foreign in the look they were giving him. She smiled, and it wasn't one of her determined, amused, or impish smiles, but soft. "Thank you, Ichigo. That means a lot to me."

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up, and turned away to hide the blush that was rising in his cheeks. "Yeah, it's nothing." He muttered. _What the hell? Why am I blushing? All she did was thank me. That's nothing new._

He vaguely thought he heard Zangetsu snicker. The guy never snickered to Ichigo's memory.

Before he could think more of it, Rukia jumped up. "I think I'm going to get more of that shaved ice. It's awesome!"

Ichigo watched her go, a soft smile on his face.

"What's up, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Argh!" he jumped, and looked around wildly, before his gaze landed on Momo, who had slid into the other side of the bench. She raised an eyebrow at his reaction, and followed his gaze. Something almost akin to a smirk seemed to touch her lips for a moment, and it scared Ichigo almost as much as the thought of what she might think about his previous actions. The girl had clearly been hanging around Toushirou too much, for it was quite something to see the sweet girl wear anything close to a smirk.

"It's not what it looks like!" he said. Momo grinned slightly. "Really? What was it supposed to look like?"

"Argh, nothing," Ichigo said, putting a hand to his forehead. "Just forget I said anything. The heat's getting to me."

She nodded. "I hope you're enjoying the festival, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ichigo," he corrected. She laughed 'Right." She was silent for a moment, staring around her. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something. Do you think I should ask Nel-san to be my lieutenant?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Where did that come from?"

Momo shrugged. "My third seat didn't want to move up, nor did the fourth, fifth or sixth seats. Maybe they're afraid the lieutenant's position is cursed or something, after my behaviors…"

"Nah, I bet they're just all scared of dealing with Matsumoto."

Momo laughed slightly. "Well, I know Nel-san can deal with her. Besides, I like her. She's bright and happy, but hard-working."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, agreeing. He felt happy that Momo would consider Nel for her lieutenant. It meant that at least some shinigami were looking past the prejudices of hollows. Momo shrugged. "Well, I might have to wait another year or so though, just so the division can start trusting her. I've been asking her to come over and help a couple of times, and she seems to like it there. Anyways, I was also thinking, Rukia should apply to be a lieutenant, shouldn't she?"

Ichigo scowled again, especially as he saw Byakuya walk by Rukia in the distance, giving her a nod. "Byakuya won't allow it."

Momo looked up. She bit her lip slightly. "Kuchiki-taichou is protective, but perhaps holding her back is putting her in more danger."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

Momo nodded. "I was warned when I first became lieutenant and captain that putting myself in a specific rank like that means not only more danger, but presenting yourself as a target. But at the same time, it does make enemies think twice before attacking you, because just that title is a guarantee of a certain level of talent. That moment's hesitation could mean a lot in a battle."

Ichigo looked thoughtful. "I've never thought about it that way. I should have another go at convincing Byakuya. Maybe when he's in a better mood though."

Momo nodded. Then she stood up and walked to Toushirou's side again. The boy looked back as she approached, raising an eyebrow. She only smiled, and hugged his arm briefly. From the distance, Ichigo thought he might have imagined the momentary smile, not a smirk, but smile upon Toushirou's face.

Ichigo grinned as he took in the scene. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, casting warm rays of orange and red upon the Soul Society, bathing it in a rosy hue. At that moment, as he took in all the happy shinigami, and Rukia running toward him, a spoon in her mouth, and her eyes reflecting the sunset, he felt utterly content. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would speak again with Byakuya. He would solve Rukia's problem. And all would be well.

* * *

Kurotsuchi was muttering to himself. "Stupid shinigami and their celebrations. They can't seem to realize the noise will give them all premature hearing loss!"

"Yes, you are correct, Mayuri-sama," Nemu spoke quietly from behind her 'father'. Kursotsuchi turned to glare at her. "And you, Nemu. You joined along with those… those Shinigami Woman's Association people, playing and frolicking around all day as well."

"My apologies, Mayuri-sama."

"Hanging out with them, particularly that demon child from the eleventh could serve to make you even stupider than you already were!"

"Now, that wasn't nice!"

"How dare-" Kurotsuchi began to speak before suddenly, he stopped. That voice didn't sound like Nemu's. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, it sounded suspiciously like…

"What the," he turned. He had a brief glimpse of a man with dirty blond hair sticking out from beneath a green and white striped hat before something soft wet slammed into his face. The smell of sugar hit his senses. For a moment, he stood, uncomprehending, even as the creamy, sugary stuff began to slide down his face.

'AHAHAHA!" a voice almost screamed with mirth. He caught sight of a short girl with straw colored hair almost falling to the floor with laughter. "Crazy robot-dude finally got what was coming to him. See, I was always above you!"

Mayuri's face became furious. He glared at the former lieutenant of the twelfth division, and now vizard, and let out a hiss of rage. "Sarugaki Hiyori…"

'Hey, hey, it wasn't just me! Old man hate and clogs did it too!"

"It was quiet interesting to see your reflex time. Clearly, experimenting to much upon your body hasn't quiet improved them, ne?"

Kurotsuchi let out another hiss and charged uncharacteristically at Hiyori, who began to run, still laughing, from Kurotsuchi's rather frightening angry face, though the effect was ruined as the remains of the cake and icing continued to slide off his carefully painted visage.

* * *

"It does sound lively over there."

"Hmm. I suppose Urahara has met Kurotsuchi-taichou."

It was a cool night, and the eighth division was peaceful. The captain had held off on the sake in favor of iced-tea, a drink supposedly popular in the world of the living. Kyouraku Shunsui lay on his back, gazing up at the stars. "What a beautiful night."

"What a surprised that you aren't drunk"

Kyouraku looked up to see Ise Nanao. She was standing a few feet away, her back turned to him. Her book was still tucked under her arm, and she was staring up at the stars as well."

"Hey, isn't it that time of the month?"

Nanao's glasses flashed slightly as she turned to gaze sharply at him. "What time of the month?"

Kyouraku only grinned. "That you usually read your book in memory of Lisa."

Nanao's eyes softened slightly. "Oh yes… I remember…"

Kyouraku sat up. "Come, sit, Nanao-chan. She might not be here, but we can still read in her memory."

Nanao gave him a suspicious look. "You are quite sure you aren't drunk?"

"Positive. You can read to me tonight."

Nanao hesitated for only a moment, before seating herself beside her captain. She let out a breath, and opened her book. The starts were bright tonight, and she could read the text. "It's been so long since I actually read this aloud."

* * *

The other side of Seireitei was much more peaceful. Nel and Ulquiorra were in the fifth division, speaking to some of the Vizards. Well, Nel was speaking. Ulquiorra just sat with a blank expression of his face.

"What's it like being a vizard, Hirako-san?" Nel asked. Hirako Shinji, former fifth division captain, grimaced at the address. "Don't call me that… it makes me sound old!"

"Psh, that would be because you ARE old," Love said. Shinji rolled his eyes. "Did Kensei go off to the ninth?"

"Yep, with Mashiro," Rose said. "And Lisa went to find Kyouraku and Ise at the eight."

"I'm surprised you two didn't go to your old divisions," Shinji commented. "Even Hachi went to see the Kidou Corps."

"What's the point, when there's sake here?" Rose asked. "It was nice of that Hinamori girl to let us stay here."

"Hinamori-taichou went off with Hitsugaya-taichou," Nel supplied. Shinji nodded. "Good of that girl to replace Aizen. Has she got a lieutenant yet?"

Nel bit her lip. "Umm… she asked me to be her lieutenant." She lowered her eyes slightly as Shinji sat upright and stared at her. Even Ulquiorra, who'd been previously reading, looked up. "And what did you say?" Shinji demanded.

'Ummm… that I'd be happy to be?" Nel voiced it like a question. Shinji's hard gaze was slightly intimidating, and he looked slightly doubtful. After a long pause, however, he said, "Well, I guess since I'm no longer the captain of the fifth division, I can't say anything…"

"That's right, suck it up!"

Shinji whirled around to see Hiyori. She was grinning, almost maniacally. "Shut up Hiyori!"

"No can do!" Hiyori shouted. Then, turning, she said, "Oh shit, robo-dude's back. Gotta run!"

The company stared bemusedly as she shunpoed off. A minute later, and enraged twelfth division captain also shunpoed by, his eyes glinting more madly than ever. "Come back here you twit!"

"Is that-" Love began.

"-Icing on his face?" Nel finished. There was a moment of silence, before laughter broke out. Even the corners of Ulquiorra's mouth twitched, though he would have denied it.

Well… it _was _quiet here.

* * *

"That was a fun day. I knew your division would win, Shiro-chan," Momo chirped happily.

"Oi, it's not Shiro-chan!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Momo giggled. She looked up at the moon in the sky. Despite it being night, the air was still quite warm. Shinigami were still partying, but the two had left the rowdy crowds in favor of the tenth division's private gardens. Momo sank down in front of a bench before a Koi pond. Toushirou sat down beside her, saying nothing. He did not object as she leaned carefully against him. The two sat that way for a long moment, before Momo finally spoke up again.

"Ne, Toushirou, what do you say we go and see Obaa-san again?"

Toushirou opened his mouth to answer, but before the words were out of his mouth, he stiffened. A second later, he'd twisted his arm back, and caught another arm just as it was about to touch his shoulder. He turned, administering his frigid glare at the unfamiliar woman who stood behind him.

She looked to be middle aged, and stood tall and proud. Her face was severe, her hair pulled back neatly, adding to the professional aura about her. Her eyes, however, were softer, and a slightly smile tugged at her lips.

"It seems I was caught. I'm sorry, I could not help but want to test your reflexes, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Momo sat up as well. "Who are you?" she asked curiously. Her body was tense… but there had been no alarm, so that meant the woman's presence was not a threat… unless she'd managed to get past the defenses unnoticed…

The woman nodded to her once. "Hinamori-taichou. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Hikifune Kirio."

Toushirou's eyes widened. He remembered hearing a mention of this woman before

_So, it seems that they had come at last._ He stood and bowed respectfully. "Forgive me for attacking you, Hikifune-san."

Hikifune smiled. "No, I expected nothing less. In fact, I would have been severely disappointed if you hadn't. It appears the Gotei 13 is still in good standards."

Momo was looking confused. "Toushirou…" she began. Toushirou quickly explained. "She is the former twelfth division captain, Hikifune Kirio, who was promoted to the Royal Guard over a century ago."

Momo gasped. In all her wildest dreams, she had never thought she'd meet a member of the Royal guard, the zero division. She bowed quickly as well. Hikifune shook her head. "No, none of that. I did not come here today to partake in stiff honours, which is why I chose to come in the evening, and to you directly. I have been sent to verify that the Heavenly Guardian is still alive. The King is curious as to his condition."

Toushirou stiffened slightly, but gave a nod. "Yes, I am fine now, thank you."

She nodded, scrutinizing him. "Yes. I see your reiatsu is well contained. Much more controlled than I expected. Though, I suppose it _is_ to be expected. The True reincarnation has returned to us at last."

Toushirou vaguely heard Hyourinmaru's growl of agreement in the back of his mind. Hikifune smiled benignly, though Toushirou knew she was scrutinizing him down to every single twitch of his fingers. After a length of time, her eyes softened. "Well then, I suppose I should get to the point. In addition to being told to verify your existence, I was also told to extend an invitation to you, to visit the Royal family."

Toushirou's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Hikifune's face revealed nothing. Carefully, considering each word, he spoke, "I am honoured at the invitation. Perhaps one day."

Hikifune smirked slightly. She had read his hidden meanings behind the words. "I'll take that as a sign you plan to follow Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Unohana's footsteps then. The Royal Guard will never be your final place."

Toushirou shook his head, hoping that he did not offend the woman, but she seemed unperturbed. "I thought as much. Only one with complete loyalty to Soul Society and the Gotei 13 would risk so much and sacrifice so much to save them. I saw your actions at the final battle, and would like to extend my admiration."

"Thank you, Hikifune-san," Toushirou said, hoping he sounded gracious. "But… I don't wish to lie, and so… I hope to make it clear that it wasn't only the Gotei 13 I am attached to."

She nodded. "Yes, of course. It's more than that. It is the whole of Society, but more so, the people… especially certain people, is it not?"

Her eyes traveled over Momo for a second, and the said girl felt her cheeks grow warm. Toushirou glanced at her as well, and his lips twitched into something like a smile. "I suppose so. I do not want to leave them behind."

Momo's eyes snapped toward his, and brown met turquoise. His were bright, and sincere. Her heart swelled within her, and an insurmountable amount of happiness filled her. She knew the meaning behind his words. He was staying, even if only partially, for _her. _

It was selfish, and she knew it, but she felt relief at his words. She did not want to keep him away from a higher standing, but really she had no idea what she would do if she were hardly ever to see him again.

'Well, it is a little early for the guard promotion anyways. I doubt a visit to the Royal Realm would hurt. There are those who would like to meet you. I was merely curious as to your current opinion of such a path. But… I think I see your decision now, and I am sure it is unlikely ever to change, no matter how long into the future we go. Your heart lies here, and your instinct is to protect this world… as your first incarnation did."

The tenth division captain gave a small nod. Hikifune smiled again. "I am glad you have a steadfast resolution, Hitsugaya-taichou. In both the Gotei 13 and the Zero division, that is an admirable trait. It makes the person more adequate for their position. The guard is not for everyone, especially those who do not fully wish to ascend to it. Lead your division well, then, Hitsugaya-taichou. Perhaps we shall meet again soon."

"Thank you, Hikifune-dono," Toushirou said, attaching a more respectful honorific to her name. This friendly meeting was over, and now they were back to being a Royal Guard and a captain. She nodded. "Farewell, Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-taichou. I think I shall go pay a visit to some of the others, perhaps Kyouraku-taichou, or maybe I can find my old lieuteant here tonight…"

"I'm sure Hiyori-san will be happy to see you," Momo said timidly. The woman nodded once, and vanished in a smooth shunpo.

Momo stared at the place where she had vanished for a long moment, before looking up at the sky. 'Shiro-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Momo examined the stars carefully, and forced herself to speak the words. "Are you sure, then? Are you sure you want her to think that you will always decide to remain here? I mean… they may not ever extend another invitation, and it really is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I don't want to hold you back. You really shouldn't give things up just because I'll be sad. Oh, but that sounded slightly conceited. I just meant that if you really want to, don't let me, or anyone else, hold you back…"

She felt her words tumbling out faster and faster until suddenly, a cool finger touched her lips. She blinked, surprised to see Toushirou suddenly in front of her again, his eyes boring into hers. "Momo, I've said again and again. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here, with the people I care about. Here, with you."

He had lowered his walls of ice for the moment. His words were quiet, but filled with more sincerity than she'd ever heard in his voice since the day he told her he loved her. His eyes were clear, and she could read the emotions there. She smiled, and then wrapped her arms around his cool body, smiling as she felt his lock her in an embrace as well. "Thank you, Shiro-chan."

He said nothing, but no more words needed to be said. They both understood each other perfectly fine. They stood there, under the light of the moon and stars, with the sound tinkling of water being the only sound, just savoring each other's presence, savoring being together.

None of them noticed as a certain strawberry blond lieutenant walked by, spotted them, and broke out into a large grin. Matsumoto was going to have to talk to them later.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was good at many things. Kidou, using his zanpakutou in combat, leading a division, leading a family (including intimidating a bunch of Kuchiki elders enough to listen to him), withstanding having Abarai Renji as his lieutenant, calligraphy, and of course, ignoring people. You had to be, to deal with the rowdy and many times drunken and immature idio-err… recruits of the Gotei 13, among which included his lieutenant. However, today fate seemed happy to take him up on that challenge. With each second that passed, he found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold claim to that statement.

But then again, it was rather difficult to ignore someone who had been staring avidly at you for the last two hours with a fierce scowl, his bright orange hair sticking out more than usual in his peripheral vision as if it was screaming for attention. It also didn't help when said someone happens to be sometimes even more irritating than Renji, because of how awfully close he is to Rukia, which made Byakuya's brotherly instincts rile up. And it certainly made matters worse as that same someone kept tapping his foot impatiently (though perhaps that isn't the best word, seeing as he _had _been waiting for two hours), and his reiatsu was growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.

Finally, Byakuya sighed and looked up. He was not admitting defeat. Oh no, Kuchikis never admit defeat. He was merely going to get Kurosaki Ichigo out of his office so that Zaraki Kenpachi doesn't come tearing in here looking for him.

"Kurosaki. Please leave my office. I have work to do."

"No," Ichigo said, his chin coming up defiantly. He looked Byakuya straight in the eye. "Not until you explain to me exactly why you won't let Rukia take a lieutenant's exam, or even at least a seated position."

Byakuya disliked the defiance the boy showed, though he couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for how much the boy was willing to fight for Rukia. "And as I have explained to you enough times, there is no need. It is a dangerous position, and it is not necessary for Rukia to fill it."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah right. You're still missing a captain for the ninth and a lieutenant for the thirteenth; assuming Nel will take the fifth lieutenant's job. Not to mention all the seated officers lost in the war. Don't tell me you don't need more high-seat officers."

"We have managed just fine the last few months without them. Now, leave," Byakuya said, his voice growing hard and cold, though his stoic expression barely changed.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "This is ridiculous! You're only managing cause it's been so damn peaceful! What if some other lunatic like Aizen shows up again, huh?"

"The captains are perfectly capable of taking care of such matters," Byakuya said, turning back to his paperwork.

"Psh, yeah right. Because I didn't have to help in the last war, because Toushirou didn't have to go all near death, because you didn't have to get fatally wounded just to take Aizen down."

Byakuya felt a flash of white anger at Ichigo's jab. Ichigo seemed to realize he went to far with the jab at Byakuya, but took nothing back. "Are you implying that I… that we as captains are weak?"

"No," Ichigo said. "I'm just saying that sure, you might be able to take care of another enemy, but it could be at a large cost. With the Gotei 13's commanding posts full, people might think twice about attacking, and you'd have people ready right away to help things out." Ichigo hid his own apprehension at the thought of Rukia ready at a moment's notice to be on the front lines. He knew it was unnecessary. Rukia was powerful, and could take care of herself, and would definitely beat him up if she got wind he was being all worried about her safety as if she couldn't take care of himself. Besides, he had to hide it from Byakuya, or the man would use it to further dissuade Ichigo from attempting to change his stand on Rukia's promotion.

"You bring up valid points, Kurosaki, but they are irrelevant when it comes to Rukia's promotion. Other shinigami are sufficient to take the position."

"Yeah? But Rukia genuinely wants it! And besides, she's one of the most powerful shinigami, and you would really rather some half-baked shinigami watch your back than a powerful one?"

Byakuya's eyebrows came together ever so slightly. He was finding it increasingly hard to do his work. Ichigo was openly glaring at him now. "Just give her the chance. Stop standing in the way of what she wants."

"What she wants and needs are different."

"Are they that different, Byakuya-sama?"

Ichigo jumped, and Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. Hisana had walked into the office; her footsteps had been so quiet that they hadn't hurt her approach, and she had carefully cloaked her reiatsu so as not to be noticed. Her violet eyes were gazing steadily into Byakuya's grey ones, pleading with them.

"You want to protect her, no longer just out of a promise, but because you care. But don't you see that it is barely helping? She is a lieutenant at the thirteen in almost all but official title. She is the first sent on dangerous missions, or to investigate, she often helps Ukitake-taichou directly when his third seats are arguing. Elevating her will only help. She will not stop being in danger by not being a lieutenant. If she were to become one, she would be allowed to go to their meetings, learn key information that may be the difference between life and death on a mission. It could only help her."

Byakuya said nothing. It was as if Hisana's comments barely hit him. Of course, he'd known about everything she'd said. He agreed with them. His resolve for keeping Rukia back had been slowly crumbling, ever since the arrancar battles, as he'd seen her grow stronger and stronger, as each person continued to question why she was not an officer. But it was just thought of having Rukia in danger again, having to come close to losing her…

"Don't hold her back, Byakuya-sama. Please, I'm begging you. You're just pushing her away, and making it more likely for you to lose her…"

Yet somehow, when Hisana said the words, it seemed right. It seemed valid, because Hisana, the woman who had pushed him toward his protection of Rukia, was giving him permission to thin his protective shield. Because she would not hate him if he made a wrong decision in this. Because she, as Rukia's sister, looked so much like the girl it was as if Rukia herself was pleading with him.

There were more footsteps. Rukia suddenly burst into the office. She bowed so quickly that she barely had time to see that there were people there already, let alone who they were.

"Nii-sama, Ukitake-taichou has just offered me the lieutenant position of the thirteenth division. I only need you to allow me to take the exam. I promise I'll keep safe, and get stronger, and try my best, so please… please, I'm begging you, allow me to take the exam."

There was silence. Byakuya's eyes were wide. It was a little too much, all three of them throwing the same demand at him in succession. He looked toward Ichigo, who was giving him an intense and defiant glare. His eyes swept to Hisana, who was smiling in a pleading sort of way, and then finally at Rukia. He looked at her carefully for the first time. It was true; she had grown. She was no longer the child barely into her teens that he'd adopted. Her stance was no longer meek in submission to higher-ups, but strong and steady. Her reiatsu was held back, but brimming against the bonds. He had seen her fight. She was, is strong enough for this. She could fight for herself. She was the one the thirteenth division needed.

He sighed slightly. He saw Hisana's smile change. She could read him so well. She knew his resolve finally faded.

"Then, I expect you to try your utmost to perform well."

Rukia's eyes snapped up in shock. Ichigo choked and nearly fell over at his words.

"Nii-sama…' she began, but the words got caught in her throat. He turned toward the window. "Don't make me regret this. Do not let me… do not let the Kuchiki house down."

Rukia was still silent, barely able to believe that this wasn't a dream. She resisted the urge to pinch herself. She looked at Hisana, who was smiling widely, at her brother's stiff back, and then into Ichigo's warm brown eyes. His mirrored her shock, but a grin was already beginning to form. It was Ichigo's expression, more than anything, that convinced her that this was real.

"Th-Thank you, Nii-sama! I promise I will not disappoint."

And with that, she bowed hurriedly and ran out. Ichigo ran after her, though not before smirking at Byakuya.

Hisana waited until the footsteps moved away, before moving closer to the sixth division captain. He was still stiff, and though he usually hid emotions well, she could read doubt in his troubled eyes. She touched his arm.

He turned to look at her. 'I hope I have made the right decision."

"I know you have. You— We cannot keep protecting her forever. It is time she made her own decisions."

Her hand found his, and she wove her fingers within his. His expression softened, and he squeezed her hand. No more words were said. They gazed out, together, at the bright city, and heard in the distance Rukia's happy laughter.

* * *

"Mmmm, that feels good!"

"You're acting like a child, Momo."

The fifth division captain turned and poked her tongue out childishly at her companion. "I'll have you know that you're more like a child than I am, Shiro-chan!" she said, dragging out each syllable of his nickname.'

'Don't call me that," he responded reflexively. Momo laughed as she waded out deeper in the stream. They were out in Junrian again, though both had wisely shed their shinigami uniforms. Despite this, people still whispered and pointed when they entered the village, but there didn't seem to be any hostility. Some people even bowed respectfully as they passed. Momo said that the people were just grateful for them saving them during the hollow attack last time.

"It's so nice to be able to take time off like this, just relaxing and doing nothing," Momo said, grinning up at the sun."

"Hmp," Toushirou said, crossing his arms. "Who knows how long it'll last? We're constantly under attack from someone. And when we're not, Yamamoto is sending us on random missions. I swear the only reason he hasn't yet is the fact that everyone is still in post-war euphoria."

"True. I'll bet you in another month we'll be swamped in paperwork again."

"I wouldn't even give it that long," Toushirou said dryly. "Let's say a week or even by tomorrow. The festival is ending, and I'm sure Yamamoto will be over _his _euphoria."

"You're always so pessimistic Shiro-chan! You're going to get more white hairs!"

At the raising of a silver-white eyebrow, Momo crossed her arms as well. "Well, it's not pure white yet! It's still a bit silvery! But I'll bet you it's whiter than it was when we were kids!"

Toushirou sighed. There was no point in arguing with her when it came to things like this. Still, he couldn't help the small upturn of his lips. He loved these simple moments with Momo, arguing about nothing important, just living life. It reminded him of the old days when they would waste days away simply having pointless fun. It was so far away from his life weighed down by duty and responsibilities.

Momo waded out of the stream, and picked up a slice of watermelon that rested beside Toushirou. Their granny had given it to them as they were leaving, knowing that both had a weakness for the fruit.

"I wonder how Rukia-chan's test is going," Momo spoke.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a skilled warrior, and has quite a good reiatsu. And her work ethic was good too."

"Of course, that's what you care about, ne, Toushirou?" Momo grinned slyly at him. He rolled his eyes. "Of course. After dealing with Matsumoto for two decades, that seems like the only thing that matters."

Momo laughed. Despite Toushirou's notorious complaints against Matsumoto, she knew he'd never exchange her for another lieutenant.

"Well I think we should head back soon. We'll be getting the news, and I'll bet Rangiku-san will want to host a party in celebration if she passes." Unlike the captain's exam, there was much less time between the exam and formal announcement, and also much less paperwork and ceremony about a lieutenant's exam.

"Great. That'll mean the division smelling foul, shinigami half-decently dressed lolling about and a day's headache for me," Toushirou said. "Unless of course, Matsumoto has enough sense not to host it at our division for once, in which case I'll still have end up dragging all the drunken ones back."

Momo chuckled slightly, and stood, pulling him up as well. "Well, I think she might just host it at the thirteenth this time. After all, they're the ones getting a new lieutenant. Come on, let's go say bye to Baa-san, and then maybe A-chan and Tecchin before we go!"

* * *

"Congratulations Kuchiki! I knew you could do it!"

Matsumoto was swinging around a jug of sake, and trying to press one into the smaller girl's hands. Rukia laughed nervously, trying to maneuver out of Matsumoto's grip. She politely pushed away the sake. "Thank you, fukutaichou."

She managed to get away then, for Matsumoto had spotted Ichimaru and had begun to yell at him.

Grinning, Rukia walked about the thirteenth division courtyard. Most of the people were there, taking advantage of another day to celebrate. Her sister was sitting on a bench with Byakuya at her side. The sixth division captain looked like he really didn't want to be there, but was content to sit quietly with his wife. The most of the other lieutenants were there as well, along with some of the captains. Zaraki was supposed to be there, but he and Yachiru seemed to have gotten lost. Again. Which might have been a good thing, considering his crazy antics even when he _wasn't _drunk. Still, it was a good turnout, and Matsumoto had been pleased, and Rukia touched, that so many people showed up (though she was sure some was there only for the sake).

She reached up and touched the new badge on her arm. She couldn't help but think of Shiba Kaien. That made her expression turn sad for a moment. _Shiba-fukutaichou… if you could see me now, what would you say?_

The thoughts stirred up the familiar painful memories. But the pain was duller now. She had faced the Shiba family and apologized. She had faced the hollow that had taken his appearance and powers. It had to count for something.

"I'm sure Kaien would have been proud," a voice said softly. She looked up and saw Ukitake standing by her, smiling. He touched her shoulder. "And so am I. There is no one else I'd rather have for my lieutenant."

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou. That means a lot to me."

She could see Kaien now, see his familiar grin in her mind's eye. She recalled all the times he'd ruffled her hair. _"Smile Kuchiki!"_

And she did. For once, she could think only of the happier memories with Kaien. She felt more at peace than before. "Please, Shiba-fukutaichou, guide me on being a good lieutenant. I want to make you proud," she whispered to herself. Ukitake had been hailed over by Kyouraku, who was getting quite tipsy while Ise Nanao looked on with distaste.

"Come on, Rukia!" Renji said, coming over and slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Join the celebration! It's in your honour as well!"

She smiled up at him. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ichigo, frowning slightly at Renji's arm. Somehow, the thought that it bothered him made her feel… happy. She shrugged it off.

She joined Renji, who dragged her over to Kira. The blond shinigami waved at her in greeting. "I'm happy to welcome you to our midst, Kuchiki-fukutaichou," he said. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at hearing the name.

"Thank you, Kira-fukutaichou," she said formally. She had to remind herself that she needn't bow fully, now that they were equals, and settled on a nod of thanks.

"Yes, it is good to have you," said Hisagi Shuuhei, who had just walked over. Rukia wasn't sure if she could take him completely seriously, as his face was already severely flushed from sake.

"Oh please, you guys. This isn't supposed to be some formal ceremony!" Renji said, scoffing.

"Like you didn't revel in your rank with you first got it," Rukia teased.

"Yeah, you made me and Hinamori-kun call you 'fukutaichou' all the time, even though we were equals," Kira said with a mock scowl.

At that moment, Ichigo walked over. "Hey Rukia, aren't you going to thank me for finally convincing Byakuya to let you become a lieutenant?"

Rukia smirked at him. "What are you talking about, strawberry? From what I heard, it was Nee-san that did it. And show some respect to Nii-sama, Ichigo! And also, that's Kuchiki-fukutaichou to you!"

She ended the speech with a glare not unlike the one Toushirou often gave Ichigo. The words made him jump, and his eyes widen. "Please tell me you aren't turning into Toushirou too!"

By this time, Rukia and Renji were laughing at his expression. Rukia mock punched him. "Your face was worth it."

Momo rushed over then, dragging Toushirou along by the hand. "Congratulations, Rukia-chan! I'm so glad you got promoted as well!"

"Haha, me too," Rukia said, smiling. Toushirou looked at her as well. "Yes, congratulations Kuchiki. I think your division will be happy to have you, and you'll be well suited to your job, which is more than I can say for some people."

"I hope you don't mean me, taichou!" a female voice whined. Matsumoto had sauntered over. She wasn't quite drunk yet, but definitely getting there. Toushirou rolled his eyes again. "Who else?"

"That's mean, taichou! I've never done anything but help you and stress out and risk my skin getting wrinkles, and this is how you repay me?"

"I wonder when was the last time you stressed out about work?" Toushirou muttered. Matsumoto ignored him. Instead she stared down at his hand, which was still clasped within Momo's.

"AHA!" she said, excitement taking over her face as if she'd just won the lottery. "I knew it! You cannot hide it or make any more excuses this time, taichou!"

"What are you talking about?" the boy captain asked, scowling. She pointed at his hand. "You and Hinamori-kun are holding hands! You guys ARE together!"

There was silence after her pronouncement. Most shinigami had turned to see what the commotion was about. They waited, waiting for the captain to speak, either to refute her statement or tell her off. Surprisingly, he did neither.

He only raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know."

Matsumoto blinked, confused. "What? Is that all you have to say?" she crossed her arms, causing her breasts to bulge dangerously and several males, including Hisagi, Renji, Kira, and Ichigo, to blush and look away. "After I've finally revealed your giant secret!"

Momo was blushing. "Ummm… we thought you already knew," she said. "After all, most people seemed to know already."

"What?" Matsumoto whirled around, turning to the first person she saw, which was Rukia. "Did you know about this?" she demanded.

Rukia grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it was kinda obvious."

"Yeah," Kira and Hisagi agreed.

"What?" Matsumoto turned around again and saw Ichimaru approaching. "Gin! Get your lazy ass over here!"

His grin widened slightly. "Yes Ran-chan, what d'ya need?"

"Did you know about those two?" she gestured at Toushirou and Momo, both of whom were blushing slightly at the sudden attention.

"Hmmm? If this is about them bein' together, than yeah, course I do!"

She only glared. Hisana had come over at that moment to see what the commotion was about. "Did you know about it too, Hisana-san?" Matsumoto asked.

Hisana just smiled. "Of course. Byakuya-sama has noticed as well. And I'm sure Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, Unohana-taichou… probably most of the captains who care have noticed too."

Matsumoto did not look happy at all. She rounded at last on Ichigo and Renji. "And you two?" she said, her voice low and menacing.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, while Renji laughed slightly. "Uh… I suppose…"

"WHAT?" Matsumoto shouted, throwing her arms into the air. "This is unacceptable! Even the densest two in Soul Society knew about this before me!"

"Hey!" said both Ichigo and Renji at the same time. "I take offense to that!"

The lieutenant ignored them and turned to her captain, who was smirking slightly. "Am I the last one to know you were together?" she pouted.

"It would appear so… though even I had no idea so many knew," Toushirou said. "Especially Kurosaki and Abarai." ("OI!")

"That is simply unacceptable!" Matsumoto said again, her face red from more than sake now. "Me, the queen of the gossip of Seireitei, the last to know? It's practically a criminal injustice! And don't you laugh at me, Gin!"

"Sorry Ran-chan, it was funny!" Ichimaru, who had been chuckling in amusement, said quickly. He backed quickly away amidst more laughter as Matsumoto whirled upon him, hissing slightly like an angry cat. He wasn't really scared though. He could see a slightly twinkle in her sky-coloured eyes. Despite her annoyance, she was also euphoric for some reason. His grin widened. "Shall we have a game of tag, Ran-chan?"

"Get back here you stupid man!" Matsumoto shouted as Gin shunpoed away, and she followed. "I'm not letting you leave me behind again!"

She got ready to leave, but then paused. Turning, she gave her captain one of her famous hugs, smushing his face into her ample bosom. 'Aww, congrats taichou! I always knew you could do it! I'm so happy for you! Enough that I'll consider forgiving you for now telling your awesome lieutenant. You and Hinamori are sooooo cute together! Awwww! Oh, but I probably shouldn't do this anymore, in case Hinamori gets jealous, ne, Hina-chan? I'm sure Taichou would much rather have his face in your chest instead, ne? Well, I gotta go, bye!"

She released her captain and quickly shunpoed away before he could scream at her for nearly suffocating him, or for her less than appropriate comment at the end. Momo was blushing bright scarlet.

Rukia just smiled contently. At that moment, she felt that everything was in place. She looked over at Ichigo and smiled. He smiled back.

Yes, everything was just right.

* * *

Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground. At once, the captains and lieutenants ceased their chattering and focused on the Soutaichou.

"I have been very lenient lately. I've let you younglings have your fun for the last while, but now it has to stop! Starting from today, we are going back to our usual practice. I expect paperwork to be done on time and up to standards, squads to be training, and all the useless activities to stop! No compromise!"

Toushirou and Momo caught each other's eye. Momo fought back a grin, while Toushirou resisted the urge to smirk.

"Yes sir," the shinigami all nodded, and stood a little straighter.

"And now, we must discuss the matter of patrols…"

Yes, life seemed to be winding back down to normal again.

* * *

So yes, it was rather random. I did add in the pie throwing scene. The randomness is sort of just to show a last glimpse of all the characters.

Anyways, the story is coming to a close, as I said. I think this will be the last chapter. I might do an epilogue, who knows? There are some things I'm going to leave unsolved, however. I think stories end better with loose ends, because it gives me more to work with for another story coming from this universe (Ahem, Clash in the Heavens)

As well, I may rewrite this, or do another version, once I finish Countdown to the End. It'll all depend on my schedule for the next few years XD.

Also answer XienRue's question. I don't plan to bring the royal family and guard much into the story. But they consider him as just a captain still. The Heavenly Guardians (in my version) existed before the Royal Family did, so the original Heavenly Guardians would be of higher standing. But he's a reincarnation, and considered a shinigami in status, so he is now less, politically anyhow. The Royal family resides in a separate dimension, and it is never stated to be Heaven. Similarly, no one really knows where the Heavenly Guardians came from (of course, I've made up a place in my mind, but as I want to use that idea in an original story someday, I'm not going to say here). Therefore, they could have come from the same place, which would make much sense for the offer. It's a good idea, actually. If you don't mind, I might include it in future stories. Not sure yet.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	17. Epilogue

As promised, the Epilogue. I know, you all probably hate me for taking so long to post something so short, but I really didn't know what else had to happen in this story other than the promised Ichiruki. That and I've been having a hard time with real life.

So, that's that, all the ends I wanted to tie here are tied, and this story is going to be finished. Hope you have enjoyed this, and hope you take the time to read this last little tidbit!

* * *

**Epilogue**

The day had been bright, and the air filled with the faint scent of spring flowers. The cherry and plum blossoms were in full bloom, and the bride and groom hadn't looked so happy in a long while.

"It's not like it made much difference, whether or not they went through this pomp," Renji spoke, shrugging as he observed his captain and his wife receiving the congratulations from all their well wishers. Byakuya looked as impassive as usual, though Renji though he could determine a glint in his eye that he had never seen before. Hisana was gentle and demure, but a smile graced her lips constantly.

"The Kuchiki are obsessed with ceremony," Rukia said beside him, shrugging. There was a strange, almost longing look in her eyes.

"Hmp," Ichigo crossed his arms. He glanced at Rukia from the corner of his eyes. "So, I'm guessing you aren't going to be going to Karakura on regular patrol anymore, huh?"

She sighed sadly. "No, not really. I have lieutenant duties to do."

It was stupid, Ichigo thought, to feel glum about that. After all, Rukia deserved her chance to reach for her ambitions. He should be happy for her. He _was _happy for her, but his heart felt so heavy at the thought of her staying behind.

"You're going back soon, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "Summer is almost over."

Renji frowned slightly. Both Rukia and Ichigo were looking at the ground, playing with their shihakushou. His throat felt slightly dry. "I... need to use the washroom."

He walked away, sighing slightly. "Should have known this was coming."

The two he left behind didn't say anything for a little while. Then, Rukia sighed. "I see." She bit her lip for a moment, then blurted out, "Will you come and see me some time?"

"I don't exactly know how to open senkaimons, you know," Ichigo said dryly.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. In the end, you are still incompetent as a shinigami, strawberry," she smirked at him, a little of her usual attitude seeping back into her words.

Ichigo bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," she grinned at him, and then moved away from the food.

Ichigo watched her go, frowning slightly. Why was everything so confusing? "What should I do?"

"Carpe Diem," a voice suddenly whispered into his ear

"GAH!" he jumped away and whirled around to find Matsumoto grinning at him. She wasn't flushed, so it meant that she was still sober.

"Matsumoto, I don't think that's quite the issue here," Toushirou said from behind Ichigo, making him jump again. Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "Whatever taichou. I'm sure he gets my point."

"What's with you tenth division people appearing out of nowhere?!" he grumbled. Matusmoto laughed and winked.

"Come on, Ichigo-kun, you know you want to. You let her go once... twice... are you really going to do it a third time?"

He just stared blankly at her. Matsumoto sighed. "Life as a shinigami might seem long, but we are warriors. Even though it might seem peaceful now, tomorrow might bring another battle, and people could die. Since that is the case, why not seize the chance while you have it? You wouldn't want to regret never telling her you love her."

He spluttered slightly, feeling his cheeks go red, and then turned to Toushirou, hoping for some sanity. The small captain gave him a measured look, his turquoise eyes probing. Then, slowly, he nodded. 'I have to agree with Matsumoto's wisdom here."

With that, he walked away. Ichigo frowned slightly, and then looked over at Rukia, who was talking to Hinamori Momo. He glanced back at Matsumoto, who winked and made a shooing motion at him.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. Then he marched over to Rukia. "Rukia, I want to talk to you!"

Rukia turned and blinked. "Um, okay, talk."

"No, I mean... somewhere private."

He tried to ignore the way Momo's eyes lit up and a smile began to creep across her face. He just crossed his arms and waited. Rukia looked up at him, a little confused, but nodded. "Okay... sorry, Momo-chan," she added to Momo.

Momo just grinned and waved it off. "I need to find Shiro-chan anyways. See you!"

She moved away, waving. Rukia turned and looked at Ichigo expectantly. He jerked his arm toward a private corner of the garden. They made their way there, hidden slightly behind a grove of bamboo.

"What's on your mind?"

Ichigo sucked in another deep breath. Why was this so hard? He'd almost rather face another Arrancar.

"Rukia, I... I want you to teach me how to open senkaimons. And... I want you to ask Ukitake if you can still come to the world of the living from time to time."

She frowned. "Umm... okay, I suppose I can. Why?"

"Just... just because!"

"Just because isn't a reason, strawberry!"

"Gah, you're so annoying!" Ichigo said. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. He looked down back into Rukia's expectant face. Her violet eyes glinted slightly, as if she was amused, though he could still detect confusion there. They were so beautiful, and he wished he would be able to see them always.

"Because I love you, midget."

He saw her eyes widen in shock, and her mouth fell open. She didn't say anything for several long seconds. He felt his cheeks grow red, and a weight seemed to drop into his stomach. The words began to sound stupid. He was stupid. He shouldn't have listened to Matsumoto. Now Rukia was going to get all awkward and stop wanting to see him and-

"Ichigo?"

-he would be alone, and he would miss her every day-

"Ichigo!"

"What?" he said, jolted out of his shock.

She smiled, and the smile made his breath catch in his throat. He had never seen such joy flare across her face, and for a moment, her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She reached out up and touched his cheek, leaning her head to one side shyly.

"I... love you too, strawberry."

This time it was Ichigo's turn to be shocked. His mouth fell open and Rukia blushed a little but laughed. That laugh made the words sink in and a huge smile spread across his face. He couldn't help gathering her into his arms and spin her around, laughing as well.

She let out a squeak at suddenly being lifted, but laughed a little with him. When he put her down again, they looked down into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the world fell away and Ichigo just acted on instinct. He leant down and kissed her.

He sensed her shock, but then she kissed him back. It was the most glorious feeling in the world, and he didn't want it to end. Not even if Byakuya was be standing just behind him with Senbonzakura drawn.

They pulled apart, and Rukia smiled again. "Thank you, Ichigo."

He smiled too. "Anytime, Rukia."

* * *

"They're so adorable!" Momo said, clapping her hands together. Toushirou nodded from beside her, watching Rukia and Ichigo sitting together on a bench, talking, their hands held together. Ukitake and Kyouraku were keeping Byakuya sufficiently distracted, and he hadn't really witnessed the two's kiss. Toushirou mentally wished Ichigo luck surviving Byakuya when the elder shinigami found out.

"This is a night for celebrations," Momo said, glancing up at the setting sun. They were sitting on the roof of one of Byakuya's many buildings, getting away from all the noise for the moment. The shinigami (aka Matsumoto) were using the wedding as an excuse for another party, which was getting into full swing.

"Do you remember all the days we used to spend sitting on baa-san's porch and watching the sunset like this?"

"Of course," Toushirou said. "Those were among the happiest days of my life."

Momo glanced back at him. "Do you regret any of this then? Do you sometimes wish that none of this had ever happened and we lived our lives out in Junrian?"

He didn't answer for a moment, staring at the sun. Then, slowly, he nodded.

"Yes, I used to."

"Used to?"

He glanced at her, his lips turning up in a smile. "I don't regret it anymore. We may have gone through lots of hardship, none of which I want a repeat of, but it has made me truly cherish life and all the people in it. For that I'm grateful. Being a shinigami... well, it doesn't seem so bad anymore. Somewhere along the line I've accepted it as my fate, and now I wouldn't trade it for anything. "

Momo smiled widely. "I agree."

She leant against him, and he took her hand in his. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"I think these days have been my happiest yet. With you by my side, I think I'm ready to face anything. So I will not regret choosing this path anymore."

He turned his face slightly and brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Toushirou was the first to pull away, but he still held her close. "I love you, Momo," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too."

They leant back, hands clasped together, and watched as the first stars began to light across the sky.

Their world was at peace at last, and everyone hoped it would last for a long time to come.

* * *

AND, the end. Really, the end this time. Well... ish. Okay, it's not the end. I'm not ready to let this world go yet! But... I'm not really sure if **Clash in the Heavens **will be written any time soon, since I still have **Heavenly Blade **to finish. After that, I plan to do a rewrite of **Final Battles, **but as a separate story. That one will start from the Soul Society Arc (which in my opinion is the best arc and the height of Kubo's storytelling and Bleach's attraction), all the way to the end of the Winter War, and will have some events altered from my original idea in **Final Battles**. Well, more information on that when **Heavenly Blade **finally gets finished ^_^''' Because of this rewrite though, I might go back and make some changes here, but I don't think I will completely rewrite this one. Just edit, maybe change one or two events.

Thank you so much for reading, for all the people who reviewed, favourited, and/or put this on alert. It really meant so much to me, and I thank you for having enough interest to read this story to the end. I hope you wouldn't mind leaving me one last review here, for this final epilogue. Thank you!


End file.
